El enemigo creado
by Misila
Summary: Después de muchos años de paz, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre el mundo mágico. Una que juega con vidas, que destroza familias. Una que, en cierto modo, ha sido creada por ellos mismos. Y que quizá, sólo quizá, lo único que desee sea ahuyentar sus propios demonios. Terminado.
1. Prefacio

De esta historia, pocos elementos me pertenecen, y estoy segura de que en su momento los reconoceréis como demasiado poca cosa para haber sido creados por J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**_El enemigo creado_**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**: Después de muchos años de paz, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre el mundo mágico. Una que juega con vidas, que destroza familias. Una que, en cierto modo, ha sido creada por ellos mismos. Y que quizá, sólo quizá, lo único que desee sea ahuyentar sus propios demonios.

* * *

_Prefacio_

_Hay miedos que se acurrucan  
entre uno y otro escalón  
de la escalera que sube  
de tus sueños hacia el sol.  
_**Mägo de Oz-No queda sino batirnos**

Dicen que el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Que su orgullo a veces es tal que se niega a admitir que está tomando el sendero equivocado aunque lleve siglos dándose con el mismo muro, y que su tozudez lo hace seguir intentando pasar por ahí, sin darse cuenta de que hay un camino sin muros a sólo unos metros de él, porque está demasiado obcecado imaginándose lo que le aguarda en el más que improbable caso que logre atravesarlo, demasiado emocionado al darse cuenta de que ha logrado resquebrajarlo unos milímetros.

Algunos también dicen que hay ciertas historias que están destinadas a repetirse inevitablemente, como la cadena de la bicicleta de un niño; que, pese a desplazarse en el espacio y en el tiempo, siempre son los mismos eslabones los que rozan las estrellas y los piñones del vehículo, aunque en tiempos diferentes.

Dicen, también, que las cosas no tienen importancia hasta que alguien se las da.

Dicen muchas cosas.

Harry James Potter no está pensando nada de eso esta fría y oscura noche de diciembre. El hombre, de cuarenta y cinco años, observa el paisaje nevado con esos ojos verdes que _dicen_ que son exactamente iguales a los de su madre, a diferencia del resto de su aspecto. La edad empieza a hacerse notar en él; diminutas arrugas, todavía imperceptibles salvo que alguien se fije, se dibujan tímidamente alrededor de sus ojos y su boca. El pelo color azabache que tapa parcialmente una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en la frente empieza a cubrirse por su propia nieve, una que no puede sacudirse con pasarse los dedos por él.

Sus antiguos profesores le han enviado una invitación para cenar con ellos esta noche, igual que cada año por esas fechas. Todos lo quieren; los mayores se enorgullecen de él, los que tienen su edad lo aprecian y los más jóvenes lo admiran. Desean escuchar las sabias palabras del Elegido, que les diga cómo se deben comportar.

Harry deja escapar una risa irónica mientras camina por los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando sus pensamientos alcanzan esos derroteros, encogiendo el cuello para protegerse del frío tras la bufanda que le tejió su suegra como regalo la anterior Navidad. Después de tantos años teniendo a todo un país pendiente de sus movimientos, uno pensaría que el hombre está más que acostumbrado a esas formalidades, pero Harry casi nunca sabe qué decir todavía. Lo suyo siempre han sido los hechos, no las palabras.

Entra por la enorme puerta principal al castillo que fue su primer hogar. Y todavía sigue siéndolo. Tras la Guerra, lo restauraron casi por completo, pero no cambiaron la disposición de absolutamente nada. De modo que Harry puede pasear por los pasillos y ver a Luna caminando de esa forma suya tan característica, a saltitos, sumida en su propio mundo plagado de nargles y torposoplos, a Fred y George muy juntos y hablando en susurros sobre algún plan maquiavélico y que con toda certeza no traiga nada bueno, a Ron y Hermione discutiendo hasta el infinito y más allá, e incluso oír a Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras de esa forma tan característica y (aun después de tantos años, todavía lo piensa) ridícula.

Entonces escucha unos pasos. Harry se da la vuelta, consciente de que no se lo ha imaginado. Necesita sólo unos segundos para comprender lo que ocurre:

-Lily, ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?

Escucha el bufido de su hija pequeña. Una pequeña que celebró su decimoctavo cumpleaños el pasado Halloween, junto con Hugo Weasley.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-pregunta desde debajo de la capa. Harry sonríe.

-No eres ni la primera ni la última que se escapa por la noche a vagabundear por ahí. ¿Dónde vas?-al no oír su respuesta, Harry comprende cuál es-. Que tu madre no se entere-le advierte.

-¿No se lo vas a decir?-inquiere Lily con cautela.

-Sabes que a mí no me molesta con quién salgas, cielo-replica Harry-. Pero ten cuidado.

Casi le parece ver la sonrisa de su hija:

-Gracias, papá.

Harry suspira y escucha los pasos de Lily alejándose. Se pregunta cómo reaccionaría Ginny si se enterara de lo permisivo que es con su hija menor. Bueno, de todas formas, piensa, lo más probable es que no lo sepa nunca.

Sube varios pisos hasta llegar al despacho de la directora Vector. Supone que dentro de poco habrá otro director; la mujer ya es muy mayor y está cansada. El hombre ve como las opciones más probables a Neville y a Ernie, aunque supone que Neville no aceptará. Perdió hace unos años a una hija, y Harry cree (no sin motivos) que su amigo más valiente quiere disfrutar tranquilamente de la familia que le queda.

Cuando entra, todos lo reciben con cordialidad. Harry responde con amabilidad a su simpatía, y charlan, comen y beben mientras se alegran, en el caso de algunos, de tener al Niño Que Vivió con ellos, en el caso de otros de poder estar con un viejo amigo.

Y Sybill Trelawney, como no podía ser menos, predice que James tendrá una esposa preciosa y le dará un montón de nietos tan valientes como él. Harry se abstiene de comentarle que su primogénito es homosexual, mientras Neville y Ernie luchan por no atragantarse con sus respectivas bebidas, dándose palmadas en la espalda mutuamente, y una Minerva McGonagall arrugada como una pasa pone los ojos en blanco, aunque no por eso deja de sonreír.

Tras varias horas, Harry decide que ha llegado el momento de volver a casa. Se despide con educación de los profesores, agradeciéndoles su cortesía, y sale del despacho que un día perteneció a Albus Dumbledore; pero, para su horror, la profesora Trelawney, con varias copas de más encima, se ofrece a acompañarlo.

La mujer nunca ha sabido que fue ella la que hizo la profecía que cambió la vida de Harry y pudo haber cambiado la de Neville. Nadie cree que sea bueno que su ego, ya de por sí demasiado grande, crezca aún más. Y el Elegido no es precisamente la excepción.

-Siempre supe que harías grandes cosas-comenta la mujer, tambaleándose cuando ella y Harry se bajan de las escaleras giratorias-. Desde que te vi, incluso antes, antes de que nacieras. Estabas predestinado, ¿comprendes…?-Harry asiente, deseando llegar pronto a la escalera para librarse de ella. Sybill Trelawney hipa varias veces.

-Vamos, profesora-dice, acelerando el paso. Sin embargo, cuando está a dos metros de ella escucha un sonido que lo transporta hasta su examen final de Adivinación durante su tercer año en Hogwarts:

-_Corazón emponzoñado de mal y bondad…_-a Harry se le abren los ojos como platos al oírlo, y nota cómo se le pone el vello de punta-,_ del Oscuro Señor, contrario e igual… La purga inversa a cabo llevará_-el hombre observa cómo los ojos de Sybill Trelawney se ponen en blanco- _. Fuego apagado, oro fundido, sangre se derramará. Negro y blanco plata formarán__…_ La oportunidad de salvarse, sólo una vez vendrá… Corazón emponzoñado… mal y bondad… sólo una vez…

La profesora es sacudida por un acceso de tos. Harry se acerca a ella y la sujeta para que no se caiga. Tras unos segundos, la mujer respira hondo y se yergue todo lo que le permite su embriaguez. Lo mira confundida durante unos instantes, los mismos que Harry sigue observándola, horrorizado por lo que acaba de oír.

-Profesora…-empieza con un hilo de voz. Le sorprende que sus cuerdas vocales sigan funcionando. Está conmocionado.

-Lo siento, querido-dice ella, soltando un bostezo sin molestarse en taparse la boca con la mano-. Me temo que debo de haberme… atragantado con algo-comenta. Entonces repara en la mirada de Harry-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Harry recuerda lo que acaba de oír: el vaticinio de tiempos oscuros, de un _corazón emponzoñado_… se pregunta si le haría algún bien contarle algo. Decide que probablemente no.

-Nada, profesora-miente-. Si me disculpa, tengo que volver a casa.

Harry echa a andar rápidamente para salir del castillo, todavía sin creerse que Sybill Trelawney haya hecho una tercera profecía en su vida, y que ninguna haya augurado nada bueno.

Se desaparece cuando sale de los terrenos del colegio, intentando olvidar lo que ha oído. Para ser francos, no tiene mucho éxito en su empresa.

Recuerda entonces lo que Dumbledore le dijo en una ocasión: la mayoría de las veces, las profecías sólo tienen el valor que se les concede, y muy pocas de las que hay en el Departamento de Misterios se cumplen alguna vez.

De modo que Harry decide no concederle ninguno.

Dicen que hay historias que son contadas antes de que ocurran. Dicen que hay cosas que suceden cuando deseamos justamente lo contrario.

Dicen muchas cosas.

Y, a veces, tienen razón.

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_ Sí, como he sobrevivido a Selectividad, cumplo con lo prometido. De lo contrario, lo hubiera hecho mi madre, y he de decir que no termino de fiarme de sus aptitudes para la tecnología.

Y ahora_… _Varias cosas. Para empezar, he estado una semana dándole vueltas a la dichosa profecía. No sé si será poéticamente correcta, pero al menos rima, lo cual es un gran (y creedme cuando digo _gran_) logro para mí.

Otra cosa que se me ha hecho algo complicada es escribir a Harry tan mayor (en este momento debe de tener unos cuarenta y cinco años), porque pienso en él y lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es un niño que duerme en una alacena debajo de la escalera. Pero supongo que el tiempo no pasa en balde, ni siquiera para él…

Ah, y antes de que se me olvide: la profecía es para vosotros, no para Harry. Con esto quiero decir que él no investigará el asunto ni lo relacionará con hechos posteriores, al menos seriamente; de hecho, lo que Harry quiere es olvidarlo. Y casi lo hará, porque la historia propiamente dicha se desarrolla unos años después de este momento.

Y, para terminar… creo sinceramente que Trelawney es gafe. Todo lo que predice trae crueldad y baños de sangre...

PD (siempre las añado, porque no soy capaz de callarme ni debajo de agua): Pese a que el principal motivo por el que escribí este fic era porque quería mostrar el "romance" (llamémoslo así a falta de una palabra más adecuada) de Tom Watson y Lisbeth Nott, ambos tardarán unos capítulos en salir, así que no me agobiéis, que sé lo que hago. XD

¿Reviews?


	2. Vidas que empiezan y vidas que terminan

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **anyablack**, **AnnaGreen** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del prólogo.

* * *

_Capítulo primero: Vidas que empiezan y vidas que terminan_

_Llevas una estrella en tu vientre,  
llevas una vida que late.  
Un posible ingeniero, rockero o escritor;  
quizá bohemio, quizá un señor.  
Quizá compositor, poeta medio loco o soñador...  
Quizá una idea, quizá una solución.  
_**Ricardo Arjona-Llevas una estrella en tu vientre**

_**Seis años después**_

_Vale, Minnie. No es tan malo. Sólo… sólo…_

Sólo está embarazada.

_Y serás madre soltera_, agrega una voz burlona en su cabeza. Dominique suelta un gruñido amenazador y la obliga a callarse.

Lo peor de todo es que es cierto. Es una completa imbécil. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando aquella noche? Desde luego, en coger un condón probablemente no; y Frank, con el calentón, obviamente tampoco. A Minnie le hace cierta gracia pensar que su hijo (o hija) será parte del _baby boom_ producido después de que, tras tantas temporadas que nadie salvo su tío Ron recuerda cuándo fue la última vez, los Chudley Cannons hayan pasado de octavos en la Liga.

Pero no le hace tanta gracia la parte de enfrentarse a la posibilidad de tener que criar un niño ella sola. Vale que tiene sus bien cumplidos veintisiete años y su trabajo en la tienda del tío George le ha permitido ahorrar para conseguir independizarse y vivir en el piso en el que está ahora intentando no llorar (porque Minnie es de las que piensa que llorando no se soluciona nada), pero… ¿un bebé? ¿Ella? Dominique Weasley, la misma persona que estrenó su mayoría de edad caminando sobre las almenas de la Torre de Astronomía, que se hubiera matado de no ser por el padre de la criatura. La misma a la que _el puñetero padre de la criatura_ ha dejado después de un enorme malentendido que ella no sabe cómo ni dónde empezar a explicarle… ¿_madre_?

Minnie piensa en lo que ocurrió la tarde que Frank rompió con ella. Lo cierto es que, si medita sobre ello detenidamente, visto desde una perspectiva neutral, al joven no le faltan motivos para desconfiar. Pero él _debería_ confiar en ella, ése es el problema. Y tendría que, si no perdonarle lo que quiera que haya podido ofenderle (porque Dominique tiene muy claro que ella no ha hecho nada indebido), al menos escucharla y no hacer oídos sordos a sus explicaciones con un mordaz: "Vete a tirarte otra vez a Forward, si sabes que lo estás deseando".

Con un suspiro, Dominique decide que debe decírselo a Frank. Después de todo, por mucho que desconfíe de ella, la deteste y la odie, el bebé que Minnie está esperando (porque el aborto, definitivamente y para que quede bien claro, no entra en sus planes; a Dominique le gustan los niños y siempre ha querido ser madre, y no le importa serlo sin la compañía de un hombre a su lado para cuidar a su hijo-o su hija) es tan de Frank como de ella… así que no tendría por qué haber ningún problema. El joven puede ser muchas cosas (_imbécil, torpe, cabezota)_, pero la irresponsabilidad no está entre sus defectos.

De modo que Dominique se desaparece hasta San Mungo. Se materializa en la recepción del hospital de magos de Londres y echa a andar hacia las escaleras, que deja de subir cuando llega a la cuarta planta. Sabe que Frank pasa mucho tiempo ahí, sobre todo por sus abuelos.

Y, efectivamente, lo ve, con una larga bata blanca, saliendo de la habitación en la que Frank y Alice Longbottom llevan muchos años recluidos, sin haber sido conscientes del paso del tiempo, sin reconocer a su hijo o a su nieto. En cuanto la ve, el joven entorna los ojos con rabia.

_Eso no puedes reprochárselo_, comenta la voz de su cabeza. Minnie le gruñe para que se calle de nuevo. Está empezando a odiarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Frank con cierta brusquedad, cruzándose de brazos y sin abandonar su postura claramente hostil.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-responde Dominique, segura. Seguridad que se desmorona cuando en los ojos castaños de Frank no descubre más que rabia y desprecio hacia ella-. Verás, esta mañana…-empieza, sin saber cómo seguir. Victoire nunca le ha explicado cómo informó ella de la noticia a Teddy, ni Molly tampoco se lo ha dicho (porque ella y Phil llevaban tiempo buscando a su hijo), mucho menos Julia, por lo que no tiene ni idea de qué se supone que tiene que decir-. Pues… resulta que… esto es… como que… estaba yo… y resulta… me he dado cuenta de… la otra noche…

-Ah-la corta Frank, comprendiendo-. Vale. Sigues queriendo justificar lo que no tiene justificación-se da la vuelta y echa a andar alejándose de ella.

-¡Frank, haz el favor de escucharme!-exclama Dominique, exasperada, harta de que no quiera oír sus explicaciones. Merlín, Frank se lo ha tomado todo a la tremenda. El joven se da la vuelta-. No me tiré a Will, quieras verlo o no… y no es eso lo que tengo que decirte. Imbécil-sí, insultar gratuitamente siempre la alivia a una.

Frank pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve sobre sus pasos y se acerca de nuevo a Dominique, que trata de contener la risa cuando lo ve tropezar con sus propios pies y estar a punto de caerse, y de componer una expresión seria cuando el joven la mira.

-Ilumíname-dice, intentando ignorar la forma tan estúpida que ha tenido de perder el equilibrio y la dignidad.

-Estoy embarazada-anuncia Minnie.

No sabe exactamente qué esperaba. Quizá que Frank se sorprendiese. Quizá que se asustara, quizá que rememorase aquella noche en la que a ninguno le apeteció pensar en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Puede que incluso que se desmayara. O a lo mejor que se alegrara.

Lo que Dominique no esperaba, de ningún modo, es la reacción de su ex novio:

-¿Y a mí, qué?

Minnie parpadea, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que "¿Y a mí, qué?"? ¡Te acabo de decir que estoy embarazada! ¡Eso implica que voy a tener un hijo, un bebé! ¡Un crío que también es tuyo! ¿Es que no eres capaz de pensar algo que tenga un mínimo de complejidad?

-¿Y tú pretendes que me crea que ese niño, en caso de ser real, es mío?-replica Frank.

Dominique aprieta los puños, comprendiendo amargamente por dónde van los tiros.

-No puede ser de nadie más, imbécil.

-Claro. Me parece que te olvidas de tu _amigo_ Forward, Minnie-dice Frank con un tono curiosamente dulce y a la vez amargo.

-¡No pasó nada!-protesta ella-. ¡Tropecé y me caí encima de él! ¡Punto! ¡Sólo es un amigo!

-Sí, claro, y tu camiseta había volado por el viento producido a causa de tu caída-replica Frank con ironía. Dominique se muerde el labio para no decirle que William entró sin permiso a su habitación, y fue la reacción exagerada de ella la que hizo que ambos acabaran en la incómoda situación en que los encontró su ahora ex novio. Ya ha comprobado que no sirve-. En serio, Dominique, soy muchas cosas, pero no idiota.

-Pues lo disimulas de maravilla-suelta ella con rabia-. Si no quieres al niño, sólo tienes que decirlo, que a mí no me cuesta nada cruzarte la cara. Pero no tienes que montarte toda esa película, imbécil. Así que deja de tratarme como si me hubiera tirado a todos los tíos del mundo, porque para empezar eso ni siquiera es cierto. Y para terminar… no es tan mala idea, ¿sabes? Quizá incluso encontrase a alguien que me escuchara más que tú.

Dicho esto, se da la vuelta y echa a andar resueltamente para salir del hospital. Escucha unos titubeantes pasos tras ella, que se acercan, pero la joven no se vuelve, al contrario; acelera el ritmo para evitar que Frank la alcance y pueda decirle algo. Lo que menos quiere es que él se disculpe, necesita estar enfadada para no pensar en lo que se le viene encima, y en que probablemente estará sola para afrontarlo.

Porque, por mucho que diga Frank, la única posibilidad de que ese bebé no sea hijo suyo es la tesis del Espíritu Santo ése en el que creen algunos muggles.

* * *

Unos días después de que Dominique haya descubierto su embarazo, pese a que ellos no tienen la menor idea (ni interés por averiguarlo, tampoco) del suceso, ocurre algo que trastoca las vidas de todos los Nott, desde el primero hasta la última.

Phil no está en la casa. Está en Belfast, cuidando de su flamante (adecuado adjetivo, teniendo en cuenta que se parece a inflamable, porque Theodore está convencido de que ser tan pelirrojo no puede ser saludable) esposa y su hijo de sólo ocho meses, el pequeño Alexander Nott. Afortunadamente para el abuelo de la criatura, su primer nieto no tiene ni un solo mechón rojizo; lo único que ha heredado de su madre es, aparte de una impaciencia que ya se hace patente a pesar de su corta edad, unos ojos almendrados, tan azules como el cielo.

Dan (mudo y una réplica ya-no-tan-en-miniatura de Theodore, salvo por los ojos grises de su madre) ha pedido un día libre en el Cuartel de Aurores para terminar de preparar las maletas. En apenas tres días, él y Roxanne Weasley se irán a vivir juntos. Algo que, pese a que les alegra que su hijo sea feliz, entristece a Theodore y Daphne; van a echar de menos sus silencios y sus calladas pero no por ello menos agudas réplicas. A él también le apena tener que volar del nido, porque eso significa que verá mucho menos a sus hermanos menores, pero generalmente basta que Roxanne y el abanico de posibilidades que una casa para ellos solos, sin tener que preocuparse por si llega alguien y los encuentra en una situación incómoda, se cuelen en su mente para que se le pase.

Nicky ha salido. Con Hugo Weasley. Ella todavía no tiene intención de irse a la casa de sus padres, al menos hasta que consiga un trabajo estable. De momento, sus prácticas en el laboratorio van mejor de lo esperado, y puede que le ofrezcan un contrato fijo. Además, la joven tiene una fuente de ingresos adicional, la que le da escribir artículos para una revista muggle especializada en fotografía. Se podría decir que, salvo las veces en que se deprime por no ser capaz de transformar un alfiler en una cerilla, se las ingenia bastante bien viviendo entre dos mundos.

En cuanto a los más pequeños de la casa, Tony y Lizzie… bueno, sus padres están algo preocupados por ellos. Porque Tony se pasa el día suspirando y, cuando le preguntan, muestra aún más acidez de la acostumbrada al responder, y luego va a San Mungo él solo aunque no le duela nada. Y cuando vuelve varias horas después, tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, aunque sus ojos dejan ver que no está del todo feliz.

Lizzie es otro mundo. Ella se pasa la mitad del día en San Mungo haciendo las prácticas de Psicología Mágica, y la otra mitad encerrada en su cuarto y dibujando. Siempre ha mostrado un talento especial para ello. Sin embargo, a Theodore le preocupa lo que ve en las obras de su hija. Porque, si bien antes Lisbeth disfrutaba plasmando con sus propias manos todo tipo de flores, y a veces incluso fotografías que hace Nicole y le gustan mucho, ahora el color predominante de sus dibujos es el negro. Árboles secos y retorcidos, cuervos con tres ojos sobrevolando un abismo al fondo del cual sólo hay _nada_, lobos aullando en una noche sin luna.

Tanto Theodore como Daphne han intentado averiguar qué le ocurre para que su alma, reflejada en sus dibujos, se haya oscurecido, sin éxito alguno. Ella alega que simplemente le vienen a la cabeza esos motivos.

Theodore sube a la habitación de su segundo hijo, por si necesita algo. Lo encuentra dando vueltas en mitad del dormitorio, como si hubiera algo que se le ha olvidado y no se acordase. El joven lo observa durante unos segundos.

-Papá, ¿sabes dónde está la pulsera de hilo marrón?-pregunta en el lenguaje de signos, dando una vuelta más sobre sí mismo.

-No. Dan, ¿por qué no la tiras? Está muy vieja-su hijo simplemente niega con la cabeza-. Como quieras. ¿Te falta recoger algo más?

Dan mira alrededor, y luego niega con la cabeza de nuevo. Justo en ese momento, ambos escuchan unos pasos apresurados subiendo la escalera. Unos siete segundos más tarde, Daphne Nott entra en la habitación. Lleva una carta en las manos y parece muy afectada por algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Theodore con preocupación.

-Acabo de recibir esto-explica ella, mostrándole la carta-. Es de mi tío Boris. Dice que han encontrado a mi prima Noelia.

-¿Ah, sí?-inquiere Theo con interés. Hace varios días, Noelia Greengrass desapareció de su casa a las afueras de Oxford sin dejar rastro. Casi todos los Greengrass creen que abandonó a su marido con los niños en venganza cuando se descubrió su aventura con su secretaria. Y, para ser sinceros, Theodore también lo cree. Sólo esa mujer puede ser tan desequilibrada como para hacer semejante ridiculez-. ¿Y dónde estaba?

-Está muerta.

Dan se queda boquiabierto al escuchar la noticia. Theodore también. Con la diferencia de que él empieza rápidamente a elaborar distintas teorías sobre la muerte de Noelia Greengrass.

-¿Cómo ha muerto?-pregunta, con más curiosidad que lástima

-Utilizó la maldición asesina sobre sí misma-responde Daphne en voz baja-. O eso dicen-consulta la carta-. Es muy raro, porque… porque antes usó la cruciatus; suponen que con ella misma.

-¿Así que le iba el rollo masoquista?-inquiere Dan por gestos. Sus padres lo miran, y a Daphne le tiembla el labio inferior. Theodore sabe que su segundo hijo no lamenta especialmente la muerte de Noelia; la última vez que la vio fue cuando terminó Hogwarts-. Vale-gesticula, comprendiendo que acaba de meter la pata-. Me callo-y se cruza de brazos.

-No lo creo-dice Daphne-. Noelia era muy idiota, pero de ahí a autolesionarse hay un trecho… Además…-suspira-. Creo que hay algo más.

Theodore se encoge de hombros. Se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza.

-De todas formas, Daphne, eso es cosa de los aurores, no es asunto nuestro.

* * *

Harry todavía recuerda, como si hubiese sido ayer, la profecía que escuchó decir a Sybill Trelawney aquel seis de diciembre de hace seis años. Recuerda cómo su ex profesora de Adivinación y en la mayoría de las ocasiones mayor farsante de todo el castillo, superando incluso a Gilderoy Lockhart, predijo que alguien iniciaría una "purga", y cómo se derramaría sangre. Se pregunta quién, en el caso de ser cierta dicha profecía, sería el próximo Señor Tenebroso. Llega a la conclusión, como siempre, de que es mejor no pensar en ello.

Es entonces cuando un joven moreno y corpulento se acerca a él. Harry lo reconoce como Russell Finnigan, con los rasgos tan parecidos a los de su padre que duele mirarlo y recordar que Seamus ya no está ahí, pese a que ya hace varios años desde el día que intentar impedir la fuga de un preso de Azkaban le costó la vida. Harry deja de pensar en profecías y amigos perdidos y vuelve al presente, al Cuartel de Aurores.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta, al percatarse de la expresión preocupada del joven.

-Han encontrado muerto a Terence Abbott-anuncia Russell.

Harry se queda boquiabierto, impactado. Desde luego, él ha visto muy pocas veces al padre de Hannah, pero le caía bien. Era un hombre serio, de ideas claras y gran corazón, que según Neville lo pasó muy mal cuando hace varios años, con sólo dieciocho, Noah Longbottom murió en un accidente de tráfico.

-¿Cómo ha muerto?-inquiere, haciendo unos cálculos para imaginarse su edad. Debería de tener unos noventa años, pocos teniendo en cuenta la longevidad y el lento envejecimiento del que gozan los magos.

-Avada kedavra-responde Russell simplemente.

-¿Lo mataron?-Harry no da crédito a sus oídos.

-No lo saben-responde el joven-. Mediante el _Priori incantatem_ han descubierto que fue su propia varita la que lo asesinó, pero en el Departamento de Misterios la están analizando y tiene huellas de más gente. De todas formas, lleva muerto más de un día.

-Mm-Harry se queda pensativo. En ese momento llega Ron, con un enorme bocadillo de lomo en la mano. Su mejor amigo lo mira con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta con la boca llena.

-Han encontrado muerto al padre de Hannah-explica Harry. Ron deja de masticar-. Su propia varita lanzó la maldición, aunque puede que la empuñara otra persona.

Ron frunce el ceño.

-¿Pero quién querría matarlo? Mi padre siempre dice que ese hombre no ha hecho daño a nadie en su vida.

-¿Quién querría matar a Noelia Greengrass?-replica Harry-. Se parece bastante a lo que le han hecho a ella, ¿no?

-De eso se está encargando Teddy-comenta Ron-. Hace un rato me ha dicho que es imposible que sus padres o su marido hubieran podido hacerle algo, ya que hay multitud de pruebas que señalan que estaban en otro lugar cuando murió, y no hay huellas dactilares suyas en su varita.

-Podría ser un chalado-sugiere Russell, que ha seguido toda la conversación sin perder detalle-. De ésos hay en todos lados-agrega cuando lo miran.

-Russell, estudia la escena del crimen y averigua lo que estaban haciendo las personas cercanas a él a la hora de su muerte-ordena-. Ron, tú y yo nos vamos.

-¿Dónde?-pregunta el pelirrojo, que sigue sin haber comido nada y observa su bocadillo con melancolía. Harry supone que su mejor amigo ha de lamentar sinceramente la muerte de Terence Abbott: le ha dado más importancia al suceso que a su tercer desayuno.

-A casa de Noelia Greengrass-responde-. Quiero intentar reconstruir qué ocurrió, porque por mucho que insista su padre en que era una desequilibrada yo no me creo que se torturase a sí misma con la cruciatus.

Ron se encoge de hombros.

-Pues yo creo que hay gente para todo, pero si insistes…

* * *

-Juliet, deja eso-ordena Victoire. La niña coloca la muñeca de porcelana donde estaba y la mira con cara de circunstancias-. ¿Qué te pasa, mi vida?

-Papá me dijo que me llevaría con la bici-responde ella-. Y no lo hace, es un mentiroso.

Victoire suspira. Últimamente Teddy está tan obsesionado con descubrir al autor de los asesinatos de Noelia Greengrass y Terence Abbot (porque desde hace unos cuantos años quiere demostrarle a Harry que es capaz de hacer sus propias pesquisas sin necesidad de la ayuda de nadie) que resulta preocupante, y, la verdad sea dicha, dedica menos tiempo a su primogénita, que a sus caprichosos cinco años empieza a hartarse.

-Mi vida, tu padre tiene últimamente mucho trabajo-intenta explicarle Victoire. Recuerda que en cierta ocasión su madre les dijo algo parecido a ella y a Minnie, y comprende cómo debe de sentirse su hija.

-¿Y cuando lo termine podré ir con él con la bici?-pregunta, ilusionada. Victoire asiente, y la niña le da un abrazo. O lo intenta, porque su hermanito ya empieza a reclamar su propio espacio.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta. Victoire toma a Juliet de la mano y se acerca. Tras observar a través de la mirilla, abre para dejar pasar a su hermana.

-¡Tita Minnie!-exclama Juliet, abalanzándose sobre ella. Sonriendo, Dominique la coge en brazos y le da un beso.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta, observándola de arriba abajo. Desde luego, la pequeña tiene toda la cara de Teddy, aunque su pelo generalmente es rubio como el de su madre, excepto cuando quiere pedirle algo a su padre, ocasión para la que hace que sea de un azul parecido al de él-. Pero qué guapa estás, Juliet.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquiere Victoire con curiosidad. Intuye que Minnie no ha venido sólo para saludar a su sobrina.

Y no se equivoca. Dominique deja en el suelo a Juliet, que corretea hasta su dormitorio, y mira a su hermana mayor.

-Necesito que me eches una mano.

Quince minutos después, Dominique le habla de su embarazo, de la desconfianza de Frankie y de la insistencia de William Forward para "darle a tu ex un motivo por el que estar celoso". Victoire se queda boquiabierta con la información. Pero no por ello renuncia a ayudarla. Después de todo, Dominique ya le echó un cable cuando ella creía que Teddy la estaba engañando. Se lo debe. Y además es su hermana.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?

-Hablar con Frank-responde Dominique-. A mí no quiere escucharme, pero puede que a ti sí-suspira-. Te juro, Vic, que el niño es suyo.

Victoire sonríe. Sabe de sobra lo mucho que Dominique quiere a Frank; además, su hermana se lo está demostrando con toda su preocupación y angustia ante la perspectiva de no tenerlo ahí cuando nazca su hijo.

-Ya lo sé.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: En este momento de la historia, Teddy y Victoire tienen una hija, Juliet, de cinco años, y ella está embarazada. Supongo que será un niño, pero no me hagáis mucho caso. También hay otra cosa pequeña y hermosa pululando por ahí, que ya aparecerá.

Si habéis leído _Cabezotas_, sabéis de sobra cómo murió Seamus Finnigan.

Y si habéis leído _Arena en los bolsillos_, una pista: este capítulo (seis años posterior al prólogo) está situado justo cuando termina el último curso de Lisbeth y Anthony Nott, Helena Wood y Tom Watson. El motivo del cambio en el humor de Lizzie no creo que sea muy difícil de suponer.


	3. Dos sueños

¡Buenos días! (y por si no nos volvemos a ver, ¡buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches!)

Muchas gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Gaby Sara**, **Julietaa**, **Mery Vedder** y **damcastillo** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo segundo: Dos sueños_

_Yo soy la sangre de los caídos,  
soy la orden negra:  
soy el terror.  
Mi cara es la de un dios.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Für immer**

Florge Rooney es inspectora jefe de la comisaría de Bristol. Y no está ahí por casualidad. Desde muy pequeña se hizo aficionada a las series de detectives gracias a un tal _Detective Conan_, y pese a que al principio no daba una, a los nueve años, sus dotes de deducción se afinaron gracias a los consejos de _Sherlock Holmes, Los crímenes de la calle Morgue_, _El cuervo_, _El misterio de Sittaford_ y otras novelas policíacas, y desarrolló una habilidad especial para saber quién era el asesino antes incluso de que el protagonista reuniera todas las pruebas.

Por eso, cuando hace tres días le dijeron que habían encontrado el cadáver de una tal Ariadna Vance sin ningún tipo de signos de violencia, se puso a investigar enseguida, muy motivada, pues ella siempre ha considerado un auténtico reto cada caso que se le pone por delante y no es capaz de resolver al segundo o tercer vistazo al cadáver.

Así pues, ordenó a los forenses hacerle todo tipo de pruebas al cuerpo para averiguar la causa de la muerte. Todo le indicaba que había sido envenenada; y estaba a punto de exponer su teoría a su hermana menor, que está empezando en esto, cuando llegó el informe.

Ariadna Vance ha muerto de muerte natural. No ha sido apaleada, apuñalada, estrangulada, ahogada, aplastada… ni envenenada tampoco. Todos los componentes de sus fluidos corporales tenían la concentración idónea para la vida, y no se ha encontrado ninguna sustancia extraña en su organismo.

Florge está atónita. Es la primera vez en su breve pero intensa trayectoria profesional que se le presenta algo así. Sigue tomándoselo como un reto, uno más complicado que ésos a los que está acostumbrada, un "más difícil todavía". Con la diferencia de que ahora ya no le parece algo tan simpático. Le frustra la idea de que un vulgar asesino sea más listo que ella. Se lo imagina acechando en la oscuridad, sacándole la lengua, recordándole que no es lo suficientemente astuta como para desenmascarar lo que ha hecho para asesinar a Ariadna Vance.

Entra en el depósito de cadáveres. Quiere ver el cuerpo por sí misma. Después de enseñar los documentos pertinentes, el guarda le permite ver a Ariadna Vance.

El frío ayuda a que no se descomponga y, por tanto, no huela _a muerto_. Era una mujer bastante guapa, con la cara delgada semioculta entre un flequillo que le tapaba parcialmente un ojo. Concentrada, Florge examina cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no encuentra absolutamente ninguna marca, ninguna herida, _nada_ que pueda decirle cómo ha muerto esa mujer. Pero nadie muere de _muerte natural_ con treinta y tres años.

Es tras casi cinco horas, cuando está a punto de irse, derrotada, cuando se fija en la expresión que tenía esa mujer al morir. Los ojos de Ariadna Vance miran con horror al techo, sin que su dueña se dé cuenta de ello.

Florge sacude la cabeza, extrañada. Cuanto más descubre en ese caso, menos comprende. ¿Cómo diablos ha muerto esa mujer? ¿De terror? Lo que sí está claro que no ha sido un infarto; ha sido la primera hipótesis que los forenses han descartado. ¿Se puede asustar a alguien lo suficiente para matarlo?

Florge pasa los siguientes días haciendo pesquisas por Internet en los archivos de la policía. Le llama la atención un caso parecido al de Ariadna Vance; mejor dicho, dos. El primero ocurrió hace muchísimos años: una familia, los Ryddle, aparecieron muertos con síntomas y en circunstancias similares a las del caso que trae de cabeza a Florge. Se acusó a Frank Bryce de ser el autor de los asesinatos, aunque no lo encarcelaron por falta de pruebas. Lo más curioso, como observa Florge, es que años más tarde, en el noventa y cuatro, Frank Bryce murió de la misma manera de los tres Ryddle, y su cadáver fue encontrado en el mismo lugar.

-No tiene lógica-murmura para sí misma la tercera noche después de haber examinado el cadáver de Ariadna Vance, encerrada en su habitación con una taza de café en la mano-. ¿Cómo los mata?

-Avada kedavra-responde alguien tras ella.

Florge da un respingo. Se da la vuelta rápidamente, y descubre a un joven que se ha colado en su habitación. Tiene el pelo negro, no demasiado largo, pero sí lo justo para permitirle apreciar que es ondulado, y unos ojos aún más oscuros, como dos pozos sin fondo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquiere-. ¿Cómo has entrado?

El hombre saca lo que para Florge es una vara de madera del bolsillo de los pantalones y le da vueltas con los dedos.

-Si lo dijera, no me creerías-dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es eso de Ava…? ¿Abracadabra?-Florge no ha entendido bien las palabras del joven, pero está segura de no haberlas oído en su vida. Se pregunta si será algún tipo de veneno indetectable.

-La maldición asesina-responde él con calma. Retrocede y se apoya en la pared, aparentemente cómodo en casa de una desconocida-. Dos palabras y el que esté al otro lado de la varita cae fulminado. _Au revoir._

-¿Cómo?-inquiere Florge, extrañada.

El extraño sonríe. La mujer retrocede; esa sonrisa no le gusta en absoluto.

-Te lo demostraré-decide entonces-. Claro que tú no eres mi objetivo, pero tienes tanto interés…-atrapa el palo de madera por el extremo más grueso y la apunta con él-. Te advierto que es efectiva.

-No esperarás que me crea que me vas a matar con eso-comenta Florge, casi riendo ante la idea-. Por Dios, es un palo. Tendría más miedo si me lo tiraras.

La sonrisa del joven se hace más amplia.

-Los muggles sois tan desconfiados… y aun así, muchas veces he deseado ser uno de vosotros-comenta-. ¡Avada kedavra!

Mientras un rayo de luz verde brota de la punta del palo de madera y se dirige hacia ella, a Florge se le ponen los pelos de punta, comprendiendo que no es una broma. Que eso, tenga la naturaleza que tenga, es mortal.

Pero no puede esquivarlo.

Su cuerpo cae al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo.

El joven asesino suspira con indiferencia. Observa su obra durante unos instantes, pensando que no ha sido del todo correcta. De todas formas, y pese a que su empeño por averiguar qué mató a su última víctima empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, por mucho que esa mujer hubiera investigado jamás habría logrado descubrir la verdadera causa de la muerte de Ariadna Vance. No obstante, no se arrepiente. _¿Para qué?_, se pregunta. Sentir remordimientos no devolverá a la vida a Florge Rooney, inspectora jefe de la comisaría de Bristol.

Se guarda la varita mágica en el bolsillo y gira sobre sí mismo. Unos segundos más tarde, no queda nada en el lugar que indique que ha estado ahí.

* * *

Louis sonríe al ver los infructuosos intentos de su hija por alcanzar el bote de los caramelos. Cuando, después de varios minutos, la niña bufa y mira los anhelados dulces con rabia, el hombre se decide a ayudarla. Coge el bote y le da uno.

-Dame otro-pide ella-. Por fi, papá…

-No, Noah. Tenemos que ir a casa de tu tía-Louis la coge en brazos mientras Noah desenvuelve el caramelo y se lo mete en la boca, resignada.

Se desaparecen hacia la casa de Teddy y Victoire. Cuando llegan, Noah está lloriqueando, porque no le gusta la sensación. Louis la comprende. A él tampoco le hace mucha gracia la sensación de asfixia, que afortunadamente sólo dura unos segundos, que lo invade al viajar mediante Aparición.

Sin embargo, cuando pasa por delante de la ventana del salón, abierta, escucha algo interesante.

-… si no quiere escucharme-va diciendo Minnie.

-Pues que lo haga, que el niño es de los dos-replica Vic.

-Sus abuelos murieron la semana pasada, ahora sí que no está en condiciones de escuchar-la voz de la pelirroja suena triste al comentarlo.

Louis se queda estático, intentando digerir lo que significan las palabras de sus hermanas. _¿Minnie está embarazada?_ Recuerda que Victoire le comentó hace unos días que ella y Frank han roto, y se pregunta si el abrupto final de su relación tiene algo que ver con el estado de Dominique.

Pensando que tiene que asegurarse, y también que es mejor no hacer nada precipitado (porque su hija sigue estando en sus brazos, comiéndose un caramelo y sin enterarse de nada), Louis respira hondo, buscando razones por las que no es correcto cometer un homicidio. De modo que baja a Noah al suelo y llama a la puerta.

Abre Victoire, y unos segundos más tarde Juliet aparece en escena, observando con curiosidad a los recién llegados. Al ver a Noah, sonríe y la coge de la mano para llevarla a su cuarto.

-¡Hola!-lo saluda su hermana.

-Hola-replica Louis, sin sonreír. Vic lo guía hasta el salón, donde Dominique se bebe su café-. ¿Qué es eso de que estás embarazada?-pregunta con seriedad.

Dominique se atraganta con el café y a Victoire se le ponen los ojos como platos.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-inquiere la pelirroja cuando logra que el líquido baje por el conducto correcto.

-Bueno, os acabo de oír-responde Louis encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con Frank?

Victoire y Dominique intercambian una mirada cómplice antes de que la menor responda a la pregunta:

-Cree que lo he engañado con William Forward y que me estoy inventando lo del embarazo para que vuelva conmigo-responde.

-Hay que ser imbécil-comenta Louis-. ¿En serio?-pregunta, sin querer creerlo. Minnie asiente con la cabeza, y una idea se forma en su mente, fruto del enfado que le provoca la idea de que su hermana esté sufriendo por culpa del idiota de Frank Longbottom-. Se va a enterar-dice, entornando los ojos.

-No-dice Dominique, alarmada, cuando ve a Louis echar a andar para salir de la casa. Victoire también lo sigue-. Louis, déjalo, no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Sí que lo es!-replica él, cabreado-. ¡Es un completo imbécil!

-Louis…-empieza Victoire.

-Luego vengo a recoger a Noah-gruñe él antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

Dos noches más tarde, tres personas disfrutan de su sueño muy lejos de Vic, Minnie y Louis. Concretamente, en Belfast.

Hace varios años que Molly y Phil se mudaron allí. Al principio fue sólo porque estaban hartos de que la familia de ella no fuera capaz de aceptar su relación, y Percy Weasley montó varios espectáculos dignos de ser grabados cuando la realidad de que su primogénita se había largado le estalló delante de las narices. Pero en la capital de Irlanda Phil y Molly han encontrado más que un lugar donde nadie tiene prejuicios contra ellos. Belfast es el lugar donde ambos _sienten_ que deben estar; de hecho, fue allí donde se casaron.

Y donde nació el miembro más pequeño de la familia

La tercera persona que hay dormida es un bebé de apenas ocho meses. Su nombre es Alexander Philip Nott, y es moreno, con una abundante mata de cabello tan oscuro que parece negro adornando su redondeada cabecita y unos ojos azules que se esconden tras sus párpados mientras el pequeño respira profundamente en su cuna.

Sería interesante hacer notar que el sueño del padre de la criatura no es tan pacífico como el de su esposa y su hijo. Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los puños apretados, y con frecuencia mueve los labios murmurando palabras ininteligibles. Agita los brazos en movimientos cortos, certeros, dando la impresión de que sabe lo que hace.

Uno de esos movimientos acaba siendo un puñetazo en el hombro a Molly. La mujer se despierta con un respingo, molesta, frotándose el lugar magullado. Sin embargo, cuando observa su expresión comprende lo que le ocurre y el enfado se le pasa de golpe.

Sabe que no puede hacer nada para despertar a Phil, de modo que le deja la cama para él solo. Se levanta y se acerca a la cuna, donde su pequeño Alex duerme tranquilamente. O al menos hasta que su madre le acaricia la mejilla. El bebé empieza a hacer pucheros y agitar sus manitas buscando el contacto con las de ella. Molly lo coge en brazos antes de que se eche a llorar y le da un beso en la frente. Inmediatamente, Alex sonríe, mucho más tranquilo.

No obstante, Molly sabe lo que quiere su hijo. De modo que, tras echar un vistazo a Phil, que sigue luchando contra un enemigo invisible en su pesadilla, baja hasta la cocina y pone la leche a calentar, mientras Alex, al que tiene cogido con un brazo, juega con un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo y de vez en cuando suelta una risita por algo que sólo entiende él.

Mientras Molly va al sofá para darle el biberón a Alex, escucha pasos que bajan apresuradamente la escalera. Unos segundos más tarde, Phil aparece en la puerta del salón, varita en mano. Suspira aliviado cuando ve que tanto ella como el bebé están bien, y se sienta al lado de su esposa.

-Me has dado un puñetazo-le comenta Molly como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Phil-. Ha sido sin querer. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No mucho-Molly sonríe cuando Alex agarra el dedo de Phil mientras termina de tomarse el biberón-. ¿Qué has soñado?-pregunta, intrigada.

-Pues… nada bueno-admite el hombre. Molly lo mira con curiosidad-. Creo que han sido dos cosas…-Phil frunce el ceño, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos-. He visto a mi hermana Lizzie al lado de un… creo que estaba muerto, era un chaval joven, llorando-Molly se queda callada, esperando a que continúe-. Y luego… luego, un hombre gritando. Creo que lo estaban torturando. Pobre.

-¿Quiénes eran?

-No lo sé-admite Phil-. El cadáver… no le he visto la cara. Y la otra persona… no sé, lo he visto, pero no me acuerdo bien. Aunque no me gustaría estar en su piel-suspira-. Nunca entenderé la utilidad de estos sueños.

Molly se muerde el labio.

-No puedes hacer nada para evitar que ocurra, ¿no?

Phil niega con la cabeza. El que sus sueños _siempre, siempre se cumplen_ es algo que aprendió con sólo cuatro años. Sabe demasiado bien que no puede evitar que vaya a ocurrir lo que ha soñado. Pero tampoco puede evitar temer quién pueda ser la persona por la que Lizzie lloraba o el hombre a quien estaban torturando.

Es en ese momento cuando los tres oyen un grito. Un chillido largo, agudo y desgarrador, que hace que Phil se estremezca y que Molly apriete a Alex contra su pecho, asustada.

El sonido se corta abruptamente, y es sustituido por los sollozos asustados del bebé. Molly lo mece un poco. Phil, en cambio, se levanta del sillón y se dirige a la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?-inquiere Molly.

-A ver qué ha pasado-responde el hombre simplemente-. No te muevas de aquí.

A Molly no le hace ninguna gracia quedarse al margen de la acción, pero sabe que alguien tiene que quedarse con Alex, y que a Phil le da tal miedo que el bebé empiece a llorar que cuando se da esa situación no sabe qué hacer y acaba llorando él también, de modo que sube al dormitorio y coge su varita, antes de dejar a Alex, que está ya algo adormilado, en la cuna.

Phil tarda casi media hora en volver, el mismo tiempo que tarda Alex en dejar de agitar sus puños regordetes en el aire y empezar a bostezar, metiéndose el pulgar en la boca a falta de su chupete. Molly se abalanza sobre su marido para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta.

-Augusta Crouch-responde Phil-. Está muerta.

Molly se estremece. La anciana fue su casera durante los primeros meses que estuvieron viviendo en Belfast, hasta que ahorraron lo suficiente para mudarse a una casa. La mujer, una bruja con muy malas pulgas, no obstante, había mejorado su carácter desde que nació Alex. Pese a considerarla una gruñona cascarrabias, a Molly le duele su muerte; se había acostumbrado a ella.

Es mientras Molly y Phil están lamentando la muerte de la mujer y preguntándose la causa de su fallecimiento cuando Alex pronuncia su primera palabra:

-_Maaa…máaa_.

* * *

En estos momentos, Dominique Weasley está intentando recordar, por el bien de la integridad física de su hermano, todos los motivos por los que dejar vivir a Louis es la opción más atractiva. Está teniendo serias dificultades en su empresa.

Y es que Louis es imbécil. No le bastó con ir a "hablar con Frank" (leyendo entre líneas, "amenazarlo para que abriera los ojos"), no; no contento con eso, le ha partido la cara al ex novio de su hermana. Y encima se lo contó con toda la calma del mundo: "No sé si servirá para que recapacite, pero al menos la próxima se lo pensará dos veces". Sobra decir que Louis se llevó un guantazo en cuanto terminó de hablar.

Pero haberle cruzado la cara a su hermano no arregla absolutamente nada. Frank sigue en sus trece, Dominique sigue embarazada y para colmo lleva toda la mañana sin ser capaz de retener ni una mísera tostada en el estómago más de diez minutos.

Por no hablar de William Forward, que pese a ser su amigo, a Minnie empieza a ponerle nerviosa. Lleva varios días sugiriéndole, como quien no quiere la cosa, que "hagamos que esté celoso por algo. Aquello sólo fue un accidente, pero esto le daría motivos de verdad para odiarte".

Mientras corre al baño para vomitar su quinto intento de desayuno, escucha cómo llaman al timbre. Dominique suelta un gruñido. Se enjuaga la boca y sale a abrir, un poco temblorosa por no tener nada de alimento en el estómago.

Se encuentra a la persona en la que estaba pensando en la puerta. Suspira, mordiéndose el labio.

-Hola, Will-lo saluda-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunta él a su vez-. Tienes mala pinta.

Dominique no le ha dicho que está embarazada. No encuentra las palabras para hacerlo; además, todavía le cuesta creerlo incluso a ella.

-Me he levantado un poco mal-miente; no es del todo una falacia, en cualquier caso-. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué has venido?

-A hablar contigo-dice Will, muy serio-. Bueno, o más que hablar…-compone una sonrisa que, francamente, a Minnie le da miedo-. Vamos, no me mires así. Sabes de sobra que va a acabar pasando, Dominique.

La joven sacude la cabeza.

-No, Will. Yo ya te he dicho que…

Pero se ve interrumpida cuando el joven la besa. Dominique intenta apartarse, pero William le sujeta los brazos y la empuja contra la pared. Enfadada, la joven le muerde el labio con fuerza, tratando de hacerle todo el daño posible.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta él, estupefacto.

-¿Qué haces _tú_?-replica Minnie-. ¡Suéltame!

William niega con la cabeza y la besa de nuevo. Dominique, asustada, intenta con todas sus fuerzas apartarse.

* * *

Últimamente, Juliet está enfadada con su padre. Porque se pasa el día trabajando. Y ella supone que el trabajo de papá debe de ser interesante, pero ella es más importante. Porque papá trabaja metiendo gente mala en la cárcel, pero la gente mala mata a otras personas, y esas personas, al morir, se quedan muertas. Y a los muertos les da igual que se meta a los malos en la cárcel.

Pero ella está viva. Y está harta de pasarse el día en su casa, la de la tita Minnie, la del tito Louis, la de los abuelos o la de los bisabuelos, porque en ninguno de esos cinco sitios está papá. Él se va antes de que ella se despierte y vuelve unos minutos antes de que mamá la mande a dormir, a veces incluso después.

Y Juliet se pasa el día jugando con sus muñecas, bien sola, bien con su prima Noah, a la que quiere mucho. Pero no le gusta. Ella quiere jugar con papá.

Ahora está sentada en la alfombra del salón, peinando con mimo a _Nox_, su muñeca preferida. Es en ese momento cuando escucha un estampido. Da un respingo, pero tras unos instantes ve aparecer a la tita Minnie por la puerta.

Le extraña verla de esa forma. Normalmente, su tía va con calma a todos lados, y según mamá siempre llega tarde. Suele caminar con paso firme y una mirada en el rostro que indica que está absolutamente segura de todo lo que dice o hace.

En cambio, ahora la tita Minnie camina con pasos asustados, y a Juliet le recuerda a Noah cuando hace algo que no debe, que pone los pies en el suelo como si temiera que éste se cayera si lo hace con demasiada fuerza. Mira alrededor, como si no hubiera visto nunca el lugar (cuando en realidad va casi siempre para jugar con ella o hablar con mamá). Entonces su tía repara en ella:

-Juliet, ¿dónde está tu madre?-pregunta en voz baja.

-En el jardín, regando las flores-responde la niña.

Su tía se dirige hacia donde ella le ha indicado. Con una curiosidad propia de su edad, Juliet se pone en pie cuando la tita Minnie ha dejado de mirarla y la sigue a varios metros, caminando de puntillas, pues tiene la impresión de que ir tras ella no es muy correcto.

Cuando llega al amplio jardín, su madre se acerca a su tía. Intercambian unas breves palabras, y Juliet se siente un poco celosa cuando ve que mamá abraza con fuerza a la tita Minnie. No obstante, contrariamente a su costumbre, la niña no interviene tratando de llamar la atención, sino que observa la escena intrigada, preguntándose qué puede haberle pasado a su tía para que deje de lado su forma tan característica de caminar. Se esconde tras el marco de la puerta por si mamá mira, y asoma su habitualmente rubia cabeza con cautela, intentando escuchar algo.

-…No puedo creerlo-dice su madre.

-Pues créelo-Juliet nota una amargura en la voz de su tía que no ha oído nunca-. De no ser porque le he dado una patada en los huevos, ese imbécil me habría violado.

Mamá vuelve a abrazarla. Juliet comprende que ese gesto tiene algo que ver con la última palabra. ¿Qué significa? Violar tiene que ser algo malo, supone. Y dar patadas en los huevos, una buena forma de prevenirlo. Aunque Juliet no logra relacionar esa palabra cuyo significado desconoce con la utilidad de patear unos huevos. A lo mejor, piensa, si tiras los huevos a patadas se rompen en la cara de alguien malo y no puede violar porque se le pega la yema en la cara. Sí, eso tiene lógica.

Pero tiene que averiguarlo. De modo que sale al jardín, donde su madre la mira con una expresión extraña y se acerca a ella rápidamente, seguida de la tita Minnie.

-Juliet, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Mamá, ¿qué es violar?-pregunta ella a su vez. Su madre y su tía se miran con alarma.

-Pues… Juliet, violar es algo muy malo.

-¿El qué?-insiste la niña-. ¿Y por qué dándole patadas a unos huevos se evita?

Su tía suelta una sonora carcajada al oírla. Juliet no puede evitar sonreír al verla, feliz, porque se ha dado cuenta de que ha hecho volver el carácter al que ella está acostumbrada: alegre y segura de sí misma. Su cabecita rubia (generalmente) de cinco años se pregunta si eso de violar se pasará sólo con reírse, y desea que sí.

-Mira, cuando seas un poco mayor te lo explicaré-promete la tita Minnie. La coge en brazos y le da un beso, confirmando a Juliet que ya se le ha pasado lo que quiera que le ocurriese.

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_ Pese a que al final se ha librado, no podía narrar desde su perspectiva lo que le ha pasado a Dominique, así que he preferido hacerlo desde el pequeño punto de vista de Juliet. Los niños son tan inocentes…

Otra cosa: el nombre "Florge" existe, aunque el Word me odie y no lo tome por bueno. De hecho, el verano pasado tuve una profesora en Manchester que se llamaba así. Según sus propios consejos para que supiéramos cómo llamarla, se pronuncia como "George", pero con "Fl". Respecto a su asesino… nada, lo dejo a vuestra elección.

Y los sueños de Phil… si habéis leído _La maldición del don_, sabéis que siempre, siempre se cumplen.

¿Reviews?


	4. Mudanzas y partidos ardientes

¡Hola!

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **ANYABLACK**, **Gaby Sara**, **Mery Vedder** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo tercero: Mudanzas y partidos ardientes_

_Que el miedo bañe tu mirada.  
Que el viento gima por los dos.  
Y la sangre caerá  
antes que la luz del sol nos haga arder;  
quiero morir en ti.  
_**Mägo de Oz-El príncipe de la dulce pena (Parte IV)**

Augusta Crouch murió asesinada. Por la Avada kedavra. Después de haber sido torturada. Por la Cruciatus.

Obviamente, los muggles no han sido quienes lo han dictaminado. Phil ha recibido la noticia directamente de su hermano Dan, acompañada de una carta de su madre en la que Daphne Nott le hablaba de lo mucho que se asustaron todos cuando vieron en el periódico que el asesinato había tenido lugar a sólo dos calles de donde ellos dormían.

Molly está muy preocupada por el suceso, por no decir aterrada. Su padre le ha mandado una carta a ella diciéndole que el tío Harry cree que el asesinato de Augusta Crouch guarda relación con otros acaecidos recientemente: Noelia Greengrass, Terence Abbot, Ariadna Vance… en todos los casos la víctima fue torturada y asesinada por su propia varita, aunque las huellas dactilares que han encontrado son distintas en cada caso.

Y, después de hablarlo seriamente, ambos deciden que lo más sensato (pese a que juraron que no lo harían) es volver a Inglaterra, donde al menos están cerca de sus familias. De modo que Phil se encarga de mover unos cuantos hilos para que todo esté listo cuando lleguen a Londres. A petición de Molly, su nueva casa (esperan que provisionalmente) estará sólo a media hora caminando de la de los padres de ella.

Cuando salen de King's Cross bajo el cielo de Londres, encuentran un día nuboso, aunque el sol se asoma parcialmente por detrás de las nubes. Alex observa el paisaje desconocido para él con curiosidad, sin dejar de canturrear la canción que se ha inventado a base de "_Mamá, mamá_". Han intentado que aprenda a decir "papá", pero de momento no ha habido suerte.

Tardan varias horas en organizar su nuevo hogar. Para cuando terminan, Alex se ha tomado cinco biberones y ha descubierto cinco entonaciones distintas para su cantinela. El bebé está sentado en su parquecito, observando a sus padres ir y venir. Debe de parecerle divertido, porque se pasa todo el rato riéndose y agitando su sonajero.

Cuando está oscureciendo, Molly considera que la casa está presentable. Phil, que ha llegado a esa conclusión hace unas tres horas, pero que ha preferido no contradecirla, coge a Alex en brazos y se tumba en el sofá, sentando al bebé sobre su pecho. Inmediatamente, los dedos regordetes de su hijo se van a las orejas del hombre.

-Bueno, nos vamos-dice Molly, cogiendo su bolso.

Phil la mira con los ojos como platos.

-¿Adónde?

-A saludar a mis padres, ¿dónde si no?-replica ella-. No saben que hemos venido, seguro que les hace ilusión…

-Merlín, Molly, no puedo con mi alma-protesta Phil-. ¿No puede esperar?

-¡Son mis padres!-exclama Molly-. Seguro que les hace mucha ilusión ver que hemos vuelto. Venga, coge a Alex.

-Cógelo tú, yo voy mañana-refunfuña el hombre-. No creo que vaya a acabarse el mundo si no los visitamos ahora, ni tampoco que tu padre me vaya a odiar más de lo que ya lo hace.

Tras unos segundos observándolo, Molly suspira. Phil comprende que la ha convencido. La mujer se sienta junto a él en el sofá.

-Vale, iremos mañana-cede-. Pero como pongas alguna excusa… te pediré el divorcio-amenaza.

Phil arquea una ceja, divertido.

-Cariño, creía que ya te había dicho que sé cuándo mientes.

* * *

Lizzie contempla su dibujo con aire melancólico.

Melancolía que sabe por qué es. Sabe de sobra que no puede sentirse bien con nada, ya no. _Necesita_, como si de una droga dañina y altamente adictiva se tratase, a Tom Watson.

Tom Watson es un joven de su edad, unos meses menor que ella. Es alto, delgado, con el pelo negro y los ojos todavía más oscuros. Es hijo de muggles. Es Slytherin. Habla pársel. Tiene una serpiente llamada Scherezade.

Tom Watson es muchas cosas. Pero, sobre todo, es la perdición de Lisbeth Nott.

Porque ella siempre había sido dulce y bondadosa, sin una pizca de maldad en su interior. Y porque desde hace un año su alma ha ido corrompiéndose cada vez que él la tocaba, envenenándose con cada uno de sus besos. Un proceso doloroso, oscuro y, sobre todo, endiabladamente tentador en el que ella se ha dejado enredar, igual que se dejó enredar por la serpiente la primera vez que Tom la besó, impidiéndole escapar. Proceso que culminó la última vez que vio al Slytherin, cuando en un arranque de algo tan extraño y ajeno a ella que le duele pensar permitió que le hiciera el amor en mitad de un pasillo vacío.

Lizzie suspira mientras observa su creación.

Supone que ha plasmado a Tom, aunque distorsionando la realidad. Entre los borrones en que las lágrimas de angustia por sus sentimientos oscuros y retorcidos, todavía se distingue el flequillo negro del joven, así como sus ojos negros, brillantes y llenos de _maldad_.

Es en ese momento cuando oye un picoteo en la ventana. Intrigada, la joven se limpia las lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos y se asoma, descubriendo un cuervo en la ventana. El ave tiene un rollo de pergamino atado a la pata.

-¿Qué…?-empieza, extrañada. Los cuervos no suelen utilizarse para enviar la correspondencia.

Sin embargo, su curiosidad es más fuerte. Lizzie abre la ventana y deja al pájaro entrar antes de desatarle el pergamino de la pata y desenrollarlo para leer lo que pone:

_Lisbeth:_

_Tengo asuntos que tratar contigo. Te espero mañana por la noche la playa que hay junto al castillo de Lindisfarne, en la isla de Holy._

_Atte., TW_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Phil está lo suficientemente descansado para ser capaz de enfrentarse a Percy Weasley. Lo cierto es que está seguro de que el odio de ese hombre hacia él, si bien no era nada despreciable cuando Molly se lo presentó, ha ido creciendo exponencialmente con el paso del tiempo, sobre todo con sucesos tales como el anuncio de su compromiso, su boda y, sobre todo, la noticia del embarazo de Molly (en ese aspecto, Phil sigue admirándose de la inocencia de su suegro: ¿cómo puede alguien creer que una pareja está hecha sólo de palabras bonitas y cenas con velitas a la luz de la luna?). Aunque se reconcilió un poco con él cuando descubrió que Alex tenía los ojos de su hija y los suyos propios, Phil sigue teniendo una relación más bien tensa con Percy Weasley.

Por eso, últimamente está esforzándose por caerle bien. No lo hace por él, ni siquiera por Molly; el único motivo por el que muchas veces se traga las palabras es Alex. No quiere que su hijo crezca viendo cómo dos miembros de su familia no se aguantan.

Sin embargo, tiene muy claro que, si no fuera por él, no se acercaría a Percy Weasley ni a menos de un kilómetro.

Lleva el carrito de su hijo. El bebé sigue repitiendo la única palabra que sabe decir, y disfruta cada vez que Molly le da un beso como recompensa por ser tan listo. Luego se queda mirando a su padre, quizá preguntándose por qué él no le da ningún beso.

No es porque esté celoso de Molly ni nada, pero Phil considera que ya tendrá tiempo para mimarlo cuando aprenda a llamarlo a él. De todas formas, Alex no puede quejarle de que no le presten atención. Están empezando a malcriarlo.

Es Lucy Weasley la que abre la puerta. Al verlos, suelta un gritito ahogado y se abalanza sobre su hermana, abrazándola con alegría.

-¡Momo! ¡Jo, cuánto tiempo!-exclama, alegre. Entonces descubre a Phil y a Alex-. ¡Hola!-los saluda, sonriendo; sin embargo, rápidamente se acerca al carrito para coger a Alex y mimarlo-. ¿Dónde está la cosa más bonita del mundo? ¿Dónde, dónde?

-Lo vas a ahogar-replica Molly, riendo. Alex estira sus bracitos hacia ella, y Lucy lo deja con su madre-. ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

-¿Molly?-se escucha en ese momento la voz de Audrey, proveniente del interior de la casa. Segundos más tarde, la madre de la mujer aparece en el pasillo. Molly se lanza a sus brazos de forma muy similar a la que ha tenido su hermana de saludarla a ella-. ¡Molly, mi vida!-exclama con alegría-. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

-Bien-Molly le devuelve el abrazo y deja que coja a Alex. Al igual que Lucy, su madre se dedica a hacerle carantoñas al bebé para que se ría.

Diez minutos más tarde, Percy, Audrey, Lucy, Molly y Phil están sentados en el salón. Mientras que Molly habla con su familia, toda sonrisas y alegría por volver a verlos, con la inminente boda de su hermana pequeña como tema principal, él prefiere quedarse un poco aparte y observar a Alex, que en brazos de su abuela da palmitas al ritmo de su cantinela. Al hombre no se le escapa el aura de satisfacción que emana de su suegro, quizá porque el bebé no ha aprendido aún a llamar a Phil.

-Bueno-dice entonces Audrey-. ¿Por qué habéis vuelto? Dijisteis que vuestro lugar estaba en Belfast.

Molly mira a Phil, y él comprende que es su turno. Suspira con resignación; no le agrada lo más mínimo tener que hablar más de lo necesario, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que probablemente Percy Weasley utilizará sus palabras para volverlas en su contra:

-Estábamos intranquilos por la muerte de Augusta Crouch. Hemos pensado que aquí estamos más seguros, ya que tenemos conocidos cerca… a pesar de los contras.

Al ver cómo su suegro entorna los ojos, comprende que los seis meses que han pasado desde que los padres de su esposa los visitaran en Belfast para ver a Alex han sido en vano: Percy Weasley sigue odiándolo. Sin embargo, lo que el hombre dice a continuación lo descoloca por completo:

-Tened mucho cuidado, y no os quedéis solos.

Phil arquea las cejas sin poder evitarlo, visiblemente sorprendido. No ha percibido ni una pizca de ironía en la voz de su suegro. Ha dicho la verdad. El consejo iba para todos. Incluido él. _No tiene lógica_, razona_. Me odia, está claro que no le importaría que yo fuera el próximo asesinado_.

Pero, por precaución (y, quizá, porque acaba de intuir que hay una ínfima posibilidad de que Percy Weasley pueda apreciarlo) no replica.

* * *

El castillo de Lindisfarne fue construido en el siglo dieciséis. Es una edificación no muy grande situada sobre la colina de Beblowe, que perdió hace muchos años sus funciones como fortaleza para defenderse de los vikingos. Es robusto y fuerte, con ese color imponente que dan los años resistiendo temporales, viento y sal. Se encuentra a apenas quinientos metros del mar, al sur de la minúscula isla de Holy, en el mar del Norte.

Lisbeth no sabe con exactitud por qué ha ido, por qué ha acudido a esa playa. Tiene más que claro que, aunque le duela no verlo, Tom es dañino para ella, porque su alma es el polo opuesto de la de la joven. Tenerlo cerca sólo le hará mal. Y además, él le dijo hace ya más de un mes que planeaba algo que probablemente a ella no le gustaría saber.

Se entretiene haciendo equilibrio en las enormes piedras que el agua del mar ha arrastrado hasta la playa. La mayoría son redondeadas, aunque algunas son tan afiladas que cortan sólo de mirarlas más tiempo del necesario. Lisbeth logra mantener su ansiedad a raya mientras juega a caminar sobre las piedras y observa la sombra que el sol poniente proyecta, mucho más alta que ella misma, igual que hacía cuando era pequeña, cuando su mayor preocupación era no ensuciarse demasiado para que mamá no le echase la bronca e inventar nuevos juegos con Tony.

-Buenas tardes.

Lizzie está a punto de caerse al oír esa voz. Sin embargo, gracias a Merlín logra mantener el equilibrio. Se da la vuelta y descubre a Tom Watson observándola unos metros más allá.

La joven baja de un salto de la roca y da unos pasos vacilantes hacia él.

-¿Para qué querías que viniera?-pregunta. Hablar no es, ni por asomo, lo que desea, pero Lizzie sabe que no le aportará ningún bien repetir lo que ocurrió la noche de su graduación. Aprieta las mandíbulas, intentando tragarse su deseo y su aprensión.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-responde él sencillamente.

-¿Sobre lo que me dijiste que harías?-inquiere Lizzie.

-Ya he empezado a hacerlo-puntualiza Tom. Sonríe un poco-. Antes no creía que fuera a afectarte, pero me he dado cuenta de que sí.

-¿Qué va a afectarme?-pregunta la joven, muy a su pesar realmente interesada.

-La justicia-responde él simplemente.

Lizzie se muerde el labio.

-¿Qué justicia? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Tom?

-Librar al mundo de una plaga-explica Tom-. Librarnos a todos de esa gente que lleva toda la Historia martirizando a los que, como yo, provenimos de una familia muggle. Y de paso-agrega, con un matiz irónico tan oscuro que hace que Lizzie retroceda un paso y se estremezca-, comprobar lo _limpia_ que tienen la sangre.

Los ojos claros de Lisbeth se abren de par en par al comprenderlo.

-¿Quieres exterminar a las familias de magos?-inquiere, atónita. Tom asiente, impasible, como si en vez de tratarse de asesinar a cientos de personas estuviesen hablando sobre lo que van a cenar-. Estás loco.

El joven sacude la cabeza.

-Puede. Pero haré la excepción contigo. A ti no puedo matarte.

Lizzie no sabe cómo sentirse. Por un lado, está absolutamente aterrorizada ante lo que quiere hacer Tom… lo que ya ha empezado a hacer. Entonces recuerda la muerte de la prima de su madre, y también las otras que leyó en el periódico, incluyendo la de esa policía muggle, y se estremece. ¿Habrá matado Tom a esas personas? ¿Está ella frente a un asesino?

Aunque… por otra parte, la parte más egoísta de su ser se relame de gusto. Tom va a perdonarla, no le va a tocar ni un pelo, pese a que Lisbeth Nott tiene la sangre tan o más mágica que los propios Malfoy… porque siente algo por ella. Si es aprecio, amor o algún tipo de adicción (como le ocurre a ella misma), ¿qué más da? Lo importante es que no la considera igual al resto. Una parte de Lizzie, que ha estado dormida desde que Tom la dejó fuera de combate con ese primer beso hecho de oscuridad, nota algo parecido a mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Sin embargo, finalmente su sentido común se impone sobre su egoísmo. Da un paso hacia Tom mientras le advierte:

-No puedes hacer eso.

-De hecho, ya he empezado-vuelve a decir él-. Esta noche seguirá.

-No-gruñe ella, dando un paso más hacia el joven-. No vas a hacer nada. Tú no eres un asesino, eres… eres…

-¿_Bueno_?-sugiere él con ironía-. Sabes tan bien como yo que no-replica, acercándose a Lizzie. La joven intenta retroceder, pero sus extremidades no se lo permiten. De modo que se queda observando los ojos llenos de oscuridad de Tom-. Y, de todas formas, no iré yo. Irán otros. Por muy raro que te parezca, hay más gente que está de acuerdo con este loco.

Lizzie cierra los ojos, intentando encontrar un argumento con el que convencer a Tom de que lo que se dispone a hacer es una barbaridad, de que como los aurores lo descubran se pasará el resto de sus días confinado en Azkaban…

Pero no puede. Antes de que pueda pensar siquiera algo, nota los labios de Tom presionando los suyos, y se ve atrapada entre sus brazos.

-Suél…-empieza, despegándose de él. Tom la agarra por la nuca y la obliga a besarlo de nuevo. Y Lizzie responde al beso instintivamente-. Sigue-suspira sobre sus labios. Ha cambiado de idea.

Tom la empuja, haciendo que Lizzie caiga sobre una roca que, por fortuna, resulta ser redondeada, un poco inclinada. La joven juega con su pelo, consciente de que le hace daño, mientras él desabotona con las manos temblorosas por la impaciencia los botones de su camisa y desliza las manos en el interior.

-No lo entiendo-gruñe unos pocos minutos más tarde, mientras Lizzie, abandonado ya cualquier pensamiento humano, se pelea con el botón de sus pantalones. Se agacha unos instantes y la besa, atrapando, igual que la primera vez, su cara con las manos. Pero curiosamente, y pese a que es consciente de que la tiene a su merced, el propio Tom se siente más _de ella_ que _suyo_-. Te juro que no lo entiendo-repite en voz baja, con tono derrotado.

* * *

-¿Seguro que Angelina no se enfada?

-No, para nada.

Lee sonríe, aliviado, y hace un gesto a George para que lo siga.

En realidad, su esposa sí se ha enfadado porque él haya decidido pasar la próxima semana en Plymouth, porque va a perderse el proceso de emancipación de su hija menor, pero George no cree que sea para hacer el drama que ha montado Angelina. Ya presenció hace un par de años el duro proceso de independencia de Freddie, que después de una semana viviendo solo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y volver a casa para pedirle a su madre que le enseñara a cocinar lo más básico para no morirse de hambre (acontecimiento, por cierto, bastante divertido para toda la familia y que George, para vergüenza de su hijo mayor, disfruta enormemente contando todos los domingos).

Sería conveniente aclarar que George está en Plymouth cumpliendo el sueño de su hermano Ron: ver el partido de la final de la Liga, probablemente la única en la que participen los Chudley Cannons en unas cuantas décadas. El menor de sus hermanos varones, muy a su pesar, está investigando las muertes acaecidas en los últimos días. De modo que le ha regalado las entradas a George, que es el único (salvo Charlie, pero él está en Rumania) que disfruta con el quidditch. Pese a que no ha vuelto a tocar su bate de golpeador desde hace ya bastantes años (y duda seriamente que esa costumbre vaya a cambiar), a George sigue gustándole verlo.

De modo que sigue a Lee hasta la tribuna del comentarista, recordando inevitablemente la final de los Mundiales que presenció con dieciséis años. Sin saber por qué, alza la vista hacia el cielo cuando salen a la tribuna, y se alegra de no ver ninguna Marca Tenebrosa brillando maléfica entre las estrellas que empiezan a salir.

-Mira-Lee le señala una tribuna contigua-. Ahí están los Malfoy-le dice en tono confidencial. Efectivamente, George distingue sin problemas el cabello rubio de Draco Malfoy, así como el de su hijo. Se percata también del cabello rojizo de su sobrina Lily, y sonríe al imaginarse la cara de Ginny cuando se entere. Su hermana, como Lee le indica unos segundos más tarde, está en la tribuna inmediatamente inferior a la suya. George se asoma todo lo que puede para verla, pero la descubre demasiado ocupada observando la tribuna de los Malfoy con una expresión de resignación francamente divertidísima para fijarse en él.

En ese momento, en la pantalla gigante que hay frente a ellos desaparecen los anuncios. Lee saca su varita y se la lleva al cuello.

-¡Sonorus!-exclama alegremente-. Bienvenidos a la final de la Liga de Quidditch de esta temporada. Los dos equipos que se enfrentan son, pese a que todos lo sabéis tan bien como yo, el Puddlemere United, lo cual no es sorpresa-el comentario de Lee es ahogado por los gritos de los seguidores de dicho equipo. Su amigo le dirige una mirada cómplice a George antes de seguir-. Lo que sí es una sorpresa-agrega, alzando la voz un poco-es la presencia, por primera vez en tantísimos años que nadie se ha molestado en contar, ¡los Chudley Cannons!

George se sorprende del montón de gente que sigue al equipo. Aunque quizá la mitad se hayan hecho seguidores de los Chudley Cannons cuando empezaron su espectacular remontada hace unos meses, y se olvidarán de su fanatismo cuando pasen tres días, hecho que hace que a Ron, fiel seguidor del equipo desde que tuvo edad suficiente para entender de quidditch (o no entender, según cómo se mire) le hierva la sangre.

Es en ese momento cuando lo oye. Una explosión tan ensordecedora que ahoga la enumeración de Lee de los logros de uno de los golpeadores del Puddlemere.

Algunos gritan, y los jugadores dan respingos en sus escobas, algunos tan exagerados que corren el riesgo de precipitarse al vacío. George mira alrededor, alerta, y Lee deja de comentar y observa el cielo con curiosidad.

-Bueno, que no cunda el pánico-dice el hombre tras unos segundos-. Bien, va a comenzar el partido, hoy con un árbitro de honor, el ex jugador y ex entrenador del equipo de quidditch más antiguo de nuestro país, ¡Oliver Wood!

Pese a que la muchedumbre parece haberse tranquilizado, George no está ni por asomo calmado. Se levanta de su silla y se apoya en la baranda, escudriñando la multitud sin saber exactamente qué busca. Lee lo mira con extrañeza, pero se limita a seguir comentando el partido.

Es justo cuando Lee habla de la falta de una cazadora de los Cannons que George descubre lo que estaba buscando. En la tribuna que hay justo frente a la suya, alguien lanza un rayo de luz verde hacia ellos. George tarda unas milésimas de segundo en percatarse de que el objetivo es Lee, y apenas unos instantes más en empujar a su amigo para apartarlo de la trayectoria del rayo. El hechizo impacta en la pared que tienen detrás, dejando una quemadura.

-¿Qué diablos…? ¿Acaban de intentar matarme?-inquiere Lee, atónito. No se da cuenta de que su voz sigue amplificada mediante magia.

Y entonces se desata el caos.

La gente empieza a chillar y a empujarse para salir del estadio. Al mismo tiempo, salen de los vestuarios magos y brujas en escoba, que George puede jurar que no son los suplentes cuando empiezan a lanzar maldiciones al público. No obstante, da la impresión de que no atacan indiscriminadamente, sino que sólo tratan de acertar a determinadas personas. Los miembros de los equipos, sin saber qué hacer, optan por golpear las bludgers hacia ellos con el objetivo de distraerlos y poder batirse en retirada.

-George, ¿quieres moverte?

Entonces el hombre se da cuenta de que lleva más de dos minutos totalmente quieto, observando cómo el pánico cunde a su alrededor. Lee le está tirando de la manga, impaciente. George sacude la cabeza y enfila las escaleras tras su amigo, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que intenta salir de ahí, aterrorizada.

-¿Llegará el día en que pueda ver un puñetero partido de quidditch oficial sin incidentes?-pregunta, más exasperado que preocupado. Lee suelta una carcajada.

Sin embargo, la risa se le corta cuando descubren que tienen el camino bloqueado. Una viga de madera se ha desplomado sobre la escalera, y ésta ha empezado a arder. Sin decir nada, George y Lee la apagan con sus varitas y siguen su camino como pueden.

-Merlín, esto es de locos-dice el de las rastas, tocándoselas con nerviosismo-. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-No sé, pero no nos vendría mal salir de aquí-responde George, empujándolo para que camine más rápido-. ¿No podemos desaparecernos?

-No, por seguridad hay hechizos anti–aparición-explica Lee.

-¿Seguridad?-repite George, irónico. Un olor a quemado hace que arrugue la nariz-. Genial, más fuego.

Sin embargo, cuando llegan a la siguiente estancia descubren que no se trata de fuego normal. Las llamas adoptan formas de serpientes gigantes y seres mitológicos, enormes y aterradores. Lee intenta apagarlo, pero sólo consigue que crezca más. Ambos se agachan cuando lo que parece un dementor de fuego se acerca a ellos.

_Genial_, piensa, recordando una historia que le contó Hermione en cierta ocasión. _Fuego maldito._

George se levanta, abanicándose con la mano en un intento de sentir un frescor inexistente. Está empezando a sudar.

-Deberíamos volver y buscar otra forma de salir-comenta Lee, que también tiene la frente perlada de sudor, apartándose una rasta de la cara-. Venga, Ge… ¡cuidado!

George intenta apartarse. Demasiado tarde. La serpiente de fuego cierra sus fauces en torno a su antebrazo izquierdo, quemándolo. Con un grito de dolor, el hombre se aparta, observando con horror su brazo arder. Lee hace salir agua de su varita para evitar que su ropa siga chamuscándose.

El hombre se apoya en la pared con los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a mirarse el brazo. Le quema tanto que empieza a pensar que se le está hirviendo, pero sentir que las uñas se le clavan en la palma de la mano desmiente esa hipótesis. Algo que George no sabe si es bueno o malo.

Lee le agarra el otro brazo y tira de él para salir de ahí antes de que sufra quemaduras más graves.

-¿Te duele?-pregunta con preocupación mientras suben de nuevo las escaleras.

_¿Que si me duele? ¡Que si me duele!_ En ese momento, lo que George más lamenta es no tener los dos brazos ilesos para poder estrangular a Lee. ¿Que si le duele? _Chamúscate tú el brazo y luego me cuentas qué tal._

-Casi nada-murmura entre dientes.

Abren una puerta y se encuentran en otra tribuna, a unos treinta metros del suelo. George mira alrededor, buscando otra forma de salir. Lee es el que primero se da cuenta de la desesperante verdad:

-Estamos atrapados.

George respira hondo y, armándose de valor, echa un pequeño vistazo a su brazo. Para no dar detalles ciertamente desagradables, sabed simplemente que decide no volver a mirar la quemadura.

Entonces, se apoya en la baranda con su brazo sano (el derecho) y mira al estadio. La gente sigue huyendo como puede, entre chillidos aterrorizados. Desde el aire, los desconocidos siguen mandando maldiciones a algunos de ellos.

Es en ese momento cuando uno se fija en Lee y George. No tarda más de dos segundos en lanzar una maldición asesina en su dirección.

Que es más o menos el tiempo que tarda George en lanzarse a su derecha para esquivarlo, sin pensar en nada más. Sin embargo, se da cuenta unas milésimas de segundo más tarde de que ha esquivado hacia el lado equivocado. Escucha el grito alarmado de Lee mientras baja la vista hacia su destino.

Pero, cuando ve el suelo acudir a su encuentro, cierra los ojos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Aunque parezca lo contrario, Percy no odia a Phil. Es la impresión que él tiene, y por eso hace que todos tengamos esa sensación. Sin embargo, si bien Percy a veces piensa que le "robó" a Molly, lo tolera, e incluso se preocupa por él.

Otra cosa: Alguien dijo en un review de _Arena en los bolsillos_ que no le gustaban las chicas que cambian por un tío. A esto sólo tengo que decir que, si bien Lisbeth está empezando a ser alguien distinto a la niña dulce e inocente que era, Tom también está sufriendo cambios. Desde luego, su "misión" es eliminar a las familias de sangre limpia, y ha perdonado a Lizzie, que tiene uno de los linajes más mágicos. Si eso no es cambiar, que baje Merlín y lo vea…

Ah, y antes de que se me olvide. Lo que ha hecho Lee (preguntarle a George cómo estaba mientras éste se moría de dolor) es algo que a mí, personalmente, me saca de quicio.


	5. Escamas de serpientes venenosas

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **AnnaGreen**, **Testudine Black**, **Mery Vedder**, **Guest**, **Julietaa**, **damcastillo**, **CallMeStrange** y **Gaby Sara** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Y lo siento mucho por los que no respondí el review, FanFiction decidió demostrar su odio por mí una vez más y no me permitía enviar mensajes...

* * *

_Capítulo cuarto: Escamas de serpientes venenosas_

_Canta el viento, susurra estrofas;  
un búho hace de director  
de una orquesta hecha de sueños,  
de magia y un adiós…  
_**Mägo de Oz-Y serás canción**

Si ha de ser totalmente sincera, Katie todavía no está segura de cómo George no se ha matado.

Ella ha sido una de las primeras en acudir a Plymouth para asistir a los heridos. Por voluntad propia, porque Oliver estaba allí y temía por él. Pero lo que se ha encontrado cuando ha llegado a la tienda de campaña extensible en la que han montado su improvisado hospital ha sido con Lee y su marido llevando a un George con varios huesos fracturados, un brazo quemado, inconsciente y tan pálido que parecía un cadáver.

Ahora su amigo está mejor, afortunadamente. Katie le ha arreglado todos los huesos rotos y aplicado una pomada para que su quemadura se cure más rápido. Todavía no lo han trasladado a San Mungo; tienen que esperar un poco más para asegurarse de que el desplazamiento no vaya a ser demasiado para él.

Katie abraza a Oliver. Él también está herido, tiene un corte bastante feo en el hombro, pero ha insistido en que se encargarse primero de George. De modo que, ahora que ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por el pelirrojo, la mujer lo obliga a quitarse la camiseta para poder curarle la herida en condiciones.

-Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunta.

En ese momento se oye un ajetreo al otro lado de la tela que divide el habitáculo de George de los de otros heridos.

-¡No pueden impedirme verlo!

-Señora, si me hace el favor…

Al darse cuenta de que se trata de Angelina, Katie se levanta y sale del habitáculo. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su colega, éste permite que su amiga pueda entrar a ver a George. Sin embargo, con lo que Katie no cuenta es con que sus hijos llegan detrás.

Angelina irrumpe en el habitáculo rápidamente. Cuando ve a George, al principio se queda quieta, incapaz de reaccionar, pero tras unos segundos se acerca a él y le acaricia el pelo con preocupación, y toma la mano que no tiene quemada, quedándose horrorizada al ver la extraña costra que cubre su brazo herido. Freddie y Roxanne observan la escena desde la puerta, con los ojos como platos. Katie supone que los jóvenes no están acostumbrados a ver a su padre en ese estado. Si ha de ser sincera, a ella también se le hace increíblemente extraño ver a George tan frágil, tan vulnerable, pese a saber que va a recuperarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Angelina cuando consigue recuperar la voz y apartar la vista del rostro de su marido. Fred la mira y rodea con el brazo a su hermana pequeña, todo lo blanco que su piel le permite.

Lee, que se ha sentado en los pies de la camilla donde George yace inconsciente, logra dejar de mirar la repugnante quemadura de su amigo y clava los ojos en Angelina.

-Alguien de entre el público ha intentado matarme-explica-. Fui lo suficientemente idiota para decirlo mientras todo el mundo oía y cundió el pánico. Luego han salido un montón de magos y brujas en escoba y han empezado a lanzar maldiciones a las tribunas.

-¿Y cómo ha acabado George con el brazo asado?-quiere saber Oliver. Fred y Roxanne lo fulminan con la mirada.

-Había fuego maldito. No podíamos seguir, y una especie de serpiente lo quemó-responde Lee. Angelina aferra la mano buena de George con más fuerza.

-Pero está bien, ¿verdad?-pregunta en voz baja.

Katie asiente.

-Quizá le quede alguna cicatriz en el brazo-dice, sin embargo. Es su deber como sanadora.

Roxanne apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, sin perder de vista el pálido rostro de su padre, y suspira. No cree que, después de tener una oreja de menos, a su padre vaya a molestarle mucho una cicatriz en el brazo.

* * *

El amanecer sorprende a Lizzie cuando vuelve a casa. Se aparece en la parte de atrás del jardín y trepa por un árbol para colarse por la ventana de su cuarto; a sus padres no les gustaría enterarse de que ha pasado toda la noche fuera. Aunque peor sería que supieran que no ha estado con Harold, su novio oficial, sino con un joven cuyo objetivo es exterminar a todas las familias de magos.

Lizzie coge su pijama y se encamina al baño. Necesita urgentemente una ducha. Con agua helada, para ver si así se le aclara de una vez esa encrucijada de deseos y principios que tiene en el cerebro y que no le deja respirar.

Se quita la ropa y se observa en el espejo. Tiene el pelo rubio sucio y enredado, por no hablar de las marcas de mordiscos y arañazos que tiene en cuello y brazos. Y, curiosamente, no le duelen. Si se concentra, no le resulta muy difícil imaginarse a Tom haciéndoselas. Se pregunta si a él le pasará lo mismo con la herida que le ha hecho en el labio al morderle con más fuerza de la debida.

Merlín, es estúpida. Lo que está haciendo está mal se mire por donde se mire. Para empezar, está engañando a Harold con otro. Y encima no es otro cualquiera. Es Tom Watson, Slytherin, hablante de pársel y con deseos de matar a todas las familias de sangre limpia del país.

Es una locura.

Intentando olvidarlo aunque sea sólo para estar en paz con su conciencia durante unos minutos, Lizzie se mete en la ducha. Se lava el pelo y se lo desenreda, y se quita los restos de arena que se han quedado adheridos a su piel.

Diez minutos más tarde, pese a que el sentimiento de culpa es exactamente el mismo y las marcas parecen destacar más en su piel con olor a mora, Lizzie se encuentra algo mejor. El aroma del champú logra hacer que se olvide un poco de todos sus problemas.

Es cuando sale del baño que se da cuenta de que no todos están durmiendo en casa. Escucha unos pasos pesados en el pasillo de al lado. Extrañada, porque sabe que Patty no suele hacer mucho ruido, Lizzie sigue el sonido hasta llegar a la habitación de Tony. Le sorprende ver la puerta abierta.

Comprende el motivo cuando ve a su hermano. Está tumbado en la cama y respira con dificultad; tiene un corte sobre la ceja, que parece escocerle del sudor que le perla la frente. Cuando la ve, sin embargo, sonríe.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-inquiere ella, preocupada, acercándose a la cama y observándolo con los ojos como platos.

-El partido… la liaron-responde Tony en voz baja-. Me dieron-agrega.

Lisbeth le pone la mano en la frente a su hermano, confirmando que tiene fiebre. Entonces recuerda algo.

"_Ya ha empezado. Esta noche seguirá"_.

La joven se estremece, comprendiendo que la protección ante Tom de la que goza ella no se extiende a nadie más, ni siquiera a su hermano mellizo.

-¿Por qué no has ido a San Mungo?-pregunta, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Tony se encoge de hombros.

-Me desaparecí, y éste fue el primer lugar en el que pensé.

La joven suspira.

-Pues venga. Ya estás tardando. ¿Y papá y mamá?

-Durmiendo, supongo-Tony la observa durante unos instantes-. Estás más contenta que últimamente-comenta-. ¿De dónde vienes?

Lizzie se sonroja sin saber por qué, aunque no responde a la pregunta de su hermano.

* * *

Frank termina de ordenar los botes de pociones por quinta vez. En esta ocasión, el criterio elegido ha sido el tamaño, aunque sigue sin estar convencido. Porque no están en orden alfabético.

Suspira. Ha probado a ordenarlos por sus nombres, por su tamaño, por su contenido, por su letalidad y por su pH, y todavía no logra concentrarse exclusivamente en los botes. Porque su mente viaja una y otra vez a Dominique, sin importarle que él ya no quiera pensar en ella.

Todavía tiene el ojo morado, producto de un puñetazo con el que un cabreado Louis Weasley lo obsequió cuando decidió que semejante nivel de estupidez no se podía rebatir con palabras. En esa parte, Frank coincide con él. Claro que Louis no se entera de nada.

Él quiere a Dominique. Más que a su propia vida. Desde antes del decimoséptimo cumpleaños de ella, cuando lo besó para cobrarse su regalo. Quizá desde siempre, porque nunca aguantó verla hablar con otros chicos. Lo que pasa es que Frank Longbottom está resentido. Por mucho que lo intente, no logra olvidar la escena que lo sorprendió cuando era él quien quería visitar a Minnie por sorpresa: su novia en sujetador y ese imbécil de William Forward mirándola de _esa_ manera.

El joven considera que reaccionó considerablemente bien, dadas las circunstancias. No gritó ni empezó a lanzar maldiciones como un poseso, ni siquiera le habló mal a Dominique. Estaba demasiado dolido para ello. De modo que simplemente pidió a Minnie que lo dejara en paz si lo que quería era estar con Forward y se fue para no dejar ver lo mucho que le afectaba ser consciente de que Dominique estaba con _otro_.

El problema vino después, en forma de una joven pelirroja y resentida con él por no confiar en ella (sinceramente, ¿quién lo haría después de ver lo que vio Frank?) que decía estar embarazada de un bebé cuyo padre era él.

Frank no sabe si creérselo. Por un lado, está seguro de que Dominique nunca mentiría en un asunto de tal magnitud (y, de hecho, a él se le ocurre sin dificultad la fecha en que pudo ser concebido), pero por otro… ¿y si el niño no es de él? Porque Frank tiene la ligera sospecha de que, en realidad, ese crío es de Forward; y Minnie, al verse abandonada por él (William), quiere que él (Frank) se ocupe del niño.

Sacude la cabeza, preguntándose por un nuevo criterio para clasificar las pociones. Tras varios segundos, empieza a colocarlos según el color de la etiqueta.

Es en ese momento cuando en la habitación entra Victoire Weasley. A Frank se le encoge el estómago. No tiene la menor duda de que Dominique le ha dicho lo que ha pasado entre ellos dos, y teme lo que la hermana mayor de su ex novia pueda decir o hacer. Temor que no es infundado, teniendo en cuenta el regalo que le hizo Louis Weasley la última vez que lo vio.

No obstante, para su sorpresa, Victoire entorna los ojos con un sentimiento inidentificable y rebusca entre los botes hasta dar con la poción que necesita, murmurando algo sobre el desorden, y luego sale de la habitación.

Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta dice:

-Estás sufriendo tú tanto como ella.

Frank se muerde el labio.

* * *

Que Hugo está perdidamente enamorado de Nicole Nott es algo que nadie pone en duda.

Por ella se enfrentó a su familia, por ella se escapó de casa, por ella estuvo al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando sufrió un accidente que la dejó varias semanas en el hospital. Por ella _todo_.

Ron ya lo aceptó hace años. Todos se vieron obligados a hacerlo, viendo la fiera determinación de su hijo menor, que por suerte o por desgracia proviene en gran medida de sí mismo. De modo que no le dice nada al joven cuando le anuncia que va a echar fotos con Nicky.

Lo que sí hace es volver al Ministerio.

Harry le ha mandado un patronus explicándole que han descubierto una posible pista para identificar al asesino. Tan importante es, que su mejor amigo incluso ha dejado en un segundo plano el grave altercado que se produjo el otro día en el partido de los Chudley Cannons y el Puddlemere United. Supone que son simples hinchas cabreados o algo así.

Ron no está de acuerdo con esta última teoría. Ayer fue a San Mungo a ver a George, que aunque está tan bromista como siempre sigue demasiado débil para que le den el alta (algo que lo tiene muy cabreado; George Weasley nunca ha tenido la paciencia necesaria para estar durante mucho rato en la misma postura). Su hermano le contó, bastante extrañado, que el hombre cuya maldición esquivaba cuando se lanzó al vacío no era más que un muchacho. Según él, "era un crío, no tendría más de veinte años". Ron no cree que gente tan joven se organice tan bien, y no descarta la hipótesis de que los asesinatos y el altercado estén relacionados de alguna manera.

Encuentra a Harry sentado sobre su escritorio, observando algo detenidamente. Ron no descubre lo que es hasta que está a menos de un metro de su amigo.

-Mira, Ron.

Son escamas. Pequeñas, brillantes y casi transparentes, con una dureza mayor de la que cabría esperar, dado su tamaño.

-¿De dónde han salido?

Harry lo mira.

-Estaban en casa de Noelia Greengrass, y también han encontrado algunas en la cocina de Terence Abbot, en el dormitorio de Ariadna Vance y en el salón de Augusta Crouch.

-Vaya-comenta Ron-. ¿De qué animal son?

-Ni idea-admite Harry-. Los de Control de Criaturas Mágicas se han llevado unas cuantas para estudiarlas; me consta que Fred está muy interesado en investigarlo.

Ron arquea las cejas.

-Pues con lo que le gustan a mi sobrino los animales, seguro que ya sabe hasta lo que comió el animal anoche-comenta.

-No, eso no lo sé todavía-admite una voz divertida.

Ron y Harry se giran para ver a Fred Weasley. Alto, mulato, con el pelo castaño y los brillantes ojos azules de su padre (y, por ende, del tío cuyo nombre lleva), tiene una bandeja transparente en una mano y unos pergaminos en la otra. Deja la bandeja sobre la mesa y le tiende los documentos a Harry.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta el Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores.

-Es de una _Agopassus relevare_, un vipérido bastante raro-responde Fred-. Una serpiente-aclara tras unos segundos de silencio, al darse cuenta de que sus tíos no lo han entendido-. Los muggles no han descubierto su existencia; o, al menos, no han catalogado la especie; y mejor.

-¿Por qué mejor?-inquiere Ron.

-Porque, además de crecer muchísimo y ser capaz de estrangular a un caballo sin dificultad, tiene un veneno muy potente-responde su sobrino-. No mata, sino que produce un dolor parecido al de la maldición cruciatus, aunque disminuye los efectos secundarios de ésta. Es bastante curioso.

Ron suelta un silbido de asombro.

-Desde luego, no es aburrido el animalito-comenta.

-Apenas-coincide Fred con sarcasmo-. Hubiera sido práctico saberlo hace unos años…-por unos instantes, se queda observando el suelo con la mirada perdida, mientras Harry y Ron comprenden a lo que se refiere con ese comentario-. No es una especie natural-continúa entonces, volviendo al presente-. Se cree que fue creada, después de muchos experimentos en el siglo pasado, por un grupo de magos alemanes, para utilizarlas contra los aliados de Grindelwald. De hecho, hay rumores de que los usaron durante esa guerra muggle… la Segunda Guerra Mundial-explica-.

»Después de ello, se quisieron destruir todas, pero hubo unas cuantas que se escaparon y se reprodujeron, aunque eso nunca se les comunicó a los muggles. Se estima que actualmente hay unas mil quinientas repartidas por Europa y Asia, y algunos afirman haber visto especímenes en determinadas regiones de África.

Harry suspira.

-Bueno, es obvio que a nuestro amigo le gustan las serpientes peligrosas-comenta-. ¿El veneno se puede detectar?

-Es muy difícil, porque se necesitan pruebas específicas y la mayoría de la gente no lo conoce; además, tarda sólo ocho horas en degradarse, independientemente de que la víctima esté viva o muerta.

Ron y Harry se miran, extrañados.

-Bueno, gracias, Fred-dice el segundo. Fred inclina la cabeza para despedirse y se gira, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Harry lo llama-: ¿Vas a ver a tu padre?-el joven asiente-. Salúdalo de mi parte; iría a verlo, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo.

-Descuida-replica él, saliendo de la habitación.

Harry se muerde el labio, preocupado.

-¿Qué opinas, Ron?

-Para empezar, que los asesinatos están relacionados con lo del partido-responde él. Harry entorna los ojos-. Mira, quien esté detrás de todo tiene que ser bastante inteligente. Y George me dijo que los que la liaron en el partido eran muy jóvenes; es obvio que alguien los lideraba.

-Ron, hay mucho idiota suelto-razona Harry-. No todo tiene que ser provocado por el mismo.

Ron sacude la cabeza.

-Di lo que quieras, pero a mí me da mala espina-entonces suspira-. Tengo hambre. En mi casa hay empanada de atún de anoche, ¿quieres venir?

Harry asiente inmediatamente. Pese a no ser tan buena cocinera como Molly Weasley, Hermione ha desarrollado a lo largo de los años una habilidad culinaria francamente impensable en sus tiempos de adolescente, y sus empanadas están de rechupete. Casi mejor que las de Ginny, aunque el Elegido prefiere no comentarle eso a su esposa por si se enfada.

Se aparecen en la casa de Ron y Hermione. Rose ya no vive ahí; comparte piso desde hace años con Lorcan, Lysander y la novia de Lys, Tatiana Zabini. Sin embargo, Hugo todavía no se decide a independizarse, principalmente porque quiere hacerlo con Nicky, y ella todavía no está muy segura de que sea la mejor opción en este momento.

Los dos amigos están en la cocina, cebándose de empanada de atún, cuando un estampido les indica que alguien acaba de aparecerse en la casa.

-Mierda-murmura Ron, escondiendo la empanada tras la espalda para que Hermione no lo vea.

Sin embargo, cuando sale al pasillo no encuentra a su esposa.

Hugo está semiincorporado en el suelo, pálido y tembloroso, con los ojos entreabiertos. Ron se fija en que su hijo tiene una mano en el vientre, la cual está empapada de sangre. Arrodillada a su lado, Nicky le da suaves bofetadas en un intento de espabilarlo, mientras lo llama en voz baja, casi con pánico.

-Hugo… Eh, Hugo, mírame-pide. Es entonces cuando se percata de la presencia de Ron y Harry, que ha salido para ver qué ocurre.

-¡Hugo!-preocupado, Ron se acerca a su hijo. Harry lo sigue y, entre los dos, lo cogen y lo llevan al sofá del salón, seguidos por Nicky. El corto trayecto hace que el joven palidezca más. Ron le sacude el hombro también, para que no se quede dormido. Hugo logra enfocarlo y lo mira, confundido-. Harry, ve a San Mungo-exige a su amigo.

-Claro-y, con un fuerte estampido, Harry se esfuma del salón.

Nicky le acaricia el pelo a Hugo, cuya mano deja poco a poco de presionar la herida del abdomen. En cuanto se da cuenta, Ron pone la suya para tratar de contener la hemorragia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta.

-Estábamos echando fotos-responde Nicky, sin perder de vista los ojos castaños de Hugo-. Y alguien me ha atacado. No me ha dado, pero él y Hugo han empezado a batirse en duelo, pero entonces… le ha dado-mira la herida de Hugo, asustada-. Me ha cogido y se ha desaparecido conmigo, pero creo que le ha sentado mal.

-¿Estás bien tú?-le pregunta Hugo entonces. Nicky asiente con la cabeza, y el pelirrojo sonríe-. Guay-los ojos se le cierran sin que ni su padre ni su novia puedan hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Hugo, mírame-le ordena Ron-. Tienes que seguir despierto hasta que lleguen los sanadores, ¿sí?

Hugo asiente con la cabeza, justo en el momento en que se escuchan varios estampidos. Unos segundos más tarde, tres sanadores entran en el salón, precedidos por Harry. Apartan a Ron y a Nicky con cierta brusquedad y le quitan la camiseta a Hugo para ver la herida. Ron se asoma por el respaldo del sofá, intentando disimular la aprensión ante la vista de la lesión de su hijo. El joven, por su parte, observa con curiosidad a los sanadores, pero tras unos segundos lo descubre a él.

-¿Ya, papá?-inquiere débilmente.

-¿Ya, qué?-interviene una joven sanadora. Tan joven que no tendrá más de veinte años. Ron cae entonces en la cuenta de que es la hija menor de Oliver y Katie, la hermana del prometido de Lucy.

-¿Ya puedo dormir?

Ella asiente, sacando una jeringuilla del enorme maletín que trae con ella.

-No mires-le recomienda, clavándosela en el brazo. Hugo aprieta los ojos por el dolor, pero luego sus párpados se relajan y no vuelven a separarse.

-¿Quién ha sido?-pregunta entonces Ron a Nicky.

-No lo sé-responde ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con abatimiento. Alarga la mano y le acaricia el pelo a Hugo.

* * *

La enorme serpiente sisea cuando entra en el salón, casi a tientas por la poca luz que se cuela desde las farolas de la calle.

Su amo le responde con un sonido bastante parecido. El ofidio saca la lengua para examinar el terreno. Sin hacerle caso, el joven echa a andar con decisión escaleras arriba.

Sin embargo, y pese a su sigilo, el último escalón cruje de una forma francamente horripilante cuando lo pisa, delatándolo. El sonido de los muelles de una cama indica al muchacho que al menos a uno de los habitantes de la vivienda no le ha pasado desapercibido su error. Saca su varita. De todas formas, será demasiado fácil.

El hombre, de más de cincuenta años pero no por ello menos habilidoso, sale del dormitorio rápidamente. Lo mira con cautela durante unos segundos, alzando su propia varita.

-Largo de mi casa-ordena.

El joven compone una media sonrisa.

-¿Y si la respuesta es que no?-entonces apunta a la puerta por la que el hombre acaba de salir. _Muffliato_. Así se asegura de tener sólo una víctima a la vez. No es cobardía, sino inteligencia.

-¡Desmaius!-el joven desvía el hechizo y lanza una maldición no verbal. Su contrincante comprende el juego, y el siguiente encantamiento que le lanza, mucho menos amistoso que un hechizo aturdidor, es silencioso.

Saltan, esquivan, atacan, rechazan. Todo en silencio. Los únicos sonidos que se oyen son los de los objetos que reciben los maleficios de rebote. Al joven le sorprende la resistencia de su oponente; para ser mayor, se las apaña bien.

Un _Expelliarmus_ que no se esperaba termina limpiamente con el duelo. El muchacho recoge la varita del otro con agilidad y una curiosa sonrisa de satisfacción. El hombre lo observa con cautela, aparentando menor corpulencia de la que tiene debido al temor ante lo que pueda hacerle su oponente.

El joven guarda su propia varita en el bolsillo y empuña la que acaba de arrebatarle a su adversario. La examina durante unos segundos; siempre le gusta curiosear las varitas mágicas de sus víctimas. Tiene la impresión de que son parte de la persona a la que asesina. Cuando se aburre de ella, apunta al hombre:

-¡Crucio!

No sabe exactamente por qué hace eso. Quizá porque disfruta enormemente con el sufrimiento ajeno. Quizá porque ese hombre, al igual que el resto de los de su calaña, se merece lo que le está haciendo por el mero hecho de haber nacido. Quizá, simplemente, porque _sí_. El caso es que no le provoca malestar alguno ver cómo el hombre grita y se retuerce patéticamente en el suelo.

Repite la maldición varias veces, sabiendo que con cada espasmo que lo recorre el hombre pierde un poco más la cordura. Es un proceso que siempre le ha fascinado: comprender exactamente cómo el dolor puede volver loca a una persona.

Sin embargo, en ese momento escucha un sonido fuera de la casa. Tras prestar atención durante unos instantes, sin hacer caso al hombre que se arrastra a unos metros de él, lo identifica como la sirena de la policía muggle, y comprende su error: la única que no ha escuchado la tortura de su oponente ha sido su esposa, que duerme tranquilamente en la habitación de al lado. Es obvio que los vecinos sí lo han oído gritar, y han llamado a las autoridades.

Observa al hombre, que miserablemente intenta ponerse en pie.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que acabar contigo ya-una mirada de odio es la única respuesta que obtiene-. No te preocupes; tu esposa está a salvo por hoy. No tengo tiempo de matarla también a ella.

-No la toques-escupe el hombre, con una determinación sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que apenas si puede incorporarse.

El joven suspira.

-Lo que tú digas. ¡Avada kedavra!

Un segundo más tarde, el hombre yace muerto. Por suerte o por desgracia, le ha dado tiempo a cerrar los ojos. El joven deja su varita en el suelo y baja al salón, donde la serpiente sigue enrollada en el lugar donde la ha dejado. Deja que el ofidio se cuelgue de sus hombros y se desaparece del lugar.

Arriba, en la habitación, la mujer se despierta. No ha oído nada, pero tiene un mal presentimiento. Mira alrededor, y se preocupa aún más al no ver a su esposo a su lado. Sin molestarse en ponerse una bata, coge su propia varita y abre la puerta.

Al ver el cadáver de su esposo, no es capaz de reaccionar durante unos instantes. Luego se arrodilla junto a él, sacudiéndolo.

-Cariño… Despierta, despierta-implora. Lo abraza y lo estrecha entre sus brazos-. Por favor… Por favor, Ollie… Ollie, despierta. ¡Ollie!

Pero, pese a los ruegos de Katie, Oliver Wood se ha ido a un lugar del que ya no puede volver.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Joder, no me miréis así...

Además, no os quejéis, que George está vivo.

¿Reviews?


	6. Siete contra uno es trampa

¡Hola!

No pensaba subir hasta mañana, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que mañana estaré disfrutando de mi mini-vacaciones, y la Alpujarra granadina no es el mejor lugar para tener un portátil... así que subo hoy, y vosotros sois felices (o no) con el capítulo, y yo me puedo hartar mañana de platos alpujarreños sin cargo de conciencia.

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **CallMeStrange**, **Gaby Sara**, **Mery Vedder**, **damcastillo**, **anyblack**, **Aerith Sakura** y **Ariadna Simonds** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Le di vuestros pésames a Katie, no os preocupéis.

Y ahora toca ver cómo ha afectado la muerte de Oliver al resto de personajes... y algunas cosillas más.

* * *

_Capítulo quinto: Siete contra uno es trampa_

_Llorar es purgar la pena,  
deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti.  
Es sudar la angustia que te llena,  
es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz.  
_**Mägo de Oz-El poema de la lluvia triste**

Ben no quiere ver a nadie. No quiere que lo consuelen, que lo compadezcan. Sólo quiere estar solo hasta el fin de sus días.

No puede ser. No quiere creerlo. Su padre, el que lo enseñó a volar, el que le regaló, como si de una reliquia se tratase, la quaffle que lleva incontables años en su familia; el que lo miró con infinito orgullo cuando decidió dedicarse al arbitraje de partidos de quidditch, el que soltó, a coro con su madre, un "lo sabía" cuando anunció su compromiso con Lucy Weasley…

Muerto.

Ben se enjuga las lágrimas unas décimas de segundo después de que salgan de sus ojos, sin darles tiempo a mojarle las mejillas. Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que ha llorado. La primera noche que pasó en Hogwarts, porque extrañaba su casa. El verano previo a su cuarto curso, cuando su hermana pequeña se puso tan enferma que pasó varias semanas interna en San Mungo y apenas podía levantarse. El último trimestre de su sexto año, cuando Fred estuvo desaparecido y posteriormente debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Las vacaciones tras dicho curso, cuando Lucy se perdió en una excursión organizada por ella misma.

Y ahora.

Merlín, ahora es peor que todas aquellas ocasiones. Porque ahora no teme por su hermana, ni por su novia, ni por su amigo. Ahora no tiene miedo de nada, porque a los muertos ya no les puede ocurrir nada más. Aunque tirasen el cadáver de su padre desde lo alto de un rascacielos, no le dolería.

Está sentado en su cama. Se ha escondido en su dormitorio, en el piso que comparte con Lucy. Ha recibido la noticia, atada a la pata de un búho negro, tan negro como el mensaje que traía, hace una media hora, mientras estaba con ella eligiendo la comida para la boda que ya no sabe si quiere celebrar. Y no ha podido estar ahí, rodeado de pastelitos y sonrisas, no cuando él estaba ya llorando por dentro.

En ese momento escucha pasos por el pasillo. Supone que será ella; se ha dejado la carta en la tienda y probablemente la joven la haya leído. Se vuelve a enjugar las lágrimas con furia.

Sin embargo, el que abre la puerta es Fred Weasley, que tiene a su mascota, un hurón hembra llamada Duna, enganchada en el hombro. Su amigo lo observa durante unos instantes y luego se sienta a su lado.

-Hola-lo saluda. Ben no responde. ¿Para qué? Hablar no le devolverá a su padre-. Mi prima me lo ha dicho y me ha pedido que venga para ver cómo estabas mientras ella hablaba con los de la tienda-explica.

Ben sacude la cabeza. Encoge las piernas y se las abraza, enterrando la cara entre las rodillas. Odia llorar, y odia que lo vean llorar. Escucha suspirar a Fred y aprieta los dientes. Él no lo comprende. No puede saber cómo se siente en estos momentos. Es cierto que su padre fue atacado el otro día en Plymouth, pero al menos George Weasley está vivo. En cambio, el padre de Ben murió por una maldición asesina que le llegó directamente al corazón, después de haber sido torturado con su propia varita.

-No entiendo nada-admite, mordiéndose el labio y dando la cara-. De verdad, Fred. Mi padre siempre ha comido bien, ha hecho todo eso que se supone que hay que hacer para vivir muchos años. Ha sufrido un montón de lesiones por las bludgers y ninguna ha sido demasiado grave… Y un tío lo mató anoche… así, sin más. ¿Cómo puede estar muerto? Con sólo un hechizo.

Fred se muerde el labio. Duna se alza sobre las patas traseras y apoya las delanteras sobre las rodillas de Ben, intentando lamerle la cara. El joven le acaricia la cabeza.

-Sé que no es justo-dice Fred, mientras observa a su amigo jugar distraídamente con el hurón-. Pero… seguro que lo acaban cogiendo. Lo meterán en Azkaban, y pagará por ello.

Ben cierra los ojos. Un par de lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, y esta vez el joven no se molesta en enjugárselas. De momento, está demasiado destrozado como para plantearse cómo vengar la muerte de su padre.

Y, de todas formas, ni pasándose toda la vida en Azkaban el asesino de Oliver Wood se lo devolvería a su familia.

* * *

Anthony Nott no entiende por qué no le dejan salir de San Mungo.

Vale que todavía siga algo tembloroso, pero ya se le han pasado casi todos los efectos secundarios de la maldición que recibió en el partido en Plymouth. Los sanadores son unos exagerados, piensa con cierta exasperación.

Se supone que hoy Lizzie iba a pasar la tarde con él, pero son las siete y su hermana melliza no aparece. Aburrido, el joven se levanta de la cama, tambaleándose ligeramente, y sale de la habitación dispuesto a disfrutar de un paseo. Que probablemente termine cuando algún sanador lo obligue a volver a la cama para "recuperar fuerzas".

-No deberías estar aquí.

Tony se gira al oír la voz y ve a Lena Wood. Canija, de pelo castaño y ojos grises que ahora están llorosos por alguna razón que el joven no entiende, su ex compañera de clase lo mira con severidad.

Si Tony mira atrás para ver cómo han sido las cosas con ella, se encontrará una historia ciertamente complicada. Se conocieron con seis años. Fueron los mejores amigos aproximadamente hasta quinto curso. Luego se distanciaron, por motivos que al joven le son desconocidos. Ella comenzó a salir con Robert Cricks apenas unas semanas más tarde de que él lo tirara por la ventana, y él a acostarse con una chica distinta cada noche cuando se enteró.

Hasta que la última noche del sexto año de ambos, borrachos e incapaces de ocultar el deseo, hicieron el amor. O eso supone Tony, porque ninguno de los dos lo recuerda. Durante su séptimo y último curso, fueron varias las veces que se repitió la historia, siempre borrachos, siempre inconscientes. De esos encuentros, el joven recuerda retales sueltos, como el pelo de Lena pegándosele a él a la cara mientras la besaba o las uñas de la muchacha recorriendo su espalda.

No fue hasta que salió definitivamente del colegio, cuando dejaron de verse día sí y día también, que Tony comprendió en toda su magnitud cuánto significa Lena para él. Es algo pequeño, pero ardiente, que es lo único que siempre recuerda con nitidez: la sensación de que todas las piezas del puzle encajan. Algo que ha buscado en decenas de camas, y sólo ha conseguido en contadas ocasiones, borracho y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

-Este lugar es lo más aburrido que he visto en mi vida-protesta, imitando la voz de un niño pequeño. Lena entorna los ojos.

-Mira, Tony, hoy no estoy para tus tonterías. O vuelves por tu propio pie a tu habitación o te aturdo y te llevo dándote golpes con las puertas.

La amargura con la que habla sorprende a Tony. Intentando ignorar el mareo que lo acompaña desde que se ha despertado, se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta cuando están a menos de un metro.

Lena suspira.

-Nada-y, sin miramientos, lo coge del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastra hasta su habitación. Lo empuja hacia la cama-. Como vuelva a verte fuera, estarás dormido tres días-lo amenaza con seriedad, sacando su varita del bolsillo para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras.

Obedientemente, Tony se tumba en el colchón y se echa las sábanas por encima. Lena lo mira durante unos instantes, y luego sacude la cabeza.

-Lena-la llama él. La joven lo mira con los ojos llenos de tristeza-. ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta de nuevo.

La muchacha se deja caer en una silla junto a la cama, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, paseando la varita entre sus dedos.

-Mi padre está muerto-susurra-. Murió hace dos días. Lo mataron.

Tony se muerde el labio.

-Lo siento mucho-dice con sinceridad. Pese a que él nunca habló con Oliver Wood más de lo necesario, por la admiración con la que Lena siempre hablaba de él supone que debía de ser bastante buena persona-. ¿Cómo estás tú?

La joven lo fulmina con la mirada, y de su varita salen algunas chispas.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?-sisea, enfadada. Entonces cierra los ojos con fuerza, y una lágrima se queda pendiendo de sus pestañas-. No quiero creerlo. Y encima Robert está de viaje, y no lo sabe.

-¿Después de…? ¿Todavía sigues con Cricks?-inquiere Tony. Lo cierto es que él ya lo sospechaba; pero, por lo que se ve, el joven debe de ser masoquista o algo por el estilo, porque necesita que ella lo diga para asegurarse de que la información es total y absolutamente verdadera.

-Sí-responde Lena. Entonces se muerde el labio-. ¿Tú con quién estás?

-Con nadie-Tony la observa detenidamente-. Lena…

-Dime.

Él suspira, preguntándose cómo decirlo sin sonar muy violento.

-El curso pasado ocurrieron… cosas-el pálido rostro de la joven se tiñe de rosa al recordarlo-. Y… una vez pudimos equivocarnos, y dos…-Tony se levanta de la cama y da unos pasos vacilantes, no sólo por el mareo, hacia ella-. Pero fueron más de cinco veces, Lena.

Ella sacude la cabeza de nuevo.

-Tony, vuelve a la cama-le pide.

-No.

Lena se levanta de un salto.

-No te lo estaba preguntando. Vuelve a la cama y descansa-y se acerca a él para empujarlo, aún con la varita en la mano, pero Tony le rodea la cintura con los brazos cuando la tiene lo suficientemente cerca-. Suéltame-le ordena, mirándolo con fiereza.

-Oblígame-la desafía Tony, sin reforzar su presa, pero también sin ceder ni un milímetro. Lena alza la varita y apunta a su pecho, con cierta dificultad debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-No me hagas aturdirte-le pide la joven en voz baja. Todavía tiene los ojos llorosos, pero están llenos de una extraña rabia que apenas puede reprimir.

-No es eso lo que quiero que hagas-replica Tony, sin dar muestras de preocupación por tener la punta de la varita de Helena Wood clavándosele en el pecho-. Lena, no eres ciega. Date cuenta.

La joven aprieta los dedos en torno a su varita.

-Suéltame-le pide de nuevo-. No tengo que darme cuenta de nada.

Tony pone los ojos en blanco.

-Sí tienes que hacerlo-replica, justo unos segundos antes de que todo su autocontrol se vaya al traste y se incline hacia ella para besarla. La varita le hace daño en el esternón, pero no le importa. Le da igual, porque tiene a Lena y el puzle está completo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer-musita la joven, intentando separarse de él. Tony la besa de nuevo, cerrando los ojos-. Por favor, Tony… estoy con Robert…-pero sus débiles protestas quedan acalladas por los labios de él.

-Tú has dicho que está de viaje. No tiene por qué enterarse-replica Tony.

Entonces nota que la varita deja de hacer presión sobre su pecho. Abre los ojos a tiempo de ver a Lena cerrando la puerta con magia, para que nadie pueda molestarles. La joven deja caer el palo de madera al suelo y rodea el cuello de Tony con los brazos, empujándolo para tirarlo a la cama, pero esta vez con ella encima.

Tony sonríe. Porque sabe que, por una vez, no olvidará lo sucedido dentro de unas horas; por primera vez, lo que van a hacer quedará grabado a fuego en su memoria, en su totalidad.

* * *

Medio mundo mágico está impactado por la muerte de Oliver Wood, y Harry Potter no es una excepción. La diferencia es que la mayoría de la gente lamenta la pérdida de uno de los mejores guardianes de la historia del Puddlemere United. Él se entristece por el capitán de su equipo escolar de quidditch, el hombre valiente que luchó junto a él en la Batalla de Hogwarts, el mismo que ha dejado a Katie totalmente devastada.

Ha estado hace un rato en casa de George para contrastar lo que Ron le dijo sobre la autoría de los altercados del partido, y la ha visto en el salón con Angelina y Alicia, destrozada y, como el resto, aún sin ser capaz de creer del todo que su marido esté muerto.

Ahora está hablando con Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia y su amigo, aunque apenas presta atención a lo que dice. Sigue pensando en la descripción que George le ha dado de los atacantes. Si lo que su cuñado dice es cierto, los que la liaron parda eran una panda de críos.

-Harry, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Eh…-Harry da un respingo-. No, Kingsley. Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

-Que las pistas han llevado a los muggles hasta otro muggle-responde el ministro.

-Oh. ¿Y qué pasa con él?-pregunta Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse.

-Ha confesado haberlo matado.

-Pero eso no es posible-replica Harry-. Oliver murió por la Avada kedavra; ningún muggle podría hacer eso.

Kingsley arquea las cejas, sonriendo.

-A eso quería llegar. Lisbeth Nott, una gran psicomaga en potencia según sus instructores, se ha dado cuenta de que le han modificado la memoria. Un trabajo bastante perfecto, pues incluso a su tutor se le ha pasado; pero ella lo ha descubierto.

-¿Sabemos quién se la ha echado?-pregunta Harry.

-No-responde Kingsley-. Ése es vuestro trabajo.

Harry suspira y se rasca la cabeza.

-Quienquiera que haya sido, se ha buscado muchos enemigos. A pulso.

* * *

Lorcan lee varias veces la carta de Rose, antes de obligarse a aceptar que acaba de dejarlo tirado.

En cierto modo, la comprende. Su hermano está en el hospital. Si a Lysander le pasara algo, él sería el primero en estar a su lado, y quizá ni siquiera se molestaría en algo tan nimio como una nota para su novia.

Pero él tiene ahora toda la tarde para no hacer nada. De modo que echa a andar por el callejón Diagon, sin pensar en un destino concreto, sólo deseando que Hugo Weasley se recupere pronto para que él pueda pasar más tiempo con Rose. Es un motivo egoísta, sí, pero es la verdad.

Pasa ante Sortilegios Weasley y observa los nuevos artefactos expuestos en el escaparate, cada cual más raro que el anterior. Tras unos segundos, decide comprar un cacharro extrañísimo cuyo uso desconoce por completo; a Lysander le gusta examinarlos. Sale de la tienda con él en las manos, cambiándolo de posición para ver si así logra encontrarle alguna lógica. Finalmente, se da por vencido y lo guarda en la bolsa de tela que su madre le regaló para que guardara lo que no necesitara llevar en las manos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Lorcan no se percata de que se está acercando al callejón Knocturn hasta que está en él.

El joven mira alrededor. Sus padres nunca les permitieron acercarse ahí, ni a él ni a Lysander. La reacción de los dos hermanos fue, obviamente, escabullirse a lo prohibido en cuanto sus progenitores apartaron los ojos de ellos durante unos segundos. Lorcan ha de admitir que dos niños de trece años no pintaban mucho en aquel lugar, y que tras varios minutos allí ambos decidieron que si el Sombrero Seleccionador no los había mandado a Gryffindor era por algo. Volvieron a Flourish y Blotts, haciéndose los inocentes cuando su padre los interrogó para averiguar dónde habían estado.

A Lorcan, a sus veinticinco años, sigue dándole muy mala espina ese sitio. De modo que da media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a la calidez y tranquilidad del callejón Diagon.

Lo que no se espera es que unas siete personas salgan de una tienda y le corten el paso. Todos van enmascarados y encapuchados, con lo que Lorcan tiene realmente difícil la tarea de reconocerlos.

El joven saca su varita con cautela. Los siete desconocidos imitan su gesto, en un intento de intimidarlo. Lorcan aprieta las mandíbulas, preguntándose qué hacer ahora. Tras unos segundos, decide que no va a poder salir de ahí si no es por la fuerza. Lo cual es una pena, porque Lorcan odia la violencia.

_¡Expelliarmus!_

El segundo empezando por la izquierda repele el hechizo al mismo tiempo que otro lanza un rayo aturdidor hacia Lorcan. El joven se aparta de un salto para esquivarlo, pero tiene que protegerse con un escudo de un maleficio.

La bolsa con el regalo para Lysander cae al suelo. Antes de que se dé cuenta, Lorcan está batiéndose en duelo (si se puede llamar duelo a una pelea de siete contra uno) con los desconocidos que lo rodean. Maldice en voz baja mientras intenta acertar a alguno sin mucho éxito; son demasiados, y unos se defienden a los otros.

-¡Crucio!-escucha gritar a alguien.

El hechizo pasa rozándole el brazo con el que sujeta la varita. Cabreado por el hecho de que acaben de lanzarle una imperdonable, Lorcan se gira y lanza un maleficio no verbal al que ha intentado maldecirlo a él. Para su alivio y satisfacción, su contrincante no tiene tiempo a desviarlo. Cae al suelo mientras le empiezan a salir tentáculos de los brazos.

-¡Incárcero!-exclama Lorcan apuntando al primero que lo ha atacado.

No tiene tanta suerte esta vez. Su adversario esquiva el hechizo con gracilidad. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Lorcan, no contrataca. El joven se gira, buscando a alguien que tenga intención de lanzarle un maleficio.

Y justo cuando lo hace, un impacto en la espalda le indica que era él el que tenía planeado aturdirlo.

_Los duelos no son lo mío_, reflexiona antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Teddy bosteza mientras entra en casa. El salón está en penumbra, al igual que el resto de la vivienda, lo que lo hace suponer que tanto Vic como Juliet están ya dormidas. Se muerde el labio, sintiéndose culpable por el poco tiempo que pasa últimamente con su hija.

Sin embargo, cuando está abriendo la puerta del dormitorio que comparte con Victoire escucha un correteo. Unos segundos más tarde, ve a Juliet asomando su cabecita rubia por la puerta de su cuarto.

-Papi-lo llama en voz baja, para no despertar a su madre-. ¿Ya has venido?

Teddy sonríe.

-Sí, Juliet. ¿Tú no deberías estar dormida?

La niña niega con la cabeza, corre hacia él y lo abraza. Teddy la coge en brazos y le da un beso en la frente.

-Estaba esperando a que vinieras-explica-. Lo he hecho más veces, pero siempre me quedo dormida. ¿Vas a jugar conmigo?

Teddy se muerde el labio. Odia no tener tiempo para su hija, pero ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer?

-Ya es muy tarde, Juliet. Quizá mañana.

-Siempre dices eso-protesta la niña, haciendo un puchero. Su cabello se vuelve tan azul como el de su padre-. Y yo quiero estar también contigo; mamá siempre me está regañando.

Teddy suspira.

-De acuerdo, Juliet. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

La niña sonríe.

-Podemos jugar al parchís, porque ahora estás cansado.

Teddy se admira de la sensibilidad de su hija. Sabe que probablemente lo que quiere es ir a correr por ahí, pero Juliet ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir que él está muy cansado para ello.

-Vale-acepta.

De modo que baja al salón con su hija, saca el tablero, los dados y las fichas, y se entretiene con ella. Juliet tiene una habilidad especial para sacar cincos, algo que hace que Teddy se plantee la posibilidad de que esté haciendo magia sin darse cuenta para ello

Es cuando Juliet está contándose veinte por haberse comido una ficha de su padre cuando empieza a arder el fuego de la chimenea. La niña pierde la cuenta y se queda mirándolo con sorpresa. Teddy, en cambio, intenta averiguar quién quiere comunicarse con él.

-Teddy, tienes que venir-es Harry-. Kingsley ha muerto.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No os preocupéis por Kingsley. Él ya está muerto. Mejor preocupaos por los (de momento) vivos…

¿Revews? :)


	7. El legado de Kingsley

¡Hola!

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **anyablack**, **Guest**, **SrtaDraconis**, **Flor440**, **damcastillo**, **Gaby Sara**, **Ariadna Simonds** y **AnnaGreen** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo sexto: El legado de Kingsley_

_Intento comprender  
el porqué de esta decisión  
si yo jamás odié.  
Me intento aferrar al valor,  
pero no sé fingir.  
Sólo quiero vivir.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Gaia**

Ron no puede negar que ha sido una noche más bien movidita.

Él también está afectado por la muerte de Kingsley. No podía creerlo cuando Harry le mandó un patronus y lo hizo acudir al ministerio, junto con otros altos cargos y aurores, para informarles de lo sucedido y decidir qué hacer.

Al parecer, Kingsley Shacklebolt falleció anoche, mientras se lavaba los dientes antes de ir a acostarse, cuando sufrió un ataque al corazón. No obstante, en San Mungo le están haciendo pruebas a su cadáver para descartar la posibilidad de que haya sido envenenado o asesinado de cualquier otra forma, y un grupo de aurores está llevando a cabo una investigación para averiguar quiénes fueron los últimos en ver al hombre con vida. Es un proceso rutinario cuando fallece alguien con un cargo importante.

Respecto a lo que van a hacer… después de muchos debates y alguna que otra discusión amarga, se ha decidido quién es la persona más indicada para ocupar provisionalmente el cargo de ministro de magia, hasta que se celebren unas elecciones. Ahora, Ron puede decir orgullosamente que es el hermano del ministro de magia de Gran Bretaña.

Sí, Percy Weasley ha cumplido su sueño. Temporalmente, todo hay que decirlo, pero lo ha hecho.

No obstante, el tercero de sus hermanos no parece muy satisfecho, al menos no tanto como cabría esperar en alguien que lleva desde los catorce años hablando de política mientras el resto de la camada se entretenía apostando quién ganaría la Liga de Quidditch. En cuanto la reunión se ha dispersado, le ha confesado a Ron que pensaba que era más alucinante antes de ocupar el puesto. Ron no ha podido evitar reírse con ganas cuando se ha dado cuenta en toda su magnitud de la actitud de Percy durante toda su vida: tanto tiempo anhelando un puesto importante… y cuando por fin lo consigue siente miedo por no estar seguro de qué hacer.

Pero realmente Percy lo tiene bastante difícil. Como no podía ser de otra manera, en la sección de cotilleos de _El Profeta_ han aparecido esta mañana un montón de teorías diferentes sobre las causas de la muerte del carismático ministro de magia. La más rocambolesca, la que apunta a un asesinato por parte de un grupo de inefables descontentos con su forma de guiar al Ministerio. La más molesta, la que sugiere que Harry lo mató y se las ingenió para que pareciera una muerte natural.

Se frota los ojos, cansado y sin haber dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche, y se encamina a la habitación de San Mungo en la que Hugo se recupera de su intento de asesinato. En vez de dar muestras de estar asustado o preocupado, su hijo menor se ha tomado con bastante buen humor el suceso, y se pregunta si lo han hecho por envidia de su "innegable belleza" o porque no pueden soportar su deslumbrante personalidad. Teorías que se cortan abruptamente cuando alguien (generalmente Rose) sugiere que, en realidad, intentaron matarlo porque no aguantan su prepotencia.

Ron descubre a Nicole Nott, la novia de su hijo, dormida junto a él en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón y la mano entrelazada con la de Hugo. Sonríe, preguntándose cómo pudo oponerse en algún momento a algo tan hermoso como es el noviazgo de los dos jóvenes.

Hugo empieza a moverse entonces. Bosteza y abre un poco los ojos con sueño. Sonríe cuando ve a Nicky junto a él, y parpadea para despejarse un poco al descubrir a su padre en la puerta.

-Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?-murmura, con la voz destilando ganas de volver a dormirse.

-Venía a ver cómo estabas-responde Ron, sentándose en una silla junto a Nicky, que ni siquiera se inmuta, sólo resopla en sueños y arruga la nariz-. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Se fue anoche-responde Hugo, cansado-. Dijo que se sentía culpable por haber dejado tirado a Lorcan, y que ya que sabía que yo estoy bien iba a pedirle perdón y a estar con él un rato. ¡Mala hermana!-murmura con rencor.

En ese momento, Nicky se despierta. Se frota los ojos y se estira como un gato, bostezando.

-Mi cuello-protesta. Entonces ve a Ron-. Buenos días, señor Weasley.

-Ron-la corrige él automáticamente. Nunca se acostumbrará a que lo llamen así. Para él, el señor Weasley siempre ha sido y será su padre.

-Ron-repite ella-. Buenos días.

-Buenos días-Nicky suelta un nuevo bostezo.

-Creo que voy a por un café-declara, levantándose para salir de la habitación-. Hasta luego-se despide, moviendo el cuello mientras camina para tratar de aliviar el dolor de sus cervicales.

Apenas unos segundos después de que salga Nicky, por la puerta aparecen Rose, Lysander Scamander y Tatiana Zabini.

-Papá, tenemos que hablar contigo-declara su hija, con un extraño fulgor en sus ojos azules.

-Yo también me alegro de verte y de que estés bien, hermanita querida-replica Hugo con ironía desde la cama. Rose lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Esto es importante-interviene Lysander, que está blanco de la preocupación-. No hemos visto a mi hermano desde ayer.

-Y he encontrado esto en el callejón Knocturn-agrega Tatiana, sacando una bolsa de tela con un curioso artefacto del bolsillo.

-¿Eso no es de la tienda del tío George?-pregunta Hugo, interesado, incorporándose en la cama. Hace una mueca de dolor, llevándose una mano al vientre, pero finalmente logra sentarse.

-¿Y qué hacías en el callejón Knocturn?-inquiere Ron, extrañado. Le parece un lugar más bien… curioso para una joven como ella.

-Buscaba un repelente para babosas carnívoras; mi padre tiene una plaga en los jardines y a los elfos no se las venden-explica la joven con desagrado, como si no hubiera nada que le fastidiase más que hacer una tarea tan poco digna de alguien de su categoría.

-Bueno, ¿pero qué tiene que ver el cacharro ese con el imbécil del novio de mi hermana? Podría ser de cualquiera-comenta Hugo.

-No es eso-dice Lysander, ignorando el insulto a Lorcan y enseñándoles la bolsa de tela-. Esto es de Lorcan-explica.

Ron arquea las cejas.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Y lo habéis buscado bien?-inquiere-. Mira que si sólo se le ha caído y se ha ido de paseo…

-Lorcan no tiraría la bolsa que le dio mi madre así como así-gruñe Lys, con los ojos azules brillándole peligrosamente.

Ron asiente.

-Informaré a Harry y empezaremos a buscarlo-dice, levantándose de la silla-. Rose, Lysander, Tatiana, venid conmigo por si tenemos que haceros preguntas-ordena.

* * *

Ginny deja el periódico sobre la mesa. En realidad, no sabe por qué ha empezado a leerlo. Las múltiples hipótesis (ninguna cierta) sobre la muerte de Kingsley han acabado poniéndola enferma. Sobre todo la que dice que el Elegido se dejó llevar por las ansias de poder y lo envenenó.

Lo que sí ha leído con bastante más interés ha sido las biografías de los dos candidatos al puesto de ministro. Percy sólo estará ejerciendo como tal hasta que Gran Bretaña elija a uno nuevo.

El primer candidato es Alfred Bagman. Es el hermano menor del desaparecido desde hace años Ludo Bagman, el mismo que timó a Fred y George durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Su programa político es más bien sencillo: continuar con el rumbo que inició Kingsley tras la Guerra.

Por otro lado está Anne Green. De su familia no se sabe nada; y tampoco hay nada que saber. Es hija de muggles. Ascendió muy rápidamente por su facilidad de palabra y una habilidad especial para caerle bien a la gente. A la muerte de Kingsley, era la segunda asistente junior de ministro más joven, sólo superada por el propio Percy Weasley.

Ginny no tiene la menor idea de cuál de los dos saldrá elegido. El sentido común le dice que, dado que los Bagman son una familia muy conocida en el mundo mágico, y pocos escándalos suyos han salido a la luz en los últimos años, probablemente sea Alfred el nuevo ministro. Aunque, por otra parte, el don de gentes de Anne le puede abrir muchas puertas. La pelirroja la ha oído hablar varias veces y sabe que tiene auténtico poder de convicción con las palabras adecuadas.

Suspira, preguntándose a quién votará ella. Tras varios minutos meditándolo, deduce que la opción más segura y práctica es seguir la senda que inició Kingsley, de modo que probablemente vote a Alfred Bagman.

* * *

Louis no tiene la menor idea de a quién va a votar. Recuerda que, cuando tenía quince años, uno de los mayores motivos por los que quería ser mayor de edad era precisamente poder votar. Ahora desearía volver a tener quince años. Su vida era infinitamente más fácil entonces.

-¡Papi, papi, papi!

Baja la vista para encontrarse a Noah. Sonríe cuando piensa en la persona cuyo nombre lleva su única hija.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira-la niña le enseña un dibujo. Louis intenta, sin mucho éxito, averiguar lo que representa.

-¿Qué es, Noah?

-¿Es que no sabes lo que es? ¿No lo ves?-pregunta ella, haciendo un puchero. Sus ojos se llenan de ansiedad por el temor de que su padre no sea capaz de descifrar su pequeña obra de arte. Louis se exprime el cerebro en busca de una excusa razonable para su hija:

-Claro que sí, Noah-miente-. Lo que pasa es que quiero que me lo digas tú.

-Es mamá-responde la niña, señalando lo que a los ojos de Louis es un monigote con la piel marrón-. Y ésta es la tita Minnie. Está subida en un columpio y mamá le está empujando-explica.

-¿Y qué hace tu tía en un columpio?

Noah se encoge de hombros.

-No sé, sólo lo he soñado y se me ha ocurrido.

Louis no puede evitar reírse. Se pregunta cómo diablos acabaría Minnie subida en un columpio en el sueño de su hija, siendo empujada por Julia. Tras unos segundos, se agacha para darle un beso en la mejilla a Noah y la anima a seguir dibujando.

Es entonces cuando Julia entra por la puerta, cargada con un montón de bolsas. Louis se apresura a echarle una mano; su espalda debe de estar sufriendo.

-Gracias-dice ella-. No te vas a creer de lo que me he enterado-dice entonces emocionada, dejando las bolsas en la cocina.

-A ver-dice Louis, sacando los tomates y colocándolos en su sitio.

-He estado hablando con Abby. Ya sabes, Abigail Hornwood, mi amiga…

-Sí, sé quién es-la interrumpe Louis con impaciencia-. Al grano, Julia.

-Resulta que hace un par de días estuvo hablando con… ¿William Forward, era?-Julia frunce el ceño-. Creo que sí… El caso es que querían convencerla para que se uniera a una especie de asociación de nacidos de muggles.

Louis arquea las cejas.

-La gente se aburre mucho-comenta.

-Y que lo digas-replica Julia-. Abby me ha contado que le dio muy mal rollo; imagínate, parecería una secta…

-Probablemente haciendo vudú a los mortífagos por haberlos perseguido en los tiempos de Voldemort-agrega Louis, divertido al imaginárselo-. Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de lo que vas a votar?

Julia se encoge de hombros.

-Llevo toda mi vida votando en blanco. No voy a cambiar de costumbre.

Louis arquea las cejas y luego sonríe. Desde luego, no es mala idea.

* * *

No sabe dónde está. No sabe qué le está pasando. No sabe por qué está _ahí_ y _así_. Por no saber, no sabe ni siquiera su nombre.

Lo único de lo que es plenamente consciente es del agónico dolor que lo hace retorcerse en el suelo, y de la risa que le perfora los oídos y que se ahoga bajo el sonido de sus propios gritos de auxilio.

No sabe tampoco cuánto tiempo lleva así. Pero no le gusta. No; es más que eso. Está aterrorizado. Quiere que pare, quiere volver a la casa donde sabe que hay gente que se preocupa por él aunque no se acuerde ni de ellos ni del lugar, y que alguien lo cuide hasta que logre que se detenga esa agonía y le explique los motivos de quienquiera que lo esté torturando para hacer tal cosa.

Lo que le produce el dolor deja de hacer efecto durante unos instantes, aunque él sigue sufriendo. Se queda quieto, o todo lo quieto que puede estar, porque su cuerpo se convulsiona en el suelo, en espasmos que son casi tan dolorosos como la agonía que cree llevar padeciendo desde que tiene uso de razón.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para enfocar el mundo, ve en el suelo, junto a él, algo largo, negro y cubierto de escamas. Tarda un poco en identificar ese algo como una serpiente. Quizá ya la haya visto antes, pero no lo recuerda. No tiene fuerzas para pensar ni para ahondar en su memoria. El flequillo, que según comentarios cuyo autor el joven no reconoce, es rubio, se le pega a la frente, mientras los estremecimientos le provocan arcadas que amenazan con hacerlo vomitar la comida que no ha ingerido desde hace bastante.

El dolor comienza de nuevo, y con él los gritos desgarradores que un observador externo identificaría como suyos. No termina. _No termina_, y además la cordura se le escapa con cada alarido.

Entonces nota una agonía distinta. No es tan intensa como el dolor que está enloqueciéndolo. Proviene de su brazo. Con esfuerzo, parpadea varias veces para aclararse la vista y descubre en su antebrazo derecho las marcas de una mordedura. Un siseo amenazador le indica que ha sido la serpiente.

Conforme corre por sus venas, el veneno intensifica, si eso es posible, el dolor. Y, cuando vuelve a sentir la misma agonía que al principio, arquea la espalda y grita con más fuerza que antes, en un vano intento de expulsarlo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, también le ayuda a recordar quién es. Y lo que quiere.

-Para-suplica a su atacante. La fuente de energía para articular esa simple palabra le es desconocida-. Para.

Para su sorpresa, el dolor agónico se detiene. De nuevo, se queda con los ojos entreabiertos, observando la serpiente desdibujada. Quizá es por el veneno, piensa. Hace un esfuerzo por recordar quién es.

_Soy Lorcan Scamander. Mi madre se llama Luna y mi padre Rolf, y tengo un hermano mellizo que se llama Lysander, aunque es mayor que yo por doce minutos. Y estoy saliendo con Rose Weasley._

-Lys-musita entonces, preocupándose por primera vez por otra persona distinta a sí mismo. Darse cuenta de que es capaz de evocar el rostro de su hermano le da ánimos, haciendo que cuando vuelva el dolor no lo sienta tanto.

_Me llamo Lorcan. Mi madre, Luna; y mi padre, Rolf. Y Lysander es mi hermano un poco mayor._

Se le olvida algo. Es consciente de ello, aunque no logra recordarlo. Piensa en sus padres y en Lys, intentando recordar sus rostros, porque ni siquiera sabe lo que se le está olvidando. La sonrisa alegre de su padre se desdibuja en su mente.

_Lorcan_, lo intenta de nuevo. _Luna y Rolf son mis padres. Lysander es mayor._

El dolor se intensifica, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

_Soy Lorcan. Tengo padres y un hermano que se llama Lysander_.

No logra dar forma al recuerdo de sus padres. Sabe que están ahí, pero no puede alcanzarlos, no logra rescatar sus rostros y sus voces del remolino de horror que es su mente, apenas puede comprender exactamente _por qué_ son sus padres. Por primera vez, es más consciente de lo que está ocurriendo con su mente que de lo que le están haciendo a su cuerpo.

_Lorcan_, vuelve a formular, obstinado_. Lysander es… algo. Es importante_.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de estar olvidándolo todo.

_No sé quién soy. Lys… estará preocupado_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: En ningún momento dije que este fic fuera a ser bonito. Sin embargo, lo que más me ha molestado es que he tenido que hablar de política. ¡Política! Como si no estuviera ya bastante harta de ella, ahora he de ponerla hasta en los fics… Ag.

A todo esto… ¿os acordáis del segundo sueño de Phil?

Por cierto, ¡he escrito sobre Ginny! Y he conseguido dejar de lado mi desagrado hacia ella... ¡merezco un review!


	8. Todo

¡Hola!

Gracias a **damcastillo**, **CallMeStrange**, **AnnaGreen**, **Emily**, **ANYABLACK**, **Mery Vedder**, **Gaby Sara** y **I'mCruelAndPretty** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Y ahora, en respuesta a **Emily**: Vaya... Para empezar, chica, eres como el Guadiana, apareces y desapareces XD Y para seguir... oye, te has montado tú sola una historia preciosa. No digo ni que hayas acertado ni que no, pero... me ha emocionado tu teoría sobre Lorcan y Rose.

En fin, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo séptimo: Todo_

_En mi celda de sueños que rompí,  
me visita el que yo fui.  
Abriré los cerrojos que hay en mí.  
Volveré, volveré, espérame.  
Los castillos de arena que levanté  
se derrumbarán por ti.  
_**Mägo de Oz-El hombre de la mirada triste**

Victoire llama a la puerta, mordiéndose el labio. Ha tenido que dejar a Juliet todo el día con su hermana porque sus padres están en Francia, sus abuelos paternos han ido a Rumania a visitar a su tío Charlie y Teddy está ayudando a Harry a calmar los ánimos en el Ministerio; un sector del Cuartel de Aurores está extralimitándose en sus funciones (esto es, deteniendo a gente a diestro y siniestro con el pretexto de ser sospechosos del supuesto asesinato del ministro de magia), y alguien tiene que pararles los pies.

Se siente mal por su hija. Últimamente nadie le presta atención. Ella está pensando en, cuando nazca el hermano de Juliet, pedir una excedencia de dos años para pasar más tiempo con los dos; tiene la impresión de que se está perdiendo la infancia de su hija. Algo que teme muchísimo.

Dominique abre la puerta, sonriendo. Segundos más tarde, Juliet se asoma con curiosidad, y corre hacia su madre para abrazarla, su carita iluminada de ilusión y alegría. La niña tiene a sus padres en un pedestal en un grado aún mayor que el de la pequeña Noah; los adora a ambos.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado?-inquiere Victoire, dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciándole el pelo, que ahora es del mismo tono rojizo que el de Dominique.

-Bien-Juliet compone una sonrisa radiante-. Hemos estado jugando al pilla-pilla, pero luego la tita Minnie se ha puesto mala y ha vomitado-su pelo vuelve a ser rubio al mirar a su madre.

Victoire mira a Dominique arqueando las cejas. Para Juliet, los vómitos son sólo un síntoma de enfermedad, pero Vic ya ha estado embarazada una vez y va por la segunda.

-No me mires así-protesta su hermana menor, enrojeciendo ligeramente-. Bastante tengo ya; llevo dos días sin comer nada consistente.

-Deberías ir a San Mungo-le aconseja Victoire-. Sólo para asegurarte de que todo está bien.

Su hermana sacude la cabeza.

-¿Para qué? Según mamá, es normal que vomite-se muerde el labio, pensando en el otro motivo-. Y además, no quiero ver a Frank.

-No creo que lo vayas a ver-replica Vic, recordando lo que lleva toda la mañana pensando en decirle a su hermana-. Supongo que ya sabes que el chaval es más bien torpecito, y ayer se le cayeron unas veinte pociones encima. Digamos que tiene bastante piel por regenerar.

Los ojos de Dominique se abren de par en par de preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero está bien?

Victoire asiente, sonriendo al percatarse del miedo de su hermana ante la posibilidad de que Frank esté herido.

-Sí, Minnie. Podrías ir a verlo, seguro que se alegra.

Inmediatamente, la pelirroja recupera el control de los músculos de su rostro y aprieta las mandíbulas componiendo una expresión colmada de rabia, resaltando el parecido con su familia paterna.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado-declara con una cabezonería a la que nadie más que ella puede aspirar-. Él es el que es un completo imbécil y no quiere creer que voy a tener un hijo suyo, no yo.

-¿Vas a tener un hijo?-pregunta Juliet entonces, sorprendida-. ¿Igual que mamá?

Dominique se muerde el labio al oírla; no ha pensado que su sobrina estaba escuchando. La niña la mira con una inocente curiosidad, pero exigiendo una respuesta. Más o menos como cuando se le ocurrió preguntar por la definición de violación. Con la diferencia de que esta vez sí pueden darle una respuesta.

-Sí, Juliet-admite, sonriendo.

-¡Qué guay! ¡Entonces se hará amigo de mi hermanito, y jugarán y todo!

Dominique sacude la cabeza. En su mente, su bebé será un niño y la viva imagen de Frank. Algo que hace que se sienta mal, ya que, a menos que ese imbécil que es el padre de la criatura se dé cuenta de que está más ciego que su tío Harry y de que Dominique nunca lo ha engañado, probablemente tenga que ocultarle su existencia a su hijo.

* * *

_Donde el otro día, a las nueve. TW._

Lisbeth relee varias veces la nota. Ha venido enrollada y atada a la pata de un cuervo. Lo cierto es que no le sorprende el hecho. Al igual que los ojos de Tom, todo lo que lo rodea es irresistiblemente oscuro.

No sabe si acudir o no a la cita. Sabe que hacerlo equivale a ser cómplice de lo que quiera que esté tramando. Porque, pese a que no se le ha pasado por alto que Noelia Greengrass, Terence Abbott, Ariadna Vance, Augusta Crouch y Oliver Wood eran pertenecientes a familias de sangre limpia, ni tampoco ha olvidado lo que Tom le dijo la última vez que hablaron, ni que él planeó el altercado en el que Tony resultó herido, ni que estuvo a punto de matar al novio de Nicky, a Lizzie le cuesta creer que el joven sea un asesino. Todos los indicios apuntan a ello, pero ella sencillamente no soporta la idea de haberse acostado con un criminal.

Y, sin embargo…

Sin embargo, a Harold, su novio oficial desde poco antes de terminar su último año, todavía no ha sido capaz de permitirle hacer ni la mitad de los extraños jueguecitos que se trae Tom con ella. Lo aparta casi con violencia cada vez que sus manos migran a lugares que Lizzie siente pertenecientes únicamente a ella y al ex Slytherin.

Finalmente, decide rendirse en una lucha perdida de antemano. Se mira en el espejo. Prefiere no fijarse en la pálida cicatriz que tiene como recuerdo de su anterior encuentro con el joven. De modo que se limita a observar su ropa. Se ha puesto un vestido verde manzana, sencillo, largo hasta la mitad de los muslos, con el solo ornamento de una flor de un suave tono beis en el único tirante de la prenda. Lleva unas botas de piel que le regaló Harold. Se pregunta si estaría muy mal ponérselas para ir con Tom. Tras unos segundos, deduce que, después de todo lo que está haciendo, el calzado que se ponga es lo que menos importa.

Sale de la habitación, nerviosa. Lo que siente es bastante parecido a las mariposas en el estómago de las que hablan las novelas románticas que antes le gustaban y ahora han dejado de atraerle.

-¿Dónde vas?

Lizzie se da la vuelta y ve a Tony saliendo de su habitación. Su hermano, que recibió el alta hace un par de días, la mira con sospecha.

-He quedado-responde; no es del todo mentira, en cualquier caso.

-¿Qué opinas de Lena?-le pregunta entonces Tony. Lizzie arquea las cejas, sorprendida por el poco interés que su hermano muestra en el acompañante que tendrá en su cita. La joven se encoge de hombros.

-Hace tiempo que no la veo. Ha cambiado… los tres hemos cambiado-suspira-. ¿Cuándo vas a dejarle las cosas claras, Tony? Los dos sabemos que te gusta.

Su hermano aparta la vista.

-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Además, no ayuda que ella siga empeñada en que está maravillosamente con Cricks.

Lizzie se muerde el labio, pero no dice nada. Le da un beso en la mejilla a Tony para despedirse de él y sale de la casa, donde puede desaparecerse porque los hechizos protectores que sus padres se han empeñado en poner no hacen efecto.

Se materializa en el mismo lugar del que se esfumó hace unos días al amanecer. Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para admirar la playa rocosa y el castillo, porque Tom ya está ahí, sentado sobre una roca, esperándola. El joven se levanta cuando la ve y se acerca a ella.

-Hola-la saluda. Compone una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Lizzie.

Tom suspira.

-Qué directa-comenta, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Que qué quieres-repite ella.

Tom pone los ojos en blanco, y luego le echa un vistazo. Parece gustarle el aspecto de la joven, porque arquea una ceja con aprobación.

-¿Lo haces a propósito, o te sale solo?-pregunta con curiosidad. Lizzie se muerde el labio, intranquila, pero no responde. Porque no se le ocurre qué decir-. Vamos, no te vuelvas callada precisamente ahora-la anima. La muchacha sigue sin soltar prenda-. Creo recordar que a ti te gustaba hablar.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo-dice en ese momento Lizzie-. La gente que ha muerto… has sido tú-lo acusa-. Y lo de Tony. Y lo de Nicky.

Tom sonríe un poco más, divertido.

-No a todos.

-¿"No a todos"?-repite Lizzie, horrorizada tanto por su confesión como por la tranquilidad con la que lo ha hecho-. ¡Has matado a personas inocentes! ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Y mi hermana ni siquiera es bruja, para empezar!

-¿Es una _squib_?-pregunta Tom, sorprendido-. Bueno-comenta, encogiéndose de hombros-. Si hace que te sientas mejor, yo no toqué a ninguno de tus hermanos personalmente. Además, es por un bien mayor.

Lizzie cierra los ojos con fuerza y luego vuelve a abrirlos. Mira a Tom de arriba abajo de una forma parecida a la suya hace unos minutos, sólo que ella no está buscando belleza. Está buscando bondad; necesita encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que le diga que la persona de la que está… la persona que tiene frente a ella no tiene el alma de obsidiana.

-Es de locos-susurra-. No puedes matar a todas las familias de magos del país. Es imposible que lo hagas sin descubrirte. Te acabarán cogiendo y metiendo en Azkaban, a ti y a los que están ayudándote.

-Y tú serás cómplice-replica Tom-. No me mires con esa cara. Sé que lo has pensado; por mucho que la gente diga de los Hufflepuffs, no tienes un pelo de tonta. Pese a que me esmeré modificando la memoria de ese muggle, tú lo descubriste antes que nadie. Y aun así no les dijiste que fui yo, aunque lo sabes bien.

Lizzie se estremece, sabiendo que tiene razón.

-Por favor… Tom, no te han descubierto, y no lo harán si yo no digo nada. Deja esta tontería, vive igual que haría cualquier persona de nuestra edad.

Tom sacude la cabeza.

-Si hace cuarenta años, la gente hubiera dejado "esta tontería", tú y yo habríamos estudiado lo que Voldemort quisiera-le recuerda-. Es decir, hubieras estudiado tú. Los _sangre sucia_ os robamos el poder, ¿no?

-No es…-Lizzie toma aire, angustiada-. No es lo mismo. Ahora la gente está a gusto con lo que hay. Tú estás intentando cambiar lo que está bien.

-Depende de cómo se mire-replica Tom, dando un paso hacia ella-. En tu bonito sistema _tan_ perfecto, con el que todos están _tan_ contentos, que _tan_ bien está, siguen existiendo injusticias, ¿sabes? Mucha gente es rechazada por algo de lo que no tiene culpa.

»¿Sabes acaso cuántas veces nuestros queridísimos, amabilísimos y conformes con la sociedad compañeros de clase me han roto algún hueso? ¿Sabes la cantidad de insultos que he tenido que escuchar sólo porque mis padres no son magos y no sabían que mi maldito nombre es tabú? ¿Sabes lo insoportable que Hornwood, Cricks, _todos,_ hacían mi vida en el colegio?-Lizzie se muerde el labio, y ni siquiera siente miedo cuando Tom se acerca más a ella-. ¿Sabes cuántas veces quise…?-pero esta vez no termina la frase, y al ver cómo brillan sus ojos Lizzie prefiere no imaginar la segunda parte de la pregunta-. No todas las ocasiones que dije haber tropezado y caído mal fueron verdad-admite sin una pizca de sarcasmo-. De hecho, la mayoría mentí, y otras tantas no quise ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey a la enfermería. De todas formas, ¿qué más hubiera dado si me hubiese quejado más veces de lo que me pasaba? Los profesores les echaban la bronca, los castigaban sin ir a Hogsmeade o, como mucho, los expulsaban unos días. Y cuando volvían era peor para mí. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? Que no he sido, ni mucho menos, el único. Que tú vivas en tu mundo rosa no significa que la vida sea así para todos-concluye.

Lizzie ve entonces auténtico dolor y amargura en sus ojos. Entonces comprende que no se trata del "bien mayor", como Tom lo ha definido. Es una cruzada personal, una venganza llevada al límite de la racionalidad. Es una revancha contra los que se lo hicieron pasar tan mal los siete años que estuvo en Hogwarts.

De un paso elimina la distancia que los separa y rodea su cuello con los brazos. Esta vez no siente ningún deseo de hacer el amor con él y herirlo, sino todo lo contrario. Acaba de darse cuenta de que Tom no _es_ malo. A Tom _lo han vuelto _malo. Nota que el joven la abraza por la cintura y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Entonces rememora lo que él le dijo la primera vez que se besaron:

"_Soy aquello en lo que el mundo me ha convertido. Me han tachado de cruel e inhumano; pues eso soy"._

Se separan tras varios minutos. Tom aparta la vista, molesto por algún motivo; no es hasta varios segundos después que Lizzie comprende que se siente vulnerable por haberle contado todo lo que le acaba de decir. La joven se muerde el labio.

-No tienes que hacer esto-susurra-. Ninguna de las personas a las que has matado te hizo jamás nada-intenta explicarle.

-Me da igual-declara Tom-. Lo mismo que a ellos les dio igual que yo jamás les hubiera hecho nada. No me importa, Lisbeth. Sé que piensas que estoy loco y me tienes lástima, y quizá tengas razón, pero no quiero atender a razones. Los quiero a todos muertos.

Lizzie sacude la cabeza.

-No pienso ayudarte en eso. Debería decírselo a los aurores y…

-Los dos sabemos que no lo harás, así que deja el teatro-la corta el joven. Le rodea de nuevo la cintura, pero esta vez de una forma que deja traslucir emociones muy distintas. Posesivamente-. No quiero que me ayudes-dice entonces.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Los ojos de Tom dejan de reflejar cualquier tipo de sentimiento unos segundos antes de que el joven dé la respuesta que, en el fondo, Lizzie sabe desde hace tiempo:

-_Todo._

* * *

Frank sale de bastante buen humor de su habitación. Sus quemaduras ya están completamente curadas. El joven se observa las manos, que han quedado intactas, maravillándose de cómo la magia puede ayudar tanto a la medicina.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa complacida se esfuma en cuanto ve que por el pasillo se acerca Dominique. Frank se para en seco al verla, más o menos la misma reacción que tiene ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta el joven.

Dominique arquea las cejas.

-Asegurarme de que _mi_ hijo está bien-responde, haciendo más énfasis del estrictamente necesario en el determinante posesivo. Le dirige una mirada evaluadora-. Me dijeron que te quemaste con unas pociones.

-Sí, pero ya estoy bien-entonces suspira-. Dominique, ¿de quién es ese niño?

Los ojos castaños de su ex novia se llenan de lágrimas de rabia.

-¡Tuyo!-chilla, cabreada, clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho-. ¡Es tu hijo, tan tuyo como mío, y te niegas a verlo! ¡Por un puñetero malentendido que no eres capaz de dejarme explicar! ¡Maldita sea, Frank! ¡Estoy harta de ti y de tus tonterías!

Frank retrocede varios pasos. No esperaba ese arranque de furia de Minnie. La joven lo mira con tanta fiereza que por un momento teme que lo convierta en un sapo.

-Oye, Domin…

-¡De "Oye, Dominique", nada!-exclama ella-. ¡Ahora quieres hacerte el bueno!, ¿eh? ¡Pues no me da la gana! ¡Y que sepas que puedo criarlo sin ayuda de nadie, mucho menos tuya!

Dicho esto, Dominique Weasley se da la vuelta y echa a andar furiosamente, alejándose de él y dejando a Frank literalmente a cuadros. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a la joven ahora?

Está intentando buscar en el rincón de su mente donde guarda los apuntes de medimagia los efectos de las hormonas en las mujeres embarazadas cuando algo lo distrae.

Es Helena Wood, que se acerca a él a paso rápido. Está pálida e inusualmente seria. Por un momento, Frank lo atribuye únicamente a la reciente muerte de su padre, pero cuando ve que lleva unos pergaminos en la mano comprende que hay algo más. No obstante, no se preocupa demasiado. Al ser nueva, la muchacha es bastante impresionable. Lena le tiende los pergaminos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta él, cogiéndolos.

Lena se muerde el labio.

-Han encontrado a Lorcan Scamander-explica-. Cerca de donde desapareció, en el callejón Knocturn.

Frank asiente, preocupado. Cuando era pequeño, su padre solía llevarlos a él y a su hermana a casa de los Scamander, y los mellizos son algo así como sus primos postizos. Sin embargo, no comprende por qué su compañera de trabajo está tan inusualmente seria.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Pues… han decidido que te encargues tú-responde ella.

-No me has entendido-dice Frank-. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Lena se abraza a sí misma y clava la vista en el suelo, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas, antes de responder:

-Es mejor que lo veas tú mismo.

Pensando que no puede ser para tanto, que su compañera es una exagerada, Frank la sigue por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación asignada a Lorcan, imaginándose que el joven tiene alguna herida fea o algo por el estilo.

No obstante, cuando Frank descubre la auténtica extensión de los daños, él mismo siente ganas de vomitar.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: La referencia de Lizzie a su primer beso con Tom está en el drabble número _51_ de _Arena en los bolsillos_.

Ahora, os dejo que os estrujéis la cabeza para imaginaros qué le pasa a Lorcan. Se aceptan todo tipo de teorías; nunca viene mal reírse un rato.

¿Reviews? :)


	9. Lo que queda de ti

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **I'mCruelAndPretty**, **Guest**, **AnneGreen**, **Emily**, **Guest** (una sugerencia a los anónimos: poner un nick o algo para que os distinga, que ahora parece que me repito) y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Guest** (quien no quería decir su teoría): Como ya he dicho antes, te recomiendo encarecidamente que firmes o algo, que no soy adivina XD Y... ahora verás si tu teoría tan horrible es o no cierta.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Eres mi Guadiana particular :D Cambiando de tema... Lee para ver qué hay de Lorcan :)

En respuesta a **Guest** (cuya sugerencia era Saw): En serio... no suelo ser partidaria de las historias de amor pastelosas... pero creo que prefiero chuparme veinte veces Titanic antes que ver esas asquerosidades XD A ti también te vendría bien poner un nombre o algo para que te distinga.

Y ahora, a confirmar o desmentir teorías.

* * *

_Capítulo octavo: Lo que queda de ti_

_This is the last night  
you'll have to be alone.  
I'll be standing right beside you  
if you can't make it on your own.  
_**Bon Jovi-The last night**

Lysander no puede negar que está asustado.

Su hermano doce minutos menor (un dato que para él es muy significativo, pues indica que lo que le pase a Lorcan es responsabilidad suya, y no viceversa) lleva diez días ya sin dar la más mínima señal de vida. Y, con los extraños asesinatos que están salpicando el país últimamente, el joven no puede hacer nada para tranquilizarse.

Sentada junto a él en el sofá del piso que comparten con Lorcan y Tatiana, la novia de Lys, Rose Weasley, que también está muerta de miedo, relee una carta que Lorcan le envió en una ocasión, intentando paliar la angustia. Tanto ellos como los aurores han buscado a Lorcan sin descanso y sin éxito.

Es entonces cuando, por la ventana, abierta para que entre el aire, se cuela una lechuza gris. Rose, que desde que comprendieron que Lorcan no se había ido por voluntad propia tiene los nervios de punta, se levanta y se la quita para leer la carta sellada que lleva. A Lysander le da mala espina que su amiga palidezca.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta.

Rose traga saliva antes de hablar.

-Es de San Mungo-responde, poniéndose más blanca conforme avanza en su lectura-. Lorcan…-sus ojos se detienen en una palabra, teniendo que leerla tres veces para asegurarse de su significado-, lo… lo han…

Lysander no necesita más información. Su hermano y un lugar. Antes de que la joven logre reunir el valor para pronunciar en voz alta lo que le ha pasado a Lorcan, se levanta bruscamente y agarra a Rose de la muñeca, haciendo que la carta caiga al suelo, y se desaparece hacia el hospital mágico, intentando mantener su miedo a raya.

Aún tirando de la joven sin delicadeza alguna, se abre paso a empujón limpio, ignorando las protestas de la gente que está haciendo cola para recibir orientaciones sobre dónde debe dirigirse, hasta llegar al mostrador, donde una bruja lo mira con la desaprobación pintada en cada pestaña demasiado maquillada con rímel.

-Quiero ver a mi hermano-exige. No obstante, su voz tiene un deje suplicante que no es capaz de disimular. Rose se muerde el labio.

-Lorcan Scamander-aclara antes de que la mujer pregunte, por si ese gesto acaba con la ya de por sí escasa paciencia de Lysander.

-Scamander… déjame ver…-la bruja consulta una lista. Cuando llega a un punto, se muerde el labio-. Ah, sí, pobrecito-sus ojos brillan con cierta lástima, alarmando aún más a los dos jóvenes-. Cuarta planta, sala Janus Thickey.

Lysander echa a andar a grandes zancadas hacia el lugar indicado, sin molestarse en esperar a Rose. Ser o dejar de ser caballeroso nunca le ha importado lo más mínimo, y honestamente ahora mismo le trae sin cuidado. Además, la joven lo sigue a sólo medio metro de distancia, casi tan pálida como él por la preocupación.

Cuando entran en la habitación y sus ojos aterrizan en la persona que un día fue su hermano, Lysander siente por primera vez en años un irrefrenable deseo de llorar.

Lorcan tiene realmente mal aspecto. Está tumbado boca arriba, observando el techo con expresión aterrada, como si en vez de pintura blanca estuviera viendo imágenes horribles. Su brazo derecho está enrojecido e inflamado, al parecer por las dos pequeñas heridas circulares que tiene en el antebrazo, y lágrimas de dolor abandonan sus ojos mientras violentos temblores sacuden su cuerpo, que ha adelgazado durante los días que ha pasado en paradero desconocido.

Lysander se siente morir al ver así a su hermano pequeño (porque aunque sólo sea por doce minutos, Lorcan es menor que él). Tras unas milésimas de segundo, en las que no puede reaccionar, inmóvil en la puerta, intentando sin mucho éxito asimilar el estado de Lorcan, Lys corre hacia él. Lo abraza, incorporándolo, y le acaricia el pelo para tranquilizarlo, como cuando eran pequeños.

Aunque Lorcan no se aparta ni intenta evitar el abrazo de su hermano, tampoco se lo devuelve. Lysander tiene la horrible sensación de estar abrazando a un maniquí, con la diferencia de que éstos no se convulsionan violentamente.

Mientras tanto, Rose sigue en la puerta, incapaz de creer que Lorcan esté así. Sus ojos verdes delatan un tormento demasiado grande para describirlo con adjetivos, uno que no parece deberse ni remotamente únicamente a las heridas de su brazo. Cuando Lysander libera al joven, ella se acerca a la cama, también con intención de abrazar a su novio.

Es entonces cuando Lorcan reacciona por vez primera ante un estímulo externo. Al ver a Rose estirar los brazos hacia él, el joven se echa hacia atrás, temblando si cabe más que antes, mirándola como si en vez de ser una muchacha intentando abrazarlo se tratara de una criatura potencialmente peligrosa que estuviera apuntándolo con la varita, a punto de lanzarle un maleficio.

Lysander observa la escena, extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano. _La adora más que a nada en el mundo, ¿por qué le tiene miedo?_

-Pero si es Rose-le dice-. Venga, Lor, ella no quiere hacerte nada malo.

Lorcan aprieta las mandíbulas, y una lágrima de terror abandona su ojo izquierdo antes de moverse un poco, con cuidado, como si le doliera, para tratar de esconderse de la joven tras Lysander, siempre sin dejar de mirar a Rose, quizá temiendo que ella lo ataque si la pierde de vista durante un momento.

En ese momento, Frank Longbottom, pálido y con un brillo extraño en la mirada, como si quisiera cambiar lo que le muestran sus ojos, se acerca a ellos. Lleva un vaso de cristal lleno hasta la mitad de un líquido plateado. Sin decir nada, se lo tiende a Lorcan, que lo observa con desconfianza.

-Es para aliviar el dolor-explica el sanador. Sus ojos brillan con infinita tristeza al clavarse en el joven.

Lorcan dirige entonces los ojos hacia su hermano, y Lysander comprende lo que tiene que hacer:

-Dice la verdad-le asegura con una calma que está bien lejos de sentir, sin saber en qué momento aprendió a fingir tan bien-. Va, bébetela, te sentará bien.

Lorcan observa de nuevo la poción y alarga su brazo ileso. Temiendo que la derrame, Lysander lo ayuda a sujetar el vaso y beberse el contenido. El joven se la toma toda obedientemente. Frank coge el vaso de vuelta mientras Lorcan apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, las violentas sacudidas de su cuerpo reduciéndose progresivamente a un ligero temblor. Sigue mirando a Rose con cautela, pero el miedo y el dolor que se reflejan en sus ojos verdes están empañados por un brillo soñoliento, probablemente causado por la poción que se acaba de beber.

Preocupado y aún intentando digerir la actitud temerosa de Lorcan hacia Rose, Lysander lo abraza protectoramente, con cuidado para no hacerle daño en el brazo, agradeciendo que no tenga reticencias hacia él, y clava los ojos en Frank, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Los aurores lo han encontrado hace unas horas-explica él con un hilo de voz-. Cerca de donde encontrasteis su bolsa, en el mismo callejón Knocturn. Han tenido que aturdirlo, porque se negaba a que cualquiera lo tocase, y lo han traído aquí. Se ha despertado hace un rato, aunque no hemos conseguido que reaccionase ante nada hasta que habéis llegado vosotros-Frank mira a Rose, que se remueve sin cambiarse de lugar, todavía dolida por el rechazo de Lorcan.

-¿Qué le han hecho?-pregunta Lysander. Su hermano lo mira durante unos instantes, confundido, como si no hubiera comprendido sus palabras, antes de volver a clavar los ojos en su novia con desconfianza. Rose, que apenas puede disimular las lágrimas que amenazan con escapársele, no es capaz de aguantarle la mirada a esos aterrados iris verdes.

-Lo han torturado-responde Frank, y Rose recuerda la palabra que tanto miedo le ha dado leer-. Con la maldición cruciatus-agrega. Lysander abraza a Lorcan con más fuerza, dándose cuenta entonces de que él también está temblando de horror y comprendiendo por qué Frank está tan afectado-. También, por una orden de los aurores, le hemos hecho pruebas toxicológicas y encontrado en su sangre restos de un veneno muy raro, que pese a aumentar el dolor, también incrementa la resistencia a los efectos secundarios de la maldición-señala el brazo de Lorcan, y Lys y Rose comprenden que ahí ha habido dos colmillos-. Aunque está bastante infectado, la carne no está tan dañada como para tener que amputárselo.

Lysander se estremece ante la sola idea de que Lorcan se quede sin brazo.

-Pero lo del veneno no tiene lógica-replica. Su hermano suelta un suspiro tembloroso, y el joven se pregunta si es por el dolor que, aun tras haber tomado la poción, hace que Lorcan sufra pequeños espasmos, o si ha comprendido las palabras del sanador y le aterra pensar en lo que quiera que haya visto mientras lo tenían recluido.

Frank se encoge de hombros. El gesto hace que Lorcan se fije en él durante un momento, aunque sus ojos verdes se clavan rápidamente en Rose de nuevo.

-De hecho, sí la tiene-al ver que Lysander y Rose lo miran con extrañeza, aclara-: Prolonga el sufrimiento. Sin ese veneno, Lorcan probablemente no hubiera aguantado cuerdo ni un día. Han hecho lo que han querido con él y lo han dejado tirado por ahí cuando han considerado que estaba lo suficientemente loco-explica con amargura.

-¿Lo está?-inquiere Rose con aprensión. Lorcan se encoge un poco al oírla, y Lysander, instintivamente, le acaricia el pelo para tratar de disipar su miedo aparentemente irracional.

-No estoy seguro-Frank mira a Lorcan con cautela. Él no se da cuenta; está demasiado ocupado vigilando cada movimiento de Rose-. Desde luego, ahora mismo parece incapaz de hablar y por algún motivo te tiene miedo…-ella se enjuga una lágrima que ha escapado de su ojo izquierdo-, pero por otro lado, está claro que sabe perfectamente quién es su hermano, o al menos confía en él-Lysander vuelve a acariciarle el pelo a Lorcan, y él le dedica una mirada rápida antes de volver a concentrarse en Rose-. Todavía es pronto para saberlo; además, la mente es algo complicado.

Lysander deja a su hermano apoyado en las almohadas. A través de las lágrimas que no puede reprimir, Lorcan lo observa, por primera vez sólo a él, por primera vez olvidado de Rose, con esos ojos verdes de los que Lys siempre tuvo un poco de envidia y en los que el joven busca con desesperación una chispa de cordura, algo que le diga que su hermano sigue ahí, aunque sea bajo miles de capas de horror, pero _ahí_.

-¿Y no se puede hacer nada?-pregunta Rose con un hilo de voz. Lorcan vuelve a mirarla con cautela, pero los ojos se le cierran de sueño sin que pueda evitarlo.

Frank suspira.

-Si hay alguna posibilidad de que se recupere, pasa por esperar.

Lorcan mira de nuevo a su hermano, quizá esperando que diga algo, pero tras unos segundos el sueño gana su batalla contra él, ocultando sus iris verdes tras sus párpados.

Lysander mira hacia otro lado, rogando para que nadie haya visto las lágrimas que brillan en sus ojos.

* * *

-¿Qué me estás contando?-pregunta Ron, estupefacto al leer el pergamino

-Yo, nada-responde Harry. A él, el asunto no le hace más gracia que a su amigo-. Son órdenes directas de la ministra, y como tales las hemos de obedecer.

Ron suelta un bufido indignado. La nueva ministra lleva dos días en su cargo y ya empieza a tocarle los… las narices.

La nueva ministra es Anne Green. Ha sido una sorpresa, ya que la gran mayoría de las estadísticas daban por vencedor a Alfred Bagman. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que ganara el hombre, ya que tiene mayor experiencia y tiene un apellido conocido por el mundo mágico; no obstante, al final ha ganado la joven, convirtiéndose en la ministra que ha llegado al cargo con menos edad de la Historia. Curioso, desde luego.

-¿Por qué no quiere que se investigue la muerte de Kingsley?-pregunta Ron con sospecha.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

-Sé lo que piensas-dice, sin embargo-; y a mí también se me ha ocurrido. Pero ella estaba cenando con sus padres la noche que Kingsley murió; lo he confirmado y no pudo hacerlo.

Ron se muerde el labio y bufa de nuevo.

-De todas formas, creo que ahora es más importante tener cuidado con los compañeros cabreados.

Un grupo de aurores, el mismo que empezó a dar problemas con la muerte de Kingsley, se está sublevando, escapando del control de sus superiores, y acusando a la nueva ministra de haber amañando las elecciones. Lo peor es que los principales periódicos se están haciendo eco del rumor (a excepción de _El Quisquilloso_ y su especial dedicado a los nargles), con lo que Green no lo está teniendo francamente nada fácil.

-Debería dejarnos seguir con la investigación. Así se demostraría que ella no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Kingsley, y la gente no se sublevaría…

Ron se encoge de hombros.

-Nosotros obedecemos órdenes. Que piense la cría-refunfuña, molesto.

Entonces, Harry recuerda algo.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está Lorcan? Teddy y los otros lo encontraron, pero… me dijo que estaba…

-… como una cabra-lo interrumpe Ron, no sin amargura. Se enteró anoche de la noticia, y una rabia inexplicable bulle en su interior desde entonces-. Me lo ha dicho Hermione; Rose vino a dormir a casa anoche y se lo contó. La pobre está destrozada. Parece ser que Lorcan tiene miedo de ella; bueno, de ella y del mundo en general. Sólo reconoce a su hermano. O eso parece, porque Luna y Rolf han ido de expedición con Xenophilius y están ilocalizables por el momento.

Harry suspira.

-Uf… me gustaría encargarme de esa investigación, pero ya estoy ocupado con la de Terence-se muerde el labio-. ¿Quieres…?

-¿Encontrar a los cabrones que le han hecho eso a mi yerno? Cuando quieras-responde Ron al instante.

Harry sonríe, recordando cómo su amigo ha pasado de mirar con sospecha al novio de su inocente Rose a cogerle tanto cariño como si de un sobrino suyo más se tratase.

-Entonces, ve a hablar con Teddy para que te dé los papeles del caso.

Varios minutos más tarde, Ron encuentra algo interesante en mitad del informe médico de Lorcan.

-Harry, ¿cómo se llama esa serpiente de la que nos habló Fred?

-Pues… _Ago_ no sé qué remare, o algo así.

-¿_Agopassus relevare_?-prueba Ron.

-Sí, algo así. ¿Por qué?

-Lorcan tiene intoxicación por veneno de esa serpiente-explica el pelirrojo-. Mi sobrino nos dijo que eran muy raras… ¿entiendes por dónde voy?

Harry se muerde el labio.

-Me parece que al final vas a tener razón en que todos los casos son sólo uno-comenta.

* * *

Tatiana es un verdadero desastre a la hora de consolar a la gente. Pero parece que Lysander se le da aún peor que los demás.

No ha sido capaz de decirle nada para hacerlo sentir mejor, porque realmente no es capaz de ver nada bueno en todo lo que ha pasado: es cierto que Lorcan está vivo, pero los sanadores lo han declarado mentalmente inestable. Y Tatiana Zabini odia mentir, y detesta aún más las mentiras piadosas, sobre todo porque Lysander es demasiado orgulloso para tolerar la compasión de alguien hacia él. Lo único que ha podido hacer ha sido abrazarlo y darle besos dulces, de ésos a los que ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado, hasta que finalmente ha logrado que su llanto, si no menos desesperado, se hiciera más calmado. No ha dicho nada mientras Lysander lloraba por su hermano, por lo que le han hecho y porque no sabe si algún día logrará rescatar a Lorcan de todo el terror que ha vivido.

Tatiana simplemente le ha dado la razón en silencio.

Ahora, la joven está pensando en varias cosas, pero, sobre todo, en Lorcan. Cuando el otro día volvía al piso y no vio a nadie, al principio supuso que Lysander habría ido con Rose para seguir buscando, aunque no se le ocurría ningún lugar que no hubieran probado ya. Sin embargo, le bastó leer la carta que había en el salón para comprender. Y cuando llegó a San Mungo, se encontró con Lysander observando dormir a su hermano, con la mirada perdida, temblando tanto como Lorcan por el esfuerzo que le costaba reprimir sus lágrimas y más roto de lo que ella lo ha visto jamás.

A Rose no la vio, y no la ha visto desde entonces. Después de que Tatiana lo sacase de allí y lo llevase de vuelta al piso, porque cada vistazo que le echaba a Lorcan hacía que estuviese peor, Lys se echó a llorar por primera vez y le contó a duras penas lo ocurrido, y también que Rose no fue capaz de soportar que Lorcan la temiese, por lo que se desapareció hacia la casa de sus padres antes de que sus ojos la traicionasen y revelasen cuánto le afectaba todo.

-¿Quién crees que ha sido?-susurra Lysander de repente. Su voz suena amortiguada; ha enterrado la cara en el hombro de Tatiana porque, aunque ella sabe perfectamente que está hecho un mar de lágrimas, no quiere que lo _vea_. La joven le da un beso en la cabeza.

Por un momento, se pregunta si debería hablarle a Lysander de lo que sospecha, pero luego decide que eso probablemente no les haría bien a ninguno de lo dos. Además, ni siquiera sabe si sus elucubraciones son ciertas. Y viendo cómo está Lorcan, probablemente no lo sepa nunca.

-No lo sé-responde.

-Si los encuentro, los mataré-gruñe Lysander-. Pero antes sufrirán tanto que parecerá que a Lor le han hecho cosquillas en comparación-jura en voz baja.

Tatiana no tiene valor para pedirle que se retracte de esa oscura promesa. Más que nada, porque lo que más le apetece no es esperar a que los metan en Azkaban de por vida o les den el Beso del Dementor (pena restablecida por Anne Green en cuanto puso un pie en el despacho de ministro), sino acompañar a Lys en su empresa.

Y lo que lleva pensando desde que Lorcan apareció se cuela de nuevo en su mente:

_No es justo._

* * *

Rose se pregunta si es posible morir de tristeza. Si no morir, ella cree que al menos podría quedarse en coma. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, con tal de evitar ese deseo de arrancarse el corazón para dejar de sentir.

Pese a que sigue durmiendo en el piso con sus amigos, ha pasado las últimas jornadas en su casa, desde que finaliza su horario de trabajo en el ministerio hasta que sus padres y Hugo se van a la cama, cuando ella se aparece su dormitorio, en el piso que comparte con Lysander, Tatiana… y Lorcan.

No tiene la menor idea de por qué tiene miedo de ella. Pero Rose nunca antes había visto tanto terror en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando, en su afición por los deportes extremos, tanto Lorcan como Lysander estuvieron a punto de ahogarse haciendo piragüismo.

Está tumbada en su antiguo dormitorio, aferrada a un cojín naranja. Ese cojín, en realidad, no pertenece a su casa. Rose recuerda que hace unos años, una tarde en la que se quedaron solos en el hogar de Lorcan, hicieron el amor y ella se quedó dormida abrazada a él, por lo que el joven, que quería bajar a comer algo, puso un cojín de la cama en su lugar para que Rose no se diera cuenta. Ella se despertó tan feliz y convencida de que olía a él que Lorcan decidió regalárselo.

-Para que sea como si me abrazaras a mí-le había dicho de broma.

Rose solloza con más fuerza y aprieta el cojín contra su pecho, deseando poder abrazar a _su_ Lorcan en vez de a un pedazo de tela con relleno.

* * *

Victoire no sabe por qué ha acudido al discurso de investidura de Anne Green. Supone que, como esposa de un eminente auror y ciudadana de la parte mágica de Gran Bretaña, es su deber estar presente en tan solemne acto, aunque en su fuero interno sigue pensando que ella y Teddy aprovecharían mejor el día pasándolo con Juliet, que se ha quedado en casa de una Dominique muy cabreada (es decir, más de lo habitual) con Frank.

La nueva ministra va a dar su discurso a pocos metros del Cementerio de los Caídos. Algo, en opinión de Victoire, inadecuado. Tiene la impresión de que Green va a utilizar sensiblerías de los que perdieron gente importante en la Guerra para disuadirlos de la idea de intentar desestabilizar el régimen. Y ella no quiere que se use el recuerdo de su tío Fred, de los padres de Teddy ni de ninguno de los que murieron para que ellos pudieran tener un mundo mejor para una vulgar campaña política.

Se sienta en una de las últimas filas para estar tranquila y no tener que fingir una sonrisa durante demasiado tiempo ante la ministra. Se acaricia su cada día más abultado vientre con ternura; pese a que su segundo hijo es infinitamente más tranquilo que Juliet, también disfruta de vez en cuando dando conciertos de percusión en su barriga.

-Buenas tardes, señores y señoras.

Victoire mira rápidamente a la tarima, a la que la recién nombrada ministra Anne Green ha subido para comenzar su discurso de investidura. Nota cómo el clima se torna ligeramente hostil. No se lo reprocha. Son muchas las voces que han acusado a la joven ministra de haber conseguido su puesto de forma poco lícita.

-Aunque no he llegado al poder de la forma que me hubiese gustado…

Victoire sigue manteniendo su sonrisa educada, como la señorita que siempre ha querido ser y con la que Dominique nunca fue capaz de tragar, pero su mente se desconecta. Busca a Teddy con la mirada entre la multitud. Tras varios segundos, reconoce su llamativo pelo azul, entre el negro del tío Harry y el pelirrojo del tío Ron.

La sonrisa de la mujer se vuelve más sincera cuando él la ve y le dedica una mirada para compartir su exasperación. Es obvio que a Teddy tampoco le hace gracia que el discurso de esa mujer tenga lugar a pocos metros de donde yacen los cuerpos de sus padres. La observa con una expresión neutra, aunque el brillo de desagrado que tienen sus ojos persistiría aunque los cambiase veinte veces de color

Es entonces cuando ocurre. Mientras Anne Green agradece los votos que le han permitido llegar hasta donde está, varias personas situadas en las sillas de más atrás, a sólo unos metros de Victoire, se levantan, sacan sus varitas de los bolsillos de sus túnicas y comienzan a lanzar maldiciones a los asistentes al discurso.

Victoire se levanta de un salto, alarmada, aferrando su varita con fuerza. Desvía un rayo azul que iba derecho hacia ella, y echa a correr; o, mejor dicho, a andar todo lo rápido que le permite su embarazo, sin otro objetivo que el de alejarse de la contienda que se está desarrollando, esquivando los hechizos que vuelan en su dirección.

Pero un hechizo que no sabe de dónde ha salido le golpea la muñeca, haciendo que su varita salte por los aires. Asustada, Vic mira a su alrededor para ver dónde ha caído y poder así recuperarla, y defenderse.

Entonces ve a Teddy, batiéndose en duelo con dos personas y mirándola asustado. Su marido se quita de encima a uno de ellos y echa a correr hacia ella para protegerla, pero antes de que llegue otro rayo de luz golpea a Vic en el pecho.

Cae de espaldas y nota cómo varios huesos le crujen. Se pregunta si se habrá fracturado la cadera, que empieza a dolerle muchísimo. Lo que seguro tiene roto son las muñecas, puesto que ha intentado amortiguar su caída con las manos. No puede evitar que lágrimas de dolor acudan a sus ojos mientras intenta levantarse, sin éxito.

-Teddy-murmura inconscientemente. Necesita ayuda. Mira alrededor y lo ve sólo a unos metros de ella; ya mismo estará lo suficientemente cerca como para quitarle de encima a sus atacantes. La idea tranquiliza a Vic hasta límites insospechados.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que Teddy lanza un rayo aturdidor al hombre que ha tirado a Victoire al suelo, éste conjura un maleficio en dirección a la mujer.

Victoire tiene la satisfacción de ver cómo su atacante cae al suelo sin conocimiento, unos segundos antes de que el otro hechizo la golpee a ella, arrebatándole la consciencia.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y ya sabéis lo que le pasa a Lorcan (a mí me diréis cruel, pero vosotros hablabais de dejarlo como un colador y de Saw, pedazo de cacho de sádicos). Lo cual, obviamente, no sólo le está afectando a él. Ah, y ya que hablamos de Lorcan… los que seguís _Arena en los bolsillos_ (que, por cierto, últimamente la tengo un poco apartada), ¿recordáis el drabble de Lorcan (_67_) que no entendíais? Eh… pues… supongo que ahora sí lo comprenderéis un poco mejor.

¿Reviews?


	10. Primero cortes y después tú

¡Buenos días!

Primero, gracias a **Gaby Sara**, **CallMeStrange**, **Guest** (¿alguien leyó mi sugerencia de poner un nombre o un nick o algo?), **AnnaGreen**, **aNYABLACK**, **Emily** y **Ari** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Emily** (x2): Oh, Dios, _La Naranja Mecánica_ es un peliculón donde los haya. En realidad, no tengo nada que decirte, pero he puesto la respuesta sólo para comentar que me encanta la peli XD**  
**

En fin, ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo noveno: Primero cortes y después tú_

_Aunque no te acuerdes ya de mí,  
siempre estaré junto a ti.  
Ahora soy la flor  
que espera brotar en ti…  
_**Mägo de Oz-Sueños dormidos**

Dominique casi arrastra a Juliet por los pasillos de San Mungo. Y ni siquiera le importa llevar al trote a la mayor de sus dos sobrinas.

Acaba de recibir un patronus de Teddy, en el su cuñado que le ha explicado que Victoire ha resultado herida en un altercado producido durante el discurso de la nueva ministra. Y a Minnie, pese a la rivalidad que mantiene con su hermana desde que tiene uso de razón, la sola idea de que a Vic le pase algo malo le da pánico.

Llega hasta la habitación donde le han dicho que está y entra sin llamar siquiera.

Descubre a su hermana durmiendo en la cama. Su largo cabello rubio está suelto y desparramado, con apenas algo más de color que su rostro. En una silla, Teddy la observa en silencio, acariciando su mano con dulzura. Harry y Ron presencian la escena, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar, de pie en un rincón de la habitación.

-¡Papi!-exclama Juliet, contenta de verlo. Teddy aparta la vista de Victoire y abraza a su hija. Entonces la niña se fija en su madre-. ¿Mamá está mala?

-Un poco-admite Teddy. Dominique se muerde el labio. Quiere preguntar cómo ha sido, qué ha pasado para que su hermana esté ahí, pero no quiere hacerlo delante de Juliet. La niña es demasiado espabilada para su edad.

Su tío Harry parece comprenderlo:

-Juliet, ¿quieres venir a por un batido?

-¡Vale!-la niña se aferra a la mano de su tío abuelo y sale de la habitación dando saltitos.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta entonces Dominique.

-Algunas personas de la gente que había acudido al discurso-explica su tío Ron, enfadado-. Lo tenían bien pensado; nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y la gente no podía huir. Han matado a quince personas y prácticamente nadie ha salido ileso-observa a su sobrina con tristeza-. Aunque hemos atrapado a unos cuantos-agrega, algo más animado.

Teddy lo fulmina con la mirada al oír su tono de voz, y luego vuelve a clavar los ojos en Victoire.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Vic?-pregunta Dominique con cautela, pese a que no está del todo segura de querer saber la respuesta, observando con tristeza la palidez de su hermana mayor. Ahora que sabe que está viva, le preocupan las consecuencias de lo ocurrido.

-Le han dado-responde Teddy con voz neutra-. Y el bebé… puede… le puede pasar _algo_.

El amplio abanico de posibilidades incluidas en ese "algo" no gusta para nada a la pelirroja. Se muerde el labio.

-Hijos de puta-murmura con rencor, acariciándose distraídamente el vientre.

* * *

Frank camina resueltamente por el pasillo. Una seguridad al andar que no tiene nada que ver con el mar de dudas sembrado en su cabeza.

Sigue sin tener la menor idea de cómo evolucionará Lorcan Scamander. Aunque, por fortuna, su cerebro no está tan dañado como el de los abuelos del sanador, que en paz descansen, ya debería haber empezado a dar alguna muestra de mejoría. En cambio, el único progreso, si es que puede ser considerado como tal, es que ya no desconfía tanto de los sanadores, y, salvo contadas ocasiones, obedece las órdenes que se le dan sin que Lysander tenga que asegurarle que es por su bien previamente. Al menos, piensa, está seguro de que el daño no es totalmente irreparable.

Es entonces cuando ve a Dominique Weasley, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cara enterrada entre las manos. Frank comprende que su ex novia ha venido a ver a su hermana, y deduce que probablemente está afectada por las complicaciones en el embarazo de Victoire.

Todavía no ha terminado de formar una idea en su cabeza sobre lo que va a hacer. Ni siquiera sabe si quiere o no creer que el hijo de Dominique es suyo. Porque, pese a que cuando nazca sería fácil averiguarlo, mientras tanto no se puede quedar de brazos cruzados. Y teme estar el tiempo que le resta a Minnie de gestación cuidándola para que luego nazca un crío del imbécil de William Forward… un crío con el que él, encima, esté encariñado.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?-le espeta una mosqueada Dominique.

Frank se da cuenta entonces de que se ha quedado parado en mitad del pasillo observándola. Da unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella, todavía sin haber decidido lo que quiere hacer.

-No-responde-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-en realidad, lo sabe de sobra; sólo quiere hablar con ella. De lo que sea. Echa muchísimo de menos a Minnie.

-He venido a ver a mi hermana-suspira-. Y, de todas formas… ¿a ti qué más te da?

Frank se muerde el labio.

-¿De verdad estás embarazada?-no sabe qué espera obtener como respuesta; Dominique simplemente asiente-. ¿De verdad es mío?-la respuesta vuelve a ser afirmativa-. ¿Cómo sé si debo creerte o no?

Dominique suspira y se despega de la pared.

-Eso es cosa tuya. Pero deberías hacerlo… ¿sabes? Jugábamos juntos antes de aprender a andar siquiera, fuimos a Hogwarts juntos y nos seleccionaron para la misma casa. Salimos desde que cumplí diecisiete hasta hace unas semanas-Minnie se muerde el labio-. Y no te he mentido jamás-le asegura-. Lo de Will fue un malentendido.

Frank la mira, intentando buscar algo en sus ojos distinto al brillo travieso que siempre ha tenido. No lo encuentra. Sólo hay sinceridad, como siempre.

Es entonces cuando Dominique, en un gesto bastante parecido al de la primera vez que le robó un beso como regalo de cumpleaños, se acerca y junta sus labios con los de él. Mientras responde al beso, a Frank le parece oír un "Es verdad", que queda ahogado en sus labios.

Tras lo que a él le hubiera gustado que fueran décadas, Minnie se separa de él. Sacude la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos.

-Lo siento-se disculpa. Antes de que Frank pueda replicar, sin embargo, agrega-: Eres un imbécil. Y si vas a estar conmigo por lástima, sin confiar en mí, creo que estoy mejor sola.

* * *

-No-gruñe Tom.

Lizzie suspira, dejando que el joven pasee los dedos por su espalda, poniéndole la piel de gallina pese a que no hace frío.

Esta situación es novedosa para ambos. Generalmente, cuando se encuentran, son un enfrentamiento de pasiones y ganas de herirse. Hacen el amor, chocan y luchan en una fiera y particular batalla. Y luego se visten y se desaparecen de esa playa sin ni siquiera despedirse. Porque Lizzie sigue saliendo con Harold y sus padres no son tontos, y Tom…

Tom sigue en sus trece. Tan oscuro como siempre, aunque desde que el otro día le dijese más de lo que pretendía a Lizzie parece haberse vuelto un tanto menos cerrado con ella. Eso sí, no quiere ni oír hablar del tema que se le fue de las manos la anterior ocasión. Lizzie sospecha que es porque no le gusta que ninguna situación lo sobrepase.

Y el que ella le haya preguntado si su actual novio fue uno de los que le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio parece ser una de esas situaciones. La respuesta del joven es claramente una mentira, aunque Lizzie decide aceptarla.

Entonces se da cuenta por primera vez de que Tom no se ha quitado la camisa en todo el rato. Ni lo ha hecho nunca. No es que le moleste, aunque sí le parece un poco injusto. Ella está completamente desnuda; ¿por qué él no? Cree recordar que, hace un rato, peleándose con los botones de dicha prenda, el joven le ha dado un manotazo para que no siguiera por ahí. Lizzie ha cedido.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la camisa?-pregunta en ese momento, sin embargo.

Están sentados en el suelo pedregoso de esa playa junto al castillo de Lindisfarne, donde se encontraron las dos anteriores ocasiones. Tom tiene a la joven recostada en sus brazos, paseando los dedos por la espalda de Lizzie lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Aunque es obvio que en poco tiempo la batalla seguirá. Para deleite de ambos.

-Porque no-gruñe Tom de nuevo.

Lizzie se separa de él.

-Venga-ordena, desabrochándole los botones. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Tom le agarra las muñecas con fuerza, haciéndole daño, y aleja las manos de su camisa-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Deja las manos quietas, ¿quieres?

Lizzie sacude la cabeza.

-No es justo. Yo estoy desnuda, tú también deberías estarlo.

-La vida no es justa, creía que en eso ya estábamos de acuerdo-replica Tom con frialdad.

-Pero…-Lizzie no puede seguir protestando, porque en ese momento Tom la agarra de los hombros y la acerca a él, besándola con tal saña que le duele.

-Déjalo-le ordena.

Entonces Lizzie piensa en una idea. No es muy lícita, pero por primera vez en su vida le importa un bledo. Tom tampoco es totalmente legal; y Lizzie también sabe jugar sucio, aunque no lo haga muy a menudo. Además, lleva meses haciendo cosas que no debe; ¿qué más da un pecado más que menos? Irá al infierno de todos modos.

Se libera de la presa de Tom y lo empuja para tumbarlo en el suelo. Una vez ahí, entrelaza sus manos con las de él mientras lo besa, plenamente consciente de que está logrando que el joven se olvide de la conversación que acaban de mantener. Obligándose a mantener en su mente lo que quiere, Lizzie separa sus manos de las de él y empieza a subir con los dedos por los brazos del joven.

Sin embargo, algo la distrae. Separándose de él, examina su brazo izquierdo, y descubre algo en la muñeca de Tom, algo que el puño de la manga no logra ocultar.

El joven intenta apartar el brazo.

-Déjame ver-ordena Lizzie, haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar que él se la quite de encima. Desabrocha el botón y le sube la manga hasta el codo. Suelta un grito ahogado cuando ve lo que Tom ha intentado con tanto ahínco que no sea descubierto por nadie-. Merlín… ¿Qué…?-no logra terminar la frase.

Porque sabe lo que es perfectamente.

Cicatrices.

Lizzie desiste intentando contarlas, pero antes de perder la cuenta iba más o menos por las treinta. Apenas se ven, sólo son pálidas líneas dibujadas en el brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Aun así, mirarlas da escalofríos. Lizzie pasa los dedos sobre ellas con cautela, casi sintiendo los cortes en su propia piel.

Tom sólo le permite curiosear su brazo cinco segundos. Lo aparta con brusquedad y se baja la manga para que no se vea nada más.

-¿Contenta?-gruñe, esquivo. Ignorando sus intentos por seguir sobre él, la coge y la aparta de encima, incorporándose y con la vista fija en el suelo.

-No te… te… ¿te lo has hecho tú?-inquiere Lizzie, que ha palidecido.

Tom sacude la cabeza y clava sus ojos negros en el mar.

-No te importa.

-Sí me importa-lo contradice la joven, mirando cómo Tom se frota el brazo con fuerza, como si esperase que así fuesen a desaparecer las marcas-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Tom tarda tanto en responder que Lizzie empieza a creer que no va a contestar a su pregunta. Sin embargo, cuando el sol empieza a perderse en el horizonte y ella se abraza a sí misma para no coger frío, el ex Slytherin se decide a hablar:

-No sé por qué empecé-explica en tono neutro-. Pero sí sé cuándo.

Lizzie se da cuenta de que los ojos de Tom tienen un brillo especial, triste, cuando se pierden entre sus recuerdos.

* * *

_El niño soltó un bufido cuando vio las distintas partes de su telescopio rodar por el suelo, molesto. Se agachó para recogerlas, evitando las miradas hostiles de sus compañeros, y se sentó sobre las frías baldosas de piedra para armarlo de nuevo. Esperaba que todavía sirviera, porque no tenía ninguna explicación convincente preparada para cuando su madre le preguntara por qué había roto cinco telescopios en menos de dos años._

_-Señor Watson-oyó que alguien lo llamaba tras unos minutos. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado a solas con la profesora de Astronomía-. Tengo que irme. Cuando termine, cierre la puerta y vuelva a su habitación-ordenó._

_-Sí, profesora-respondió Tom. Sin embargo, en cuanto la mujer hubo salido del aula, soltó unas cuantas palabras no demasiado adecuadas para su edad en pársel-. Imbéciles todos-agregó, volviendo a un idioma humano._

_Estaba llegando al final de su segundo año, y no había absolutamente nada en el comportamiento de sus compañeros que le pudiera incitar a tener la más mínima esperanza de que algún día fueran a dejar de martirizarlo. Tenía la impresión de que ese montón de idiotas no tenían más meta en la vida que intentar conseguir que la de él fuese insostenible._

_Y, por desgracia para él, lo estaban consiguiendo._

_Hacía meses que no se quejaba a los profesores. Había descubierto que no servía absolutamente para nada; no conseguía que lo dejasen en paz y, encima, después era peor. Y, además, tampoco podía decirles nada a sus padres, porque ellos eran muggles y no podrían ayudarlo desde su pequeña casa en Chester._

_Cuando sus pensamientos alcanzaban esos deprimentes derroteros, la puerta del aula se abrió. Tom descubrió entonces a varios compañeros. Ya los conocía. Eran los peores con los que tenía que lidiar; de hecho, reconoció a uno de ellos como el que le había roto tres de los cinco telescopios. Sin embargo, no sabía sus nombres. A diferencia de ellos, que eran plenamente conscientes de que él se llamaba como el Señor Tenebroso._

_Los insultos le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Tom quería creer que ocurría lisa y llanamente así, pero lo cierto era que en su camino, las palabras _sangre sucia _le atravesaban la mente como cuchillos y le hacían daño. Sin embargo, no respondía, con la esperanza de que se cansaran y lo dejaran en paz. Esperanza que casi dos años de continuo acoso le habían demostrado que era vana._

_Estaba comprobando que el telescopio estaba bien asegurado a la base cuando uno de los tres lo tiró al suelo de una patada, gritando algo así como que debería aprender a escuchar a los demás. Tom clavó sus ojos negros en el escudo de Gryffindor bordado en su uniforme, y se preguntó qué diablos habría de valiente en que tres chavales se enfrentasen contra uno. Se agachó para recoger las partes del telescopio, porque se le había desarmado de nuevo, pero justo entonces otro le propinó una patada en el estómago que le quitó la respiración._

_Intentó levantarse, pero otra patada lo lanzó hacia atrás. Tom se clavó la esquina de una mesa en la espalda._

_El resto es una brutalidad que no merece la pena ser narrada. Se resume en puñetazos y más patadas en cada trocito de carne de un niño de doce años, uno que además no tenía muchas nociones de defensa personal, por parte de tres alumnos al mismo tiempo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que apenas podía moverse, comprendieron que se habían pasado y salieron del aula, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, demasiado débil para levantarse._

_No fue hasta varias horas después que Tom recuperó la energía y, sobre todo, la voluntad necesaria para moverse. Se levantó con muchísimo esfuerzo y, apoyándose en la pared, salió con dificultad del aula, dejando el telescopio olvidado en la clase. No pensaba ir a la enfermería; sabía que ahí, aunque la señora Pomfrey lo curara, lo obligarían a decir quiénes le habían hecho eso, y probablemente hubiera represalias. Sólo quería ir a su dormitorio y esconderse tras el dosel de su cama del resto del mundo._

_Para cuando hubo llegado, sus compañeros de habitación estaban ya dormidos. Mejor. Tampoco les agradaba a ellos. Tom entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí para enfrentarse a su reflejo._

_Tenía bastante mal aspecto. Su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y amoratado, y tenía partido el labio inferior, de donde goteaba sangre lentamente. Le dolía la muñeca, abierta probablemente al haberla interpuesto entre algún ataque y su cara, por no hablar de que tenía la impresión de que su cuerpo estaba fragmentado en pequeños trocitos que se unían de forma que unos pinchaban a otros, haciendo mayor su sufrimiento. _

_Pero no era su cuerpo lo que más le dolía._

_Enfadado con todo el mundo, con los que lo habían dejado así y consigo mismo, Tom le dio un puñetazo al espejo. No soportaba seguir viendo cómo habían dejado su cara. No fue una buena idea. Algunos trozos de cristal se le clavaron en los nudillos, aumentando el dolor que ya sentía en todo su cuerpo. El espejo cayó a pedazos al suelo._

_Tom se apoyó en la pared opuesta y resbaló por ella, sin fuerzas para nada más, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Enterró la cara entre las manos, angustiado y asustado, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos negros, mezclándose con la sangre que manchaba su rostro. Los sollozos hacían que su cuerpo se convulsionase, siempre en silencio; lo que menos quería era que sus compañeros de habitación lo encontraran llorando. Los odiaba a todos. Él no había hecho absolutamente nada, y la gente no hacía más que martirizarlo por algo que ni siquiera había elegido._

_Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió. Dejó caer los brazos, y su mano derecha rozó uno de los fragmentos del espejo que acababa de romper. Lo cogió como si fuera la primera vez que viera un cristal. Paseó el dedo índice por el filo. Las pequeñas gotas de sangre que brotaron le indicaron que era bastante afilado._

_No supo por qué lo hizo. Quizá por curiosidad, quizá simplemente porque no sabía qué más hacer en ese momento en que se sentía tan humillado. Se dio cuenta de que la manga izquierda de la camisa se le había desgarrado, quizá enganchada en alguna mesa durante la pelea (por llamar al suceso de alguna manera). Con cautela, deslizó el pedazo de espejo sobre su muñeca._

_El dolor era molesto. Pero, curiosamente, al mismo tiempo ayudaba a Tom a dejar de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido sólo unas horas antes. Aliviaba su angustia, su desesperación. Conseguía hacer que el continuo martirio al que lo sometían sus compañeros fuese menos insoportable._

* * *

Tom no ha variado su tono de voz en ningún momento de su espeluznante relato. Sin embargo, Lizzie ha ido estando más espantada y palideciendo conforme la historia iba avanzando.

-Merlín-susurra, incapaz de digerirlo-. Es horrible… Todo lo que te hicieron. ¿Por qué no…?

-Lo hice-replica Tom en voz baja, y por primera vez su voz tiembla-. Intenté que alguien hiciera algo, pero hasta los profesores estaban incómodos conmigo cerca-suelta un suspiro resignado-. Todos pensaron que eran chiquilladas, o yo muy exagerado.

-Pero… Esto no son chiquilladas-Lizzie se muerde el labio. Toma el brazo de Tom y le arremanga la camisa para observar de nuevo las cicatrices, y las acaricia con cuidado. Esta vez, el joven no intenta apartarse, sino que observa con ligero interés sus intentos de borrar las heridas a base de dulzura-. Son antiguas-comenta-. Ya no lo haces, ¿no?

Tom niega con la cabeza.

-Quería…-aparta el brazo, y toma la mano de Lizzie-. A veces, no podía más-admite-. Y cada vez era peor… Empezaba a tenerlo claro-explica. La joven se estremece, y Tom la mira a los ojos-. Pero entonces…

-¿Entonces, qué?

-Entonces, tú.

* * *

Lysander entra en la habitación en silencio. Encuentra a Lorcan sentado en su cama, como está empezando a ser costumbre, observando sin ver la pared de enfrente.

-Hola, Lorcan-lo saluda.

Su hermano menor da un respingo y lo mira. El miedo de sus ojos es sustituido por alivio cuando descubre que es Lysander y no otra persona, y no aparta los ojos de él mientras se acerca y se sienta en la cama.

Lorcan lleva una semana en San Mungo. En esos días, la mordedura de su brazo se ha curado, y los efectos secundarios de la maldición cruciatus han cesado, salvo las convulsiones que sufre en ocasiones puntuales. Además, obligado por su hermano, ha comido a regañadientes y recuperado parte del peso perdido.

Sin embargo, no ha dado ninguna muestra de mejoría psicológica. No reconoce a nadie más que Lysander, de quien se niega a separarse desde el momento mismo en que lo ve entrar por la puerta, y su hermano no se va nunca hasta asegurarse de que se haya quedado dormido. Tampoco habla, cuando antes no era capaz de callarse ni debajo de agua. El único progreso es, quizá, que parece haberse relajado un poco en los últimos días, concretamente desde el tercer día después de encontrarlo, la primera vez que Rose no fue a verlo. Sigue temiendo a la muchacha por algún motivo desconocido.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Lysander.

Como siempre, Lorcan no responde. Lo observa largamente antes de aburrirse y dedicarse a juguetear con el último botón de su pijama. El mayor suspira con tristeza y se pregunta, no por primera vez, si Lorcan se recuperará algún día de lo que le han hecho, demasiado horrible para ponerle nombre.

Lo peor es no saber quién ha sido. Si Lysander lo descubre, tiene muy claro que no se esperará a un juicio y verá cómo lo condenan a cadena perpetua o al Beso del Dementor. Lo matará con sus propias manos. Pero antes le hará sufrir tanto que el horror por el que ha pasado Lorcan parecerá un juego de niños en comparación.

Es entonces cuando Lorcan vuelve a mirarlo. Alarga los brazos hacia él y pone ambos dedos índices en las comisuras de su boca, empujando hacia arriba, en un intento por hacer sonreír a Lysander.

Y Lysander sonríe, a la fuerza al principio, por voluntad propia después, cuando recuerda la infinidad de veces que su hermano hizo ese gesto cuando ambos eran pequeños para animarlo.

Y también porque todavía queda algo del Lorcan con el que creció.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Este capítulo me ha costado la vida misma. Sobre todo por Tom... es que es un personaje complicado de narices. De todas formas, modestia aparte, me encanta cómo ha quedado.

¿Reviews?


	11. La posición de Francia

¡Buenas noches! (o noches en España, cambiadlo por mañana/tarde/solsticio/equinoccio/lo-que-sea).

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **SilverWeasley**, **Mery Vedder**, **aNYABLACK**, **AnnaGreen**, **I'mCruelAndPretty**, **Emily**, **Gaby Sara** y **damcastillo** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **SilverWeasley**: No sabes la ilusión que me hizo leer tu comentario. En realidad, me hace ilusión leerlos todos, pero cuando son de alguien nuevo es diferente. Es como si hubieras atravesado fronteras para lograr que más personas se tomen su tiempo para leer lo que haces. Y respecto a lo que dices... ¿Vergüenza? No, en serio. Internet es una enorme máscara con la que todos podemos ser quien queramos. Por ejemplo, yo soy una pre-universitaria, pero también podría ser un viejecito octogenario que escribe en el teclado con dos dedos XD Lo que quiero decir es que no hay por qué ser tímido en la red; si yo fuera tan introvertida aquí como lo soy en la realidad jamás hubiera publicado ni una historia. Es echarle un poco de morro, que todos tenemos.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Yo pensaba que era impaciente. Luego leí tu comentario y he descubierto que soy la reina de la serenidad... Es decir, cuando lo leo casi puedo imaginarme a una niña hablando rápido de todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza XD

En fin, y ahora os dejo con el capítulo. Creo que os gustará.

* * *

_Capítulo décimo: La posición de Francia_

_Recordando esta vida junto a ti,  
toda la energía que heredé de ti.  
Tú eres mi héroe, mi respiración.  
Tú, que no te rindes nunca,  
escucha esta canción.  
_**Amaia Montero-407**

Los sollozos aterrados de Lorcan despiertan a Lysander.

El joven, que se ha quedado dormido en algún punto de su reflexión sobre qué diablos le han hecho a su hermano para que tema de esa manera a Rose, se despierta sobresaltado y observa a Lorcan con preocupación. Está tumbado en la cama de lado, encogido, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Desde que fue secuestrado y torturado, Lorcan tiene pesadillas todas las noches, sin excepción. Suele despertarse desorientado, y lo único que logra tranquilizarlo en esas ocasiones es el abrazo y las palabras de su hermano; y las pocas veces en que Lysander no está ahí, los sanadores no tienen más remedio que aturdirlo y darle poción para dormir sin soñar. Aunque a Lysander eso no le gusta, porque cuando lo hacen Lorcan tiene la mirada más perdida que de costumbre al despertar. Por eso suele quedarse con él hasta que alguien, ya sea Frank Longbottom o Tatiana, que empieza a estar preocupada por su salud, lo obliga a dejar a su hermano solo durante unas horas.

Le sacude un poco el hombro. Tras unos minutos, Lorcan abre los ojos y mira alrededor con pánico, sacudiéndose la mano de Lysander, desorientado.

-Eh, Lor, no pasa nada-lo tranquiliza su hermano. Lorcan se incorpora y se aferra a él, temblando de arriba abajo y sin poder disimular sus sollozos-. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, no es real-le acaricia el pelo, notando cómo poco a poco el joven consigue normalizar su respiración-. Y no pasará…-su voz se apaga al darse cuenta una vez más de que no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que le ha ocurrido a Lorcan-. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño-le promete. Al menos, eso sí puede asegurárselo.

Cuando Lorcan deja de temblar, se separa un poco de él. Tiene los ojos verdes llorosos, pero parece haber recuperado un poco la compostura. Lysander intenta sonreír, sin éxito. No tiene motivos para ello. Su hermano menor es, según los sanadores, _mentalmente inestable_, es incapaz de pasar más de dos horas sin él cerca y no parece haber progresado nada en el tiempo que lleva en San Mungo. Además de que él debería haberlo evitado. Cómo, Lysander lo desconoce; pero sí está seguro de que Lorcan es su hermano pequeño y, por tanto, lo que le pase es responsabilidad suya. Tendría que haberlo cuidado más; de haberlo hecho, ahora Lorcan no estaría así.

-Lys…

Todos sus sentimientos de culpa se van a otra parte cuando Lysander escucha, por primera vez desde que desapareció, la voz de su hermano. Lo mira sorprendido.

-¿Has…? ¿Has…?-empieza, intentando asimilar que no se ha imaginado ese sonido. Le parece algo demasiado bueno como para encajar entre la cantidad de desgracias que asolan su vida últimamente.

Lorcan lo abraza de nuevo, pero esta vez es Lysander quien se deja consolar por su hermano, esforzándose por no llorar. Merlín, no es él el que vive aterrado por los recuerdos, no puede permitirse ser tan débil. Nota cómo Lorcan le revuelve el pelo y le acaricia la espalda con cariño, y le devuelve el abrazo. Si antes no era capaz de esbozar una sonrisa, ahora no puede borrar ese gesto de su rostro.

-Lys-lo llama Lorcan de nuevo. El aludido se separa de su hermano y lo mira. Lorcan no está sonriendo, sus ojos están demasiado llenos de miedo para ello, pero da la impresión de que quiere hacerlo-. Gracias.

Lysander no puede disimular su sorpresa. Pero no está en absoluto disgustado. No comprende por qué ahora y no en otro momento, pero volver a oírlo hablar ha logrado dejarlo sin palabras a él.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta con dificultad.

-Por estar aquí siempre-responde Lorcan, y esta vez sí logra que una diminuta sonrisa aparezca en su rostro. Lysander no puede evitar que varias lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos-. Pero no llores-agrega, abrazándolo de nuevo.

Ahora, el que solloza es Lysander. Pero de alivio.

* * *

Lena sale del cementerio cabizbaja.

Sigue sin ser capaz de creerse que su padre esté muerto. Pese a que su madre le envió una carta prácticamente ilegible por las lágrimas derramadas escribiéndola, pese a que vio su cadáver, pese a que acudió a su funeral y pese a que pasó toda la tarde aferrada a su hermano mayor, intentando consolarse mutuamente, la idea de que Oliver Wood ya no esté aún le resulta demasiado extraña para parecerle real.

Se aparece en Hogsmeade. El motivo de que sea ahí y no en otro lugar es desconocido para la joven; simplemente, necesita pasear y estar sola, y Hogsmeade en verano está muy vacío.

Se muerde el labio, preguntándose qué diablos va a ser de su vida. En el plano profesional no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse, ya que es una sanadora bastante talentosa. Lo que le preocupa es… es que no sabe qué va a ser de su futuro sentimental. Porque ella está con Robert Cricks. Pero también con Anthony Nott. Y es un dilema bastante complicado.

Si sólo se rigiera por sus sentimientos, Lena lo tendría muy, pero que muy fácil. Dejaría a Robert y correría a los brazos de Tony sin dudarlo ni por un instante. El problema es que la vida no está hecha sólo de sentimientos.

Y la dulzura y simpatía que derrocha Rob por los cuatro costados, haciéndola sentir en casa, son un fuerte competidor de Tony. Porque cuando Lena está con su amigo de toda la vida no se siente como en casa. Se siente como una niña explorando un bosque: nunca sabe qué puede encontrar. La sensación es siempre la misma, desde aquella primera vez, completamente borracha, en la que permitió adentrarse a Tony en un terreno prohibido, hasta la última, hace casi tres semanas, la primera de la que tiene recuerdos totalmente nítidos, pasando por las confusas noches de su último año, cuando se escapaban de las fiestas para celebrar una privada que sólo tenía dos invitados.

Suspira con cansancio. Son demasiados factores a tener en cuenta, y valora más con el corazón que con la cabeza.

Entra en Las Tres escobas y se sienta a una mesa bastante apartada, intentando aclararse. Tras pedir un whisky de fuego (mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que fue esa bebida la culpable de que ella comenzara su tortuosa y difícilmente definible relación con Tony), piensa en los aspectos positivos de Robert: es simpático, es dulce, es cariñoso, siempre está sonriendo… pero de sopetón se cuelan en su cerebro características de Tony, que no son bien recibidas: la acidez con la que habla, su característica expresión burlona, sus ojos brillantes bajo una mata de cabello rubio…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Lena da un respingo al oír su voz, convencida de que se lo ha imaginado y odiándose por permitirle colarse en su mente a su antojo; sin embargo, le basta girarse para ver a Anthony Nott, el principal motivo de sus quebraderos de cabeza.

-Paseaba y he acabado aquí-responde simplemente. Lo observa de arriba abajo; por fortuna, ha recuperado el peso que perdió en San Mungo por negarse categóricamente a comer "esa mierda sosa"-. ¿Y tú?

-Para quedar bien, "paseaba y he acabado aquí"-responde él.

Lena suspira.

-Ya, claro. ¿Qué quieres?-pregunta.

Sin pedirle permiso, Tony se sienta en una silla frente a ella.

-Hablar contigo-responde-. Lena, deja de evitarme-le pide-. Una vez pudo ser un error; y, si me apuras, todo nuestro séptimo año también… pero el otro día no estábamos borrachos.

-Estabas convaleciente-objeta ella, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa al recordarlo-. Se podría interpretar como que me aproveché de ti.

-Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía-replica Tony-. Lena, lo que quiero decir es… ¿por qué no?

-Porque estoy con Robert-responde ella automáticamente. Es la respuesta que se tiene impuesta inconscientemente cada vez que otra parte de su mente le hace la misma pregunta que Tony acaba de formular.

-Puedes dejarlo-apunta él-. Sólo estáis saliendo, no estáis casados ni…-pero entonces su voz tiembla-. No estarás… comprometida con él ni nada por el estilo, ¿no?-Lena niega con la cabeza, y por unos instantes siente deseos de reír. Ella tiene miedo a ese tipo de compromisos, le parecen cadenas-. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Y si es que estás embarazada, tampoco es para tanto.

Lena sacude la cabeza, horrorizada ante la idea. Por Merlín, sólo tiene dieciocho años.

-No, no es eso-se muerde el labio-. Es… Tony, nunca sé qué esperar cuando estoy contigo-intenta explicarle-. Robert es amable y siempre tiene el consejo adecuado, y además…

-Acabas de hablar de él igual que mi hermana de mi padre-la corta él. Lena clava los ojos en la mesa de madera-. Sabes que es verdad.

-Ahora vuelvo-gruñe ella. No quiere seguir con la conversación. Se levanta y se encamina al servicio.

Recuerda lo que le contó su madre sobre que, en cierta ocasión, en ese mismo lugar, alguien le dio un collar maldito. La joven sacude la cabeza, apartando ese pensamiento de su mente, y se mira al espejo, buscando reconocer en su reflejo a la niña que disfrutaba contando cosas vergonzosas a los amigos de su hermano sobre éste, sin éxito. Hace mucho que dejó de ser una niña. Lena supone que desde que se emborrachó y se acostó con Tony por primera vez.

Se lava la cara, intentando aclararse. Merlín, la muerte de su padre y la falta de sueño no le permiten razonar bien. Se pregunta si quedarán pociones para dormir sin soñar en casa, y desea que sí; le hace falta una urgentemente.

Un crujido de la puerta le indica que alguien ha entrado. La joven se da la vuelta y descubre a Tony.

-Lárgate-le ordena-. Ya te he dicho que no.

Él arquea las cejas.

-Eso no es lo que dijiste en el hospital-le recuerda en voz baja.

Y entonces Lena se rompe. No puede más: su padre está muerto, su madre deprimida, su hermano ausente, su mejor amiga se ha alejado de ella hasta límites insospechados, su mejor amigo está enamorado de ella y ella… ella está con Robert Cricks y no tiene ni idea de qué hacer.

Apoya la espalda en la pared, alejándose de Tony todo lo que puede, mientras lágrimas de rabia, de dolor, de tristeza y de frustración abandonan sus ojos furiosamente, quemándole en las mejillas mientras bajan, como si fuesen ríos de lava y no agua. Clava los ojos en el suelo, sin fuerzas para ocultar su rostro de Tony, que la mira con preocupación.

Cuando él se acerca, Lena intenta retroceder más, sin querer darse cuenta de que la pared no le permite alejarse del joven. Para cuando empieza a comprenderlo, sin embargo, Tony la envuelve en un abrazo, cortando todas sus vías de escape, y le acaricia el pelo con una suavidad inusitada.

-No llores-le pide en voz baja-. No por mi culpa-Lena niega con la cabeza, sin saber exactamente lo que quiere decir. Hunde la cara en su pecho, notando un beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza-. Igual… no he pensado que todavía estás mal por lo de tu padre…

-No sé qué hacer-susurra Lena, incapaz de apartarse-. Tengo miedo de que todo se tuerza más si hago algo-admite en un volumen no superior al de un murmullo.

-No se va a torcer-le asegura Tony-. Estará mejor, ya lo verás.

»Yo no soy nadie para decirte qué debes o no debes hacer-agrega-. Pero… si me necesitas, estoy aquí.

Lena sonríe un poco, sintiendo cómo dos piezas de un puzle encajan perfectamente.

* * *

En cuanto la ve acercarse, Ron comprende que algo va rematadamente mal.

Porque no es normal, ni por asomo, la palidez de Hermione. Parece que acabe de enfrentarse a una horda de dementores y no tuviera chocolate a mano. El pelirrojo se acerca a ella con precaución y toma la mano con que no sujeta el pergamino que trae consigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunta.

-La han liado-responde ella-. ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Ha bajado al Departamento de Misterios-responde Ron-. Al parecer, tienen información útil para el caso de los asesinatos y los ataques-Hermione respira hondo y se dispone a irse, pero él la retiene sujetándola del brazo-. ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?-su esposa niega con la cabeza y aferra el pergamino con más fuerza-. Vamos, dímelo.

Hermione suspira.

-Supongo que acabarás sabiéndolo-cede, resignada-. ¿Recuerdas los aurores que dimitieron?

Dichos aurores formaron el grupo más conflictivo cuando murió Kingsley, y fueron los que se dedicaron a encarcelar y, en los casos más extremos, atacar a todos los que consideraban sospechosos de ser los asesinos del ministro de magia. Después de intentar hacerlos entrar en razón de múltiples maneras, Harry se vio obligado a darles un ultimátum: o dejaban de actuar por su cuenta o serían expulsados del cuerpo. El resultado fue que muchos aurores prefirieron dimitir antes que obedecer órdenes con las que no estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-inquiere Ron.

-Han matado a Desjardins-responde Hermione.

Ron arquea las cejas, sorprendido. François Desjardins es (bueno, ahora, _era_) el ministro de magia francés, con el que el organismo inglés siempre ha tenido buenas relaciones. Ron tiene el presentimiento de que ese hecho va a cambiar pronto, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

-Joder… ¿Cómo están los ánimos en París?

-Están muy cabreados-responde Hermione-. De hecho…-mira el pergamino-. Esto es una carta en la que Antoine Leblanc, el ministro provisional, exige hablar con la ministra para aclarar todo el asunto-se muerde el labio-. Merlín… se habla de una guerra, Ron-dice en voz baja.

Ron la abraza y le acaricia el pelo.

-No va a haber ninguna guerra-le promete-. Anne Green podrá ser una cría y tener muy mala leche, pero no creo que sea tan imbécil de permitir que se empiece un conflicto con Francia.

Hermione se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos.

-Si pasara… tienen ellos las de ganar, ¿verdad?-pregunta en voz baja.

Ron no responde.

* * *

Tom se relame de gusto al ver cómo hay tantos problemas con Francia.

Jamás sospecharán que quienes mataron al ministro galo no fueron varios aurores descontentos con la política de Anne Green. Jamás. Aunque lo tengan delante de sus narices. Es tan obvio que nunca lo averiguarían a no ser que alguien se lo dijera.

Scherezade se desenrosca en el suelo y sale de la habitación, siseando un _caza_ que suena a que no volverá en unas cuantas horas. Tom supone que su mascota necesita comer y perfeccionar sus técnicas de obtención de alimento; ya no es el pequeño reptil indefenso que encontró y que apenas podía salir de su huevo.

Cierra los ojos, pensando en todo lo que Scherezade ha aprendido en los años que llevan juntos. En lo que él, también, ha aprendido.

* * *

_Observó con una tristeza infinita cómo el sol se hundía en el horizonte. Al día siguiente volvería a Hogwarts para hacer el segundo trimestre de su sexto año. Algo que Tom Watson no deseaba en absoluto, en cualquier caso. Odiaba ese lugar, así como a la mayoría de sus habitantes; detestaba a alumnos, profesores y fantasmas por igual._

_-Tom, ¿has preparado ya tus cosas?-oyó a su madre preguntar desde el salón._

_-Sí._

_Luego suspiró, apartando la vista del atardecer. No quería volver. No quería seguir aguantando a ese montón de matones que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que martirizarlo. No quería sentir la imperiosa necesidad de aliviar su dolor cortándose, porque aunque no pudiera evitarlo sabía de sobra que estaba mal, y sabía que todo eso volvería en cuanto pusiera un pie en Hogwarts; o quizá incluso antes, si se encontraba a sus compañeros en el tren._

_-_Si no les haces caso, te dejarán_._

_Tom observó los ojos amarillos que lo miraban desde debajo de la cama. Él y Scherezade habían decidido que lo mejor era que los padres del muchacho no supieran de la existencia de su serpiente._

_-_No lo harán. No tienen nada mejor que hacer que molestar_-replicó en pársel._

_Tom no comprendió por qué Scherezade no decía nada más hasta que oyó la puerta de su dormitorio abrirse. Se giró y descubrió a su madre._

_-Mi vida, ¿qué era ese ruido?-preguntó._

_-Me he atragantado-mintió Tom. Su madre se acercó a él-. ¿Qué quieres?_

_Ella lo observó largamente._

_-Tienes mala cara-comentó. Le revolvió el pelo, a lo que Tom respondió apartándose. Ya no era un crío; le faltaban pocos meses para cumplir los diecisiete años. Y, por algún motivo, las muestras de afecto habían dejado de gustarle; y eso que Tom nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso. Desde que entrara en Hogwarts, había nacido algo en él que le decía que la gente tenía otra intención tras esos gestos aparentemente de cariño._

_-Es por los exámenes-mintió. Su madre suspiró; era obvio que no lo creía. Pero sabía que Tom no diría nada si lo obligaban a ello; era uno de los rasgos más distintivos de su único hijo: si no quería que alguien supiera algo, se encargaba de que la información nunca llegase hasta esa persona._

_-Tom…-empezó. Él bajó la vista-. Sabes que si ocurre algo… nos lo puedes contar, a tu padre y a mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_Tom asintió._

_-Pero no pasa nada-insistió-. No seas exagerada._

_Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza, ignorando los intentos del muchacho por soltarse. Luego le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación._

* * *

-Dame.

Lysander le cede el aparato sólo porque lleva tanto tiempo sin escucharlo hablar que la consola muggle no tiene ningún valor en comparación con la voz de Lorcan.

Además, pese a que poco a poco Lorcan está demostrando que el daño que le hicieron no es totalmente irreparable y dice alguna que otra palabra, sólo habla lo necesario. Cuando Lysander o cualquier otra persona intenta averiguar algo sobre los días que estuvo siendo torturado, se hace un ovillo, intentando disimular las lágrimas que corren por su cara, y se niega a hablar durante las dos horas siguientes. Le aterroriza la sola mención al suceso. Lo cual es algo que nadie puede reprocharle.

Lys observa a su hermano jugar al juego al que parece haberse viciado. Es bastante simple: caen piezas con diferentes formas de la parte superior de la pantalla. Hay que girarlas de forma que hagan líneas. Si se amontonan las piezas hasta llegar arriba, uno pierde. Cada vez caen más rápido, haciendo el juego más difícil.

-Estoy haciendo más que tú-comenta, picado.

-Porque te pasas el día con eso-replica Lysander, sonriendo-. Oye…-Lorcan pausa el juego y lo mira. Tiene dificultad para concentrarse en dos cosas al mismo tiempo-. ¿Quieres ver a Rose?-pregunta con cautela.

Inmediatamente, Lorcan palidece, tanto que Lysander se asusta. Niega con la cabeza, y su mirada trasluce un miedo inmenso, casi tanto como la primera y única vez que Lysander trató de averiguar algo sobre su cautiverio. Por alguna razón, Lorcan sigue sin querer ni oír hablar de Rose, y ante la sola mención del nombre reacciona así.

-No… No, no, no. Lys, no dejes que se acerque-suplica, aterrado-. Por favor.

Lysander lo abraza, intentando que se le pase el miedo y preguntándose por enésima vez el motivo de que tema tanto a la joven. Por un momento, se le viene a la cabeza la idea de que Rose haya tenido algo que ver en lo que le ha ocurrido a su hermano, pero al recordar lo mal que lo está pasando la joven desecha esa idea. Simplemente, que Rose haga daño a Lorcan es inconcebible. Pero sea lo que sea, a Lysander le parece algo increíblemente cruel, tanto para la pelirroja como para Lorcan. Hacían una pareja realmente bonita, una que se ha roto de la peor manera posible.

-No se acercará-promete, sintiéndose mal por Rose-. Pero tranquilízate-aún aferrado a él, Lorcan respira hondo varias veces, y luego se separa de él.

Es entonces cuando por la puerta entra Frank Longbottom. Lorcan necesita unos segundos para reconocerlo y decidir que no va a hacerle daño. Sólo entonces se separa de Lysander y lo mira con una curiosidad infantil.

-Hola-lo saluda Frank-. ¿Cómo estás?

Lorcan mira a Lysander, que se siente un tanto culpable por haber hecho que se asuste al mencionar a Rose Weasley, y luego clava los ojos en el sanador.

-Oscuro. Pero menos-responde finalmente. Cada vez que alguien le hace esa pregunta, Lorcan contesta así. Frank considera que eso es una muestra de que su carácter optimista no está del todo perdido. Lys quiere creer que tiene razón.

-Ahora vengo-dice. Lorcan agarra su muñeca y lo mira, al principio suplicándole con la mirada que no se vaya, pero tras unos segundos parece cambiar de idea, la suelta y baja la vista. Él le revuelve el pelo con cariño, se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Ése es uno de los aspectos que han mejorado. Mientras que los primeros días Lorcan se negaba a separarse de él y le agarraba la muñeca con tal fuerza que le hacía daño para evitar que se alejase más de lo estrictamente necesario, ahora su hermano es capaz de pasar pequeños espacios de tiempo sin él. Sin embargo, Lysander ya ha aprendido que no es muy conveniente alejarse demasiado, pues el otro día fue a comer a casa con Tatiana y Rose para intentar animar un poco a la pelirroja (aunque al final también tuvo que consolar a su novia, que estaba profundamente disgustada por algo que Lys no sabe), y, cuando volvió, descubrió que habían tenido que sedar a Lorcan por el ataque de pánico que había sufrido al no tenerlo cerca durante tanto tiempo.

Sube a por un café; generalmente odia dicha bebida, pero es que últimamente está tan pendiente de que a Lorcan no le ocurra nada malo que apenas duerme unas pocas horas al día, y eso empieza a pasarle factura. Menos mal que Tatiana lo comprende y no le exige que esté todo el día a su lado. Lysander no sabe qué haría sin ella. Y eso que cuando la conoció la odiaba.

Sin embargo, cuando empieza a bebérselo a pequeños sorbos, descubre a Rose sentada en uno de los sillones, con una taza de té en la mano.

Le sorprende verla ahí; la joven está destrozada por el hecho de que su novio no la reconozca, y no quiere acercarse a él para no asustarlo. Se pasa el día en el ministerio, llegando a casa más tarde incluso que Lysander (que no puede salir de San Mungo hasta asegurarse de que Lorcan esté completamente dormido) y saliendo tempranísimo.

-Hola, Rose-la saluda, acercándose a ella. Entonces descubre que está leyendo el periódico-. ¿Qué es eso?

Rose se muerde el labio.

-Estamos en guerra, Lysander-explica en voz baja.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El capítulo es muy corto… pero no sabía dónde cortarlo. Bueno, vale, admito que me iba a morir de un ataque de "¡Ohhhh!" escribiendo la parte de Tony y Lena, pero ya está.

Ah, y por cierto… sabed que la mejoría de Lorcan no es buena para todos. Sólo digo eso.


	12. Recuerdos y ataques

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder**, **CallMeStrange**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **damcastillo**, **Julietaa** y **Emily** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Sí, Lorcan está mejor. Pero no puedes pedirle que quiera ver a Rose todavía, y menos si no sabes por qué tiene miedo de ella... lo cual se aclarará dentro de varios capítulos. De momento, podéis daros con un canto en los dientes con que no esté loco.

* * *

_Capítulo decimoprimero: Recuerdos y ataques_

_A warning to the people,  
the good and the evil:  
This is war.  
To the soldier, the civilian,  
the martyr, the victim:  
This is war.  
_**Thirty Seconds To Mars-This is war**

Apenas un día después de que el Ministerio francés declare la guerra al inglés, comienzan los disturbios.

En los dos países. Patrullas de magos, algunos aurores, otros no, van a zonas mágicas a sembrar el caos. Queman comercios, destruyen hogares, matan personas. Dejan ríos de sangre y horror a su paso. El objetivo de los franceses es encontrar a los asesinos de su ministro. El de los ingleses, vengarse por las bajas que están padeciendo. Realmente es de locos.

Gran Bretaña está siendo la zona más afectada. No sólo porque el ministerio francés cuenta con más personal, sino también porque los hombres disponibles están divididos y dudosos, y no saben si colaborar con una ministra a la que ven como altamente sospechosa de un hipotético asesinato de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Y, como pasa generalmente en las guerras, los culpables de la muerte de François Desjardins no han sido atrapados. Sí que han sido asesinados, condenados sin juicio previo y heridos cientos de personas que son inocentes de todo y culpables de vivir en zonas mágicas. Y lo mismo se podría decir del bando británico en el país galo, aunque en menor medida.

A Lysander Scamander, los motivos de la guerra le importan más bien poco. Sólo quiere que se acabe pronto. Más que nada, porque empieza a mosquearle el ambiente tan deprimente que hay en el callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade. Incluso en el hospital están preocupados; en realidad, no creen que los franceses sean capaces de atacar San Mungo, pero nunca se sabe.

Además, estaba planeando sacar a Lorcan a que le diera un poco el aire, ya que no ha salido a la calle desde que apareciera, y le vendría bien coger algo de color; está demasiado pálido. Por no hablar de que Lysander está casi seguro de que salir a la calle sólo puede hacerle bien a su hermano; siempre ha adorado pasear y tumbarse al sol como los lagartos. El joven no cree que la cruciatus vaya a hacer a Lorcan cambiar de idea.

Pero, obviamente, no piensa llevar a Lorcan a ningún lado hasta tener la completa certeza de que es un lugar seguro.

Ahora está sentado, observando cómo Lorcan muestra sus habilidades jugando a la consola muggle. Lysander tiene que admitir que su hermano lo superó hace tiempo en ese juego. Pero lo más destacable es, quizá, que poco a poco parece poder hablar mientras juega, algo que, en opinión de Frank Longbottom, significa que su cerebro se está recuperando.

Eso sí, mejor que nadie le pregunte nada sobre su cautiverio. Ni mencione a Rose Weasley.

Lysander compadece a la joven. No debe de ser plato de buen gusto que tu pareja no sólo no te reconozca, sino que también te tema como si fueses el Mal personificado. Él ha intentado varias veces imaginarse que fuera Tatiana la que estuviese en el estado en que está Lorcan y no lo reconociera. La sola idea hace que se estremezca.

-Eh, Lor-empieza. No sabe cómo plantearlo. Nunca ha intentado hablar con él de asuntos anteriores a la tortura de su hermano. Frank le ha pedido que lo haga, porque Lysander es la única persona con la que Lorcan no se cierra herméticamente cuando le preguntan algo. Su hermano lo mira unos instantes para demostrarle que lo está escuchando, antes de seguir con su juego-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando quisimos tener un canguro como mascota?

Lorcan frunce el ceño, concentrado. Tan ocupado está intentando rescatar el recuerdo de su memoria que no se da cuenta de que las piezas se le amontonan hasta llegar arriba. Un cartelito con un burlón "GAME OVER" aparece en la pantalla. No es hasta entonces que el joven mira a su hermano, ignorando la pregunta de si quiere volver a jugar.

-¿Cuándo?

A Lysander se le cae el alma a los pies al darse cuenta de que no es una broma. Realmente Lorcan _no recuerda_ aquel día, ni que la madre canguro los apaleó, ni que después les pidieron un marsupial de mascota a sus padres.

-Cuando teníamos ocho años-responde, sin ser capaz de mirar a su hermano-. Estábamos en Australia con papá y mamá y vimos unos cuantos, y… ¿no te acuerdas?-pregunta con súplica.

Lorcan empieza a negar con la cabeza, pero se detiene a mitad y vuelve a arrugar la frente.

-¿Y luego les pedimos uno?-inquiere. Lysander, asombrado y aliviado, asiente-. Ah, ahora sí-Lorcan sonríe-. ¿Por qué?

Lysander sacude la cabeza.

-Por nada.

Y un segundo después se abalanza sobre su hermano para abrazarlo, increíblemente aliviado al saber que Lorcan recuerda. Su hermano le devuelve el abrazo y le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, sorprendido por su repentina actitud cariñosa.

* * *

Lizzie sale sonriente de los terrenos de su antiguo colegio.

Ha ido a Hogwarts para hablar con el profesor Macmillan, porque él ha sido de los pocos que se ha tomado la molestia de leer su nombre en el periódico, al final del todo, en la noticia que hablaba del muggle al que modificaron la memoria para hacer creer a las autoridades no mágicas que había asesinado a Oliver Wood. Su antiguo profesor simplemente quería verla y felicitarla, y preguntarle qué tal les iba a sus hermanos.

Lizzie se despide de él agitando la mano mientras se aleja por el sendero que conduce a Hogsmeade; tiene que comprar un par de cosas, y ese lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro. Además, considera que es menos probable que el enemigo ataque en Hogsmeade. El callejón Diagon es mucho más céntrico y tiene más tiendas. Si quieren causar una conmoción, atacarán ahí, o eso supone la joven.

Es cuando está llegando a la altura de Las Tres Escobas que descubre a alguien observándola desde el final de la calle. Necesita sólo unos segundos para percatarse de que es Tom.

Desde que hace unos días descubriese su secreto, Lizzie ha cambiado por completo su opinión de él. Antes, le parecía alguien sin escrúpulos cuyo único sentimiento parecía ser un instinto de protección hacia ella. Ahora, sin embargo, comprende que Tom es infinitamente más frágil de lo que aparenta, y que ha sufrido mucho durante los siete años que ella ha pasado rodeada de libros, amigos y, de vez en cuando, chicos. Por alguna razón, se siente mal por haber sido más feliz que él.

Se acerca a él, sonriendo. Tom no le devuelve la sonrisa, lo cual no es ninguna sorpresa. Lizzie se pregunta entonces por qué sonríe. Si lo que dice Tom es cierto, es un asesino. Y está detrás de los intentos de asesinato de dos de sus hermanos, incluyendo (aunque esté feo decirlo) a su favorito. Pero por algún motivo, ella no logra atribuirle esas características cuando lo ve. Porque también es el niño cuya única vía de escape ante el acoso que sufría por parte de sus compañeros consistía en cortarse la muñeca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-Tenemos que irnos-responde él.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso?-Tom no dice nada. Lizzie suspira-. Pues espera un poco, que tengo que comprar un par de cosas.

-¿Por qué no las compras en el callejón Diagon?-sugiere el joven.

-No, ya que estoy aquí… ¿me acompañas?-pregunta Lizzie.

-Si nos damos prisa, sí.

Se le hace raro entrar en La Casa de las Plumas con Tom. Es decir… no sabe exactamente si es su amante o su enemigo. Están haciendo algo propio de una pareja… Si lo piensa, es un poco extraño.

Concentrada en elegir una pluma adecuada y que no tenga ningún defecto, Lizzie no se da cuenta de que el humor de Tom parece empeorar a cada minuto que pasa. Cuando finalmente, tras veinte minutos, se decide por una bonita pluma de águila, los ojos negros del muchacho parecen a punto de echar a arder. El motivo es desconocido para Lizzie.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta, poniéndose en la cola para pagar.

-Date prisa-insiste Tom. Lizzie empieza a ponerse nerviosa con tanta insistencia.

-¿Y dónde sugieres que vayamos?-pregunta ella después de pagar la pluma, mientras ambos salen de la tienda.

-A otro sitio.

No ha terminado de decirlo cuando un ruido atronador ensordece a todas las personas que se encuentran en Hogsmeade en ese momento. Unos segundos más tarde, una de las casas periféricas del pueblo empieza a arder.

En cuestión de segundos, varias casas más están quemándose. Se está formando un auténtico caos. La gente grita órdenes y pide auxilio, y los niños chillan asustados, sin comprender nada. Varios magos se acercan a las casas que están ardiendo para intentar apagarlas.

Lizzie mira alrededor, aterrada. Nota la mano de Tom tirando de su brazo para alejarla de ahí, pero está demasiado impresionada como para moverse. Observa, estupefacta, cómo aparecen varios magos encapuchados de la nada y empiezan a lanzar maldiciones a algunos brujos.

Es entonces cuando reacciona.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Quieres que te maten?-inquiere Tom de mal humor, tirando con más fuerza de ella-. ¡Haz el favor de moverte!

Casi arrastrada por el joven, Lizzie lo sigue para salir del pueblo. Sin embargo, ve algo que la distrae de su misión de huir.

En una de las casas que están ardiendo, una niña, de no más de seis años, está asomada a la ventana, pidiendo auxilio. Las lágrimas surcan la suciedad y el hollín que cubren su cara mientras mira frenéticamente alrededor en busca de ayuda, y ocasionalmente al interior, donde su casa está ardiendo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Lizzie saca su varita y se acerca a la casa.

-¡Tírate!-ordena a la niña, preparándose para hacer un hechizo almohada. Ignora los insistentes tirones de Tom.

La pequeña niega con la cabeza.

-¡Me da miedo!-alega.

-¡No te pasará nada!-le asegura Lizzie-. Haré un hechizo para que no te hagas daño-promete.

Finalmente, la niña saca las piernas por la ventana y se lanza al vacío. Su caída se ralentiza hasta que cae en el suelo de pie. Mira a Lisbeth con agradecimiento.

-Gracias.

-De nada. ¿Dónde están tus padres?-pregunta Lizzie, ignorando el nuevo tirón de Tom para que salga del pueblo.

-Han ido a Honeydukes-responde la pequeña. Mira hacia donde está la tienda, y sin despedirse siquiera echa a correr hacia allí. Lizzie se muerde el labio, deseando que la familia de esa niña esté bien.

Tom vuelve a tirarle del brazo.

-¡Vale!-exclama, indignada-. ¡No esperarías que la dejara ahí!

-No es asunto nuestro-replica él-. ¿Piensas moverte?-le suelta el brazo y echa a andar, pero Lizzie se queda en el mismo sitio. Tom camina unos metros antes de volverse-. Lisbeth, ven.

-Eres el ser más egoísta que existe-declara la joven-. ¡Es una niña! ¿Me estás diciendo que si estuvieras solo la habrías dejado quemándose?

-No soy egoísta-replica Tom-. Tengo prioridades, que es diferente. Y tú estás unos cuantos puestos por encima de esa cría.

Lizzie aprieta las mandíbulas con rabia.

-Genial, pues lárgate. Yo voy a ayudar-decide, dándose la vuelta para volver al pueblo, con la intención de echar una mano a los vecinos a sofocar las llamas y a reducir a los atacantes.

No llega muy lejos. Tom la agarra del brazo con más fuerza que antes.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado que no sea conmigo-gruñe. La joven intenta soltarse, sin éxito-. Deja de decir tonterías.

-No son tonterías-dice ella-. Y me haces daño.

Es en ese momento cuando ambos escuchan un estruendo. Miran alrededor y contemplan, horrorizados, cómo la fachada de casa de la que Lizzie ha rescatado a la niña se les viene encima.

Esta vez, la joven no necesita que Tom tire de ella para echar a correr. Sale disparada del lugar tras él, pero entonces algo le da en la cabeza y la joven cae al suelo.

Tom, que le lleva unos metros de ventaja, se detiene cuando la ve así. Sus ojos viajan durante unos instantes a la pared que se le viene encima a la joven, y entonces, a una velocidad sorprendente, saca su varita y la apunta con ella.

Lizzie no entiende el hechizo que pronuncia. Sólo sabe que los enormes fragmentos de pared le caen encima, sepultándola.

* * *

Lysander relee la carta, sin creérselo del todo. _Tiene que ser una broma_. Una de muy mal gusto.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Tatiana, que acaba de empezar a beberse su café.

El joven suspira y le pasa la carta a su novia, todavía sin ser capaz de digerir la noticia. Tatiana lo lee con curiosidad, una curiosidad que se va convirtiendo en espanto a medida que avanza en su lectura. Cuando termina, se acerca a él y lo abraza.

-Lo siento-susurra con sinceridad.

El joven sacude la cabeza.

-Es… uf-comenta-. Mi madre tiene que estar fatal-entonces otro pensamiento lo asalta-: ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Lorcan?

Tatiana se muerde el labio con preocupación.

-No se lo digas-sugiere-. Él está todo el día aquí en el hospital, no tiene por qué enterarse todavía. Quizá cuando esté mejor… cuando tus padres estén de vuelta…

Pero Lysander niega con la cabeza.

-No. Lorcan merece saberlo. No puede estar bien si todos lo tratamos como a un niño.

Se levanta y echa a andar hacia la habitación de su hermano, dejando a Tatiana sentada en la sala de té del quinto piso de San Mungo. Se supone que debería llorar o algo así, pero las lágrimas no le salen. Es como si se hubiesen quedado congeladas en sus ojos. O quizá es que se le gastaron todas cuando Lorcan apareció, cuando nadie creía que podía recuperarse.

Su hermano sonríe cuando lo ve entrar, pero su expresión alegre se convierte en una entre preocupada y triste al ver el rostro de Lysander.

-Hola-lo saluda con cautela. El mayor siente ganas de reír al percatarse de que ésa era la forma en que él lo saludaba al principio, cuando Lorcan tenía miedo de todo.

-Hola, Lor-responde. Se sienta en el borde de la cama-. Oye… ¿te acuerdas del abuelo Xeno?

Lorcan hace un esfuerzo.

-Sí. Nos regaló un cuerno de snorkack de cuernos arrugados, que explotó-comenta-. ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Él, mamá y papá estaban en Escocia en una expedición de papá-empieza a contar Lysander. Ése es el principal motivo por el que no ha podido avisar a sus padres de lo ocurrido a su hermano, porque estaban en paradero desconocido-. Pues… está muerto.

Los ojos verdes de Lorcan se abren desmesuradamente ante la noticia.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta con tristeza.

Lysander se muerde el labio. Ésa es la parte que menos le gusta.

-Al parecer lo mataron-aprieta los puños, sabiendo al punto al que se dirige-. Creen que… que fueron los… los mismos que te hicieron daño.

Lysander esperaba que Lorcan retrocediese, que se asustase, que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas de miedo. Lo que no se esperaba es que la respiración de su hermano se acelere hasta un punto preocupante, mientras Lorcan niega con la cabeza, horrorizado.

-Así empezaron-susurra. Mira a Lysander, aterrado-. Van a matarnos a todos, Lys-le dice en voz baja, agarrándole el brazo-. A todos-un extraño sollozo sale de su garganta mientras Lysander, asustado, se pregunta qué hacer para que su hermano pueda volver a respirar con normalidad-. No quieren que quede un solo _sangre limpia_.

Lysander sabe que lo que se dispone a hacer no es bueno. Sin embargo, se arriesga un poco más:

-¿Quiénes?

-_Él._ Con el resto.

Dicho esto, Lorcan aferra las sábanas de la cama con fuerza, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico. El propio Lysander se asusta al ver a su hermano tan pálido.

-Lor-lo llama, agarrándolo por los hombros. Lorcan intenta apartar sus manos con furia, sollozando mientras las lágrimas abandonan sus ojos-. Eh, cálmate. No voy a…

-¡Quieren matarnos a todos!-exclama Lorcan-. Y lo están consiguiendo-agrega-. Conmigo no lo lograron, pero con el abuelo sí.

Preocupado, Lysander hace lo único que se le ocurre: abrazar a su hermano. Le acaricia el pelo, ignorando como bien puede los intentos de Lorcan por apartarse.

-Shhh… Lorcan, no pasa nada-intenta tranquilizarlo-. Nadie va a matar a nadie. Aquí estás bien.

Lorcan deja de intentar apartarse. Permite que su hermano lo abrace, y poco a poco su respiración se va haciendo más pausada y tranquila. Tras unos instantes, sin embargo, pregunta:

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no pasa nada?

-Porque como se te vuelvan a acercar, los mataré a todos-jura Lysander, en un tono que hace que Lorcan se estremezca.

* * *

Para cuando todo acaba, Lizzie está más _allí_ que _aquí_. Apenas nota el dolor, aunque sabe que tiene una pared derruida encima que le impide ver el sol. O quizá es porque el sol ya se ha puesto. Está boca abajo, y no puede moverse. Abre un poco los ojos, pero sólo la recibe una negra oscuridad.

Tras mucho o poco rato, oye un ruido extraño. Es como si alguien estuviera caminando sobre las piedras que la tienen sepultada. También escucha otro sonido, que suena como una voz. Lizzie no sabe a quién pertenece ni lo que dice, pero parece asustada.

Después de un rato más, la voz se hace más cercana, y la joven escucha una especie de repiqueteo, pero con piedras. Justo entonces la voz se hace lo suficientemente clara para poder entender lo que dice.

-¡Lisbeth! ¡Lisbeth! Niña estúpida… ¡Lisbeth!

La joven reconoce la voz. Además, Tom es el único que no utiliza su diminutivo para llamarla. Nunca le ha preguntado por qué. Se le escapa una sonrisa boba al darse cuenta de que la está buscando _a ella_.

Entonces nota que el peso que hay sobre ella se aligera, y también que el aire le acaricia el rostro, refrescando, ahora que se da cuenta, una herida que tiene en la mejilla. Pero no se mueve. Está demasiado cansada para ello.

-Tom-musita. Entonces la asalta el pensamiento de que el nombre del joven suena como un tambor.

-¿Lisbeth?-ella comprende que ha oído su voz. Se siente orgullosa de sí misma por ello-. Ay-la joven nota que cada vez tiene menos piedras encima, hasta que llega un momento en que no tiene ninguna. Suelta un suspiro de alivio y, con dificultad, logra tomar aire fresco.

Nota cómo unos brazos le dan la vuelta con una suavidad inusitada. Entonces ve el cielo, todavía no completamente oscuro pero con algunas estrellas brillando ya. Intenta mirar alrededor, pero sólo descubre a Tom junto a ella.

El joven parece asustado. Bajo la capa de suciedad que le cubre el rostro, su piel está pálida, y tiene los ojos negros desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Tom-repite al reconocerlo. Sonríe tontamente de nuevo.

Él la coge en brazos. Lizzie nota cómo varios huesos le crujen, pero no se queja. Deja la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del joven y cierra los ojos, inexplicablemente tranquila teniendo en cuenta que está a merced de un asesino.

-Vamos a San Mungo-decide él, estrechándola contra sí. Lizzie asiente mansamente-. Te dejaré y me iré; estarás bien.

A Lizzie se le abren los ojos de par en par al escuchar la segunda parte de la decisión del joven.

-No…-logra decir-. Tom, no.

-Sí-replica él, en un tono autoritario que no admite réplicas-. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pero yo quiero…-empieza ella, sin saber ni poder continuar.

-Otro día-intenta consolarla Tom.

Entonces se desaparecen. Lizzie gritaría de dolor si tuviese aliento suficiente. En su lugar, cuando llegan a su destino se retuerce en los brazos de Tom, que refuerza su presa para evitar que se le caiga. Unos segundos después, nota que él la deja en una camilla e intenta resistirse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-escucha preguntar a alguien. Pese a que la voz le suena de algo, Lizzie no mira a su dueño, sino que clava los ojos en Tom, suplicándole con la mirada que se quede con ella.

-Nos vemos luego-dice él, sacudiendo la cabeza a modo de despedida y desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

-No-replica ella, negándose a aceptarlo. No puede dejarla sola. No ahora-. ¡Tom!-exclama, logrando reunir fuerzas para que su voz suene más alta-. ¡Tom!

-Tranquilízate, ha dicho que luego lo verás-es otra voz. Lizzie intenta enfocar a su portador, pero entonces un extraño sopor empieza a adueñarse de ella.

-Pero Tom…-parpadea en un intento desesperado por aclarar su mente-. Él tiene que… porque yo…-no logra decir una frase coherente. Tras varios segundos más sumida en una lucha absolutamente inútil, Lizzie se rinde a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sé que eso no lo excusa (ni mucho menos), pero al menos Tom se preocupa por Lizzie.

¿Reviews?


	13. A pesar de todo

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **CallMeStrange**, **Gaby Sara**, **Helen N. Lupin**, **Mery Vedder y Anna Green** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Que Merlín os lo pague (a ser posible en efectivo).

* * *

_Capítulo decimosegundo: A pesar de todo_

_Sentirás que mi amor  
tiene sed de que una voz  
me susurre una caricia  
o me regale una ilusión.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Hazme un sitio entre tu piel**

Dominique cierra la puerta de su casa y echa a andar. Agradece no vivir en ninguna zona mágica; el mundo mágico todavía está conmocionado por el ataque hace dos días en Hogsmeade, que se cobró doce muertos y varios heridos; la historia que más le ha impactado a la pelirroja, la de una niña de seis años cuya cara ha quedado desfigurada por las llamas.

Sin embargo, ahora no piensa en eso. Una parte de su cerebro compadece a Vic, que ayer fue quien encontró el cadáver de una ex compañera de clase, Irina Houston, y está muy afectada desde entonces. Minnie supone que el miedo a las posibles secuelas que vayan a quedarle a su hijo a causa del ataque del que fue víctima, junto con haber visto un muerto cuando volvía de hacer la compra (y debe dar gracias de que Juliet no estuviera con ella), son demasiado para su hermana.

Agradecida de que a ella no le haya pasado nada, se acaricia su propio vientre. El cual, por cierto, ha aumentado de tamaño. No mucho, al menos no si se compara con el de Victoire, y se puede disimular si se pone ropa ancha, pero a Minnie le hace mucha ilusión darse cuenta de que su bebé está creciendo bien. El otro día, en San Mungo, pudo escuchar latir su corazoncito, y estuvo a punto de llorar.

Se pregunta entonces si Frank habrá recapacitado. De todas formas, piensa, ella empieza a ver la idea de ser madre soltera con mucho menos miedo que al principio, porque, además de que no quiere que Frank esté con ella por lástima, la idea no le parece tan mal. Sus padres opinan que ha madurado en los últimos años y podría hacerlo.

Es entonces cuando ve algo que le llama la atención.

Concretamente, a William Forward hablando con un desconocido. Ninguno se percata de que Dominique los está observando, de modo que ella se esconde tras la esquina para escucharlos con curiosidad.

-… y que no se vuelva a repetir-dice el otro.

-Lo siento-se disculpa Will-. No sabía que estabas tú.

-La próxima vez, mejor asegúrate de que no esté _ella_, si no quieres acabar como nuestra querida Irina-Forward palidece al oírlo-. Cometió un grave error tirándonos la casa encima, ¿no crees?

-No volverá a repetirse-vuelve a decir Will.

-Eso espero.

Un estampido indica a Dominique que el desconocido se ha ido. No le ha visto la cara, pero sí ha logrado ver cómo era físicamente. Y físicamente, es un crío. Minnie no cree que tenga más de veinte años.

Se muerde el labio, preguntándose si debería decírselo a alguien. Tras unos segundos, decide que eso supondría que ese tipo sabría que lo ha hecho, lo cual la pondría en peligro. Ese chaval parece cumplir el dicho de "pequeño pero matón". Y no sólo ella correría riesgos, sino también su bebé, que no tiene culpa de nada.

Es pensar en su hijo lo único que hace que Minnie se convenza de que lo mejor es hacerse la sueca. Si eso, piensa, investigará un poco por su cuenta.

* * *

Últimamente, a Tatiana Zabini se le rompe el corazón cada vez que ve a Lysander entristecerse por el hecho de que su hermano no parece volver a ser completamente el mismo por mucho que insista.

Lorcan se acuerda de ella; lo comprobaron el otro día. Sin embargo, al igual que con todo el que no sea su hermano, el joven sólo intercambia las palabras estrictamente necesarias con la muchacha. A ella le apena, porque, si bien nunca ha podido llamar amistad a su relación con Lorcan, se llevaban bien. Él le sugería nuevas formas de poner a prueba la paciencia de su hermano, y de vez en cuando ella intercedía por él ante Rose para que no se enfadara demasiado.

Pero hay algo que la tiene atormentada desde que encontraron a Lorcan. Precisamente, es el hecho de que lo encontraran precisamente en el lugar en que estaba.

Al tercer día de la desaparición de Lorcan Scamander, ella fue a comprar el repelente que no había podido adquirir antes por la conmoción que había causado la aparente evaporación del joven, así como porque tenía que ayudar a Lysander a sobrellevarlo.

Pero oyó un grito. En realidad, oyó _varios_ gritos. Pertenecientes a la misma persona, pero tan aterrorizados que no logró identificar a su emisor. Así pues, como buena Slytherin, decidió que no tenía nada que ver con ella y que quienquiera que fuese podría apañárselas por sí mismo, y siguió su camino.

Ahora, después de haber presenciado una especie de ataque de pánico que ha sufrido Lorcan y que no ha terminado hasta que los sanadores lo han aturdido para que dejara de gritar y le han dado una poción para dormir, sabe que sí le incumbía el asunto.

Porque a quien oyó gritar fue nada más y nada menos que Lorcan Scamander.

Se muerde el labio, intentando no llorar, mientras ve a Lysander sentado en el borde de la cama, sin apartar los ojos de su hermano inconsciente. No puede dejar de repetirse que, si ella hubiera sido un poco más solidaria, menos Slytherin, Lorcan no estaría así.

Entonces Lysander la mira. Sus ojos brillan con preocupación.

-Tatiana, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunta con cautela. Tatiana comprende que las lágrimas que no quiere derramar no son tan invisibles como creía.

-Es…-se muerde el labio y echa un vistazo a Lorcan-. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro-Lysander mira una vez más a su hermano, antes de tomar la mano de su novia y salir de la habitación con ella-. ¿Pasa algo?

Tatiana se muerde el labio, sin saber cómo decirlo. Tiene claro que Lysander no reaccionará ni remotamente bien, pero también sabe que, si no se lo dice, ella reventará por dentro.

-Hace unas semanas-empieza-, fui al callejón Knocturn-Lysander asiente, animándola a continuar-. Pues…-respira hondo-. Escuché… cuando pasaba, oí a alguien gritar, y…

No tiene que seguir hablando. Su novio comprende el resto. Sus ojos se entornan hasta convertirse en dos rendijas azules.

-¿Me estás diciendo-sisea, en un tono francamente temible-que no ayudaste a Lorcan cuando podías haberlo hecho?

Tatiana clava los ojos en el suelo. No le da miedo la furia de Lysander; nunca la ha temido. Lo que le causa pánico es el hecho de que su egoísmo acaba de conseguir que él la odie.

-No sabía que era él, no reconocí su voz-intenta excusarse, pese a saber que no tiene excusa posible.

-O sea, que si hubiera sido otro te daría igual-replica Lysander-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…tan…?-no se le ocurre ningún adjetivo lo suficientemente hiriente, de modo que suelta un resoplido despectivo-. Qué asco-declara. Tatiana intenta contener las lágrimas, mientras Lysander se aleja un paso de ella.

-Lo siento-se disculpa con muchísimo esfuerzo. Merlín es testigo de que odia pedir perdón.

-Y yo-replica Lysander, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Será difícil vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú ahora.

Tatiana aprieta las mandíbulas, más enfadada consigo misma que con Lysander. Tras varios segundos, la decepción en los ojos azules del joven es demasiada para soportarla, por lo que echa a andar para alejarse de él.

* * *

-… y claro, no podía hacer eso-termina Lena. Lisbeth ríe.

Están en la habitación en la que la menor de los Nott ha de pasar al menos una semana más para recuperarse del accidente en que le cayó una pared encima. Lena ha pasado para ver si necesitaba algo, y han acabado hablando de banalidades y tonterías, ambas con la cálida sensación de que vuelven a estar en Hogwarts y nunca se han distanciado.

Aunque, si ha de ser sincera, Lizzie está bastante enfadada.

No con Lena. No; a quien quiere cantarle las cuarenta es a Tom. El joven _le prometió_ que después la vería, y no lo hizo. Cuando Lizzie despertó, unas horas después de que él la dejara (la abandonara) en San Mungo aprovechando que no estaba en condiciones de protestar, a su lado sólo estaba Tony. Y no es que la joven menosprecie a su hermano, ni mucho menos, pero le enerva el hecho de que Tom se pase las promesas que él mismo hace por el forro de…

Respira hondo e intenta pensar en otra cosa. Harold vino ayer a visitarla, muy preocupado por lo ocurrido. Le ha preguntado quién la desenterró de entre los escombros, para agradecérselo. Lizzie ha preferido mentir y decir que no lo recuerda bien. No le hace mucha gracia imaginarse qué puede ocurrir si su novio y su amante se encuentran; además, sabe que toda la familia de Harold está compuesta por magos, lo cual supone un riesgo añadido para él.

Entonces piensa en su hermano y su amiga. Tony le contó hace un par de días que Lena lo está pasando mal con la muerte de su padre, y que él ha intentado que recapacite y se dé cuenta de que lo suyo con Cricks no va a ningún lado. Lizzie coincide con su hermano, pero sabe que Lena no lo tiene tan claro, porque teme que cualquier cosa que haga conlleve un empeoramiento de la situación.

-Lena-la llama entonces. Su amiga, que está observando el infinito con aire melancólico, probablemente pensando en su padre, la mira.

-¿Qué?

-A ti te gusta mi hermano-dice Lizzie directamente.

Lena niega con la cabeza. Luego se muerde el labio.

-No… Bueno… Lizzie, no lo sé-declara-. Ahora, lo que menos quiero es empezar algo que no sé cómo va a terminar. Y con Tony nunca sé _nada_.

-Pero está claro que no quieres a Robert-replica Lizzie, haciendo un esfuerzo para incorporarse en la cama. Lena le echa una mano, evitando por todos los medios mirarla a los ojos-. Al menos, podrías dejarlo a él; no se merece que le estés engañando con Tony.

-Qué bonito es decir eso-replica Lena con rabia-. Te recuerdo que tú le estás poniendo unos preciosos cuernos a Harold-Lizzie la mira sorprendida-. No me mires con esa cara; no soy idiota, y te falta llevar una pancarta para hacerlo aún más claro. El único que no lo ve es tu novio. Fue Watson el que te trajo, yo también estaba. Y no creo que te encontrara y en un arranque de solidaridad te ayudase.

Las mejillas de Lizzie se tiñen de un rosa brillante al oír las palabras de su amiga.

-No es lo mismo-susurra-. Tony es bueno, pero Tom….

-¿Te da miedo que empiecen a meterse contigo por estar liada con él?-inquiere Lena. Lizzie niega con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces, qué pasa?

Lizzie se pregunta cómo decirlo. No es hasta entonces que cae en la cuenta de que probablemente fue Tom quien asesinó al padre de Lena. Palidece al percatarse de ello.

-Tom es…-no tiene la menor idea de _qué_ es Tom. ¿Qué es Tom? _Oscuro, malvado, asesino, cruel, dañino… un niño acosado por sus compañeros por su nombre y su ascendencia, que pensó en suicidarse por ello, el que me rescató el otro día…_-. Diferente-dice finalmente-. Piensa de una forma poco corriente.

Lena arquea las cejas, repentinamente divertida.

-¿Tú no estabas haciendo prácticas para ser psicomaga? Pues un loco te vendría genial. Podrías llevártelo para la tesis.

Lizzie sonríe a regañadientes.

-He dicho que piensa de forma poco corriente, no que esté loco-puntualiza-. Y sigue sin ser lo mismo-agrega al ver la mirada de Lena.

* * *

Luna está convencida de que la expedición a la que fueron ella, Rolf y su padre jamás debió haberse realizado.

Para empezar, no estuvo presente cuando Lorcan, su sol más pequeño pero no por ello menos brillante, desapareció. Ni siquiera se enteró de ello, porque las lechuzas no llegaban adonde ellos se encontraban, y estaban incomunicados. Tampoco recibió la noticia de que habían encontrado a su hijo, ni de que él estaba tan mal; la lechuza que le envió Lysander se perdió por el camino.

Y cuando iban a volver… cuando iban a volver, los sorprendieron en un recóndito cañón e intentaron asesinarlos a los tres, a Xenophilius, a Rolf y a ella misma. Su marido la protegió con su propio cuerpo, y milagrosamente salió con vida. Pero el hechizo protector no llegó hasta su padre.

Luna supone que no debería estar tan triste. Al fin y al cabo, ahora sus padres están juntos. Dondequiera que se encuentren, deben de sentirse contentos. Quizá mamá necesite ponerse al día de lo que ha pasado en el mundo de los vivos en los años que ella no ha estado. Se anima un poco con la idea de que su madre descubra que también es abuela.

Y mira de nuevo al nieto menor de mamá. Lysander le ha dicho que Lorcan está ahora bastante mejor que cuando lo encontraron, pero Luna sabe que aun así su hijo no está, ni por asomo, bien. Está tan asustado que parece otra persona; pese a que intenta que su rostro exprese la menor emoción posible, Luna lo ve en sus ojos verdes, iguales que los de Rolf.

Su marido ha tenido que irse, no sin antes ver también a Lorcan y darle un abrazo, pero ella sigue con él. Lysander ha subido a por un café y aún no ha vuelto. Luna supone que está con su novia, esa chica altanera y orgullosa que al principio desagradaba a Rolf.

Lleva casi media hora sosteniendo a Lorcan entre sus brazos. Y el joven sigue aferrado a ella con tanta fuerza como al principio, como temiendo que se vaya si afloja su presa. Lo único que ha dicho, cuando la ha visto, ha sido un "¡Mamá!" que ha bastado para borrar de su mente la preocupación por si no la reconocía, igual que no parece reconocer a Rose Weasley. Luego ha sonreído tímidamente a su padre, demostrando que también sabe quién es, pero no ha vuelto a soltar prenda.

-Mamá-la llama él entonces con suavidad.

-Dime.

-El abuelo Xeno se ha ido, ¿verdad?

Luna suspira.

-Sí, Lorcan.

-No quiero que se vaya nadie más-musita él entonces-. Ni tú, ni papá ni Lys. Quiero que os quedéis aquí.

-Nadie va a irse a ningún lado, mi vida-le asegura. Entonces se le ocurre algo-. ¿Y Rose? ¿Quieres que ella se quede también?

Nota cómo las manos de Lorcan se cierran en puños y su hijo se pone rígido.

-No. Quiero no volver a verla-responde.

Luna le acaricia el pelo con tristeza.

* * *

Como de costumbre, nadie se fija excesivamente en él. Ir vestido de negro es lo que tiene. Si hubiera podido, se habría puesto túnicas negras durante sus siete años en Hogwarts, para asegurarse así de que los demás no le concedieran mucha importancia.

Tom aguarda pacientemente en la cola para saber en qué habitación se encuentra Lisbeth Nott. Sabe que ella probablemente estará molesta por el hecho de que él haya tardado cinco días en ir a verla. No obstante, él también tiene una buena excusa: castigar a Irina Houston, la que tuvo la genial idea de echarle la pared encima a la joven, y hablar con Forward para asegurarse de que no se vuelva a repetir. A Tom le da igual a cuánta gente maten, siempre que sean _sangre limpia_. Sólo exigió que Lisbeth no resultara herida ni perjudicada en ningún aspecto. La única condición que puso, la única que Houston no cumplió.

Empieza a subir las escaleras con calma. No cree que Lisbeth vaya a evaporarse si tarda diez minutos más en llegar a su habitación.

Cuando entra, descubre a la joven dormida en la cama. Se nota que tiene vendado el tórax, quizá por alguna costilla rota, y su pierna izquierda está en alto, pero por lo demás no parece excesivamente herida, salvo por una cicatriz que tiene en la mejilla y que ya empieza a desdibujarse, ayudada por su condición de bruja.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y la observa dormir pacientemente. Es la primera vez que la ve tan tranquila; generalmente, cuando están juntos, Lisbeth está increíblemente tensa, tanto antes como después de hacer el amor. No se relaja nunca en su presencia. Incluso hace cinco días, cuando la sacó de debajo de esa pared, tenía los músculos de la espalda rígidos. Además, la joven es dulce, pero también resultar una eficiente y peligrosa máquina de hacer daño. Los arañazos en los hombros de Tom y las marcas de los mordiscos en su cuello son una buena prueba de ello.

Entonces se observa el antebrazo izquierdo, donde sabe que, bajo su camisa, se encuentran las cicatrices de las heridas que sus compañeros le hicieron indirectamente. Le gustaría decir que se han curado, pero le es imposible ignorar el hecho de que, de no haber sido por Lisbeth, probablemente él no estaría ahí. Ella lo salvó sin saberlo siquiera. Porque la última vez que se hizo daño fue la noche anterior a besarla.

Lisbeth se remueve en la cama, señal inequívoca de que se está despertando. Parpadea, con sueño, y sonríe con esa dulzura tan opuesta a lo que es Tom. Y que por eso mismo, quizá, es por lo que lo atrae con tanta fuerza.

Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde su sonrisa se esfuma y sus ojos se vuelven acusadores.

-A buenas horas-comenta con rencor.

Tom no puede evitar sonreír. Incluso enfadada resulta dulce.

-Estuve ocupado-responde-. Tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Cuáles?-inquiere la joven. Tom no responde inmediatamente, y rápidamente ella pone su cerebro a trabajar-. ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunta en voz baja, temerosa de la respuesta.

-Asegurarme de que nada de esto vuelve a afectarte-explica Tom.

Los ojos de la joven se abren de par en par, mostrando susto.

-Dime que… El ataque… ¿no fueron los franceses?-Tom niega con la cabeza, y Lisbeth parpadea para contener las lágrimas-. Eres horrible-susurra.

-La guerra con Francia sirve para tapar muchas cosas-responde él simplemente.

Lisbeth intenta incorporarse tan rápidamente que se hace daño. Tom la empuja para que vuelva a tumbarse, y después de varios segundos de lucha consigue que la joven se deje caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

-¿Me estás diciendo…? ¿La nueva ministra tiene algo que ver contigo?

Tom sonríe, sabiendo de sobra que, diga lo que diga, Lisbeth no contará nada.

-No. Al menos, no por voluntad propia.

La joven deja de intentar no llorar. Se muerde el labio, horrorizada, mientras las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Por algún motivo, Tom se siente mal. No es la primera vez que ve a la joven llorar, pero sí la primera que algo dicho por él es razón directa de sus lágrimas. Decide que no le gusta la sensación y que tiene que hacer algo.

El quid de la cuestión es _qué_. ¿Cómo se consigue que alguien deje de llorar? Tom nunca ha tenido que consolar a nadie, y él mismo, pese a que durante los últimos siete años ha llorado más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, no encontraba más solución a su sufrimiento que hacerse cortes en los brazos. Aunque duda que Lisbeth vea con buenos ojos que le raje la muñeca, por muy buena intención que tenga.

-Eh…-Tom alarga una mano hacia ella y le acaricia el pelo torpemente, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. Tras unos segundos, Lisbeth lo mira, más extrañada que dolida-. ¿Vas a dejar de llorar ya?-pregunta, algo incómodo.

-¿Se puede saber qué parentesco me ves con un perro?-inquiere ella, algo ofendida.

-Pues… lo cierto es que ninguno-admite Tom, preguntándose a qué viene esa pregunta-. Intentaba que no lloraras más.

Una sonora carcajada emerge de lo más hondo de la muchacha, que se echa a reír entre lágrimas, dejando escapar al mismo tiempo pequeños quejidos por el dolor en el pecho que le supone reírse. Tom la observa sorprendido.

-¿Es que nunca has consolado a nadie?-pregunta Lisbeth cuando consigue dejar de reírse, después de un acceso de tos, limpiándose las lágrimas. Tom niega con la cabeza, y la sonrisa de la joven se esfuma-. Vaya-se muerde el labio-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?-ofrece.

-Vale-responde Tom. Siempre le ha gustado aprender cosas; considera que el conocimiento es poder.

-Pues…-Lisbeth intenta incorporarse, y esta vez él la ayuda. La joven se sienta en la cama y lo observa-. ¿Qué harías ahora?

Tom no se mueve.

-¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

-Generalmente… no sé, a la gente cuando está triste le gusta que la abracen-responde la joven.

Tom recuerda entonces cómo el otro día, cuando Lisbeth lo abrazó, se sintió curiosamente mejor. Se acerca a ella y la rodea con los brazos. Ella también lo hace y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Algo así?

-Sí-la joven le hace cosquillas en la oreja con el pelo-. Venga, haz otra cosa-propone.

-¿El qué?

-Lo que quieras.

Tom no se mueve. Se queda en la misma posición, rodeando la cintura de Lisbeth con los brazos, pensando… ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Está claro que las palmaditas en la cabeza no son una buena opción. El joven intenta recordar cómo lo consolaba su madre de pequeño, cuando se caía y se hacía una herida en la rodilla.

Tras unos segundos, se separa un poco de Lisbeth y le da un beso en la frente. Ella sonríe en señal de aprobación y vuelve a abrazarlo.

_Abrazos y besos en la cabeza, pero no palmaditas_, intenta memorizar para la próxima. Sin embargo, parece que Lisbeth está esperando algo más, porque no se mueve. Entonces se le ocurre otra cosa.

Pasea los dedos entre su cabello claro, acariciándolo con suavidad y recordando que su tía hizo lo mismo con su prima en una ocasión, cuando estaba enferma. Se ve que funciona, porque escucha una débil risita que proviene de su hombro. De modo que se pasa unos minutos más así, acariciando el pelo de Lisbeth con cautela, y también disfrutando él, porque lo tiene realmente suave y huele a mora. Tom le acaricia la espalda también, y por primera vez nota que no está rígida. Por primera vez, Lisbeth está plenamente calmada a su merced.

Después de un rato, sin embargo, se pregunta si lo está haciendo bien con tanto acariciarle el pelo. Se separa un poco de Lisbeth de nuevo, en busca de su aprobación, pero descubre que la joven tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, y comprende que, si no se ha dormido ya, poco le falta. De modo que, con cuidado para no despertarla, la tumba de nuevo en la cama. Sin embargo, la joven se espabila un poco cuando él está arropándola para que no coja frío.

-No está mal-dice, soñolienta. Tom se siente curiosamente orgulloso-. Pero no estés tan rígido-le recomienda. Entonces suspira-. Eres la persona más extraña que conozco.

Tom arquea las cejas.

-Al menos ya no soy una persona horrible-comenta con ironía.

-Sí eres horrible-replica Lisbeth, mientras los ojos se le cierran de cansancio-. Eres horrible-repite en voz más baja-. Pero te quiero.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Se me hace gracioso imaginarme que Tom, tan listo como es, ande tan mal de inteligencia emocional, pero no lo considero raro. Pensad que ha pasado los últimos siete años siendo acosado y maltratado por sus compañeros.

Respecto a Dominique… es curioso verla tan responsable; sobre todo, después de todas las locuras que ha hecho. Pero ahora no es solo ella, así que… a ver qué hace (pese a que es la única persona capaz de llegar a la conclusión de que investigar por su cuenta es más seguro que avisar a las autoridades).

Y si nos ponemos a hablar de Tatiana, podéis criticarla, pero mucha gente en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo (yo no, como buena Gryffindor tiendo a meterme en líos innecesarios).

¿Reviews?


	14. Puertas y segundas oportunidades

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Guest**, **Julietaa** (sí, nada más que por cómo te expresas supe quién eras), **CallMeStrange**, **AnnaGreen**, **aNYABLACK** y **Gaby Sara **por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo decimotercero: Puertas y segundas oportunidades_

_Seguiré caminando por la vida,  
sin volver la vista atrás.  
Nunca dejé una partida.  
Viviré peleando con la vida,  
venderé cara mi piel,  
sin lamerme las heridas.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Si molesto, me quedo**

Lena vuelve cabizbaja y aún no demasiado segura de lo que acaba de hacer a su casa.

No es para menos. Acaba de dejar al que ha sido su novio oficialmente durante dos años, y, pese a que supone que ha hecho lo correcto (porque Lizzie tiene razón: no es justo, ni para ella ni para Robert, que ella piense en otro cada vez que él la toca), siente un extraño vacío, como si el suelo por el que camina no fuese totalmente seguro. Ha cerrado una etapa de su vida, ha salido dando un portazo, pero ahora está ante otras dos puertas, y no sabe cuál escoger.

Mientras ve a su madre, distraída, cocinando, se dice que de momento se quedará como está. Ni siquiera Tony es tan importante como Katie Wood, que desde que muriera su marido lo está pasando infinitamente peor que sus hijos, al no tener a la persona que ha estado toda su vida con ella a su lado. Lena supone que a su madre le está doliendo muchísimo más cerrar la etapa de su vida que terminó cuando descubrió el cadáver de Oliver en el pasillo de su casa.

Ben también lo está pasando mal. Según estaba planeado, su hermano debería haberse casado hace dos semanas con Lucy Weasley, pero han aplazado la boda, porque sigue sin aceptar que su padre no vaya a ir a verlo. A Lena le rompe el corazón ver lo mal que lo están pasando todos, incluida ella.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunta con amabilidad a su madre, entrando en la cocina. Ella no responde, y entonces Lena se percata de la ingente cantidad de comida a medio preparar-. Guau… ¿quién se va a comer todo eso? Es muchísimo.

Su madre observa la olla como si acabara de darse cuenta de que está cocinando.

-Ay, me he equivocado-dice. Su voz suena débil y rota desde hace días-. Se me ha olvidado que tu padre…-pero se muerde el labio y no continúa. Lena la abraza, intentando que su madre no llore.

-Bueno, así no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida hasta pasado mañana-comenta. Se pregunta qué hacer para distraerla, porque todo lo que dice acaba relacionándolo de una u otra forma con Oliver Wood-. Oye, mamá, ¿por qué no vas a casa de tu amiga Angelina?-sugiere.

-He estado allí esta mañana-responde ella-. Aunque llevo un tiempo sin ver a Alicia-comenta. Como accionada por un resorte, su madre sale de la cocina y se desaparece, sin duda a casa de su amiga.

Lena suspira con tristeza y observa la comida, que empieza a pegarse. Supone que tiene que terminar de prepararla ella. Algo que no le divierte en absoluto: si hay algo, además de los ojos, que ella ha heredado de su padre, es la nula capacidad para cocinar decentemente.

* * *

Dominique se encamina a la casa de William Forward.

Hace un par de días, ése era el último sitio al que se le hubiese ocurrido dirigirse. Todavía tiene demasiado fresco en su memoria el asqueroso recuerdo de él toqueteándola. Sin embargo, ahora tiene una ligera sospecha de en lo que puede estar metido el que hasta hace poco consideraba su amigo.

No le extrañaría que estuviese trabajando de espía o algo así. La idea suena rocambolesca, pero Dominique empieza a tener la seguridad de que las historias más verídicas muchas veces coinciden con las más increíbles.

Se acaricia el vientre con cuidado, como hace últimamente cada vez que está nerviosa, y llama a la puerta.

Will se sorprende bastante al verla ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta, boquiabierto.

Dominique suspira, preguntándose por el mejor modo de dejarle las cosas bien claras. Finalmente, decide que no tiene ningún motivo para ser cortés:

-Como te vea a menos de un metro de mí, te juro que esta vez no será una patada. Te cortaré los huevos y se los echaré al perro de mi cuñada-empieza. Al ver que el joven palidece, supone que ha surtido efecto-. Y dejando de lado eso… ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Él parpadea, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A quién tiró Irina Houston una casa encima?-pregunta Dominique sin rodeos.

Will palidece. Mira alrededor, preocupado, y hace un gesto para que la joven entre.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Dominique se mete la mano en el bolsillo, donde tiene su varita, por si acaso, y lo sigue hasta el salón.

-¿Estás loca?-inquiere-. ¿Por qué vas diciendo eso en voz alta por ahí, donde todo el mundo te oye?

-El otro día te oí hablar con alguien-replica Minnie, ignorando el sermón-. Mataron a Irina Houston por ese error, y tú tienes algo que ver en todo eso.

El joven sacude la cabeza, intentando decidir qué responderle.

-No es asunto tuyo-dice finalmente.

-O sea, que sí-resume Minnie.

Will se muerde el labio.

-Por favor, Dominique, mantente lejos de esto-le pide-. Acabarás como Irina si no lo haces.

-¿A quién no puedes herir, Will?-inquiere la joven, recordando otra parte de la conversación.

-Vete-ordena él, sin responder a la pregunta.

Dominique sacude la cabeza, extrañada por su comportamiento. Tras unos instantes, sin embargo, decide que ya volverá otro día.

Va a lograr que Will le diga lo que se trae entre manos como que se llama Dominique Weasley.

* * *

Harry relee por enésima vez la cifra de muertos por la guerra, actualizada esta misma mañana. Está empezando a tener náuseas.

Ayer por la tarde se produjo un nuevo ataque en el callejón Diagon. La primera palabra que viene a la mente de los que estuvieron ahí durante y después del altercado es _horrible_.

Ocurrió en la zona de Sortilegios Weasley. Había muchos niños y adolescentes por la zona, ya que acababa de salir a la venta el _ludómetro_, un curioso artefacto que detecta a la gente que se acerca a su dueño con más intereses que relacionarse con él. Los asaltantes no tuvieron piedad, y para medianoche el recuento de los muertos daba la escalofriante cifra de cuarenta y seis personas, treinta y dos de ellas menores de edad. Fue una masacre, aunque, por fortuna, nadie conocido resultó herido, a excepción del corte en la mejilla que se llevó Teddy protegiendo a Juliet, a la que habían llevado a la tienda de George.

Entonces escucha unos pasos que lo sacan de sus lúgubres cavilaciones. El Elegido alza la vista y descubre a una joven rubia de ojos claros, de unos dieciocho años. Tras unos segundos, la reconoce como Lisbeth Nott, la psicomaga que descubrió que el muggle al que las autoridades no mágicas atribuyeron el asesinato de Oliver había sufrido una modificación de memoria.

-Buenos días-la saluda con cautela.

-Buenos días-responde ella en el mismo tono-. ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?-pregunta con una educación exquisita. A Harry le recuerda bastante a su hermana Nicole.

-Por supuesto. Siéntese si quiere, señorita Nott-ofrece. Se le hace raro hablarle de usted a una cría que ni siquiera ha llegado a los veinte.

-La ministra está bajo la maldición imperius-dice la joven.

Harry logra olvidarse por completo del ataque de ayer en el callejón Diagon al oírla.

-¿Cómo?

-Sé que suena raro-empieza Lisbeth-, pero estoy segura de que es así. Alguien la ha maldecido y la utiliza como una marioneta para lograr lo que quiere.

-¿Alguien?-repite Harry con sospecha-. ¿Quién? ¿Y cómo lo ha averiguado?

La joven se mira el regazo y enrojece un poco.

-He estado estos días pasados ingresada en San Mungo-empieza-. Fui herida en el ataque a Hogsmeade-aclara entonces. Harry asiente-. Cuando estaba allí… alguien me lo dijo-Harry arquea las cejas, esperando a que continúe-. No sé quién era-agrega la joven-. Iba enmascarado, y además yo estaba débil y no reconocí su voz. Pero también me dijo que… que no todos los ataques los están produciendo los franceses.

Harry se queda boquiabierto con la información.

-Tiene algo que ver con los asesinatos, ¿verdad?-es más una afirmación que una pregunta. Todavía recuerda lo que le dijo Luna acerca de algo que a Lorcan se le escapó delante de su hermano. Que los que lo torturaron pretenden acabar con las familias de magos. Es de locos, y sin embargo…

Lisbeth se estremece.

-Creo que sí-musita tras varios segundos en silencio. El hombre no se da cuenta de que sus ojos se están anegando en lágrimas.

-Bien-Harry se levanta de la silla-. Acompáñeme al despacho de la ministra. Vamos a averiguar si lo que dice es cierto o no.

* * *

Dominique no piensa rendirse en su investigación.

Es por ello que, al salir de San Mungo tras asegurarse de que su bebé está creciendo perfectamente, se le ocurre volver a la casa de Will para intentar sonsacarle algo más. Esta vez, lleva en el bolsillo un pequeño frasco de veritaserum. En realidad, no cree que vaya a necesitarlo, pero siempre viene bien tener a mano un plan B.

Cuando se cruza con Frank, pone la espalda recta para marcar todo lo posible su embarazo, y le dedica una mirada de desprecio que él corresponde bajando la vista.

Minnie sabe que su ex novio se arrepiente de haber dudado de su palabra, pero no quiere volver con él. Es curioso, desde luego, teniendo en cuenta que hace unos meses se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos sin dudarlo un instante. Pero ahora no puede permitirse pensar así. Porque ahora no es sólo ella, sino también una personita a su cargo. Y teme que Frank, en otro ataque de celos, la deje tirada y haga sufrir a su hijo (o hija) con su comportamiento propio de un crío de doce años.

Se aparece en la puerta de la casa de su ex amigo. Tiene que apoyarse en el marco para no caerse al suelo del mareo; la Aparición está contraindicada en el embarazo precisamente por ello. A Dominique no le afectaba mucho al principio, pero conforme su bebé crece la sensación se hace más molesta. Pronto tendrá que desplazarse exclusivamente por escoba o medios muggles. Se propone ir a hablar con la tía Audrey para que le explique cómo funciona el metro.

Cuando el mundo deja de dar vueltas, llama a la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, ésta se abre y revela a Will, que entorna los ojos al ver de quién se trata.

-Hola-lo saluda ella-. ¿Tienes un momento?

Will suspira.

-Sé lo que quieres, y no-gruñe, disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta. Minnie pone el pie para evitarlo.

-Vamos, Will, los dos sabemos que te traes algo entre manos-dice ella-. No se lo diré a nadie-promete-. Sólo quiero saberlo.

-Bien, pues te vas a quedar con las ganas-replica él, gruñendo de nuevo. Suspira-. Pasa si quieres-cede tras unos segundos.

Minnie lo sigue hasta el salón, igual que el otro día. Se sienta en el sofá, fingiendo estar cómoda, y lo observa fijamente.

-¿Y bien?

-No hay nada-le asegura el joven de nuevo. Entonces la mira con renovada curiosidad y le suelta con cierta burla-: Has engordado.

Minnie se lo toma a mal hasta que recuerda que Will no sabe nada sobre su estado.

-Estoy embarazada-aclara-. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema. ¿Me vas a explicar de qué va esto, o no? ¿Estás ayudando a los franceses?

Will frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-entonces se muerde el labio de nuevo-. Por lo que más quieras, Dominique, déjalo. Como averigües algo más tendré que matarte.

Dominique arquea las cejas, pero no se amilana. No teme a William Forward.

-¿Así que tú mataste a Irina Houston?

El joven suspira.

-No, Dominique. Mira… es complicado. De verdad, déjalo. Por tu propio bien, y si quieres por el de tu mocoso.

Minnie entorna los ojos, intentando averiguar lo que eso significa, cuando algo se cuela por la ventana. Es un cuervo. Will le quita la correspondencia, pero antes de sacar la carta del sobre, de él sale una voz, no muy potente pero sí furibunda:

-"Saben lo de Green. Mañana iremos a Liverpool".

Dominique observa la carta pálida, al igual que Will. Entonces el joven saca su varita y la apunta con ella.

-Lo siento-se disculpa. Minnie se levanta del sofá lentamente-. Te advertí que no investigaras.

-¿Qué haréis en Liverpool?-inquiere Dominique, intentando ganar tiempo y retrocediendo un paso. Se pregunta si, en caso de desaparecerse, a Will le daría tiempo a lanzarle un hechizo. La incógnita revolotea por su mente, pero no encuentra respuesta. El joven levanta un poco más la varita-. Vamos, dímelo-intenta que no le tiemble la voz-. De todas formas, me vas a matar.

Will se muerde el labio, indeciso. Dominique sabe que está dudando, porque quiere decírselo, pero al mismo tiempo teme las represalias de hablarle de lo que ocurre.

-No todos los ataques los están produciendo los franceses-se limita a decir.

-Cabrones-susurra Dominique-. Lo del otro día en el callejón Diagon…

-No creo que lo entendieras si te lo explicara-replica Will-. Además, creo que ayudo a la causa matándote-comenta-. ¡Avada kedavra!

Dominique empieza a girar sobre sí misma justo cuando el rayo de luz verde avanza a toda velocidad hacia ella.

* * *

Frank suspira, preguntándose cómo una sola mirada de Dominique puede doler más que cuando se quemó con las pociones.

Quiere volver con ella, de verdad que sí. Ya sí cree que el bebé que la joven espera es suyo y no de ese imbécil de Forward. Además, ha descubierto que no le importaría que el niño fuera de otro. Él lo querría por el simple hecho de que es de Dominique, lo que lo hace tan perfecto como lo es ella con todas sus imperfecciones.

Pero Minnie está muy enfadada con él, y no se lo está poniendo nada fácil. Frank ha intentado hablar con ella varias veces después de que se besaran hace unas semanas en un pasillo, pero no ha servido para nada: ahora es Dominique la que no quiere escucharlo.

Va pensando en ella cuando entra en su consulta. Y, cuando la ve tirada en el suelo, de lado, con el pelo rojizo tapándole la cara, al principio se maravilla de su imaginación. Luego se agacha junto a ella, porque es obvio que no está bien, y la recuesta en su pecho mientras comprueba sus constantes vitales; todo es correcto, salvo que ha perdido el conocimiento. Frank supone que se ha aparecido, encontrando así la causa de su desmayo.

-Minnie-la llama con suavidad, apartándole el pelo de la cara y acariciándole la mejilla. Ella no se mueve. Después de observarla durante unos segundos, Frank la coge en brazos y la deja en la camilla que usa para los pacientes.

Se queda admirando la palidez que hace destacar sus pecas durante varios minutos, sintiéndose increíblemente imbécil por haberla perdido, hasta que ella empieza a removerse. Frank recuerda entonces que había entrado en el despacho a buscar unos papeles relacionados con Lorcan Scamander y se acerca a una estantería llena de archivadores, donde se supone que deben estar.

-¿Frank?-la escucha llamarlo. Se gira y la observa, aún tumbada, examinando el lugar con aire desorientado. Frank comprende que no ha reconocido el lugar y se acerca a ella.

-Estás en mi consulta-le informa, intentando sonar lo más profesional posible-. Te he encontrado hará unos diez minutos en el suelo.

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?-pregunta Dominique.

-Supongo que te has aparecido-responde Frank, y le dirige una mirada severa-. Te habrán dicho que la Aparición…

-… está contraindicada durante el embarazo-concluye Dominique-. Pero era eso o dejar que me mataran-agrega.

Frank abre los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Qué?

Minnie se incorpora en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza. Frank se sienta a su lado, mirándola expectante. Todavía está intentando asimilar las palabras de su ex novia.

-Estaba…-Dominique frunce el ceño-. He ido a casa de Will-mira a Frank cuando él gruñe-. No seas idiota. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con los ataques, y quería preguntarle-explica-. Pero le han mandado una carta que decía que… que atacarían Liverpool. Me ha dicho que "No todos los ataques los están produciendo los franceses". Y… cuando he oído el mensaje, me ha dicho que tendría que matarme, y, como comprenderás, no iba a quedarme ahí.

Frank suspira e, incapaz de contenerse, envuelve a Minnie en un abrazo, acariciándole el pelo.

-Menos mal que estás bien-susurra, aliviado.

Para su sorpresa, Minnie no se aparta, sino que apoya la cabeza en su pecho y lo mira fijamente.

-El bebé… no le ha pasado nada, ¿verdad?-pregunta con temor.

-No creo-responde Frank-. De todas formas, ve a hacerte otra ecografía, sólo por si acaso-le recomienda. Dominique asiente y cierra los ojos-. Es mío-comenta entonces.

Minnie abre los ojos al oírlo.

-Te ha costado darte cuenta-comenta con frialdad. Frank aparta la vista-. ¿Por qué siempre eres tan imbécil?

Frank se encoge de hombros.

-Lo siento-se disculpa-. Oye…-se muerde el labio, pensando en la mejor forma de continuar-. Sé que me odias-comienza-, y lo entiendo. Pero… si ese niño es mío, quiero hacerme cargo de él.

Dominique sonríe con cierta amargura.

-Sólo eso-decreta-. Su padre y ya está. No quiero que volvamos, porque nos pelearemos y quien sufrirá será él. Será como si estuviésemos divorciados. Sólo que nunca nos hemos casado.

Frank asiente. De momento, eso es todo lo que puede pedir. Y lo único, en realidad, que tiene derecho a exigir. Su hijo (o hija) es suyo. Minnie, no.

* * *

-Repíteme qué diablos hacemos aquí.

James pone los ojos en blanco.

-Venga, Elijah. Hace tiempo que no veo a Louis…

-¿Y no podías venir tú solo? Sabes que no trago a tu primo-refunfuña él. James le da un beso en la mejilla, intentando animarlo-. No me hagas la pelota. No estaré contento hasta que nos hayamos ido a casa.

-Puedes jugar con Noah-sugiere su novio-. ¿O me vas a decir que ella también te cae mal?

Elijah no responde. No le gusta darle la razón a James, pero tiene que admitir que ha acabado encariñándose con esa niña, tan diferente a su padre que es imposible no quererla. Aprieta el paso, y James, tras soltar una risita, lo sigue.

Hace tiempo que dejó de costarle trabajo caminar. Sin embargo, sigue cansándose cuando está durante mucho tiempo de pie, y no corre tanto como antes. Pese a todo, Elijah se considera afortunado; los meses que pasó postrado en esa odiosa silla de ruedas, aun con James siempre junto a él para animarlo, fueron totalmente insoportables. Recuerda que una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando dejó de necesitarla fue prenderle fuego y observar con placer sádico cómo ardía.

Louis, Julia y Noah viven en una zona de Liverpool a la que los muggles no tienen acceso, cerca de la playa. Es uno de los destinos turísticos mágicos por excelencia, si bien llueve demasiado y no siempre uno puede bañarse. Elijah supone que se fueron a vivir ahí para que Julia no echase de menos la ciudad donde se crio ni Louis extrañase la playa, que necesita casi como sus manos. James le ha contado que sus tíos dicen que Louis aprendió a nadar antes que a andar.

Ambos ven la casa desde el otro lado de la playa. Es una edificación de madera, tan blanca que, cuando hace sol, hace daño mirarla. Por suerte, hoy el día está nuboso y amenaza lluvia. Incluso el mar está revuelto. Pese a la insistencia de James, Elijah lo obliga a ir por el paseo en lugar de por la arena; a diferencia de Louis Weasley, él es un pésimo nadador, y no le gustaría morir ahogado (porque tampoco está del todo convencido de las habilidades acuáticas de James).

De modo que caminan por el paseo, observando los puestos mágicos de _souvenirs_. James los observa con curiosidad; sobre todo, le hace gracia una almeja que se abre y se cierra cuando se le toca. Elijah intercambia una mirada exasperada con la bruja regordeta que hay en el puesto.

Es entonces cuando escuchan una especie de explosión, que hace que Elijah tire instintivamente de James para pegarlo a él, mientras que su novio lo rodea con los brazos, alerta. Ambos miran alrededor, buscando el origen del sonido, mientras la gente de los puestos habla para preguntarse qué está ocurriendo.

En ese momento se oye otro estruendo, y un puesto que hay en la parte del paseo más alejada de la casa de Louis se viene abajo entre los gritos de miedo y alarma, mientras figuras enmascaradas y vestidas de negro se materializan a su alrededor. Elijah y James sacan sus varitas, dispuestos a pelear, defenderse o lo que haga falta.

Sin embargo, lo primero que hacen es esquivar. Elijah se agacha para evitar un rayo de luz morada, y James se aparta a la derecha en un intento de que una maldición asesina no lo alcance.

-¿De qué va esto?

Elijah tira de James hasta esconderlo junto a él tras uno de los puestos para evitar que los vean.

-Franceses, ¿te suena?-replica-. Vámonos-James lo mira con los ojos como platos.

-¡Louis está allí!-exclama, señalando con la cabeza en la dirección en la que está el hogar de su primo-. ¡Acabarán llegando a su casa!

Elijah gruñe.

-Como me maten por su culpa, juro que volveré en forma de fantasma para perseguirlo durante el resto de su vida-promete.

James ríe. Se asoma para asegurarse de que no hay peligro y sale de su escondite con Elijah, que también mira alrededor con cautela.

Los escasos minutos que han estado hablando han servido para que las cosas empeoren. Apenas quedan tres puestos en pie, además del que han utilizado de trinchera, y los desconocidos siguen atacando a todo el mundo, batiéndose en duelo con cualquiera que les plante cara. Elijah ve tres cadáveres amontonados en un lado del paseo, uno de ellos, un gato, y lucha contra las ganas de vomitar, blanco como la cera.

-¡Cuidado!

Elijah nota un tirón, y un segundo más tarde ve un rayo verde pasar a toda velocidad por el lugar donde, de no ser por James, hubiera estado su cabeza. Para su horror, la maldición alcanza a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, que cae al suelo irrevocablemente muerta.

-James, vámonos de aquí-ordena, por primera vez plenamente consciente del peligro que corren. Su novio toma su mano, sabiendo lo que está pensando.

-No ha sido tu culpa-le asegura en voz baja-. Oye, ¿qué…?-empieza, al darse cuenta de que Elijah no está mirándolo a él.

Porque el ex Slytherin está demasiado ocupado con los ojos clavados en el mar. James se gira, queriendo saber qué es tan interesante, y su rostro se pone tan blanco como el de Elijah.

Una ola de unos veinte metros de altura se acerca a toda velocidad a la costa. Y, por ende, a ellos. Sin embargo, Elijah puede asegurar, pese a no haberse criado cerca del mar, que esa ola no es natural. Dejando aparte el hecho de que el mar de Irlanda es demasiado pequeño para que puedan formarse olas de tal magnitud, el joven ha leído que los tsunamis no son así, altos, sino que se trata de masas de agua que penetran en la tierra varios kilómetros, motivo por el que son tan dañinos para la población.

-Vámonos-repite Elijah. Indeciso, James mira hacia la casa de Louis-. No creo que le pase nada-vaticina, intentando serenarse, pese a que tienen la ola ya encima. Los alborotadores también parecen demasiado preocupados por el extraño fenómeno como para seguir matando gente-. La casa aguantará.

Pero, justo cuando se están preparando para desaparecerse, la ola toca tierra.

El agua engulle la playa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con las manos entrelazadas con tal fuerza que se hacen daño, Elijah y James miran hacia arriba, sintiéndose extrañamente pequeños, mientras la cresta de la ola tapa el cielo nuboso y se cierne sobre ellos.

Elijah coge aire un segundo antes de que la ola se los trague, a él y a James, removiéndolos con furia en su seno hacia todos lados. Y antes de que Elijah pueda sentir frío por el agua que lo empapa y que lo cubre, antes siquiera de que tome conciencia de lo que acaba de ocurrir, la mano de James se suelta de la suya.

Aterrado, abre los ojos, ignorando el escozor de la sal. Ve figuras oscuras a su alrededor, moviéndose tan frenética y desordenadamente como él, pero está demasiado oscuro y él demasiado mareado como para identificar si son amigos o enemigos. Nota un dolor agudo en el hombro, pero no se para a ver qué es. Bucea torpemente, sin tener ni idea de si está acercándose a la superficie o al suelo, luchando para salir del círculo en que parece haberse metido.

Finalmente y sin saber muy bien cómo, logra salir de la corriente, que se le antoja algo parecido a una enorme lavadora. Notando cómo sus pulmones empiezan a quejarse por la falta de aire, Elijah sigue buceando sin saber adónde va, sólo intentando encontrar a James entre todas esas figuras oscuras y difusas, apenas consciente de que sus movimientos son demasiado descoordinados como para llevarlo muy lejos.

Pero James no está por ningún lado. Elijah está a punto de dejar escapar el aire cuando un cuerpo la mitad de grande que él le da en la espalda, y se aparta como puede, sintiendo un extraño desasosiego al percatarse de que acaba de cruzarse con un cadáver. Obstinado, sigue avanzando, mientras diminutos puntitos brillantes empiezan a aparecer ante sus ojos irritados por la sal, dificultándole aún más la visión. Se le escapa el aire que había estado guardando mientras las piernas se le empiezan a agarrotar. _Justo ahora no_.

Nota cómo cada vez logra razonar con menos claridad. Las chispas de colores que dificultan su visión se apagan y se vuelven manchas negras, mientras Elijah intenta resistirse a lo que su cuerpo le pide, inspirar, porque sabe que eso implica tragar agua.

Ya no avanza, ni siquiera un poco. Se mueve en el mismo sitio, porque no logra imprimir la suficiente fuerza a sus movimientos. Y entonces pierde la batalla contra el instinto, e inspira.

Nota cómo el agua lo enfría por dentro. Tose en un intento de expulsarla, pero sólo consigue tragar más. Elijah cierra los ojos, angustiado, deseando desmayarse, porque esa sensación es francamente horrible.

Pero entonces percibe algo moverse cerca de él. Con curiosidad, abre los ojos de nuevo, pero la oscuridad se ha adueñado de su visión y lo único que ve son manchas negras que danzan ante él.

_Me estoy ahogando_, piensa. Se pregunta si James estará corriendo una suerte similar o habrá encontrado la superficie. Patalea un poco más, pero sus movimientos son torpes e imprecisos. Los ojos se le cierran sin que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo mientras todo su cuerpo protesta ante la falta de aire.

Un instante antes de perder el conocimiento, Elijah nota que una mano aferra de nuevo la suya.

* * *

Tom aprieta los dientes, intentando disimular su rabia.

Estaba todo perfectamente planeado. Green bajo la imperius que le echó Forward. El Ministerio prácticamente a su merced. La guerra contra Francia como coartada de la Purga. La cúspide del Cuartel de Aurores demasiado ocupada tranquilizando a sus soldados soliviantados como para investigar la muerte, causada por un veneno prácticamente indetectable, de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lo tenían _todo_.

Y Lisbeth Nott lo ha echado todo a perder.

Tom se arrepiente de haberle contado tanto. Estaba tan seguro de tenerla totalmente a su merced que no se le ocurrió que podría ir con el cuento a los aurores sin necesidad de delatarlo, justo lo que ella quería. Y, por su estupidez, todo se está yendo al garete. Han destituido a Green y la han llevado a San Mungo, y en su lugar han puesto provisionalmente, de nuevo, a Percy Weasley.

Todo por ella.

-_Te lo dije_-susurra Scherezade desde el suelo, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-_Cállate_-replica Tom.

-_Por mucho que lo intentes, no puedes evitar tu naturaleza_-sigue hablando la serpiente, relamiéndose el hocico con su cola bífida-. _Tienes la sangre caliente. Y eso lo ha echado todo a perder. No culpes a la hembra. Tú se lo dijiste y confiaste en ella, y resultó ser una traidora_.

-_No digas eso_-Tom no sabe por qué defiende a Lisbeth, cuando él mismo está más enfadado de lo que ha estado en toda su vida-. _Ha hecho lo que creía que tenía que hacer. No es una traidora; nunca me prometió nada_-esa realidad le causa un profundo desasosiego: Lisbeth no le ha garantizado nada. Lo más parecido fue ese _"Pero te quiero_" que susurró adormilada y sin pensar. Él la sabe como suya, pero lo cierto es que la joven podría irse en cualquier momento y no permitir que él la viera más si reuniese la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

_Pero no puede hacer eso_, piensa, repentinamente asustado. _No puede irse, ¿verdad?_

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Lo que ha hecho Lisbeth es demostrarle a Tom que no puede manejarla a su antojo. Vamos, una lección de humildad.

¿Reviews?


	15. Lo que más daño hace

Buenas.

Gracias a **Anyablack**, **Johan Kira Expelliarmus**, **CallMeStrange**, **Mery Vedder**, **SilverWeasley**, **Emily**, **Gaby Sara**, **damcastillo**, **AnnaGreen**, **Roxy Everdeen** (los cambios de nombre se avisan, me ha costado lo mío pillar quién eras), **I'mCruelAndPretty** y por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **SilverWeasley**: _Arena en los bolsillos_ está un poco abandonada... no obstante, la retomaré :) Y la serpiente de Tom... no malmete, da su opinión, sólo es un pobre animal incomprendido.

* * *

_Capítulo decimocuarto: Lo que más daño hace_

_Puede que hoy no seas feliz,  
pero un nuevo día vendrá.  
Aún amanece gratis para ti  
si buscas otra oportunidad.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Todavía amanece gratis**

Lisbeth todavía no está segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

Su parte más racional y moral le dice que no podría habérsele ocurrido nada mejor que ayudar a los aurores para detener la guerra contra Francia (objetivo que se cumplió hace un par de días, cuando el ministro provisional, de nuevo Percy Weasley, logró calmar los ánimos tras una intensa labor diplomática), porque eso quizá disuada a los _purgadores_ (como algunos detenidos se han hecho llamar en sus declaraciones a los aurores), de seguir asesinando a personas pertenecientes a antiguas familias de magos ahora que no tienen el conflicto para encubrirse.

Pero, por otro lado… Tom debe de estar deseando matarla. Porque lo que ha hecho ha implicado una enorme limitación en el radio de actuación del ex Slytherin, ha atentado directamente contra su plan de exterminar a los _sangre limpia_.

Se pregunta qué debería hacer ahora. Lo cierto es que, cuando cierra los ojos y deja volar su imaginación, se ve a sí misma con Tom en una casa soleada, amaneciendo a su lado y haciendo que él se olvide poco a poco de todo lo que sufrió en el colegio.

Pero sabe que lo tiene difícil. Mientras Tom siga empecinado en llevar a cabo esa venganza malsana y obsesiva que él llama _justicia_, no podrá hacer nada. Lisbeth quiere creer que, si se esfuerza, puede convencerlo de que deje esa locura. Después de todo, aún está a tiempo. Nadie salvo ella sabe todo lo que ha hecho, y ella no ha dicho una palabra a nadie.

Se dice que, de momento, lo mejor que puede hacer es romper con Harold. La relación que mantiene con él nunca ha sido sincera; si aceptó su propuesta hace unos meses fue, simplemente, porque estaba aterrada ante la oscuridad de Tom y necesitaba algo de luz para no hundirse en la negrura. Ahora, Lizzie no sabría decir si se ha hecho inmune al efecto del ex Slytherin o él la hecho acostumbrarse para que no le moleste.

En ese momento, la puerta de su dormitorio se abre, mostrando el rostro de Tony, mucho más sonriente de lo que Lizzie lo ha visto en un tiempo. Su hermano se deja caer en su cama, con ella, y le hace cosquillas, como cuando eran más pequeños.

-Tony, déjame-ordena ella, riendo. Se aparta-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lena ha roto con ese idiota de Cricks-explica su hermano, y sus ojos claros brillan alegremente bajo su pelo. Lizzie sonríe también-. ¿Crees que debería hablar con ella?

Lizzie se muerde el labio, pensativa.

-Sí, pero no seas pesado. Que nos conocemos. Dale espacio; todavía hace poco que murió su padre, y sigue bastante afectada. Simplemente… hazle saber que estás ahí.

Tony le da un beso en la mejilla, entusiasmado.

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo-le asegura-. Y que conste que quiero mucho a Nicky-Lizzie lo abraza-. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Voy a romper con Harold-responde ella. Su hermano le acaricia el pelo, instándola a continuar-. Lo nuestro estaba condenado antes de empezar, y lo he intentado salvar… y no ha servido para nada. Si no quieres a alguien, tarde o temprano acabas haciéndole daño y haciéndotelo tú.

Tony escucha su reflexión sin pronunciar palabra. Sin embargo, cuando Lizzie se calla, comenta:

-No rompes con él por eso. Rompes porque te gusta otro.

Lizzie se muerde el labio. A Tony nunca puede mentirle. La conoce mejor que si la hubiera parido.

-Sí-admite.

-¿Vale la pena?

Lisbeth suspira.

¿Realmente Tom merece la pena? Es, desde luego, una persona sumamente extraña, tan frío por fuera y tan vulnerable cuando se ahonda un poco en su pasado. Es la persona que asesinó a sangre fría a Oliver Wood y a varios más, pero también el joven que intentaba aliviar su dolor cortándose los brazos, que no tenía otra preocupación distinta a protegerla cuando la vio en Hogsmeade, que se pasó todo el día removiendo escombros hasta encontrarla. La persona que ha sufrido tanto que ha olvidado cómo se consuela a alguien que está pasándolo mal.

_¿Vale la pena?_

-No lo sé-responde finalmente.

* * *

James no quiere despertarse. Lucha con uñas y dientes para seguir en el cómodo y tranquilo mundo de los sueños, pero finalmente pierde. Cabreado (porque James Sirius Potter odia perder en el sentido que sea) y sin desear en absoluto abrir los ojos (porque lo que más anhela ahora mismo es dormirse de nuevo), suelta un bufido y se gira hasta quedar boca abajo.

El dolor que se apodera de todo su cuerpo en cuanto se hace consciente de él le recuerda el motivo de que prefiriese estar dormido. Es como si hubiese corrido dos maratones. Ida y vuelta. Además, oye un angustioso silbido cada vez que toma o expulsa aire, a la vez que nota como si alguien le estuviera desgarrando la garganta por dentro. A James se le ocurre que muerto uno no debe de estar tan mal. No hace nada para suicidarse y estar cómodo, sin embargo, porque le da una pereza impresionante moverse, y si respira es por inercia.

Entonces escucha unos sonidos, que al principio no reconoce. No obstante, James sabe que sea lo que sea va a intentar arrebatarle el sueño que le queda, por lo que, ahogando un gemido por el dolor que le supone moverse, se cubre la cabeza con las manos y cierra los ojos aún con más fuerza, suplicando a quienquiera que pueda oír sus pensamientos que le deje dormir de una puñetera vez.

Alguien le sacude el hombro, aunque él no logra adivinar quién es. James suelta un gruñido para advertirle los riesgos que conlleva seguir tentando al león. No obstante, o bien la otra persona no se inmuta ante su cabreo o es masoquista rematada, y le sacude el hombro con más fuerza, haciendo que los músculos afectados chillen en protesta.

-Venga, remolón, que sé que estás despierto.

_¡Elijah!_

Pese a reconocer la voz, James sigue sin moverse. Simplemente desea que su novio capte la más que clara indirecta y le deje dormir en paz. No obstante, Elijah no se da por vencido. Deja de sacudirle el hombro, pero a cambio James nota cómo el joven empieza a soplarle en la oreja, algo que él odia con toda su alma. Enfadado, aprieta los dientes, preguntándose qué diablos le ha hecho para que lo someta a semejante tortura.

Sin embargo, antes de que logre dejar de lado su pereza para arrearle un puñetazo, patada o lo que sea a su novio, su último recuerdo se cuela en su mente, ahogándolo. Como creyó que esa ola lo ahogaría hace… hace… ¿hace cuánto?

La curiosidad consigue que James abra los ojos. Bueno, eso y que el soplido de Elijah es realmente molesto.

Gira la cabeza y descubre que está en una habitación que le suena, aunque no logra situarla, en una cama cómoda y calentita, tapado por varias mantas. Pero no intenta reconocer el lugar con demasiadas ganas, porque entonces el rostro preocupado de Elijah Anderson aparece en su campo de visión.

-Pensaba que te habías dormido otra vez-comenta.

-Como vuelvas a soplarme en la oreja te quedas sin dientes-lo amenaza James, rascándosela con esfuerzo. Se gira hasta quedar tumbado de lado, y Elijah se echa junto a él, observándolo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta con cautela.

Elijah se muerde el labio.

-Según tu primo, hubo dos olas-explica-. La segunda nos arrastró hasta la playa, y él nos buscó, porque tu padre sabía que andábamos cerca y se lo dijo.

Las palabras del joven avivan la mente de James, y entonces recuerda que, casi sin aire, encontró a Elijah inmóvil, suspendido en el agua. Recuerda también que lo sacó a la superficie con esfuerzo y le ayudó a expulsar el agua que había tragado, y que no despertaba por mucho que lo llamase o lo sacudiese. Y, si se esfuerza hasta que la cabeza le duele aún más, revive la impotencia ante el hecho de que no lograra acercarse a la costa. Y el terror cuando vio otra pared de agua acercándose a ellos. Después no recuerda mucho, salvo que no hubo corriente capaz de conseguir que dejase de estar enganchado a Elijah con todas sus extremidades. Su memoria se apaga abruptamente en ese punto. Instintivamente, James se lleva una mano a la nuca, y la quita rápidamente, sumando el dolor del chichón al que ya siente por todo el cuerpo.

Elijah le acaricia el pelo.

-Estábamos preocupados-dice en voz baja.

James lo mira con los ojos como platos.

-¿Preocupados?-el miedo bulle en su interior al ver en su mente a su novio escupiendo agua, pero sin reaccionar; e, ignorando el dolor que le provoca moverse, se aferra a él-. ¡No te despertabas! ¡No te movías, _nada_! ¡Preocupado, yo!-solloza en su hombro, temblando-. ¡Como te vuelvas a hacer el muerto, te mato!

Escucha la risa suave de Elijah en su oído, que hace que se enfade más, pero al mismo tiempo le recuerda que él está bien. Luego nota sus manos acariciándole la espalda con cuidado, así como el beso que deposita en su cabeza.

-El que lleva durmiendo dos días eres tú-comenta el ex Slytherin-. Así que ahora no me vengas con protestas.

James no se separa de él (porque los brazos de Elijah son un lugar muy cómodo), pero compone una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Dos días? ¿En serio?

-Por lo menos-James se acurruca aún más cerca de él y cierra los ojos, tranquilo al saber que está bien-. Tu primo nos encontró anteayer, aunque ya habíamos pasado dos días desaparecidos, y nos llevó a su casa; llevamos aquí desde entonces-por alguna razón, su voz suena enfadada, y James comprende que no le hace gracia la idea de tener una deuda pendiente con Louis-. Creo que estamos en una tregua o algo así-reflexiona-. Te hiciste una brecha en la cabeza, y parecías una fuente de tanto echar agua…-pero la voz de Elijah se apaga al llegar a ese punto, y su abrazo se hace más fuerte-. Eres imbécil, estaba muerto de miedo-susurra.

James sonríe y alza una mano a tientas para acariciarle el pelo. Por fortuna, acierta a la primera. El joven se siente cómodo así, con los dedos enredados en el cabello negro de Elijah, por lo que no se mueve. Entonces, algo distinto al dolor y al sueño se abre hueco a empujones en su interior:

-Tengo hambre-anuncia.

Elijah separa la cabeza para mirarlo, con cierta dificultad (ya que se niega a dejar de abrazar a James), y lo observa con las cejas alzadas. Sonriendo con picardía, le da un beso en los labios.

-¿Mejor ahora?

-No me refería a eso, idiota-aunque James no puede evitar sonreír también-. Bueno, vale, un poco-admite, y Elijah ríe-. Pero digo hambre de comida.

* * *

Lisbeth va al día siguiente a hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Terminar lo que nunca tendría que haber empezado.

Se desaparece hacia la casa de Harold. Sabe que le dolerá lo que va a decirle, y no puede lamentarlo más. Pero también es plenamente consciente de que, cuanto más tiempo pase engañándolo, más daño le hará la verdad. Mejor terminar rápida y dolorosamente; así, Harold podrá recuperarse antes y encontrar alguien que realmente lo merezca.

Llama a la puerta, preguntándose por la mejor forma de decírselo. No piensa soltarle el clásico "Esto ya no funciona", porque no es como si lo hubiera hecho en alguna ocasión, ni tampoco un "He conocido a otro", porque Tom es anterior a Harold. Lizzie apenas recuerda los besos que dio a otros chicos. Es como si siempre hubiera sido Tom.

Tras unos minutos, decide que lo mejor será un "No te quiero". Quizá sea demasiado doloroso, pero si algo ha aprendido Lisbeth de Tom es que el mundo no es un camino de rosas.

Entonces mira el reloj, sorprendida de que él no le haya abierto todavía. Lleva más de diez minutos ahí. Llama al timbre de nuevo, pero tampoco hay respuesta. Se pregunta si habrá salido. Deduce que las tres de la madrugada no son horas de salir, y se pregunta en qué estaba pensando ella para acudir en ese momento. Quizá el insomnio que la acosa desde hace un par de días sea la respuesta.

Mira alrededor, para asegurarse de que no hay nadie observándola. Tras unos instantes de duda, saca su varita y apunta con cuidado. Un "Alohomora" susurrado a la cerradura es suficiente para que la puerta ceda con un _clic_.

Entra en la casa sin hacer ruido y con la varita en alto. Todas las luces están apagadas. Lizzie enciende su varita para ver algo.

Escucha un ruido continuo procedente de la cocina. La joven se acerca allí y descubre que el grifo está abierto, y el agua no deja de correr. Hace tiempo que el fregadero se ha colmado, y el agua cae al suelo, encharcándolo. Lisbeth se muerde el labio. Tiene un mal presentimiento.

Mira en el salón, pero Harold no está ahí. La joven decide entonces ir a su cuarto. Camina lentamente, aferrando la varita con fuerza, preparada para defenderse de lo que pueda encontrarse. Abre la puerta y sostiene la fuente de luz en alto para ver lo que hay.

Por unos instantes está segura de que va a vomitar.

Harold Smith yace en su cama, en una posición demasiado forzada para ser natural, con la espalda arqueada y los miembros colocados de forma grotesca, con una expresión de horror esculpida para siempre en su rostro y los ojos abiertos y desorbitados.

_Muerto_.

Lisbeth no quiere creerlo. Horrorizada, se deja caer en la cama y sacude sus hombros, llamándolo, intentando que despierte, sin éxito. Las lágrimas bajan por su cara; no puede ser. Ella quería romper con él, no verlo muerto. Se traga de nuevo el vómito que sube por su garganta, sumida en un horror que no termina.

* * *

Phil comprende ahora quién era el hombre que aparecía en su sueño muerto, sobre cuyo cadáver su hermana lloraba incontrolablemente. Harold Smith.

Cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, alertados por los vecinos muggles, que no dejaban de oír un llanto interminable, la policía ha encontrado a Lizzie abrazada al cadáver de la persona con la que se disponía a romper antes de encontrarla muerta.

Los aurores han terminado por enterarse del suceso, y Dan ha ido personalmente a buscar a su hermana. Después de fracasar en todos sus intentos de tranquilizarla, ha pedido permiso a sus superiores para llevarla a casa, donde, por suerte, Tony ha tenido más éxito que él y ha logrado que Lizzie le cuente lo ocurrido, antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos, sin fuerzas para nada más, sólo murmurando una y otra vez que ella es la culpable de la muerte de su novio.

Ahora, mientras la ve dormir, Tony no se pregunta quién ha matado a Harold. Por unos instantes una idea rocambolesca de un crimen pasional acude a su mente. La desecha de inmediato; sabe que Lizzie nunca estuvo enamorada del muchacho porque siempre ha habido otra persona ocupando sus pensamientos. Pero no sabe quién. Se lo ha preguntado varias veces, pero su hermana nunca le responde.

Sea quien sea, a Tony no le gusta. Porque cada día que pasa siente que, de algún modo, ese amante misterioso aleja a su hermana de él y la transforma un poco. Cada mañana que ve a su hermana subir a su habitación clandestinamente, volviendo de Merlín sabrá donde, sus ojos antaño cristalinos se ven más turbios con algo que Tony no conoce.

Aún dormida, Lizzie se aferra a su hermano con más fuerza. Tony suspira y le da un beso en la cabeza.

* * *

Albus abraza a Naira por enésima vez hoy.

Su novia ha recibido durante el desayuno la noticia del asesinato de Harold y está inconsolable. Al principio no ha sido capaz de llorar, sólo ha palidecido hasta límites insospechados y ha prendido fuego al pergamino que narraba la muerte de su hermano pequeño. Ha subido al dormitorio que comparten sin decir nada y ha cerrado dando un sonoro portazo.

Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos, Albus, que estaba recogiendo la mesa después de no obtener respuesta alguna al preguntar qué ha ocurrido, ha escuchado claramente cómo varias cosas se rompían en el piso superior y ha acudido, preocupado, para encontrarse a la habitualmente tranquila y tímida Naira Smith lanzando todo lo que encontraba a la pared en un ataque de rabia e impotencia, mientras las lágrimas bajaban, por fin, por sus mejillas. No ha sido capaz más que de quitarle el reloj que le regaló su padre cuando alcanzó la mayoría de edad para evitar que también lo destrozara y abrazarla fuerte, mientras ella murmuraba frases incoherentes. Sólo ha tenido que pensar un poco para solucionar el rompecabezas.

Ahora, ella se ha quedado dormida aferrada a su cuello. Sin embargo, pese a que Al está muriéndose de hambre, no puede dejarla ahí y bajar a comer algo, porque las dos veces que lo ha intentado Naira se ha despertado llorando y llamando a _Roldie_, y desistiendo tras unos minutos al encontrarse sólo con los ojos verdes de su novio.

Albus suspira y le acaricia el pelo, preguntándose quién diablos querría matar a Harold Smith.

* * *

Lizzie no despierta hasta el día siguiente, cuando ya está anocheciendo. Al principio, no comprende el motivo de la tristeza que la domina, pero necesita sólo unos segundos para recordar lo ocurrido ayer. Se tapa con las mantas hasta la nariz, deseando que todo sea un sueño.

Lo peor es que sospecha, pese a que no quiere creerlo, quién es el autor del asesinato. Pero le parece algo tan horripilante que se le antoja demasiado incluso para Tom Watson.

Tras casi media hora de debate interno, decide salir de su habitación para comer algo. Sin embargo, antes de que haya apartado las sábanas, la puerta se abre y por ella entra Tony.

-Vaya, ya era hora-comenta. Se sienta en un lado de la cama-. ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta con preocupación.

-Harold está muerto-musita Lizzie. Tony asiente-. Iba a romper con él.

-Lo sé.

-Es por mi culpa.

-No-Tony la abraza y le acaricia el pelo-. Tú sólo lo encontraste. No hiciste nada-le asegura.

Lizzie quiere contarle la verdad, pero algo se lo impide. Se dice que quizá Tom no haya sido. _Aunque entonces seguro que ha sido alguno de los que están con él_. La idea tampoco es nada alentadora. Abraza a su hermano con fuerza.

-Tengo hambre-comenta-. ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

-Han salido-responde Tony-. Parece ser que Alex está enfermo; lo han llevado a San Mungo.

Lizzie se muerde el labio, preocupada por su sobrino.

-¿Deberíamos ir?

Tony se encoge de hombros. Finalmente, responde:

-Mira, tú quédate aquí y descansa, que lo necesitas. Iré yo, y si pasa algo con él te aviso, ¿vale?

Lizzie asiente y ve a su hermano salir de la habitación. Tras unos minutos con la mente en blanco, se levanta y baja a la cocina, donde encuentra a Patty muy ocupada limpiando.

-Ama Lisbeth-la saluda la elfina-. ¿Desea algo?

-Un bocadillo-responde ella.

-Claro, ama-replica Patty, sonriendo.

Lizzie prácticamente devora el bocadillo. Cuando se lo termina, no sabe qué hacer, de modo que permite a la elfina descansar un rato (_¡Dichosa Hermione Granger y dichoso Estatuto de los Derechos de los Elfos!_). Patty decide ir a comprar zumo de adormidera, que según ella ayudará a Lizzie a dormir. Ella no lo cree; de hecho, ni siquiera se lo beberá. Si anoche concilió el sueño fue porque estaba agotada. Además, no quiere rendirse a Morfeo, porque sabe que el rostro horrorizado de Harold la perseguirá en sus pesadillas.

De modo que, con la cabeza dolorosamente impregnada del recuerdo de su ex novio, la joven sube las escaleras, con la idea de leer algo para distraerse. O quizá dibujar. _Dibujar_, decide finalmente. No sabe qué plasmará, pero cree que le ayudará a expulsar todo el horror que tiene dentro. Aún no concibe que haya visto un cadáver.

Sin embargo, cuando entra en su habitación, la encuentra ocupada. Lizzie palidece al ver a Tom sentado en su cama, observando los dibujos que tiene colgados en la pared. Tiene el presentimiento de que él mató a Harold, lo cual la aterroriza.

-Hola-la saluda él al percatarse de su presencia. Lizzie no se mueve-. ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

Finalmente, la joven encuentra sus cuerdas vocales:

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-prefiere obviar el hecho de que se haya colado en su casa sin permiso.

Tom arquea las cejas.

-Creo que yo soy quien debería preguntar eso. ¿Por qué fuiste con el cuento a los aurores?

-Porque no me gusta lo que estás haciendo, y no es justo-responde ella. Tom sacude la cabeza-. ¿Por qué mataste a Harold?

-¿Tu novio?-inquiere él. Lizzie asiente; aún no se ha movido de la entrada de la habitación-. ¿Importa?

La joven se apoya en la puerta para no caerse de la impresión.

-Lo has matado-lo acusa.

-No-responde Tom con indiferencia-. No negaré que me interesaba; los Smith son una familia importante y antigua, y tengo motivos para odiarlo…-sus ojos se alejan de los de Lizzie unos segundos antes de volver a mirarla-, pero se me adelantaron. Me ha dicho una serpiente que mantuvo una disputa con otro mago y tuvo las de perder-_Lo que a mí me pasó varias veces con él y sus valientes amigos Gryffindor, pero esta vez eran uno contra uno_, añade mentalmente, pero no juzga necesario que la joven conozca ese detalle.

-O sea-Lizzie parpadea para contener las lágrimas-, que ha muerto porque tú lo has querido.

Tom se levanta, y en dos zancadas y media se pone tan cerca de ella que por un momento Lizzie cree que va a besarla. Sin embargo, el joven sacude la cabeza.

-No he tenido nada que ver en su muerte-le asegura-. Ni lo he matado, ni he ordenado a nadie que lo matase. Simplemente me he enterado de lo que ocurrió.

Lizzie decide creerlo.

-Entonces…-se muerde el labio-. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Tom ladea la cabeza.

-Compruebo cuánto te ha afectado-responde-. No lo querías-deduce.

Lizzie cierra los ojos. No le apetece hablar de ese tema con él. Ella quería a Harold, pero más bien como a un amigo, no como a… no como a Tom. Porque supone que lo que siente por él es amor. O algo parecido. Muchas veces, las palabras no son suficientes para describir sentimientos.

Después de decidir que ya lo pensará más tarde, la joven elimina con un beso la distancia que la separa de Tom. Nota las manos de él en su cintura y no puede evitar sonreír, más al notar un doloroso mordisco en la mandíbula cuando el joven abandona sus labios. Ella se las ingenia para empujarlo hasta que se choca con el escritorio, y una vez ahí empieza a pelearse con su camisa. Cuando se la quita, no puede evitar fijarse en las pálidas cicatrices del brazo de Tom. Él gira la muñeca de forma que queden ocultas y acaricia su cuerpo bajo el camisón con una insultante facilidad.

Duele. Eso, Lizzie lo sabe. Y sabe que también le duele a él. Pero esta vez es más que eso. Ahora, Tom le hace sangre cada vez que atrapa un pellizco de carne entre los dientes, y los arañazos que ella le hace son más profundos que en anteriores ocasiones. No cree que haya tenido tantos deseos de herir a alguien y al mismo tiempo de cuidarlo en su vida

Tom termina de desnudarla y la sienta en el escritorio, buscando ya la promesa de un lugar acogedor en que protegerse del mundo que tan inhóspito ha sido con él. Lizzie rodea su cintura con las piernas, mordiéndole el hombro con una saña que no era consciente de poseer hasta ahora.

No sabe si el dolor por la muerte de Harold la hace más agresiva, o quizá es la ausencia de su ex novio lo que hace que se sienta más libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana. Tom busca sus labios de nuevo, besándola para beberse los sonidos que salen de su boca mientras ella arquea la espalda.

Un poco después, entendiendo _poco_ por esa eternidad contenida en unos minutos, Lizzie intenta calmar su respiración, escuchando cómo Tom ni siquiera se molesta en ello. Apoya la cabeza en su pecho, observando un corte que, si no se equivoca, le ha hecho ella misma. Aún en su interior, él le acaricia la espalda con las uñas, con los labios apoyados en la cabeza de ella, pero sin darle un beso.

-¿Tú lo entiendes?-pregunta entonces.

Lizzie sabe a lo que se refiere.

-Nos hace daño hacer esto-reflexiona-. Pero duele más no hacerlo.

Tom le da el beso que lleva un rato guardando. Entonces la aúpa y la lleva a la cama, sentándose a su lado. Lizzie sigue aferrada a él, y Tom, por mucho que intente convencerse de lo contrario, tampoco quiere soltarla.

-Eres todo lo que el mundo no es-susurra. Lizzie lo mira-. Buena, dulce, justa. Luminosa.

La joven no responde en un buen rato. Ahora que puede volver a pensar, se da cuenta de que, como siga así, lo más probable es que Tom acabe en Azkaban por todo lo que ha hecho. O sufriendo el Beso del Dementor, esa pena que tanto se esforzó Green en restablecer cuando la nombraron ministra.

-Tom-lo llama. Él baja la vista-. Por favor, deja esto. Van a acabar cogiéndote, y terminarás mal. Por favor-ruega-, en el fondo eres bueno.

-_Era_ bueno-lo corrige él-. Demasiado a menudo se confunden bondad y estupidez.

-Si lo eras, puedes serlo de nuevo-insiste Lizzie-. Conmigo-dice entonces-. Hace daño, pero más hace no estar juntos.

En ese momento, Tom se separa de ella con cierta brusquedad. Ante su mirada atónita, el joven se viste de nuevo. Lizzie va a preguntar qué diablos le pasa cuando él dice:

-Adiós.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Obviamente, no iba a cargarme a la única pareja homosexual del fic. ¡Estamos tontos! ¡Con lo que quiero yo a Elijah y a James! Eso sí, Tom tiene un debate interno… bastante interesante.

Ay, y Naira… angelito, el novio (ahora ex novio, aunque no de la mejor manera posible) de Lizzie era su hermano menor.

¿Reviews?


	16. Antojo de cerezas

¡Buenas!

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, **Mery Vedder**, **ANYABLACK**, **CallMeStrange**, **Julietaa **(x2), **AnnaGreen**, **Gaby Sara** y **Pecas** (x10) por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Y en respuesta a **Pecas**: ¡Hola, lectora fantasma! Un placer que te manifiestes. Lo digo en serio. Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a comentar; adoro leer reviews :3

* * *

_Capítulo decimoquinto: Antojo de cerezas_

_Y, a pesar de todo, qué difícil es  
que no me duela estar sin ti.  
Yo seré tu aire, tú serás la piel  
que cubra mi soledad…  
Quiero estar junto a ti.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Si te vas**

Tony sale de la casa con el pequeño Alex en brazos.

Su sobrino es una auténtica miniatura de su hermano Phil, con la salvedad de los ojos azules de Molly. Afortunadamente, se ha recuperado sin problemas del virus que lo tuvo varios días en San Mungo e hizo que su madre se desesperase en varias ocasiones, y ahora lo mira todo con curiosidad y de vez en cuando lo señala e intenta decir su nombre.

Phil le ha pedido que se haga cargo del bebé esta tarde, porque Molly lleva desde que enfermó sin dormir, incluso después de que saliera del hospital, y quiere que se relaje un poco. Tony no tiene ningún problema; los bebés son los únicos seres humanos con los que consigue no ser arisco instintivamente. Bueno, ellos y Lizzie.

Vale, y Lena también.

Suspira. Han pasado ya dos meses desde que el padre de la joven muriera, y casi uno desde que ella rompiera con Robert Cricks. Sin embargo, Tony no ha ido a hablar con ella. La razón, aunque él intente decirse que es Lizzie, que lleva unos días casi sin poder moverse de la cama, es que no quiere que Lena lo rechace. Porque sabe que la joven lo quiere tanto como él a ella, pero también que teme embarcarse en una nueva relación que le haga sufrir.

-Hola.

_Me lo he imaginado_.

Sin embargo, a Tony le basta con girarse noventa grados para descubrir que realmente Lena se acerca a él por una calle transversal a la suya. En sus brazos, Alex la señala.

-_Láaa_-intenta repetir la palabra. Últimamente le ha dado por repetir todo lo que escucha, ya que _mamá y papá _se han hecho demasiado fáciles para él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta el joven, ignorando a su sobrino.

-Paseaba-Tony la examina de arriba abajo y, para su alivio, la ve menos demacrada que la última vez que se la encontró y habló con ella, más alegre. Sus ojos grises brillan más y su pelo vuelve a tener luz propia. El muchacho supone que el tiempo es un trabajador eficaz-. ¿Y esta cosita?-inquiere, mirando a Alex.

-Mi sobrino-responde Tony.

-_Ino_.

-Oh, qué mono-Lena lo coge en brazos y lo observa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Alex la mira a ella con curiosidad. Parece caerle bien, porque unos segundos más tarde el bebé sonríe también-. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?-Tony arquea las cejas-. Pasear-adivina ella, sonriendo.

-Exacto. ¿Te apetece venir a tomar algo?-propone Tony.

Lena asiente y le devuelve a Alex. Ambos echan a andar en busca de una cafetería, pero entonces una señora se detiene frente a ellos y los mira de arriba abajo a los tres, desde Lena hasta Alex, que suelta una risita, sin disimular su desaprobación.

-Dios santo, cada vez más jóvenes… no, si esta juventud ya no tiene respeto por nada-gruñe, echando a andar de nuevo para alejarse de ellos. Lena y Tony se miran.

-¿Cree que es nuestro?-pregunta ella, señalando a Alex con la cabeza. Tony asiente, y se echan a reír-. Qué mal piensa la gente. Si tenemos dieciocho años.

Tony no responde, haciendo que Lena lo mire con suspicacia. Él no aparta la vista. Se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si aquella noche de hace poco más de un año hubieran tenido la mala suerte de amanecer tres en vez de dos. Si Lena hubiese dejado a Cricks y se hubiese ido con él. Comprende que ella está pensando algo parecido.

-Lena-la llama. Ella se muerde el labio, aunque no aparta la vista de sus ojos-. Los dos lo estamos deseando-le recuerda.

Como si esas palabras hubieran activado algún tipo de mecanismo en el cuerpo de la joven, Lena se acerca a él y lo besa, con cuidado de no hacerle daño a Alex, que observa la escena riéndose suavemente. Tony le agarra la nuca para evitar que se le escape y la mantiene aprisionada hasta que se ve obligado a separarse de ella para respirar. Lena lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No debería haber salido con Robert-comenta-. Lo hice todo más difícil.

-Los dos lo hemos hecho difícil-replica Tony.

-_Ílil_-corrobora Alex.

* * *

Lizzie lleva unos días fatal.

Está agotada sin haber hecho absolutamente nada, tanto que cuando se levanta apenas si puede dar una vuelta por la casa y volver a la cama por su propio pie. Además, si bien hace un mes, cuando encontró el cadáver de su ex novio, se quejaba de no poder dormir, ahora la protesta es precisamente porque se queda frita de pie.

Se esconde más entre las sábanas de la cama. Tiene sueño, para no variar. Y además le duele el estómago. Mucho. La joven se da la vuelta para quedar boca abajo y respira hondo intentando que se le pase.

Y, a pesar de que cree que hasta tiene fiebre, lo único que piensa en ese momento es que lleva un mes sin ver a Tom. Un mes en el que él no ha matado a nadie, al parecer. Porque Lizzie ha estado pendiente de la prensa, incluso cuando cayó enferma hace un par de días, y no ha visto ningún asesinato. Eso le alivia y le provoca intriga a partes iguales. Porque sería muy bonito pensar que Tom ha visto por fin lo peligroso de su venganza llevada al límite y ha decidido dejarla, pero Lizzie no cree que el joven vaya a rendirse así como así, ni mucho menos. También sabe que no lo han capturado y encarcelado, ya que cada día salen en _El Profeta_ los rostros de los asaltantes que atrapan los aurores, y de momento el de Tom no ha aparecido.

Lizzie oye abrirse la puerta, pero no mira quién es. Hace varias apuestas mentalmente: su madre, Nicky o Tony. Al notar cómo le acaricia el pelo, la joven reconoce a su hermano mellizo. Se gira hasta quedar de lado para poder mirarlo y sonríe un poco.

Tony, en cambio, no sonríe nada al tocarle la frente.

-Tienes fiebre-dictamina.

-Qué bien-replica Lizzie con un sarcasmo propio de él.

-Lizzie, levántate-le ordena su hermano-. Nos vamos a San Mungo.

-¿Desde cuándo te pareces tanto a mamá?-inquiere ella, sorprendida por el tono tan protector que ha adoptado Tony.

-Ella lleva todo el día comprando-explica él-. Y esta mañana estabas mejor, pero ahora ni siquiera puedes moverte.

-Sí que puedo-lo contradice Lizzie. Tony arquea las cejas-. Lo que pasa es que estoy cansada.

Su hermano suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Como no te vistas, te llevo en pijama-amenaza.

Tras unos segundos, Lizzie admite que tiene razón. Se pone en pie y, apoyada en el hombro de Tony, se acerca al armario. Coge una blusa y unos vaqueros; no piensa ponerse nada para lo que necesite más esfuerzo del estrictamente necesario. Su hermano la ayuda a volver a la cama y luego sale para dejar una nota a sus padres.

Al sexto intento, Lizzie se da cuenta de que no puede ponerse la blusa porque está intentando meter la cabeza en la manga. Frustrada mientras su malhumor aumenta, se pone la prenda correctamente y pasa a los pantalones. Para su alivio, logra ponérselos bien a la primera.

Tony vuelve y le echa una mano con los zapatos y a peinarla, haciendo gala de ese cuidado que casi nadie sabe que tiene de vez en cuando. Para ese momento, Lizzie está a punto de quedarse dormida; le ha empezado a doler la cabeza, y el corto trayecto hacia el armario ha hecho que se maree. Su hermano la abraza y se desaparece con ella.

El mareo de la joven aumenta hasta límites insospechados cuando pone los pies en San Mungo. De no ser por Tony, ya estaría en el suelo. Deja que él hable con los sanadores, y apenas lo escucha mascullar indignado cuando les ordenan esperar. Se deja caer en una silla y se apoya en el hombro de su hermano, respirando profundamente para intentar expulsar el mareo.

* * *

-¿Cerezas?

-Sí, Frank, cerezas, no es tan difícil-dice Minnie con fastidio.

-Pero si a ti no te gustan.

-Me da igual. Quiero cerezas, he dicho.

Frank suspira, preguntándose qué pasaría si se negara a comprarlas. Con toda probabilidad, Minnie le pegaría por no querer cuidar correctamente a su bebé o algo por el estilo. Decide bajar a por las dichosas frutas. Después de todo, a él sí le gustan, y si a Dominique se le pasa el capricho siempre puede comérselas.

Tarda unos diez minutos en dar con la frutería, y otros cinco más en esperar su turno en la cola. Cuando sale de la tienda, va comiéndose, sin apenas darse cuenta, una cereza tras otra como quien no quiere la cosa.

Aunque su mente no está, ni mucho menos, en las cerezas.

Dominique no ha puesto ninguna objeción a que él intente cuidarla durante su embarazo, aunque según ella es una molestia innecesaria, ya que se basta y se sobra sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Teniendo en cuenta que Minnie parece haber potenciado su atracción por los accidentes desde que está embarazada, Frank no está precisamente de acuerdo, por lo que ha insistido hasta que ella le ha permitido estar en su casa, por si ocurre algo (Merlín no lo quiera).

Pero ya está. Sólo por el bebé. Dominique no ha dado muestras de querer volver con él. Frank no puede culparla, pero se siente fatal sabiendo que la tiene tan cerca que podría abrazarla si quisiera, pero al mismo tiempo se ha vuelto más inalcanzable que nunca.

Suspira y entra en la casa, perdido en sus pensamientos. Es entonces cuando descubre a Dominique con una expresión extrañada en el rostro. La pelirroja tiene ambas manos posadas sobre su ligeramente abultado vientre y lo observa como si le estuvieran creciendo tubérculos cual patata. Tiene la boca entreabierta en una exclamación silenciosa.

-Minnie-la llama Frank, preocupado-. ¿Estás bien?

Ella no reacciona de ninguna manera, como si en vez de la voz de Frank el sonido hubiese sido el piar de un pájaro. El joven se acerca a ella y se pone a su lado, observando su vientre, tratando de encontrar el motivo de su sorpresa. Se pregunta si le dolerá algo, e inmediatamente se asusta; no quiere que les pase nada, ni a ella ni a su hijo (o hija).

-Me ha dado una patada-musita Dominique entonces, con el tono de voz propio de quien ha sufrido una experiencia paranormal en una casa abandonada a las afueras del pueblo. Entonces levanta la vista y mira a Frank-. El bebé-agrega, como si no estuviese claro.

Frank no puede evitar sonreír, de alivio porque no pase nada malo, pero también de alegría, porque después de todo el niño (o niña) también es suyo y lo quiere desde antes del primer antojo de Minnie, cuando le dio por atiborrarse de almendras. Con cautela y rezando para que la joven no le aparte la mano bruscamente, él también toca con curiosidad el vientre de la madre de su hijo.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, nota un pequeño golpecito proveniente de las entrañas de Dominique, haciendo que una expresión de sorpresa idéntica a la de ella aparezca en su rostro.

-Vaya-comenta, sin tener ni idea de qué otra cosa puede decir en ese momento. Está demasiado feliz para pensar.

Minnie sonríe, hace que aparte las manos de su vientre y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Nunca pensé…-empieza; ella tampoco sabe cómo continuar-. Será precioso.

-O preciosa-apunta Frank, acariciándole el pelo y siendo consciente por primera vez de que no ha abrazado a Dominique desde que la encontró inconsciente en su consulta de San Mungo. Ella se separa de él y lo mira con la expresión más feliz que el joven ha visto en su rostro en mucho tiempo.

-Eso seguro, eres su padre-replica.

Después de unos segundos preguntándose si es sólo un comentario, está intentando decirle algo importante o qué diablos pretende Minnie con eso, Frank decide que sólo hay una forma de averiguar qué le está pasando por la cabeza a la joven. De modo que agacha la cabeza y la besa.

Supone que ha acertado cuando Dominique le devuelve el beso y se pega a él lo máximo que le permite la criatura que ya reclama su espacio. A través de su camisa, Frank nota otra patada del bebé. Dominique suelta una risita y se lleva una mano al vientre.

-Me gusta que haga eso-comenta Frank. Minnie apoya la cabeza en su hombro, aún acariciando a su bebé, de los dos, a través de la piel.

-A mí también-replica. Entonces alza la vista-. Frankie, quiero volver contigo-dice en voz baja-. De verdad. Pero no quiero que por algún malentendido hagas lo de la otra vez.

Frank suspira.

-Lo siento. Supongo que he sido un completo imbécil al no confiar en ti. Pero…-se muerde el labio, sin saber cómo continuar. Dominique lo mira expectante-. Ya te lo he dicho más veces, pero ¿me perdonas?

Minnie sonríe.

-Supongo que sí.

* * *

Después de tomarse la ingente cantidad de pociones que le mandaron en San Mungo, Lizzie se siente bastante mejor.

Lo cierto es que tiene la cabeza un poco embotada, pero al menos ya puede comer y caminar sin caerse al suelo del mareo. Los sanadores creen que ha cogido un virus bastante fastidioso que anda suelto por ahí, aunque le han hecho pruebas para asegurarse de que sea sólo eso y no haya ningún problema con su organismo.

De eso hace cinco días. Hoy es cuando Lizzie tiene que ir a recoger los análisis y ver qué diablos tiene. Porque probó a no tomar la medicación ayer y casi tiene que volver a por ella arrastrándose, y está preocupada. Tiene dieciocho años, no es normal que se sienta como una ancianita centenaria y moribunda.

De modo que se ducha, desayuna y se toma las cuatro pociones. Se pregunta si acabará desarrollando algún tipo de dependencia a la medicación. Espera que no; bastante tiene con el vacío que se ha instalado en su pecho por llevar un mes sin tener la más mínima noticia de Tom.

Se mira en el espejo. Su rostro, ya de por sí pálido, está más blanco de lo habitual, y ha perdido grasa en la cara, de modo que sus ojos claros parecen saltones. Lizzie decide maquillarse, pese a que no es muy dada a ello; parece un inferi. Si su madre la viera, no sólo se lo recomendaría, sino que ella misma la pondría presentable.

Pero su madre ha ido a hacer no sé qué relacionado con malcriar a Alexander Nott, acompañada por su padre. Phil, obviamente, no quiere perdérselo; Dan se fue hace varias semanas a vivir con Roxanne Weasley y Nicky está demasiado embobada con su novio, disfrutando de la relación por la que tanto lucharon en el pasado.

Y Tony… Lizzie sabe que, de habérselo pedido, su hermano la hubiera acompañado a recoger los resultados de las pruebas sin dudar ni un instante, pero también es consciente de que necesita tiempo con Lena, después de esperarla tanto. Sonríe al recordar lo felices que parecían el otro día cuando los vio paseando.

De modo que la joven se echa algo de colorete para no parecer un vampiro extremadamente sediento y se desaparece hacia San Mungo.

Se apoya en la pared más cercana al marearse y respira hondo. Por suerte, el malestar se le pasa rápido. Lizzie echa a andar con decisión hacia las escaleras y sube al piso en el que, si no recuerda mal, tiene que esperar a que le digan qué diablos le ocurre, y entra a la sala de espera.

Sin embargo, no está vacía.

La cara se le ilumina al ver a Tom, de pie, apoyado en la pared, observándola con ligero interés, como siempre. Sin embargo, Lizzie descubre algo distinto en sus ojos, algo que no sabe identificar. Sin saber si le molestará o no, se acerca a él con pasos dubitativos.

Cuando está a menos de dos metros de él, sin embargo, Tom elimina la distancia que los separa, la atrae hacia él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y la besa. Lo más extraño, para Lizzie, no es eso; es que no parece querer herirla con ese beso. Le hace daño, por descontado, pero la joven puede decir que no lo hace intencionadamente. No sabe exactamente cómo explicarlo. Es como si Tom no pudiera evitar ser dañino.

Lizzie separa sus labios de los de él y lo abraza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Tom no responde inmediatamente. La observa de arriba abajo y, pese a que su rostro no varía en lo más mínimo, Lizzie puede ver en sus ojos que la está examinando. Entonces recuerda que, pese al maquillaje, sigue enferma y, por consiguiente, aún tiene aspecto de inferi o de vampiro sediento. Se pregunta si el brillo que no sabe identificar en Tom es preocupación.

-Estás enferma-no es una pregunta. Lizzie se encoge de hombros-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace dos semanas, más o menos-responde ella-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no se separa de ella, lo cual es extraño. Lizzie descubrió cuando estuvo ingresada en San Mungo tras los disturbios en Hogsmeade que el joven encuentra realmente difícil demostrar afecto, así que aprecia el intento que, no obstante, es efectivo.

-No sé si servirá-empieza él-. Pero… creo que tienes razón. Si sigo con esto acabarán cogiéndome. Y no me gustan los dementores.

* * *

_Tom procuró bajarse la manga del uniforme casi hasta la primera falange de los dedos. No le apetecía que nadie descubriera la herida que, a juzgar por el escozor y la hinchazón, debía de habérsele infectado, que él mismo se había hecho la noche anterior._

_Esperó pacientemente en el pasillo a que sus compañeros entraran en clase; no le apetecía buscarse más problemas de los que sus padres ya le habían regalado con ese nombre que odiaba. Pero entonces recordó a la cría de serpiente que había encontrado hacía unas semanas en el bosque. Gracias a la comida que había robado disimuladamente del Gran Comedor, el ofidio medía ya casi tanto como él._

_Era una compañía extraña, aunque no por ello desagradable. Se llamaba Scherezade, porque cuando la encontró acababa de leer un libro que había regalado su padre llamado_ Las mil y una noches_ y le gustaba el nombre. Y poseía una inteligencia que Tom antes sólo había supuesto en unos pocos humanos, y al mismo tiempo veía el mundo de una forma más simple de lo que él podría verlo jamás. Aunque también era, en cierto modo, afectuosa. Quizá fuera por su necesidad de calor para mantener su metabolismo, pero las noches que Tom pasaba en el aula vacía en la que la tenía, el reptil se enroscaba a su alrededor siseando que hacían un buen equipo._

_Se preguntó cómo estaría. Probablemente aburrida, pensó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos habían entrado ya en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Se apresuró; no le apetecía que le regañasen innecesariamente. No porque le avergonzara, sino porque supondría llamar la atención de los que se entretenían haciéndole la vida imposible._

_Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba entrando alguien se chocó con él. El muchacho descubrió a una compañera Hufflepuff, rubia y sonriente, de ojos claros y más luminosos de lo que, estaba seguro, los suyos estarían jamás._

_-Lo siento-se disculpó-. Pasa._

_Tom sabía que debería cederle el paso a ella, por algo relacionado con las normas de cortesía, pero no le salió. Le sorprendía que no le hubiese hablado mal, como solía hacer todo el mundo. Entró en el aula y ella cerró la puerta._

_La vio sentarse junto a una chica, probablemente su amiga. Tom se quedó en el fondo de la clase, intentando ignorar a un compañero que se entretenía lanzándole bolas de pergamino._

_-Bien, chicos, ya estáis todos-empezó el profesor Macmillan. Tom lo detestaba desde que intentó decirle que sus compañeros de dormitorio tiraron su baúl por una de las torres del castillo y él lo despachó rápidamente con un "Pues recógelo" y agregó "Cada vez se curran más las chiquilladas" antes de seguir hablando con Longbottom. Al que, por cierto, también odiaba-. Hoy hay aquí alguien que ha venido a acompañarnos en una clase muy especial._

_Después de unas treinta y cuatro sandeces más, Macmillan aclaró de lo que iba el asunto. Tendrían que enfrentarse a dementores, unos seres que absorbían la alegría del lugar y obligaban a sus víctimas a revivir sus peores vivencias. Y el invitado no era otro que Harry Potter, que, según Tom había leído, había salvado el mundo de las garras de su tocayo._

_El profesor hizo que todos se pusieran en pie para practicar el encantamiento patronus, que según él les serviría para enfrentarse al dementor. Tom se dirigió a un rincón del aula, solo, donde nadie lo molestase. Observó la esquina, buscando un recuerdo agradable._

_No encontraba ninguno. Porque pensaba en sus amigos muggles del colegio, y se acordaba de que había perdido el contacto con ellos; invocaba a su familia y una vocecilla le recordaba que los tenía a kilómetros de distancia. Evocaba la alegría que sintió cuando la retirada profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall, le dijo que podía hacer magia y que iría a un lugar para aprender a hacer cosas espectaculares, y le bastaba con mirar alrededor para comprender que lo único que había encontrado en Hogwarts era gente que lo odiaba sin motivo._

_Había pasado casi media hora, y lo único que Tom había logrado era sentirse cada vez peor y detestarse más por ser tan inútil de no saber invocar un simple patronus. Con cierta curiosidad, miró a la muchacha que le había cedido el paso a la entrada, y descubrió un delfín plateado retozando a su alrededor. Curiosamente, sonrió al verlo en lugar de sentir celos de que ella hubiera podido hacer el encantamiento._

_-Creo que todos lo habéis conseguido-dijo entonces Macmillan. Tom se cruzó de brazos-. Venga, poneos en fila para enfrentaros al dementor. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?_

_Tom retrocedió un poco ante el revuelo que estaba montándose. Sin embargo, notó dos pares de brazos agarrándolo y llevándolo a la parte delantera de la cola._

_-Soltadme-ordenó a Harold Smith y al otro de cuyo nombre no se acordaba, los dos imbéciles que lo estaban arrastrando, sacudiéndose inútilmente para liberarse._

_-Vamos, Watson, si va a ser muy divertido-se burló Smith, soltándolo cuando estuvo delante-. Así darás una buena imagen y todo._

_Tom intentó volver atrás, pero entonces Macmillan lo descubrió y sonrió, sin darse cuenta de nada. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo._

_-Vaya, ¿quieres ir tú primero? Bien-Tom no se molestó en desmentir su afirmación. Tenía la impresión de que iba a explotar de rabia-. No os preocupéis-dijo, dirigiéndose a la clase-. Si no podéis conjurar vuestro patronus, Harry y yo estaremos aquí para controlar al dementor._

_Dicho esto, apuntó con su varita a la puerta del despacho, donde estaba metido el dementor, y ésta se abrió con un clic._

_Tom tenía pesadillas frecuentemente. Solía reproducir en ellas las palizas e insultos que recibía durante el día, con el añadido de que, en sus sueños, mucha gente observaba el espectáculo; y ya no sólo era que no hiciesen nada por ayudarlo, sino que se reían y animaban a sus atacantes. Otras veces, Tom soñaba que estaba solo en medio de un lugar totalmente negro, sin poder moverse, y observaba cómo diversas personas le hacían cortes en los brazos, cortes que después, cuando se despertaba, descubría convertidos en arañazos que él mismo se había causado mientras dormía._

_Pero pocas veces había estado tan aterrado como en ese momento. El dementor, un ser aparentemente con forma humana, el doble de alto que él y cubierto por una raída capa negra, inspiraba y espiraba ruidosamente de una forma que hizo que Tom deseara que el tiempo no pasase._

_Porque cada vez que inspiraba, ese ser se llevaba una parte de él, se llevaba los pocos resquicios de luz que quedaban en su alma corroída por la oscuridad, hacía que los recuerdos de su infancia, los más felices que poseía, lo abandonasen y fuesen a parar al interior de esa _cosa_. Y cuando expulsaba aire, hacía que la rabia, la desesperación y la ira provocadas por el acoso que llevaba sufriendo más de cinco años se intensificaran, haciéndolo todo más oscuro._

_Le pareció escuchar a alguien sugiriendo que invocase su patronus._

_Tom supo de antemano que no podría. No era capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera observar aterrorizado al dementor y dejar que asesinase su interior con cada respiración. Él nunca invocaría un patronus, porque nunca encontraría la fuerza necesaria para ello._

_Cayó al suelo de lado, vagamente consciente de que su respiración se había acompasado a la del dementor, y deseó que le quitara el alma ya. Ése era su cometido, ¿no? Pues que lo hiciera rápido. De todas formas, su interior no era nada deseable._

_Antes de desmayarse, le pareció ver algo plateado interponerse entre él y el dementor._

* * *

Lizzie también recuerda ese día. Fue en aquella clase cuando comenzó, inconscientemente, a darle vueltas a lo que debía de estar sufriendo él. Y también se acuerda de las débiles llamadas de socorro de Tom antes de perder por completo el conocimiento. Y de cómo nadie fue capaz de agacharse a su lado para ver si seguía con vida, y las miradas de todos cuando ella fue la única voluntaria, como si en vez de intentar hacer reaccionar a un compañero desmayado hubiera estado haciendo un rito satánico con él.

Aferra a Tom con más fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿se ha acabado?

-Sí.

Lizzie sonríe.

-¿Por qué has estado un mes perdido?

-Tenía que pensarlo-explica Tom-. Por un lado, muchas familias de sangre limpia siguen por ahí. Por no hablar del montón de imbéciles que tuve que aguantar-agrega en voz baja. Lizzie suspira con tristeza-. Pero, por otro…

»El mundo no es justo. Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo. Y nunca lo ha sido, y nunca lo será. Tampoco es nada bueno. Pero… tú sí-añade en voz baja-. Quiero creer que esto nos llevará a algún lado, que vale la pena. Quiero creer que todavía tengo algo por lo que estar aquí.

* * *

Todo el mundo parece estar convencido de que Lorcan Scamander se ha quedado idiota o algo por el estilo.

En realidad, no es así. Lorcan es el mismo de siempre, o eso quiere creer él. Sigue gustándole el chocolate, los animales raros y, desde que comenzó a asimilar que cerca de él está a salvo, hablar con Lysander. Sigue disfrutando restregándole que es mejor que él en algo. Y sigue acurrucándose en el abrazo de su madre como si tuviera cinco años.

Sin embargo, hay algo que hasta él puede deducir que ha cambiado. Rose Weasley ya no es la niña sonriente y amable a la que él quería (o quiere, pero Lorcan prefiere no pensar mucho en eso, porque le resulta bastante confuso, por no hablar del terror que lo invade cuando se cuela en su mente sin permiso). Ella sí es totalmente distinta a lo que Lorcan recuerda, porque la vio… la vio… Merlín, al joven le horroriza hasta pensarlo. Fue francamente espantoso. Aterrador. Como las películas de miedo que una vez vio en casa de los padres de ese monstruo que ha resultado ser Rose.

Por eso no quiere verla. Ni oír hablar de ella. Porque también recuerda que Rose es una bruja excepcional, y a él no le apetece ser su víctima. Ya ha probado la maldición cruciatus y no le gusta en absoluto.

Y precisamente ése es el motivo de que Lorcan no quiera hablar tampoco de su cautiverio. Le causa pánico recordarlo, porque oyó que él era el primero, y que después más gente sufriría lo mismo. Y no quiere causar daño a nadie.

Lo que sí quiere es ver algo nuevo. Lysander le dijo que lo sacaría del hospital, pero de eso hace ya varias semanas y su hermano parece demasiado deprimido porque ha roto con Tatiana (aunque no ha querido decirle el motivo). Y Lorcan se aburre mortalmente. De modo que, aprovechando que no hay ningún sanador para impedírselo, se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación sin un rumbo fijo.

Baja unas escaleras, sube otras. Aquí a la izquierda, aquí a la derecha y de frente para continuar. Lorcan no tiene ni idea de adónde se dirige, sólo sabe que como no encuentre algo interesante pronto se volverá loco _de verdad_.

-¡Lorcan!

El joven suelta un gruñido. A regañadientes, se gira y descubre a su hermano observándolo desde el fondo del pasillo.

-Hola-lo saluda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Lysander.

-Me aburro como una ostra-declara Lorcan-. Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que estar aquí metido.

Lysander suspira.

-En realidad, yo tampoco. Pero los sanadores dicen que hay algo en ti que no encaja, y hasta que no descubran lo que es no te darán el alta.

Él arquea las cejas.

-Estoy perfectamente, no se me ha ido la olla.

-Nadie ha dicho eso.

-No, pero todos lo pensáis-replica Lorcan, soltando lo que le ronda por la cabeza desde hace días. Pero sabe que es cierto. No le han dicho nada del tema, pero el joven está convencido de que todos creen que está tonto, o loco, o supone algún peligro para la sociedad.

Lysander se rasca la cabeza, incómodo.

-No seas idiota, Lor. No estás loco. Y nadie lo piensa. Pero sabemos que has pasado por algo muy…

Como siempre que alguien se lo recuerda, Lorcan palidece, motivo suficiente para que su hermano deje el tema. Odia recordarlo. Odia todo el dolor, la rabia que sintió. Odia la humillación que supuso aguantar todas esas maldiciones sin poder hacer nada más que retorcerse en el suelo y gritar. Y odia la cicatriz de la mordedura, que le hizo esa serpiente asquerosa, que tiene en el brazo.

Pero, sobre todo, odia rememorar la expresión aterrada de Lysander cuando lo encontró después de todo aquello, tan débil y temblando. Y se odia a sí mismo por haber permitido que su hermano lo viera así, cuando era tan vulnerable.

-¿Podemos volver a la habitación?-pide con la voz temblorosa, intentando cambiar de tema. Lys asiente y echa a andar ante él para guiarlo.

-Mamá va a venir esta tarde-explica cuando pasan ante una sala de espera-. Dice que ha encontrado unas fotos del abuelo que quiere enseñarnos. ¿Tú qué crees que serán? ¿Lor?-Lysander se vuelve al no oír responder a su hermano.

El joven no es capaz de apartar la vista de la persona que hay en la sala de espera. Está abrazado a una muchacha rubia, de unos dieciocho años, y mirando el suelo con expresión ligeramente ausente, pero su rostro es inconfundible para Lorcan. Al igual que los siseos mediante los que se comunicaba con la serpiente.

Da un paso hacia atrás; de repente, siente que le falta el aire, y las paredes están demasiado cerca para estar cómodo. Se asfixia. Nota tras él a Lysander, que pone una mano en su hombro y lo mira con preocupación, pero Lorcan no se da cuenta de eso. Sólo percibe en su campo de visión el rostro del joven, que en ese momento alza la vista y lo mira. Y él y Lorcan terminan de reconocerse en ese momento.

-Lys…-musita.

-¿Qué?-pregunta su hermano, mirando alternativamente a Lorcan y a la pareja de la sala de espera, sin comprender nada.

-Vámonos-suplica con un hilo de voz. Las paredes amenazan con aplastarlo y cada vez le cuesta más respirar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Él… él… y la serpiente… allí…-Lorcan no puede continuar. No puede. Porque eso hará que los horribles momentos se repitan en su cabeza más nítidamente, algo que le aterra tanto como las pesadillas que lo acosan todas las noches. Deja la frase suspendida en el aire, incapaz de completarla.

Pero Lysander lo entiende:

-¿Él te torturó?

Lorcan asiente lentamente, sintiendo un extraño vacío en el estómago cuando la palabra "torturó" se cuela en su mente.

-Eso no es cierto-masculla el joven de pelo negro.

Lysander suelta un gruñido amenazador y se coloca delante de su hermano, como si así fuera a protegerlo de su atacante, al tiempo que saca su varita. Lorcan, alarmado y palideciendo más ante la idea de que a Lys le pase lo mismo que a él, le pone una mano en el brazo con cautela, que el joven se sacude con fuerza.

-Fuiste tú-murmura Lysander, con un odio en la voz que Lorcan no ha oído nunca en él.

-No-responde simplemente el interpelado. Con una extraña mezcla entre suavidad y brusquedad, logra que la joven que está abrazándolo se suelte de él y da un paso hacia adelante, poniéndose ante ella de forma parecida a la de Lysander con Lorcan-. Yo en ningún momento levanté la varita contra ti-le asegura.

Lorcan retrocede otro paso, asustado, y lamenta no tener su varita con él. No para atacar, sino para defenderse. Y por Merlín, para que no le pase nada a su hermano.

Lysander agita la varita. Un rayo de luz morada brota de la punta y avanza hacia el joven, que da un salto hacia un lado para esquivarla mientras saca su propia varita. Lanza una maldición en dirección a Lysander. Lorcan tira de él para apartarlo de la trayectoria del hechizo, que produce una oscura quemadura en la pared.

-¡No hagáis esto!-exclama la chica rubia. Saca también su varita y algo plateado sale por la ventana.

Un rayo de luz gris pasa rozándola, proveniente de la varita de Lysander, que está fuera de sí. Cada vez más asustado, Lorcan se acerca a su hermano para sujetarlo, porque algo le dice que la chica no ha hecho nada, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo un rayo de luz azul le da a Lys en el pecho, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Lorcan mira durante unos segundos al responsable, aterrado por el brillo de sus ojos, pero luego se deja caer junto a su hermano.

Lysander está consciente, pero tan pálido que da miedo. Lorcan lo recuesta entre sus brazos, preocupado.

-¿Qué te duele?-pregunta con preocupación.

Pero Lys no lo mira a él. Lorcan no comprende qué está observando con tanto odio hasta que ve al muchacho de pelo negro a dos metros de ellos. Se aferra a su hermano con más fuerza, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que vuelva a hacerle daño. O de que le haga más daño a Lys.

-No te acerques a él-gruñe Lysander. Su voz suena como si le doliera cada sílaba que pronuncia, pero no le tiembla ni un ápice.

En ese momento, se escuchan varios estampidos. Cuando Lorcan mira alrededor, descubre a varias personas a su alrededor, apuntándolos con sus varitas. El joven reconoce al padre de Rose Weasley entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Lo ha atacado sin motivo!-exclama la joven rubia, mirando a Lysander.

-¿Sin motivo? ¡Torturó a mi hermano!-replica él desde el suelo. Lorcan se estremece.

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunta uno de ellos, mirando a Lorcan. Inmediatamente, el joven nota todos los ojos clavados en él. Incluidos los de Lys, preocupados, y también los del joven de pelo negro, el que lo… lo…

Lorcan no se siente capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Hacerlo conseguirá que el recuerdo sea más nítido, que lo persiga aún más.

No obstante, cuando ve el brillo de los ojos de Lysander logra encontrar sus cuerdas vocales.

-Sí.

-Eso no es cierto-Lorcan se estremece al oír de nuevo la voz del joven de pelo negro. Clava la vista en Lysander, que sigue recostado en sus brazos, porque no cree poseer la fuerza necesaria para mirar nada más. Su hermano le sonríe con orgullo.

-Creo que deberá venir con nosotros para aclarar un par de puntos-oye que el padre de Rose le dice a la persona que tanto pavor le causa.

Lorcan no se da cuenta de que los aurores se llevan al joven que, según le ha parecido oír, se llama Tom Watson. Prefiere estar pendiente de los sanadores que llegan y se ocupan de Lysander, cuya resistencia no es infinita y que ha acabado por perder el conocimiento.

Unas horas más tarde, su hermano vuelve en sí. Lorcan lo abraza en cuanto ve que sonríe; lo necesita. Lysander, por su parte, le acaricia el pelo, aliviado al ver que no parece demasiado asustado.

-No te preocupes-le dice cuando lo mira a los ojos el tiempo suficiente para percatarse de que Lorcan no está, ni por asomo, calmado-. Se lo han llevado a Azkaban. Allí no puede hacerte nada.

Lorcan cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco, tranquilo al fin. Ese tipo no va a volver a hacerle daño.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Lorcan es un pelín inoportuno… Por esto fue por lo que dije que su mejoría no era buena para todos. Aunque quizá depende de cómo se mire el asunto. En fin.

Por cierto, he de admitir que si Dominique y Frank no hacían las paces yo hubiera reventado.

¿Reviews?


	17. Azkaban

¡Buenas tardes!

Gracias a **Pecas**, **Anyablack**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **AnnaGreen**, **CallMeStrange**, **Emily**, **damcastillo**, **Mery Vedder**, **Gaby Sara** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Pecas**: Tú comenta todo lo que quieras. No voy a ser yo quien te lo impida. A todo esto, a mí tampoco me gustan los dementores. Ah, y por cierto... Siempre me he imaginado la escena de Tom diciéndole a Ernie lo de su baúl como estos momentos cuando, en el recreo, intentas decirle algo a un profesor y te ignora porque está hablando con otro. No justifico a ninguno, simplemente critico la indiferencia que muchas veces tienen los profesores...

En respuesta a **Anyablack**: Lorcan es o no inoportuno dependiendo de cómo se mire. Es inoportuno si lo ves desde la perspectiva de Tom. Pero ciertamente, si se mira desde el punto de vista de Lorcan (te remito al review de **damcastillo**, explica esa opinión de forma soberbia), ciertamente se lo merece.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Lo que he hecho ha sido poneros a elegir entre el punto de vista de Lorcan y el de Tom... o siempre puedes enterarte de lo que pasó realmente con Lorcan (aquí se vislumbra un poco).

* * *

_Capítulo decimosexto: Azkaban_

_Fue como aquel beso que no dio,  
como ese "Te quiero" que negó.  
Llegó la hora de echar cuentas y él lloró…  
_**Mägo de Oz-La venganza de Gaia**

Azkaban es un lugar horrible, incluso para una persona horrible.

Tom se pega aún más a la pared, observando con horror los dementores que patrullan por delante de su celda, deseando simplemente desaparecer. En este momento se maldice a sí mismo por haber obligado a Anne Green, mediante la imperius, a hacer que guarden la prisión mágica.

Es una amarga ironía, ¿verdad? Atrapado en su propia trampa. Tom no puede evitar soltar un sollozo; está total y absolutamente aterrado, porque esos seres altos, fríos y horrorosos le quitan cada vez más alegría. Y eso que nunca ha tenido muchos motivos para tener demasiada.

Intenta aferrarse al recuerdo de Lisbeth, que es lo más antagónico a los guardianes de Azkaban en lo que puede pensar; está seguro de que ella sola iluminaría toda la prisión mágica si estuviera allí, y probablemente expulsaría a los dementores sin esfuerzo alguno. Tom piensa a veces, en los confusos momentos en que se encuentra en el borde de la inconsciencia, que la joven es el patronus que él nunca ha conseguido conjurar.

Pero no siempre puede hallarla ahí; cuando a los odiosos seres se les antoja estar más tiempo del que, en su opinión, es necesario frente a su celda, demasiado cerca de él, se la llevan, y entonces lo ve todo tan oscuro que no logra encontrarla.

Y vuelven las pesadillas y los recuerdos.

* * *

_Tom empezaba a tener la sensación de que se le había ido la mano._

_La muñeca le sangraba más de lo habitual, y las baldosas que los elfos domésticos habían limpiado pulcramente se teñían de rojo oscuro, cada vez más. Por no hablar de que le costaba enfocar el mundo y el mareo había hecho que cayese al suelo._

_Quizá el corte hubiera sido demasiado profundo, sí._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Además del torbellino de sentimientos encontrados a los que se enfrentaba cada vez que se abría la muñeca, ahora también estaba un poco preocupado. Si se desangraba ahí, cuando lo encontrasen no les resultaría demasiado difícil deducir la causa de su muerte, y quizá se la dijeran a sus padres. Decidió que no le importaba. No en ese momento. Varias lágrimas se escaparon entre sus párpados._

_-_¿Qué haces?

_Tom giró la cabeza cuando oyó el siseo de la serpiente. Scherezade, la había llamado. No medía más de noventa centímetros, pero el joven se había informado sobre la especie y sabía que, llegado el momento, sobrepasaría los tres metros._

_-_Nada_-intentó mentir. No le había hablado nunca a Scherezade de su secreto. Se tapó el corte con la otra mano._

_-_¿Por qué te has herido?-_preguntó la serpiente. Reptó hacia él y olfateó la sangre que se escurría entre los dedos del muchacho con su lengua bífida._

_-_No lo entiendes_-y, en realidad, Tom tampoco lo entendía. Sólo sabía que, cuando se cortaba, por unos breves momentos se sentía un poco menos humillado. Y le bastaba._

_-_No lo entiendo_-corroboró Scherezade-._ Porque no hay nada que entender. Hay muchas cosas que hacen daño; ¿por qué además te lo haces tú mismo? Los humanos sois muy raros_._

_Tom apretó las mandíbulas. Sabía que Scherezade tenía razón, lo sabía demasiado bien… pero…_

_Simplemente buscaba evadirse. Alejarse de la realidad._

_Entonces se le ocurrió que, si lo que quería era estar lejos del mundo, lo mejor sería largarse de él. Sería bueno para todos, razonó: la mitad del colegio no estaría molesto por su parentesco con el tal Voldemort y él no tendría que soportar más maltratos._

_No era una mala idea._

* * *

-Gracias, Dan-Lizzie abraza a su hermano con fuerza.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesada en verlo?-pregunta Dan, por gestos, como siempre-. Además, no deberías hacerlo, todavía estás débil y…

-Estoy perfectamente-replica Lizzie sin dejarlo terminar-. Ya casi estoy bien, Dan, y quiero ver a Tom, ¿es tanto pedir?

-Ha torturado a Lorcan Scamander-señala su hermano-. No es la mejor persona del mundo.

-_Sospechan_ que lo ha hecho-lo corrige ella, empeñada en aferrarse a la presunción de inocencia.

Dan ayuda a su hermana a salir de la barca y la guía por la playa pedregosa, rumbo a la fortaleza mágica. Los dos caminan sin decir nada, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Dan no comprende que su hermana pequeña pueda sentir algo por una persona que, a su juicio y hasta próximo aviso, es una sádica sin remedio. Pero cuando se negó a llevarla a Azkaban al principio y ella se encerró en su cuarto, Tony le exigió que hiciese lo que ella decía, así que no ha tenido opción.

Lizzie, sin embargo, sólo piensa en lo mal que lo debe de estar pasando Tom con tantos dementores alrededor; los tres días que lleva en Azkaban deben de haber sido horribles para el muchacho. Y en que ella no cree que él le hiciera eso a Lorcan. De ser así, no lo hubiese intentado negar; Tom puede ser muchas cosas, pero _mentiroso_ no está entre los adjetivos que lo definen.

Dan hace aparecer su patronus, indicando a Lizzie que lo imite. Unos segundos más tarde, un delfín plateado la precede, dando juguetones aletazos al aire mientras aleja el frío de los dementores de ella.

El mayor se detiene ante una celda. Apunta a la cerradura con su varita y hace varios conjuros no verbales, ninguno de los cuales es conocido por Lizzie. Indica a su hermana con la cabeza que entre.

-Ya sabes, veinte minutos como mucho-indica-. Estaré patrullando para que no se te acerquen mucho los dementores.

Lizzie asiente y entra en la celda.

Tom está arrebujado en un rincón, con las rodillas encogidas y la cabeza enterrada entre ellas. No levanta la vista cuando Lizzie entra, pero las silenciosas convulsiones que recorren su cuerpo indican a la joven que está llorando, sólo Merlín sabrá desde cuándo. Durante unos segundos, se pregunta qué hacer; nunca lo ha visto llorar. Sin embargo, finalmente se acerca a él, recordando cómo hace unas semanas la situación se dio a la inversa, y se agacha a su lado.

-Tom, estoy aquí-dice con suavidad.

Al oír su voz, él levanta la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que Lizzie sospecha que se ha hecho bastante daño en las cervicales. Sin embargo, unos instantes más tarde se acerca a ella y se aferra a su cuello con desesperación, temblando violentamente de frío y miedo; toda la seguridad en sí mismo que siempre se han sido características en él parecen haberse ido a otra parte. La joven le acaricia el pelo con dulzura, suponiendo que no debe de estar pasándoselo bien precisamente. Le da un beso en la cabeza, intentando que se calme.

-Luz… patronus…-murmura él incoherentemente.

Lizzie se muerde el labio, sabiendo que no tienen mucho tiempo.

-Tom, escúchame-ordena, cogiéndole la cara para obligarlo a mirarla. Se le rompe el corazón al ver que sus ojos apenas tienen brillo-. ¿Torturaste o no a Lorcan Scamander?

Tom niega con la cabeza, y se estremece. Lizzie se percata entonces de lo caliente que está su rostro, y se pregunta si tendrá fiebre.

-William Forward-explica el joven en voz baja-. Le apetecía entretenerse, y cuando lo vio solo en el callejón Knocturn tuvo la oportunidad perfecta; varios le ayudaron a reducirlo-la voz le tiembla-. Yo también estaba ahí-admite-. Pero no le toqué ni un pelo, Lisbeth, te lo juro… es sangre limpia, y quería simplemente matarlo, pero hacerle _eso_… era uno solo contra siete, no era justo…

Varias lágrimas más descienden por sus mejillas, mientras Lizzie escucha, con toda claridad, los pedacitos de su corazón cayendo al suelo.

-Te creo-le asegura en voz baja-. ¿Entonces Lorcan cree que fuiste tú porque sólo te vio a ti?

Tom asiente.

-El resto se taparon la cara. Pero no me parecía bien. Y además, le hice un favor-agrega-. Forward no tenía intención de parar, y se entretenía jugando con sus recuerdos, y él estaba… estaba… estaba volviéndose loco. Ordené a Scherezade que le mordiera para intentar evitarlo. Y luego lo dejé vivir… Porque… porque no era justo, era uno solo contra varios-vuelve a decir, como si la desventaja numérica supusiera para él un argumento más que válido.

Lizzie asiente, mientras en su mente va formándose una idea de lo que tiene que hacer. Mira su reloj. Le quedan diez minutos. La joven abraza a Tom con fuerza, intentando transmitirle algo de calor; pese a que tiene la cara ardiendo, su cuerpo está helado. Y está tan frágil… no se parece en nada al joven peligroso y de sonrisa oscura de hace unos días que prácticamente la hería con la mirada.

-Voy a conseguir que salgas de aquí, ¿vale?-susurra.

Tom la mira con ojos atormentados.

-Por favor-suplica-. No puedo… los veo, los escucho; están siempre ahí, haciéndome la vida imposible. _Cortando_. No puedo.

-Sí puedes-lo contradice la joven, acariciándole el pelo de nuevo-. Claro que puedes. Sólo un par de días más, Tom-trata de alentarlo con una sonrisa; él se lanza de nuevo a sus brazos, intentando impregnarse de ella, quedarse con toda su persona, y se tranquiliza al respirar su olor a mora-. Te prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí.

Tom deja la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, pensando sólo en lo bien que huele su pelo, y Lizzie le acaricia la espalda con suavidad, intentando imaginarse lo mal que debe de estar pasándolo. Si por ella fuera, lo sacaría de Azkaban a punta de varita ahora mismo, pero quiere hacer las cosas bien. Sobre todo ahora.

-Lisbeth-musita él entonces con voz débil. Ella le aparta el flequillo de la frente, confirmando que está ardiendo-. Eres todo lo que el mundo no es.

Lizzie sonríe, recordando la última vez que él le dijo eso.

-Tú eres la persona más extraña que conozco.

Mira a Tom, pero descubre que tiene los ojos cerrados. Pese a que es obvio que tiene fiebre, su respiración es más calmada que cuando Lizzie ha llegado a su celda. La joven sonríe y le aparta un mechón de su flequillo negro de la frente, empapada en sudor frío.

_No soy justa_, piensa entonces. _ Tom es un asesino; lo justo sería que pagara por lo que ha hecho_.

Pero cuando lo ve dormido en sus brazos, tranquilo por primera vez desde que ha llegado, decide que él también ha sufrido demasiadas injusticias. Le acaricia el pelo, intentando introducir en él algo del calor que los dementores le han quitado, y cuando lo ve sonreír débilmente en sueños encuentra un motivo suficientemente poderoso para llevar a cabo lo que tiene planeado.

* * *

Después de intentar asesinar a Dominique Weasley, Will se siente fatal.

No es su culpa, piensa. Él sólo quiso seguir el plan de Watson, porque le parecía bien. Él, personalmente, no sufrió ningún tipo de desprecio por ser hijo de muggles, porque prefirió ocultarlo, alegando que su familia provenía de Australia, pero sí escuchó bastantes comentarios despectivos hacia los _sangre sucia_ por parte de determinados colegas, y fue testigo de cómo varios compañeros de clase eran discriminados por su ascendencia muggle. Y eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Nunca ha sabido qué le ha ocurrido exactamente a Tom Watson para odiar tanto a las familias de sangre limpia, porque no coincidió con él en el colegio, pero supone que fue algo bastante más grave que oír insultos dirigidos a otros.

Pero él nunca tuvo intención de que la cosa llegara tan lejos. Es cierto que se sumó entusiasmado cuando se propuso el altercado en el partido de quidditch, pero lo de Dominique… lo único que pretendía cuando lanzó esa maldición, que por suerte no dio en el blanco, a la pelirroja, era protegerse. Él no quiere ir a Azkaban.

Por eso agradece que Dominique no fuera a los aurores con el cuento. Tanto es así, que ha procurado no volver a verla desde entonces. Ella, a cambio, no ha dicho una palabra de lo que averiguó, del lío en que está metido y que, por suerte, parece haber terminado. Una especie de acuerdo tácito del que ambos se benefician.

No ha escapado a su conocimiento el saber que Tom está en la cárcel por casi hacer perder la cordura a Lorcan Scamander, ni tampoco se le ha olvidado que la causa de que el joven esté en San Mungo es él. Recuerda que algo en su interior se estremecía de gusto al ver al joven retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Recuerda también que, tras varios días, Tom lo amenazó si no dejaba en paz ya al joven. De modo que, finalmente, cuando Lorcan ya apenas tenía fuerzas para gritar y había dejado de mirarlo todo con miedo para simplemente llamar en voz baja a un tal _Lys_, simplemente lo dejó cerca de donde lo habían encontrado, con la seguridad de que no lo delataría. No le había visto la cara. En cambio, Tom nunca se cubrió la suya; eso era algo que, al principio, a Will le pareció un acto de valentía. Ahora le parece la pala con la que su ex compañero de fechorías ha cavado su propia tumba.

Intentando no pensar en que otro está pagando por lo que él hizo, Will se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la cocina para comer algo. Sin embargo, antes de recorrer siquiera la mitad del pasillo, oye que llaman a la puerta.

El joven suspira y se acerca a la puerta con hastío. Abre y descubre a una joven rubia de ojos claros, pálida y con aspecto de estar enferma. La reconoce como la única persona por la que Tom Watson parece preocuparse. Lisbeth Nott, cree que se llama.

-¿Necesita algo?-pregunta.

Ella no responde. Simplemente saca una varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lanza un conjuro dirigido a Will.

* * *

Después de modificar la memoria de William Forward y hacerle un sencillo _confundus_ para que vaya rápido a confesar un par de cosas, Lizzie se dirige a San Mungo. Ha dejado esa tarea para después, porque es la que menos le agrada, pero tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que dejar de lado sus ideales si quiere sacar a Tom de Azkaban, y lo hará porque se lo ha prometido, y porque él quiere dejar toda esa locura de exterminar a las familias de magos. Sólo espera que realmente lo haga; si no, ella tendrá que elegir entre lo que quiere y lo que debe, y no está segura de qué podría decidir.

Son las nueve de la noche. La joven se dirige a la cuarta planta, donde la bruja de recepción le ha dicho que está Lorcan Scamander.

Cuando mira por el cristal de la puerta descubre que el joven está dormido. Mejor, piensa. Así no lo asustará más de lo que se ha enterado de que ya está, sobre todo después de haber visto al que cree que es su agresor. En una silla, a su lado, otro muchacho de su misma edad, con el pelo un poco más oscuro, el mismo cuyo hechizo estuvo a unos centímetros de darle, duerme también con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y la boca entreabierta, roncando suavemente.

Lizzie se muerde el labio y saca su varita. Como prometedora psicomaga, sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer, pero también sabe que existe la posibilidad de que el trabajo no quede del todo bien. Y que en ese caso los recuerdos de Lorcan quedarán incongruentes, y no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

Susurra el hechizo con la voz temblorosa.

* * *

Tom ya no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva en Azkaban.

Sabe que el cielo siempre es gris, independientemente que sea de día o de noche. Sabe que el mundo se oscurece más cuando los dementores se acercan a su celda. Sabe que siente náuseas y desea morir cuando sólo ve negrura. Sabe que debería comer. Sabe que debería dormir.

Pero ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Recuerda que Lisbeth vino a verlo y le prometió que lo sacaría de ahí, y le dijo que tenía que esperar un par de días. Tom se pregunta si han pasado ya o si el estertor de los dementores contribuye a que el tiempo se ralentice para sus víctimas. En el segundo caso, no tiene nada que objetar, porque no puede cambiarlo.

Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo lleva allí? ¿Días, semanas? ¿Meses? No lo sabe. ¿Y si lleva varios años llenándose de oscuridad y de vacío? ¿Por qué Lisbeth no ha cumplido su promesa? A lo mejor lo odia, piensa a veces. A lo mejor ha descubierto que él sí tuvo algo que ver en la muerte de Harold Smith.

Porque puede que Tom no lo matara ni ordenara a nadie que se deshiciera de él (pese a que lo deseaba, vaya que sí), pero cuando se enteró de que Zacharias Lovejoy, otro de sus cómplices, que ha huido a Rusia para evitar que acaben cogiéndolo, sentía un odio equiparable al suyo propio hacia él, aunque por distintos motivos (por lo que le dijo, tenía algo que ver con una antigua novia o algo así), a él se le ocurrió comentar que lo mejor en esos casos era cortar el problema de raíz, para que así no volviera a hacer daño. Lovejoy siguió el consejo al pie de la letra. Y Tom puede sentir que, en cierto modo, la muerte de Harold Smith ha sido por su causa, pero no lamenta que ya no esté. El ex novio de Lisbeth se lo hizo pasar mal desde el primer día que lo vio; le propinó, siempre acompañado, numerosas palizas; lo ridiculizó en incontables ocasiones en el Gran Comedor… y no dejó de hacerlo nunca. Ni siquiera después de que Tom intentara vengarse utilizando a Scherezade; de alguna manera, él ya sabía acerca de la existencia de su serpiente, y tenía un antídoto para el veneno del reptil, que se bebió en cuanto los colmillos del ofidio se clavaron en su piel.

Nota algo frío en las mejillas. Extrañado, se lleva la mano a la cara y se la observa. Está mojada. _Lágrimas_, comprende. Está llorando. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

Entonces oye un ruido. Después de intentar alzar la vista sin ningún resultado, Tom ve un par de pies en la puerta de su celda. Y escucha una voz, probablemente dirigida a él, pero no logra comprender lo que dice. Ve dos pares de pies más que se acercan a él y lo levantan sin cuidado alguno cogiéndolo de los brazos.

Tom siente que se hunde en el pánico. No puede evitar recordar las muchas veces que dos personas lo han sujetado para que un tercero le pegase sin que él pudiera defenderse o evitar los golpes. Intenta sacudirse, liberarse, sin plantearse siquiera que quizá los que ahora lo están sujetando no quieran hacerle daño, mientras nota que más lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Las manos que le sujetan los brazos se aprietan con fuerza, y el dolor hace que por primera vez Tom logre comprender lo que dicen:

-¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez?-Tom intenta girar la cabeza, sin éxito. Nota que sus pies se arrastran sobre el suelo-. Pues yo sigo sin creerme que no hiciera nada.

Tom comprende que ahora no se dirige a él, y que no parece tener intención de hacerle daño. Para ignorar el terror que bulle en su interior al sentirse tan vulnerable, intenta escuchar la conversación que mantiene.

-Pues yo sí. Quiero decir… míralo, es un crío, sólo tiene dieciocho años-comenta otro.

-En realidad, ya se supone que está demostrado que no ha hecho nada, el otro ha confesado que le modificó la memoria a la víctima-interviene un tercero-. Y parece ser que también es el que se cargó a todas esas personas, menudo es el menda-chasquea la lengua-. No lo agarréis con tanta fuerza, mirad lo enclenque que está. Vais a romperle algo, y me parece que eso se considera abuso de poder.

Inmediatamente, los brazos que lo sujetan dejan de hacerle daño. Tom deja de intentar mantener la cabeza erguida; está muy mareado y muy cansado, y apenas ha comprendido la conversación. Sólo quiere que lo dejen en paz de una maldita vez. Entonces, por algún motivo, el rostro de Lisbeth aparece en su mente.

_Tenía que venir_, piensa. _Me lo prometió._ Entonces lo asalta el pensamiento de que ella lo ha abandonado. De que quiere verlo muerto. O peor, de que quiere que le den el Beso del Dementor para que se quede sin alma.

_Dementores no_.

Tom intenta liberarse de nuevo de sus captores, aterrado. No quiere. No quiere acercarse a los dementores. No quiere quedarse sin alma. Aunque esté negra y dañada, ha descubierto en este tiempo que aún le queda algo de luz, que cuando piensa en Lisbeth florece en él algo parecido a la bondad.

_Pero ella me odia_, recuerda. Más lágrimas bajan por su rostro.

Nota que los brazos le duelen por el agarre de las dos personas que lo llevan, pero esta vez no le importa. Tampoco deja de resistirse a que lo agarren. Parpadea con furia, intentando ver algo distinto al suelo que se mueve bajo sus pies. Finalmente, logra ver ante él la costa de la isla en la que está situada Azkaban, y todo encaja. Ha leído en algún lado que es en la playa donde los presos sufren el Beso del Dementor. Aterrorizado, se sacude con más ímpetu, y esta vez logra soltarse. Cae al suelo de pie, y echa a correr en dirección opuesta, sin importarle que esté volviendo a la fortaleza. Prefiere convivir con los dementores a quedarse sin alma.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda dar más de cinco pasos, las pocas fuerzas que le ha dado el pánico lo abandonan. Trastabilla y cae al suelo, tan débil que es incapaz siquiera de levantarse. De modo que se queda quieto, mientras nota, de nuevo, que le agarran los brazos sin ningún cuidado, y cierra los ojos, sin querer oír nada más.

-Chaval, no entiendo por qué intentas escapar justo ahora…-oye decir a alguien.

Van a darle el Beso del Dementor, piensa, invadido por el pánico, mientras lo mueven sin delicadeza alguna. Se percata entonces de que el aire es más frío, y comprende que su final está cerca. Cierra los ojos, comprendiendo que es inútil tener miedo. Pero no puede hacer nada por evitar sentir un terror atroz, que persiste incluso cuando él deja de luchar y pierde el conocimiento.

Su último pensamiento consciente es _Todo está oscuro._

* * *

_En cuanto Lisbeth salió, casi corriendo, del aula, Tom se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de hacer._

_Desde luego, de haber estado solo jamás habría besado a esa muchacha. Había tenido suerte de que Scherezade le hubiera echado una mano, animándolo sin que Lisbeth Nott lo entendiera. Tom no sabía exactamente qué sentía, pero suponía que no era malo. Y esa conclusión llegaba porque no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse bien. Era extraño._

_-_¿Eso que has hecho con la hembra es una especie de ritual de apareamiento?-_inquirió Scherezade, que no parecía comprender la utilidad de que dos seres juntaran sus bocas._

_-_Algo así_-respondió Tom. Sacó una pequeña daga del bolsillo y la observó con detenimiento. Ignoró el siseo enfadado de Scherezade; sabía de sobra lo que su mascota opinaba acerca del hecho de que alguien se hiciera daño a sí mismo. No era capaz de comprenderlo, en parte porque, para ser francos, Tom tampoco era capaz de darle una explicación convincente._

_Entonces la tiró lejos de él. La daga chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico. Scherezade la observó, y luego miró a Tom._

_-_¿Hoy no vas a rajarte el brazo?_-preguntó, visiblemente sorprendida._

_Tom negó con la cabeza. Ese día, los motivos para herirse habían quedado eclipsados por esa muchacha tan luminosa, que había logrado que olvidase todos los insultos que había recibido desde que se levantara por la mañana._

* * *

Cuando vuelve a tomar conciencia de sí mismo, Tom se siente mucho mejor que la última vez que estuvo despierto.

Ya no tiene frío. Bueno, la verdad es que sí, pero es mucho menos que antes. Ahora sólo tiembla ligeramente, y está envuelto por algo que le ayuda a mantener su temperatura corporal. Una luz tenue se filtra a través de sus párpados, la suficiente para que sepa que sigue vivo, pero no demasiada como para molestarle.

Nota una caricia en el pelo. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero no encuentra las fuerzas necesarias para ello. Se pregunta quién está junto a él. Entonces escucha un suspiro a su derecha, alguien que exhala aire con cierta tristeza. Luego, unos pasos le indican que la persona que estaba junto a él se ha ido.

Intenta averiguar algo más acerca del lugar en el que está. Oye un ruido continuo, como el fluir de un río, que le quita el deseo de descubrir su paradero. Se queda disfrutando del curioso sonido; le relaja. Entonces percibe un olor extraño, como a cuero, que contrarresta el efecto producido por el extraño fluir. Lo pone nervioso, aunque no tiene ni idea de por qué. Pero hace que intente moverse con más ahínco y consiga abrir los ojos, asustado.

Lo recibe una habitación pintada de un suave color naranja. Tom está en el centro, en una cama enorme y mullida. A su izquierda hay una ventana con las cortinas corridas. Sin embargo, por la rendija que queda entre ellas el joven ve un poco de luz filtrándose entre la lluvia que cae incesantemente y cuyo sonido ha logrado tranquilizarlo.

Pero no hay nadie junto a él. Tom se pregunta quién era la otra persona y, sobre todo, qué intenciones tiene.

-¿Hola?-llama con cautela. Tiene la voz ronca.

Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abre con lo que el joven rápidamente cataloga como la visión más luminosa y cálida del Universo. Lisbeth Nott entra en la habitación. Está pálida, y las profundas ojeras de sus ojos indican que lleva tiempo sin dormir, y que la enfermedad que la aquejaba la última vez que Tom estuvo en condiciones de escudriñarla no ha desaparecido; no obstante, pese a eso, sigue desprendiendo esa aura tan cálida y especial, _como un patronus_. Tom consigue ignorar sin mucho esfuerzo el olor a cuero que tan nervioso lo pone en cuanto percibe el frescor de mora de la muchacha.

La joven se acerca a la cama y se sienta en el borde. Pese a que su mirada es de preocupación, sonríe cuando Tom intenta, sin mucho éxito, incorporarse.

-No te muevas-le recomienda-. ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta con cautela. Cuando Tom desiste en sus infructuosos intentos de sentarse, le acaricia el pelo negro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquiere Tom a su vez. Su último recuerdo es confuso y oscuro; tanto es así, que no logra adivinar si es un sueño o realmente estuvieron a punto de darle el Beso del Dementor.

Lisbeth se muerde el labio.

-Forward… le eché un _confundus_ para que confesara lo que había hecho, pero le modifiqué la memoria para que no te involucrase a ti. Y también modifiqué un poco la memoria de Lorcan Scamander para que diese la impresión ante los inefables de que el recuerdo de verte a ti fuese implantado y sus relatos coincidieran-confiesa-. Y también…-Lisbeth duda, pero finalmente lo dice-: Ha confesado ser quien estaba detrás de los ataques y asesinatos a los _sangre limpia_-Tom no puede disimular su sorpresa. Sabía que por su culpa Lisbeth estaba cambiando, pero algo con tanta sangre fría…-. Cuando Forward dijo ser el autor de la tortura, los aurores se disculparon por el malentendido y decidieron dejarte salir, después de diez días-Tom recuerda lo que ocurrió entonces, y de repente se siente estúpidamente aliviado-.

»Pero al parecer cogiste algún virus en Azkaban-sigue explicando Lisbeth, bajando la vista-. Estabas inconsciente cuando te llevaron al Ministerio para dejarte en libertad, y te trajimos a la casa de mis padres-vuelve a morderse el labio-. Y has pasado aquí estos dos últimos días. Has estado muy enfermo.

Tom asiente lentamente. Entonces se percata de que la mirada de la joven se ha vuelto diferente cuando ha mencionado su enfermedad. Decide no comentarlo. Además, tiene otra cosa en la que pensar:

-¿De verdad hiciste eso con Forward y con Scamander?-pregunta con verdadera extrañeza. No es propio de Lisbeth ir modificando memorias para sus propios fines. Ella vuelve a mirarlo y asiente.

-Pero te juro que diré la verdad si sigues con esto-agrega, y sus ojos claros brillan con decisión-. He estado muy preocupada-admite en voz baja-. Además, cuando tenías mucha fiebre, delirabas y hacías… cosas.

Tom supone que ha estado pidiendo ayuda en sueños, de nuevo, para que alguien detuviera la paliza de los matones que le hicieron la vida imposible en el colegio.

Lo que él no puede saber es que, en dos ocasiones, se hirió los brazos con tanta saña que se hizo sangre, y que Lizzie tuvo que inmovilizarlo para evitar que siguiera haciéndose daño, mientras él, delirando, pedía a partes iguales luz, a Lisbeth y un patronus.

-¿Por qué?

Ambos comprenden a lo que se refiere esa pregunta. Por qué ella no ha pegado ojo. Por qué ha mandado con viento fresco sus ideales. Por qué, después de todo lo que sabe de él, sigue empecinada en que estén juntos, en conseguir que la oscuridad de él sea un poco menos terrorífica.

Lizzie podría haberle dicho que le es imposible estar sin él. Que se le rompió el corazón cuando lo vio tan frágil en Azkaban, cuando comprobó todo el mal que le hacen los dementores. Que quiere tenerlo junto a ella infinitas eternidades, porque ya ha aprendido cómo hacer para que la oscuridad no duela.

Podría haberle dicho muchas cosas.

Pero sólo le dice la que, en ese momento, le parece más práctica:

-Porque quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ups… No sé si decir si me alegro o no. Bueno, al menos Tom está vivo y con alma. Sobre todo, porque la idea del Beso me resultaba muy tentadora… Por cierto, para él el argumento la diferencia numérica tiene tanto valor porque siempre que se metieron con él eran varios contra uno; de hecho, si os fijáis, todas las veces que él ha matado (Florge Rooney, a Oliver) lo hizo solo, sin ayuda. Es un asesino "con reglas", por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Y respecto a Lizzie... um... Sí, ha hecho cosas muy poco éticas. Pero tiene claro que, a pesar de estar embarazada, si Tom la lía de nuevo lo dejará. Y hablando de su hijo/hija/mellizos/trillizos (de momento, podéis imaginaros lo que queráis): aplauso a **Julietaa**, es la única que lo ha visto (o a lo mejor no, pero si no lo escribís yo no puedo saberlo).

¿Reviews?


	18. El hermanito

¡Buenos días!

Acabo de comprobar que no hay nada como hacer algo que no os esperáis para que os dé por comentar XD En fin. Pues eso, que gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, **Anyablack**, **Gaby Sara**, **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder**, **damcastillo**, **I'mCruelAndPretty**, **SrtaDraconis**, **Pecas**, **CallMeStrange**, **katherin . acostapotter** (lo pongo separado porque si no lo hago no sale), **Julietaa** y **SilverWeasley** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Anyablack**: Te respondo lo que les he respondido a todos, lo de Lorcan se descubre en este capítulo.

En respuesta a **Pecas**: Dominique tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse por su ex amigo preso...

En respuesta a **SilverWeasley**: Tom es un personaje muy complicado. Porque tiene muchos matices, y además sabéis que hace cosas que está mal, pero también conocéis sus motivaciones (justifiquen el daño que ha hecho o no) para ello.

Y... bueno, me parece que mi balbuceo insustancial no pega nada aquí, así que os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo decimoséptimo: El hermanito_

_Tenía tanto que darte,  
tantas cosas que contarte…  
Tenía tanto amor  
guardado para ti.  
_**Nena Daconte-Tenía tanto que darte**

-Hi… hijo… pa… estás… que tú… ¿Qué?

Lizzie nunca antes había oído tartamudear a Tom.

Y Merlín, lo que se estaba perdiendo. Observa relamiéndose de gusto cómo, por primera vez, es ella quien lo deja a él sin palabras. El joven intenta incorporarse en la cama, pero Lizzie no se lo permite; todavía está muy débil. Y eso que no le ha contado la noticia completa; mejor que asimile primero su futura paternidad, antes de que conozca los motivos por los que puede que no llegue a ser padre.

Porque los sanadores ya han advertido a Lizzie de los riesgos que conlleva seguir adelante con su embarazo. Al principio, ella no estaba en condiciones de escuchar, porque cuando se lo comunicaron acababan de llevarse a Tom a Azkaban; pero en cuanto escuchó la palabra "embarazada" todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. Aunque apenas tuvo tiempo para preguntarse qué haría con su bebé si Tom seguía en la prisión mágica, ni para temer la reacción de sus padres (porque sigue teniendo dieciocho años), ni siquiera para alegrarse de tener una vida creciendo en su interior. Antes de que la idea terminase de cuajar en su mente, el sanador le explicó que tiene la tensión más alta de lo habitual, y que eso hace que su embarazo sea peligroso tanto para ella como para su bebé.

Tom consigue dejar de balbucear palabras y sílabas inconexas tras casi dos minutos. Mira a Lizzie sorprendido, sin saber cómo se supone que debe reaccionar.

-Estoy embarazada-confirma la joven. Tom respira hondo y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Vuelve a abrirlos, ahora con un brillo extraño.

-Es… el bebé… ¿Mío?-Lizzie asiente. _¿De quién más podría ser?_ El joven vuelve a tomar aire, como intentando calmarse, mientras la palabra _padre_ se cuela en su confundido cerebro-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lizzie se muerde el labio. Ésa es la parte que menos le gusta de la noticia.

Le habla a Tom de los riesgos y de que quizá el bebé no nazca o ella no esté ahí para verlo, o ambas cosas. Pero también le asegura que hará todo lo posible para que todo salga bien, que comerá lo que le ordenen, se estará quieta cuando se lo manden y no hará nada que no sea recomendable.

Y al final, pese a que sigue teniendo dieciocho años y la idea de un niño a su cargo le causa terror, Tom sonríe, porque no hay nada más luminoso que la ilusión con la que Lisbeth Nott fantasea sobre cómo será su hijo, el hijo de los dos, y cómo ella nunca permitirá que le ocurra nada malo, lo cuidará siempre, igual que cuidó de Tom cuando él salió de Azkaban hace unos días, porque lo único que ella quiere es su felicidad.

Cuando Lizzie se cansa de hablar y Tom empieza a quedarse dormido porque le está subiendo la fiebre de nuevo, ella se tumba a su lado y observa su rostro débil y agotado, pensando en lo extraño que será todo, lo disgustados que estarán sus padres y las potenciales ganas de estrangular a Tom de Tony; y lo mucho que ella intentará lo contrario, porque ser joven no hará de ella una peor madre, ni por asomo. Y Tom le ayudará, porque aunque siempre intente ocultar toda muestra de afecto él también está empezando a querer a ese bebé que, ambos están convencidos, nacerá.

-Lisbeth-murmura Tom tras un rato, cuando está a punto de dormirse y la fiebre le impide decir cualquier cosa distinta a la verdad de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Si es niño, no quiero que tenga mi nombre. Por favor.

Lizzie lo comprende. Le da un beso en la frente y lo observa respirar pausadamente. Luego baja la vista hacia lo que en unos meses será una barriga enorme, y se pregunta si, pese a lo que le ha asegurado a Tom, podrá coger en brazos a su bebé cuando nazca.

Se pega más a él, intentando apartar ese interrogante de su mente.

* * *

Dominique se acaricia de nuevo el vientre, aliviada al notar las patadas de su hijo (porque ya sabe que es un niño) en respuesta.

Conforme ese bebé crece en su interior, la idea de que tarde o temprano tendrá que salir al mundo se abre paso en su mente, y con ella la deducción lógica de que será doloroso. Y Dominique no teme al dolor, pero sí es consciente de que va a sufrir. Y de que quizá no tenga la recompensa que tanto anhela.

Se estremece y Frank le da un beso en cabeza, logrando alejar ese sombrío pensamiento de su mente.

Está en una sala de espera fría, blanca e impersonal. Merlín, es horrible. A Dominique los hospitales no le gustan, porque hacen que recuerde que siempre que ha estado, salvo en contadas ocasiones, fue por algo malo. Por ejemplo, cuando estuvo esperando para poder ver a su hermano pequeño después del accidente de tráfico que se llevó a Noah Longbottom, o cuando, hace pocos meses, Victoire fue atacada en el discurso de investidura de Anne Green.

Y ahora tiene un mal presentimiento. Uno muy, muy malo. Incluso el bebé lo siente; está inquieto y no deja de moverse.

Porque pronto serán seis las horas que lleva esperando para poder ver a su tercer sobrino, el hermanito de Juliet. Dominique es consciente de que probablemente su cuerpecito pequeño y frágil sufra las consecuencias de la maldición que alcanzó a la madre de la criatura, pero no por eso lo quiere menos. Aunque nadie le ha dicho exactamente en qué pueden consistir las secuelas del bebé, ella supone que quizá sea ciego, sordo o algo así. O a lo mejor tenga alguna deficiencia mental.

Frank pone una mano en su vientre, también queriendo escuchar el concierto de percusión con el que su hijo los está deleitando a ambos. Frente a ellos, Louis juega con Juliet y Noah para entretenerlas y que no se preocupen, aunque su propia mirada denota aprensión. Los padres de Minnie están sentados juntos, su padre entreteniéndose trenzando el pelo de Fleur, ella mirando al infinito y de vez en cuando clavando la vista en Juliet, que habla con Noah, felizmente indiferente a la preocupación de los mayores.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, Frank se despide de Dominique, porque tiene que ir a ver cómo sigue Lorcan Scamander, que lleva un par de días con fiebre y, por primera vez desde que lo encontraran, ha pedido ver a Rose Weasley. No han complacido su deseo porque todavía no están seguros de a qué se debe, y mientras no lo averigüen (misión de Lysander) prefieren no dejarlos en la misma habitación.

Apenas unos minutos después de que Frank se vaya, una sanadora bastante mayor entra en la sala de espera. Dominique se endereza rápidamente en el asiento, ignorando los movimientos alarmados de su hijo por tan brusco movimiento.

-¿Son ustedes familiares de Victoire Lupin?

-Es mi madre-dice Juliet orgullosa, mientras Noah le da la razón asintiendo con la cabeza sonriente.

La sanadora se muerde el labio. Parece preocupada. A Dominique no le gusta nada ese gesto. Una nueva patada ayuda a que su aprensión no crezca, si bien tampoco logra que disminuya.

-Noah, Juliet, ¿por qué no vais arriba a por un vaso de leche?-sugiere Louis; él también parece tener el corazón en un puño.

-¡Vale!

Juliet coge a Noah de la mano y sale corriendo con ella de la sala de espera. Minnie se muerde el labio, esperando lo que quiera que tenga que decir la sanadora:

-Lo siento mucho-empieza. Bill y Fleur se miran unos instantes con miedo, antes de volver a clavar los ojos en la sanadora-. El parto ha sido normal, todo ha ido bien… pero el bebé ha nacido muerto.

Dominique escucha la rápida exclamación en francés de su madre, mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Sabe que llorando no se soluciona nada, pero… Merlín, no es justo. Su hermana no se merece eso. Ni Teddy tampoco. Ni mucho menos lo merecía el bebé, que ni siquiera ha tenido _vida_ para hacer nada malo.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda reaccionar, Frank entra de nuevo en la sala de espera. Se dirige a Dominique, pero al ver las expresiones dolidas y confundidas de todos se queda quieto, mordiéndose el labio, comprendiendo que ha llegado en el peor momento.

-¿Podemos _veg_ a Victoire?-pregunta Fleur entonces.

La sanadora asiente.

-Claro. Quizá sea mejor; su marido no consigue tranquilizarla por mucho que lo intente…

Frank parece atar cabos, y su expresión se vuelve como la del resto. Ayuda a Dominique a levantarse y le da un beso en la frente, acariciándole el vientre y notando, de nuevo, las patadas de su bebé.

* * *

Lorcan está casi seguro de que deambular por los pasillos de San Mungo, con fiebre y poca idea de adónde lo llevan sus pasos, no es la idea más brillante que se le podría haber ocurrido. Además, la última vez que se escapó de su habitación acabó encontrándose con el culpable-que-en-realidad-no-es-culpable de lo que le aterra recordar (Lys le ha explicado que fue otra persona quien lo torturó, pero modificaron su memoria; vamos, un lío tremendo). Debería haber aprendido la lección; después de todo, se necesita inteligencia para que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo mande a uno a Ravenclaw.

Pero Merlín es testigo de que necesita estar solo. No es que no le guste que Lysander esté con él; es que su hermano roza la obsesión en su afán por evitar que sufra cualquier daño. Lorcan está un poco agobiado. Y no ayuda el hecho de que todos mencionen a Rose cada vez que abren la boca (o ésa es la impresión que él tiene). A Lorcan le aterra la sola idea de tenerla cerca. Creía que si decía que quería verla dejarían el tema, pero no; ahora todos están empeñados en averiguar por qué desea tal cosa. Lo único bueno es que no se verá obligado a verla hasta que no diga el motivo de su supuesto deseo; y, como Lorcan no tiene ganas de enfrentarse a ella, con callarse tiene suficiente de momento.

Suspira y mira alrededor. Está por jurar que ya ha visto ese pasillo antes, pero no puede asegurarlo; todos son iguales a sus ojos, y la fiebre le impide fijarse en los nombres de las salas para cerciorarse de que ya ha estado ahí.

-Lorcan, ¿qué haces aquí?

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._

Lorcan se gira y descubre a Rose Weasley frente a él. La joven lo observa con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Sabiendo que está más blanco que las paredes del pasillo, Lorcan retrocede un paso, sintiendo un escalofrío que nada tiene que ver con la fiebre. El mismo que la pelirroja da en su dirección.

-No te acerques-suplica el joven en voz baja, casi empezando a marearse. No puede evitar suspirar aliviado cuando Rose desanda el paso que ha dado.

-¿Por qué te doy miedo?-pregunta con suavidad. Lorcan se aventura a mirar sus ojos y los descubre llenos de tristeza.

-Por… tú… a mi madre…-intenta explicar, sin éxito. Teme que si le recuerda lo que hizo con Luna ella lo repita con él.

-¡Lorcan!

Pocas veces se ha alegrado tanto de ver a su hermano. Lysander se acerca por el lado del pasillo opuesto al que está Rose. Llega a su altura y mira alternativamente a Lorcan y a la muchacha.

-Vámonos-le pide él.

-¿Tú no querías hablar con ella?-replica Lysander. Rose lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?-pregunta con curiosidad.

Ahora, Lorcan se arrepiente de haber mentido. Se pregunta cómo explicárselo a Lysander sin que se lo tome mal. Probablemente su hermano se lo tome con ese dramatismo que nadie sabe con certeza de quién ha heredado y crea que Lorcan no confía lo suficiente en él como para hablarle con franqueza.

Al final, dice más o menos la verdad.

-Ahora no quiero verla. Quiero volver a la habitación.

-Como quieras.

Pese a que Lysander toma su muñeca y lo guía de vuelta a la sala sin cuestionar nada, a Lorcan no se le escapa la mirada triste que intercambia con Rose. Algo que lo enfurece, porque Lys no puede ser tan idiota como para tener algo de complicidad con esa… ese monstruo.

-¿Por qué te llevas bien con ella?-le suelta, enfadado, cuando están a dos pasillos de llegar a la habitación-. ¡Después de lo que ha hecho!

Lysander se detiene en seco y lo mira.

-¿Y qué ha hecho, si puede saberse?-pregunta con curiosidad.

Lorcan comprende que no tiene salida. Ya no. Tiene que decirlo sí o sí. Después de tomar aire, se arma de valor para confesar lo que lleva semanas atormentándolo:

-Torturó a mamá. Pero…-entonces se percata por primera vez de algo en lo que no ha pensado hasta ahora, quizá porque estaba demasiado asustado como para meditarlo con calma-. Tú también estabas, lo viste igual que yo.

Lysander lo mira con auténtica sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Que Rose…? ¿Qué tonterías son esas, Lorcan?-parece estar un poco enfadado-. No sé por qué no quieres estar cerca de ella, pero no es necesario que te inventes…

-¡No me he inventado nada!-lo interrumpe Lorcan, levantando la voz-. Rose es un monstruo-agrega en voz baja.

Lysander no responde inmediatamente. Sacude la cabeza y mira al suelo, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera haciendo una operación matemática muy complicada. Tras unos segundos, sin embargo, suelta un grito ahogado y envuelve a Lorcan en un abrazo.

-¡Claro! ¡Te implantaron un recuerdo falso!-exclama.

-¿Qué dices?-replica Lorcan, ofendido. Pese a que tiene frío, empuja a su hermano para separarse de él y lo observa con furia; ¿cómo puede decir que es mentira?-. Eso no es cierto. Yo la vi haciéndole daño a mamá. Y tú también. Es una persona horrible.

-No, Lor. Eso no pasó, ni yo estuve mirando-intenta convencerlo Lysander-. Además, Rose quiere mucho a mamá, nunca le haría nada. Han estado jugando con tu memoria.

-Mentira-gruñe él. Lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, ¿cómo podría ser falso? Rose es cruel y malvada.

Lys suspira. Entonces se le ocurre una manera de convencerlo.

-Si te lo dice mamá, ¿lo creerás?

* * *

Hace ya tres meses que Lysander rompió con Tatiana.

Y ella, aunque intente decirse que no necesita a semejante imbécil en su vida, sigue sin ser capaz de pasar a su lado con la cabeza alta, orgullosa de lo que es y de lo que ha hecho. Porque Tatiana Zabini se alegra infinitamente de ser una Zabini y de haber sido catalogada por sus compañeras de dormitorio como "la tatara-tatara-tataranieta adoptiva preferida de Salazar", pero no está, ni por asomo, satisfecha con su comportamiento.

Sabe que debió haber hecho algo para ayudar a Lorcan cuando oyó sus gritos de dolor. Aunque en ese momento no reconociera su voz. Sabe también que, aunque no le hiciera gracia la idea de entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, al menos tendría que haber avisado a los aurores de los alaridos desgarradores que oyó.

Pero no lo hizo. Y cuando comprendió la magnitud de su error, cometió otro aún mayor: confesarle el fallo anterior a Lysander.

No puede reprocharle que la tratara así. Si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa, si hubiera sido Lys quien hubiera ignorado a su hermano, ella no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

Por eso no lo ha intentado. Ha estado simplemente conviviendo con él en el piso que comparten con Lorcan y Rose, haciendo compañía a la pelirroja y consolándola cuando lloraba por el dolor que le causa saber que su novio la teme.

Pero cree que tiene una oportunidad. Frank Longbottom, a quien últimamente se ha acercado bastante, ya que ella pasa sus ratos libres en el salón de té del hospital a la espera de que el valor para disculparse con Lysander se materialice de nuevo (aunque lo que en realidad busca es un poco de humildad, lo que necesita para rebajarse a admitir abiertamente que hizo algo mal), le ha dicho que Lorcan está mejorando bastante últimamente. Quizá el humor de Lysander sea lo suficientemente bueno.

Sube hasta la sala de té una vez más, para tomarse un café. Quizá eso le ayude a aguantar la reacción de Lysander. Aunque siempre está la opción de cruzarle la cara si se pasa de imbécil, la cual es infinitamente más atractiva para la joven, quiere hacer las cosas bien.

Sin embargo, la encuentra ocupada. Descubre a la persona que busca bebiéndose un café, apoyada en el mueble de la máquina. Lysander se queda mirándola de una forma francamente extraña. Ignorando el brillo inidentificable de sus ojos, Tatiana observa fijamente el vaso de café, visiblemente sorprendida. Lys odia el café.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruñe el joven a modo de saludo.

Tatiana sabe que ha venido a hacer las paces. Sabe que tiene que tener paciencia. Sabe que Lysander tiene el don de ponerla de los nervios, y que ella puede encontrar la serenidad necesaria en su interior para aguantarlo, si se esfuerza.

Pero cuando Lys se pone tan antipático, ella no puede evitar no estar por la labor de esforzarse.

-¿Alguna vez aprenderás a hablar con educación, Scamander?-le suelta de mal talante.

-Quizá empiece cuando tú consigas mirar más allá de tu ombligo.

_Au. Eso ha dolido_.

-Mira, ya te dije que lo siento-dice, después de respirar hondo. Se siente curiosamente liberada después de soltar la disculpa-. Además, tu hermano está mejor, ¿no? ¿Qué importa, entonces?

Descubre que importa bastante cuando ve cómo el café empieza a burbujear en el vaso de Lysander, pero él no se da cuenta. Se limita a mirarla con rabia.

-No tienes ni idea. Lo ha pasado muy mal.

-Pero ya está mejor-replica. Lysander entorna los ojos de forma peligrosa. Viendo que va a acabar por quemarse la mano con el café, Tatiana se acerca a él, le arrebata el vaso y lo deja sobre una de las mesas. Sin embargo, cuando va a volver a su sitio, dispuesta a alejarse de Lys, él le coge la muñeca con tanta fuerza que casi le hace daño.

No da muestras de ello, obviamente. Tatiana se limita a mirarlo con altivez, sabiendo que es el mejor modo de sacarlo de quicio.

-Egoísta-le reprocha el joven.

-Imbécil-Tatiana se las ingenia para no cambiar la expresión de su rostro cuando Lysander aferra su muñeca con más fuerza, ya empezando a hacerle daño-. Como no me sueltes, te pongo el café que has puesto a hervir de sombrero-amenaza.

Él arquea las cejas con escepticismo.

-¿Ah, sí?-replica, claramente sin creerlo, aunque tiene el detalle de aflojar su presa para no hacerle daño. Tatiana acerca su mano libre al vaso para demostrarle lo equivocado que está. Sin embargo, es una tarea algo difícil mientras no mire por dónde se mueven sus dedos. Pero le da igual. No piensa apartar la vista de Lysander, no mientras él siga observándola con tanta rabia en esos ojos azules suyos, tan mortíferos como puñales de hielo. Finalmente, Tatiana alcanza el vaso. Su ex novio sonríe-. ¿De verdad?-pregunta con incredulidad.

-Y tanto-Tatiana agarra el vaso con más fuerza, deseando lanzárselo a la cara para ver si así deja de ser tan rematadamente idiota, pero justo entonces Lysander logra desconcentrarla.

Besándola, para ser más exactos.

Al principio, Tatiana se siente tentada de tirarle el café a la cara. Está bastante cabreada por el hecho de que él quiera ponerle las cosas tan difíciles. Sin embargo, cuando Lysander utiliza la mano que no aferra su muñeca para agarrarle la nuca y pegarla a él, esa idea se esfuma de su mente. Ha echado demasiado de menos al muchacho como para interrumpir ese momento. La joven enreda los dedos de su mano libre en el cabello de Lys.

El joven libera su muñeca unos segundos más tarde, cuando recuerda que puede hacer cosas mucho más interesantes con las manos que sujetarla a ella. No obstante, Tatiana se separa de él bruscamente cuando nota sus dedos subiendo por sus piernas, por debajo de la falda vaquera.

-Puede vernos cualquiera, idiota-sisea, mirando alrededor-. Pero ¿qué…?

Lysander no le permite terminar la frase, sino que la agarra por la cintura y la arrastra hasta el baño, sólo dos pasillos más allá. Tienen suerte de que no pase nadie, ni sanador ni paciente, por ahí, porque Tatiana está forcejeando con tanto ímpetu (porque ella puede moverse sola, por Merlín) que la falda se le está subiendo poco a poco. Finalmente, alcanzan la puerta del baño y se meten dentro. Tatiana cierra la puerta, pero mientras está echando el pestillo Lysander la besa, arrinconándola contra los azulejos blancos.

-Y aquí no nos ve nadie-le asegura, antes de besar el punto justo del cuello de la joven que le provoca amnesia de todo lo que no sea él-. Lo siento-se disculpa entonces, deteniéndose durante unos instantes y mirando a Tatiana con una expresión arrepentida que resulta tan extraña en su rostro como en el de la muchacha-. Supongo que… no tuviste mala intención.

Ella se muerde el labio.

-Vale-acepta-. Yo también. Debería haber dicho algo aunque no hubiera sido Lorcan; nadie se merece eso-se quedan observándose durante unos segundos-. ¿Y ahora qué?

Lysander mete de nuevo las manos bajo su falda, subiéndosela hasta la cintura, y esta vez Tatiana no pone ninguna objeción, sólo suspira mientras busca a ciegas el botón de los pantalones de él.

-Ahora, como siempre-responde Lys, y la besa justo al mismo tiempo que su mano consigue que un escalofrío recorra a Tatiana y la joven se pegue aún más a él.

Tatiana sonríe. Lo cierto es que esperaba una reconciliación más… verbal. Aunque, tratándose de Lysander, no sabe de dónde viene esa creencia. Además, ésta tampoco está mal. Nada mal.

* * *

Luna observa a su hijo.

Ella sí sabe que Lorcan es el mismo. Quizá algo asustado y confundido, pero a fin de cuentas es el niño que siempre intentaba superar a su hermano en todo y podía pasarse horas mirando al infinito y decir que estaba buscando nargles, algo que Lysander nunca fue capaz de hacer, porque, al igual que Rolf, carecía de la paciencia necesaria para estarse quieto más de cinco minutos.

Su hijo le está explicando con todo detalle lo que recuerda. Parece sentirse algo mejor conforme lo explica, como si las comisuras de sus labios se hicieran más ligeras, y da la impresión de que, si quisiera sonreír, podría hacerlo sin tener que esforzarse.

Luna está sorprendida de lo que avanzan los hechizos para modificar la memoria; Lorcan le está hablando de absolutamente todo, desde cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando vio a Rose torturándola hasta cómo era el tirabuzón que le caía sobre el hombro a la pelirroja.

Y, cuando su hijo termina, ella sonríe. Porque es algo que nunca ha pasado, pero que él está convencido de que sí. Y ahora, como madre suya que es, a Luna le toca explicarle, igual que cuando era pequeño, que nadie ha utilizado la maldición cruciatus con ella desde mucho antes siquiera de saber que se había quedado embarazada de dos soles. Cuando se lo ha dicho todo, Lorcan no la ha interrumpido, lo cual es extraño. La ha escuchado hasta el final, y ahora sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su padre que Luna muchas veces ve a Rolf en él, están abiertos de par en par de sorpresa y extrañeza.

-Entonces…-dice tras unos minutos-. ¿Rose no te ha hecho nada?-Luna niega con la cabeza-. Pero… yo lo vi-insiste.

-Lorcan, jugaron con tu mente-intenta explicárselo ella de nuevo-. También, según tú, lo vio tu hermano, y Lys ya me ha dicho que eso no es cierto. Mejor piensa que fue sólo un sueño. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que habías soñado que Lysander te tiraba desde lo alto de un precipicio?-después de unos segundos buscando en su memoria, él asiente y se estremece-. No por eso dejaste de querer a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Lorcan niega con la cabeza, y finalmente suelta un suspiro resignado.

-Si no te ha hecho nada… me he portado fatal con ella, ¿verdad?-Luna asiente y su hijo baja la vista-. Pero…-se muerde el labio-. ¿Cómo sé que las demás cosas que recuerdo de Rose sí son verdad?

Luna suspira.

-Pregúntaselo a ella-sugiere-. Ya sabes que a mí no me ha hecho nada. Y tú la quieres.

-La quería-puntualiza Lorcan-. Antes-Luna comprende que se refiere a un tiempo anterior a que lo secuestraran y torturaran. Se muerde el labio con preocupación; sabe que, aunque finalmente su cerebro se haya recuperado, su hijo tendrá pesadillas con esos días durante toda su vida. Pero siempre puede pensar en otros recuerdos menos dolorosos para no enturbiar su felicidad más de lo que la cruciatus y esa serpiente ya lo han hecho-. Ahora no lo sé.

-Habla con ella-vuelve a sugerir Luna. Su hijo menor la mira-. No podrás saberlo sólo pensando. Venga, tienes que averiguarlo.

Lorcan sonríe.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Me duele mucho lo que les he hecho a Victoire y a Teddy… pero hubiera quedado demasiado ideal, demasiado bonito, que tuvieran un hijo medio veelo y medio metamorfomago sanísimo después de lo que le ha pasado a ella.

En fin... respecto a Lorcan... sí, le modificaron la memoria, pero no de la forma que vosotros creíais. Por eso me salía por la tangente cada vez que preguntabais XD

Y no me había olvidado de Lysander y Tatiana, lo que pasa es que estos dos son muy especiales y muy orgullosos.

¿Reviews?


	19. El otro amor de Dominique Weasley

¡Buenas y calurosas tardes! (ya sabéis que mi cerebro de pececito cree que hace el mismo tiempo en España que en el resto del mundo, no os escandalicéis).

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **I'mCruelAndPretty**, **Gaby Sara**, **damcastillo** (y su guerra declarada a Tatiana Zabini), **AnnaGreen** y **Anyablack** por los reviews del capítulo pasado :3

* * *

_Capítulo decimoctavo: El otro amor de Dominique Weasley_

_Veo colores y formas que se van  
y un tímido lamento hispano.  
Tiemblo al sentir  
cómo quemas tus alas en mí.  
_**Amaral-Biarritz**

-¡Tony, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Sólo el hecho de que Lizzie levante la voz, algo que no hace casi nunca, consigue que Anthony Nott se detenga cuando ya casi ha alcanzado la puerta de la habitación. Se da la vuelta y la fulmina con sus ojos claros, idénticos.

-¿Se te ocurre algún motivo por el que deba dejar vivir a ese…ese…_eso_?-pregunta, apretando los dientes.

-¿Que es el padre de mi hijo?-sugiere la joven. Adivina que no es un buen argumento cuando Tony entrecierra más los ojos-. Vamos, Tony. Sé que papá y mamá se enfadarán, pero esperaba que tú lo entendieras. Piensa con la cabeza.

-¡No puedes decirme con qué tengo que pensar!-replica Tony, enfadado-. ¡Mejor explícame con qué parte del cuerpo estabas pensando _tú_ cuando decidiste quedarte embarazada! ¡Tienes dieciocho años!

-No lo he pensado-le asegura Lizzie-. De hecho, sigo pensando que soy muy joven… pero…

-Entonces deshazte de esa cosa-sugiere Tony en voz baja.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su hermana no replica, ni le pega (algo que, dada la burrada que acaba de soltarle, le parecería bastante razonable incluso a él), sino que se muerde el labio. Sus ojos brillan con miedo, tanto como cuando hace unos días volvió de San Mungo y le contó quién era la persona con la que lleva meses viéndose a escondidas y lo que le había pasado. O más. Tony se muerde el labio; Lizzie es sensible, pero no llora a la mínima de cambio. La rodea con los brazos cuando ella se acerca a él y le acaricia el pelo, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-No digas eso-le pide Lizzie entonces, en voz baja-. Va a nacer. Tiene que nacer.

Tony tiene un mal presentimiento al oír las palabras de su hermana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo más?-pregunta con suavidad. Lizzie se separa un poco de él y lo mira con los ojos llorosos, y asiente.

-El sanador dijo que es peligroso-explica-. Que si… si sigo, los mareos y los dolores de cabeza serán peores y… y que sería más recomendable que abortara-apoya la frente en el hombro de su hermano-. Pero no quiero hacer eso. No tiene culpa de nada… y he estado pensando y podría apañármelas, y no tendría ni que pedir ayuda a papá y mamá…

-Pero Lizzie-la interrumpe Tony-. Dejando aparte a papá y mamá… es tu salud. No puedes…

-Sí puedo-ahora es ella la que lo interrumpe-. Puedo y lo haré-le asegura. Se muerde el labio-. Por eso quería decírtelo antes, porque mamá se pondrá histérica cuando se entere y necesito que me apoyes… ¿Por favor?

Tras unos segundos, Tony asiente.

-Pero voy a matar a Watson-le promete-. Todo esto es por su culpa… ¿Sabes formas dolorosas de matar a alguien?

No obstante, sabe que Lizzie ha comprendido que ahora está en tono de broma. Porque no es como si él no desease asesinar a Tom (no es personal; cualquiera que toque a su hermana para algo menos inocente que un beso en la mejilla tiene el odio de Anthony Nott asegurado), pero sabe que si lo hace Lizzie lo matará a él.

Sólo espera que todo salga bien. Que el embarazo de Lizzie no dé muchos problemas y que el bebé nazca sano.

_Y que no se parezca a Watson._

* * *

Dominique se sienta con esfuerzo en su cama.

Viene de la casa de su hermana. Pese a que fue hace ya más de un mes, Victoire sigue devastada por la pérdida de su segundo hijo. Tanto es así, que incluso ha empezado a descuidar a Juliet. Minnie ha estado con ella intentando animarla al principio, luego tratando de que viera que, aunque su bebé haya nacido muerto, todavía tiene otra hija que la necesita, una que también lo está pasando mal, porque sigue sin tener una respuesta a la pregunta de _por qué no está mi hermanito_. Se ha ido cuando Teddy, cuyo pelo es completamente negro desde _entonces_, ha llegado para sustituirla.

Dominique no es capaz de pasar mucho tiempo con su hermana. No puede evitar, aunque sea algo egoísta, estar aliviada de que haya sido Victoire y no ella quien ha dado a luz un niño muerto. Tiene un miedo atroz a que a ella pueda ocurrirle algo parecido. Por suerte, las fuertes patadas de su hijo ayudan a que su temor se disipe un poco; después de todo, son la prueba de que sigue vivo.

Ella debería haber dado a luz hace tres días, según las cuentas. Dominique está en vilo: esta noche es Nochevieja y se siente mal porque su bebé será un año más pequeño si no nace hoy. Aunque, por otro lado, no puede evitar sentirse aliviada al postergar el acontecimiento que tanta aprensión le causa.

Frank está en San Mungo. Él también está bastante nervioso por no saber cuándo nacerá finalmente el bebé, y se aparece a cada hora para asegurarse de que Minnie está bien y no necesita nada. La joven tiene que admitir que ha pasado la mitad de su embarazo queriendo volver con él, algo que sólo su hijo fue capaz de conseguir al manifestar que estaba vivo por primera vez.

Dominique se levanta, dispuesta a bajar a la cocina para comer algo, pero al poner las manos en el borde del colchón oye un ruido como de rasgado que hace que hasta la última fibra sensible de su cuerpo se revuelva de dolor. Mira hacia abajo, y entonces descubre que la cama está mojada. No es hasta ese momento que comprende que acaba de romper aguas.

Y la invade el pánico.

-¡Frank!-llama, pese a saber que él no está ahí. Intenta levantarse, pero justo entonces un nuevo dolor la recorre de arriba abajo-. ¡FRANK!

* * *

Lorcan observa de arriba abajo a Rose Weasley.

Intenta decirse que lo que recuerda con una nitidez escalofriante, que ella hizo daño a su madre, nunca pasó; ella misma se lo ha asegurado. Pero, por mucho que Lor confíe en su progenitora (y en su padre, que le confirmó que nadie había torturado a Luna), sabe que todos los padres mienten a veces para que sus hijos estén más tranquilos. Y Lysander también lo hace, cuando le entra el ridículo complejo de _hermano-mayor-que-lo-sabe-todo-sobre-la-vida-y-tiene-que-proteger-al-pobre-Lor-porque-doce-minutos-son-un-intervalo-de-edad-que-da-para-aprender-mucho._ A pesar de lo tranquilizador de las palabras de su familia, a Lorcan le supone un enorme esfuerzo mantenerse a menos de tres metros de Rose y no sucumbir al pánico que burbujea lentamente en su estómago por culpa de _ese_ recuerdo.

Ella lo mira con una expresión cautelosa, esperando a que hable. Lorcan se pregunta qué decir:

-Una vez saltamos desde un puente con una cuerda-comenta, probando con lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.

Rose asiente y sonríe al recordarlo.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que me besaste?

Para su sorpresa, a Lorcan no le cuesta encontrar ese recuerdo, que habla de nargles, ojos cerrados y creencias. Sonríe también. Algo que no se parece ni remotamente al miedo se remueve en su interior.

-Sí-entonces se muerde el labio, queriendo llegar al tema que le preocupa-: ¿Tú torturaste a mi madre?- se pregunta si lo ha hecho con tacto. Deduce que no.

-Tu hermano me lo ha contado-comenta Rose-. No-responde finalmente-. Jamás he utilizado la maldición cruciatus, con nadie-se estremece.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta Lorcan. Rose asiente de nuevo. Entonces otro recuerdo acude a su mente-: Cuando vimos las maldiciones imperdonables en el colegio saliste de clase llorando-Rose se abraza a sí misma, recordándolo también.

Y Lorcan la cree. No sabe exactamente por qué, pero lo hace. Decide que es imposible que dos ojos azules tan bonitos puedan mentir, y que la Rose que él recuerda torturando a su madre es totalmente opuesta a la que atesora en el resto de su memoria. Y entonces termina de convencerse de que Rose no puede ser mala.

Y sonríe.

-Oye, Rose, ¿quieres jugar al _Tetris_?-propone, sacando la consola. Además de que no se le ocurre qué más decirle, es una manera (un tanto extraña) de disculparse con ella. Lorcan espera que lo comprenda y no se enfade.

Rose asiente, sonriendo también.

* * *

Frank, Lysander y Tatiana observan, pegados al cristal de la puerta, la conversación de la pelirroja con el rubio. En un arranque de enfado, Lorcan se ha negado a que cualquier persona esté con él, alegando que "aunque todos lo penséis, no estoy loco; y sé defenderme". Lysander sabe que ese tema le toca la moral a su hermano más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

Pese a que no escuchan lo que dicen, tras unos minutos los ven ponerse a jugar a la consola de Lorcan. Lys comprende que a Rose Weasley le espera una paliza tras otra en ese juego. A su lado, Tatiana sonríe, aliviada al ver que su error tiene solución, y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Lysander.

Frank, por su parte, apenas piensa en la más que satisfactoria mejoría que Lorcan ha experimentado desde que los aurores lo trajeran a San Mungo hasta ahora. No puede quitarse a Minnie de la cabeza. No sabe por qué, pero cada vez que piensa en ella se pone nervioso. Y, sobre todo, lo intranquiliza saber que Dominique ya ha salido de cuentas, y, por ende, puede dar a luz en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, decidiendo que no va a hacer su trabajo en condiciones hasta que se asegure de que su novia está bien, se excusa con Lysander y Tatiana y se desaparece a casa.

Al principio, cree que está vacía. Sin embargo, cuando Frank se dispone a entrar en la cocina para asegurarse de que Minnie no esté atiborrándose de algo, escucha violentos sollozos provenientes del piso superior.

Asustado y con miles de posibilidades sobre lo que puede pasarle a Dominique Weasley para estar así pasando a la vez por su mente, Frank sube las escaleras a todo correr e irrumpe en el dormitorio como un huracán.

La encuentra incorporada en la cama, respirando rápida e irregularmente y aferrada con ambas manos a su abultado vientre, observándolo con una mezcla entre sorpresa y terror. Las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas haciendo que su rostro enrojezca, y sus ojos castaños brillan atemorizados. Frank sólo necesita ver el líquido que hay sobre la colcha y el suelo para atar cabos y comprender que Minnie está empezando a dar a luz.

Inmediatamente se acerca a ella y le acaricia el pelo, en un intento se tranquilizarla. No es hasta ese momento cuando Dominique se fija en él. Lo mira, pero justo entonces suelta un gemido de dolor y se aferra el vientre con más fuerza. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, parece terminar, y la joven relaja un poco su cuerpo.

-Frank-musita-. Me duele.

-Es normal-replica él, dándole un beso en la frente-. Intenta respirar hondo-Minnie hace lo que le indica, y poco a poco su respiración se hace más tranquila, aunque sigue sollozando de miedo.

-¿Y si al bebé le pasa algo?-dice ella cuando Frank le levanta el vestido para ver si tiene tiempo o no de llevarla a San Mungo. Una nueva contracción hace que la joven se estremezca y cierre los ojos con fuerza, aunque no protesta en ningún momento-. No quiero que me pase como a Vic, quiero que el bebé esté bien-solloza, de nuevo intranquila.

Frank comprueba entonces que aún tienen tiempo. Vuelve a sentarse junto a Dominique y deja que ella apoye la cabeza en su pecho, y le da un beso en la frente.

-El bebé está bien-le asegura-. Y va a estarlo; lo vas a hacer muy bien-ella se muerde el labio-. Venga, intenta levantarte. Vamos a San Mungo.

Para su sorpresa, Dominique niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo aparecerme.

Frank saca su varita y apunta a la joven con ella. Murmura unas palabras, y entonces Minnie comienza a irradiar una especie de brillo azulado, distinto al que ya desprende por sí misma sin necesidad de ningún hechizo.

-Así, no os pasará nada-aclara, ayudando a Dominique a levantarse. La joven apoya la cabeza en su hombro, sin ser capaz de dejar de llorar por lo que Frank supone que es miedo a que el nacimiento de su hijo no salga a pedir de boca. Él la abraza y se desaparece con ella, de nuevo, a San Mungo.

Pese a la protección que le ha conferido con el hechizo, Dominique se marea al teletransportarse, y Frank tiene que sujetarla para que no se caiga al suelo. Hace un gesto, y varios compañeros se acercan con una camilla en la que el joven deja a Minnie, que mira alrededor con miedo, con la excepción de los segundos en los que la asalta una contracción, en los que simplemente cierra los ojos y trata de ahogar sus quejidos. Frank camina a su lado, tomándole la mano para tratar de calmarla, sin importarle que ella le clave las uñas; nunca antes la ha visto tan asustada. De vez en cuando, presta atención a lo que dicen los sanadores, rezando por no encontrar nada malo en esas palabras que para la gente común suenan a chino.

Es en ese momento cuando se cruzan con Rose Weasley, que debe de haber terminado ya su charla con Lorcan. La joven observa a su prima con los ojos como platos, y cambia de dirección para seguirlos.

-Dominique, ¿estás bien?

Ella aprieta los dientes, pero no responde.

-Está de parto-dice con irritación Frank por ella, algo malhumorado. _¿Acaso no es obvio?_

-Oh-Rose se muerde el labio-. ¿Quieres que avise a tu familia?

Dominique asiente con la cabeza. Rose sonríe de oreja a oreja, se inclina para darle un beso en la frente y vuelve por donde ha venido. A Frank le parece oír lo que suena como: "¡El niño de Minnie!" antes de que gire la esquina. Entonces mira a su novia, que respira hondo tratando de recuperarse de una nueva contracción.

-Frank-lo llama ella cuando lo consigue-. ¿Crees que lo haré bien?

Frank no puede evitar sonreír.

-Claro que sí. Lo harás genial-le asegura-. ¿Hace cuánto has roto aguas?-pregunta con interés, mientras la camilla entra en el área de maternidad del hospital.

-No sé. Ha sido un poco antes de que llegaras-responde ella, sorbiendo por la nariz. Palidece cuando entran en una habitación algo más oscura que el resto, y observa con los ojos como platos la cama tan rematadamente ortopédica. Frank no puede evitar reírse de su expresión, mientras ayuda a sus compañeros a colocarla en ella. Dominique le da un certero puñetazo en el hombro.

-Ay-Frank le coloca las piernas en su sitio.

-Para que te rías de tu madre-replica Dominique, demostrando que es necesario algo más que un parto para cambiar su carácter. Frank ríe de nuevo-. ¡Ay!-esta vez, Dominique no puede acallar su quejido. Parece que la contracción ha sido más fuerte esta vez. La joven no puede evitar que nuevas lágrimas bajen por sus mejillas, pero no es por el dolor-. No pasará lo de… lo de Vic, ¿verdad?-vuelve a decir.

Frank niega con la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente, cogiendo su mano de nuevo. Como para darle la razón a su padre, el bebé escoge ese preciso momento para darle una patada a Minnie, que suelta una risita.

* * *

Hoy, Rose no podría ser más feliz.

Ha estado hablando con Lorcan, y él, pese a ser reticente a acercarse mucho a ella (porque aunque sea falso, sigue siendo un recuerdo muy nítido el que le implantaron, y lo confunde el contraste entre la Rose de éste y la que ha perdido siete veces consecutivas contra él al _Tetris_), la mira no sólo con cautela, sino también de esa forma que a Rose le cuesta explicar pero le encanta. Aunque no lo diga, su carácter no ha cambiado, por lo que puede que sus sentimientos por ella tampoco.

Rose se dice que, cuando Lorcan consiga convencerse de que ese recuerdo es totalmente mentira, lo intentará con él de nuevo. Y matará a cualquiera que le levante la varita a su (de momento) ex novio.

Y, para terminar de colmar su felicidad, Minnie está a punto de dar a luz. A Rose le gustan los bebés; es decir, le gusta verlos. Lo que odia es tener que cuidarlos durante más de cinco minutos seguidos; la sacan de quicio.

Bien es cierto que ella hubiera preferido que el hijo de su prima tuviera al de Vic para hacerle compañía, por descontado, pero eso no ha sido posible gracias a los cabrones que atacaron a la rubia en el discurso de investidura de Anne Green. Merlín, cómo los odia. Y eso que jamás ha visto sus rostros. Sabe que tienen mucho que ver con los que casi matan a su hermano cuando estaba con Nicky, y con los culpables de que no haya podido ver a Lorcan en meses, lo que hace que le hierva la sangre. Afortunadamente, el responsable ya está en Azkaban.

Se desaparece hacia la casa de Victoire y Teddy. Se pregunta cómo se tomará Vic la noticia; quiere creer que con alegría, pero algo le dice que a la rubia no le va a sentar del todo bien que su hermana vaya a tener a su hijo en brazos, mientras que ella jamás pudo hacerlo.

Cuando llama a la puerta, es Juliet la que le abre.

-¡Hola, tita Rosie!-Juliet llama _tito_ y _tita_ a todos los mayores, excepto a sus abuelos y bisabuelos, a los que se dirige con un _abu_ que hace que el tío Bill consienta a la niña hasta límites que jamás se hubiera permitido con cualquiera de sus hijos.

-Hola, Juliet. ¿Está tu madre?

Ella asiente.

-Pero está llorando-añade con gravedad, en un tono demasiado maduro para sus recién cumplidos siete años-. Porque mi hermanito al final no va a jugar conmigo-dice con cierta tristeza. Le ha costado bastante aceptar que ya no va a haber ninguna personita con la que pasar el rato cuando sus padres estén ocupados. Rose se agacha para quedar a su altura y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues he venido a contarle una cosa. ¿Por qué no le dices que baje?

Juliet asiente, y sube las escaleras como un huracán mientras Rose cierra la puerta de la casa tras ella y se dirige al salón. Unos minutos más tarde, la niña vuelve casi arrastrando a su madre, a la que lleva cogida de la mano.

Victoire tiene mal aspecto. Es obvio que lleva tiempo sin cuidar su antes extremadamente mimado pelo; está seco y sin brillo. Igual que sus ojos, que parecen haberse quedado sin vida. Rose se muerde el labio al verla.

-¿Qué querías, Rose?-pregunta. Rose comprende que la noticia del nacimiento de su sobrino no va a ser recibida con gritos de alegría precisamente. Se pregunta cuál es la mejor manera de decírselo.

-Pues… Tu hermana está de parto-_bien, Rosie. Papá está orgulloso de tu tacto_.

Para su más sincera sorpresa, Victoire no reacciona mal. Simplemente, no reacciona. Sacude la cabeza, ignorando a Juliet, que está dando saltitos, contenta de tener a alguien más para jugar. Finalmente, mira a Rose con los ojos vacíos.

-Debería ir a San Mungo, ¿no?-comenta con la voz inexpresiva.

* * *

Hace ya bastante que Dominique ha abandonado sus esfuerzos para que el dolor que le produce su hijo intentando venir al mundo pase inadvertido. Lo único que ya no hace es llorar. Grita, maldice y aprieta la mano de Frank con una fuerza que no era consciente de poseer, mandando al cuerno a los sanadores, el hospital y al propio San Mungo cada vez que viene una nueva contracción.

A su lado, Frank agradece que esté demasiado concentrada en su misión de hacer que el bebé nazca para mirarlo. Porque aunque cortas, las uñas de Dominique son realmente dolorosas. Empieza a pensar que va a atravesarle la mano de tanto apretársela.

-Venga, ya falta poco-dice uno de los sanadores. Frank sonríe y le aparta el pelo de la cara a Minnie, pero la sonrisa se le evapora cuando ella vuelve a apretarle la mano como si quisiera triturársela-. Empuja un poco más…

-Hazlo tú si tan fácil es, gilipollas-masculla Dominique antes de hacer lo que le ordenan. Frank contiene la risa a pesar del dolor-. ¡Ah!-vuelve a quejarse, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, en ese gesto que resalta su parecido a su familia paterna. Entonces mira a Frank-. La próxima vez das tú a luz-ordena.

-¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?-pregunta él, descolocado.

-Joder, somos magos, alguna for… ¡Ah!... Alguna forma habrá de que…

-Venga, ya casi tiene la cabeza fuera-la anima otra sanadora-. Respira hondo y empuja.

Dominique aprieta la mano de Frank con más fuerza esta vez, poniéndose más colorada por el esfuerzo, mientras un dolor más intenso que los anteriores la atraviesa, casi dejándola sin respiración. Empieza a ver puntitos de colores y respira hondo de nuevo, sintiéndose incapaz de prepararse para la siguiente acometida.

-Bien, vamos…-oye decir a alguien, pero no logra identificar las palabras que pronuncia después. Nota una caricia en la mejilla, y tras parpadear un poco descubre que pertenece a Frank.

-Vamos, Minnie-susurra-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, sólo queda un poco.

Dominique piensa en su bebé, que está luchando por salir y ver el mundo, y se dice que va a conseguirlo por él. Porque quiere conocerlo. Y porque quiere que tenga los ojos de Frank.

-Empuja un poco más-le indica alguien. Dominique lo hace, apretando la mano de su novio más que en todas las ocasiones anteriores juntas, pero sin llorar. Porque llorar no arregla nada; las lágrimas no ayudarán a que su hijo nazca. Para eso está ella.

Es consciente de que maldice, y de que eso hace reír a Frank, pero no sabe lo que dice. Sólo que necesita desahogarse de alguna manera, y ésa es la única que se le ocurre.

Y cuando un llanto agudo y potente llega hasta sus oídos, invadiendo su cerebro, sabe que todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y el miedo han valido la pena. Por primera vez en lo que a ella le han parecido décadas, suelta la mano de Frank, que no la mira. Dominique intenta aclarar su visión parpadeando, y ve a un sanador poniendo un bulto en los brazos del joven.

Frank se inclina y deja al hijo de ambos en sus brazos.

Y Dominique se echa a llorar de nuevo, pero ahora no llora de dolor, ni de miedo. Llora de alegría, porque finalmente ha conseguido lo que tantas horas de sufrimiento le ha costado. Porque ahí está, llorón y con restos de placenta y sangre en su carita congestionada por el llanto, con los ojos apenas abiertos y agitando los puños con fuerza. Ahí está su hijo.

-Te dije que lo harías muy bien-dice Frank, que también observa al bebé. Dominique coge uno de sus diminutos puños y lo abre, admirando sus dedos minúsculos, que se cierran en torno al índice de ella, intentando agitarlo. Nuevas lágrimas recorren el rostro de Minnie cuando su hijo deja de llorar.

-Es nuestro-susurra. Frank le da un beso en la mejilla-. Y está bien-agrega, casi sin poder creerlo. Merlín, cuánto miedo tenía por si algo salía mal.

-Claro que está bien-replica su novio, alargando una mano con cautela para acariciar la mejilla del bebé, que abre su boca sin dientes y agita el brazo con el que no sujeta el índice de Dominique, intentando buscar el dedo de su padre. Frank no se lo pone excesivamente difícil.

Dominique siente que no le importaría morir ahora. Tiene al hombre que quiere a su lado y a su primer hijo en brazos, y un cálido sopor se está adueñando de ella. Intenta mantener los ojos abiertos para no dejar de ver al bebé, pero el cansancio es demasiado grande, y Minnie va quedándose dormida poco a poco.

Cuando está a pocos milímetros de los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo, nota que el cálido peso de sus brazos se desvanece. El pánico se apodera de ella, y la joven intenta abrir los ojos para partirle la cara a alguien y exigirle que le devuelva a su hijo, pero antes de poder hacer nada cae en la inconsciencia.

Lo último que percibe es un cálido beso en la frente.

* * *

Frank observa, maravillado, a su hijo. Ahora que lo han lavado y comprobado que es un niño totalmente sano, puede apreciar mejor sus rasgos.

Todavía tiene poco pelo, y éste es de un tono castaño rojizo, que a Frank le gusta. La nariz respingona es sin duda de Minnie, pero en la forma de la cara se parece más a él. A pesar de que tiene sólo diez horas y media de vida, ya son visibles numerosas pecas en su naricita. Como casi todos los bebés, de momento tiene los ojos de un gris indefinido, ocultos tras sus párpados porque ha sucumbido al sueño hace ya unas horas. Frank quiere que tenga los ojos de Dominique. Sabe que ella quiere lo contrario, por lo que espera que no haya muchas discusiones.

Frank mira entonces a Minnie, que duerme profundamente en su cama. Está agotada; no se ha despertado desde que el cansancio pudiera con ella minutos después de que nacer el bebé. Frank sonríe al recordar la desorbitada cantidad de improperios que ha soltado, así como las expresiones extrañadas y escandalizadas de los sanadores.

Entonces se pregunta qué nombre tendrá. Ni él ni Dominique quieren llamarlo como alguien conocido; pese a que Frank admira muchísimo a su padre, no quiere que su hijo sea recordatorio de nada. El problema es que la idea que ella tiene de nombres bonitos es bastante diferente a la de él.

Dominique empieza a removerse entre las sábanas entonces. Frank acaricia el puño de su hijo de nuevo, mientras ella parpadea, confundida. Se aferra el vientre, ahora flácido, y suelta un grito ahogado de terror.

-El bebé…-musita, desorientada.

-Está aquí-dice Frank, levantándose de la silla. Se levanta para ir hasta la cama, y observa cómo la expresión de Minnie se va relajando a medida que ve a su hijo. Cuando lo deja en sus brazos, ella sonríe y le da un beso en la frente al bebé, que abre los ojos con sueño. Frank se sienta en el borde de la cama-. ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta, poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Cansada-responde ella, después de unos segundos dedicados sólo a contemplar a su hijo. Entonces mira a Frank-. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

-Unas diez horas-responde él-. Tus padres, tus hermanos y algunos primos han venido hace un rato, pero no se han quedado mucho para no molestar-explica. Dominique mira por la ventana y descubre que ya ha oscurecido hace rato.

-Vaya-entonces se percata de varias marcas en la mano de Frank-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Has sido tú-replica él. Minnie se muerde el labio-. Estarás contenta, ¿eh?-dice con sorna.

Dominique lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Si quieres, la próxima cambiamos-sugiere. Entonces suspira y se recuesta en las almohadas, y le da un beso a su hijo en la mano-. Por cierto, ¿cómo se va a llamar? Tiene que tener un nombre.

-Pues…-Frank se muerde el labio, sabiendo que probablemente acabarán discutiendo-. ¿Proponemos nombres?-Dominique asiente-. Vale, empiezo yo. Nathaniel.

-No me gusta-replica ella, frunciendo el ceño-. Mm. Edward.

-Ése sí que es horroroso-Frank se encoge un poco ante la fiera mirada que le dirige Dominique-. Vale, propongo. Eh… Charles.

-Mi tío se llama así-objeta Minnie-. François.

-No sé pronunciarlo bien-protesta Frank-. ¿Y Jacques?

-Para eso, mejor en inglés, Jack-sugiere Minnie-. Es más fácil de escribir.

Frank chasquea la lengua despectivamente.

-Si tú aprendiste a no liarte escribiendo el trabalenguas que es tu nombre, Jacques no tendrá ningún problema.

-No me gusta-protesta Dominique-. Y como yo lo he parido, yo le pongo el nombre-agrega rápidamente.

Frank suspira. Siempre logra salirse con la suya.

-Como quieras-cede. Entonces mira al bebé, que a su vez observa la discusión de sus progenitores con atención-. Si eres capaz de aguantarnos, Jack Longbottom, te daré un premio cuando cumplas los diecisiete-le promete.

Jack agita los brazos, no está claro si en seña de aprobación o de protesta. O si es simplemente porque le apetece.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sí, he hecho un capítulo sin sobresaltos (los instintos homicidas de Tony hacia Tom no cuentan). El hijo de Minnie y Frank está bien, Lorcan ha conseguido mantener una conversación con Rose… Merezco un premio. No, mentira, en realidad, lo he hecho para daros un respiro ahora que viene la recta final del fic.

¿Reviews?


	20. Complicaciones

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Gaby Sara**, **damcastillo**, **CallMeStrange**, **Flor 440**, **aNYABLACK**, **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen** y **Silver Weasley** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Y como estoy empezando mi cumpleaños con un adorable insomnio (son las tres de la madrugada, hora española), subo el capítulo :)

* * *

_Capítulo decimonoveno: Complicaciones_

_Te caes, mi ángel. Vacía queda mi alma.  
La vida que esperé desalentada.  
Te vas tan pronto, hay leche para ti  
y todo mi cariño te aguardaba.  
Extiendo un manto de rosas y jazmines,  
te arropo en tu viaje por las nubes;  
te doy mis besos, te envío mis caricias  
en este viento tibio de la tarde.  
_**Rosa Zaragoza-La muerte cuando esperas vida**

Victoire sabe que no es correcto. Que debería alegrarse por su hermana, por su sobrino y por Frank. Que debería haber cogido a Jack cuando Frank se lo ofreció y haberle hecho carantoñas como el resto de su familia.

Pero no es capaz. No puede alegrarse, porque Dominique está disfrutando de algo que a ella le ha sido negado de la forma más cruel posible. Porque su hermana tiene a su hijo. Y ella no.

En el fondo, supone que la llegada de ese bebé es algo bueno. Pero le da la impresión de que Minnie no hace más que restregarle a Jack por la cara. Algo, en cualquier caso, malo.

Por primera vez en su vida, la hermana que siempre ha sido eclipsada es la que más brilla; sin haber hecho nada para apartar a la que desde que tiene uso de razón, ha deslumbrado a toda la familia. Sólo con una bolita rosa y llorona. Una bolita rosa y llorona que Victoire desearía tener.

Frecuentemente sueña que su suerte y la de Dominique están cambiadas. Que ella tiene a su segundo hijo en brazos, a Juliet observándolo y jugando con él, y que es su hermana la que pasa el día soñando con el bebé al que nunca cogió.

Y sabe que eso está mal, que Minnie no tiene culpa de nada, pero no puede evitar esos sueños. Aunque conscientemente ella no desea que su hermana pase por lo que está pasando ella; no se lo desea a nadie, salvo a los cabrones que mataron a su hijo. Ella sólo quiere a su bebé.

Recuerda estremecedoramente bien el día en que nació; ni todas las pociones tranquilizantes del mundo lograrán hacerla olvidar esa pesadilla. Su hijo vino al mundo después de haberse ido de él. Algo totalmente aterrador. Recuerda que pasó horas llorando y haciéndolo lo mejor que sabía, creyendo que después de Juliet no sería tan difícil. Recuerda que los sanadores parecían satisfechos. Recuerda haber visto a uno con su bebé en brazos, y por un momento haber alargado los suyos propios con ingenuidad, para que se lo diera y pudiese ver si tenía o no la nariz de Teddy.

Pero también recuerda que no lloraba. No se movía, no hacía nada. Los sanadores lo observaron durante unos segundos, y sus expresiones cambiaron horriblemente, pasaron de esa sonrisa que uno tiene cuando ha hecho algo bien y está satisfecho de sí mismo a una mueca de horror. Teddy les dijo algo, aunque Vic nunca lo entendió, porque una parte de ella ya sabía la verdad y no podía apartar los ojos del bebé.

Y entonces vinieron las palabras que la torturan cuando no está ocupada con sus quehaceres, las responsables de que se pase el día caminando de un lado a otro por la casa, limpiándola sin magia para concentrarse exclusivamente en las tareas domésticas, que se abren paso cuando Juliet, que todavía no ha logrado comprender del todo lo que ha pasado, pregunta por su hermanito o ella encuentra algún zapatito de los que mamá le regaló hace unos meses que pertenecieron a Louis.

"_Ha nacido muerto"_. Y un _"Lo siento"_ para acompañar, como si así fueran a conseguir que su bebé volviera.

Victoire no deja de repetirse que ni Dominique ni su hijo tienen culpa de ello. Pero no puede evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia su hermana y su sobrino.

-Mamá, ¿estás llorando?

La mujer alza la vista. Se ha sentado en el sofá durante demasiado tiempo del estrictamente necesario para descansar las piernas. Ve a Juliet mirándola con demasiada preocupación para sus siete años. Vic se limpia las lágrimas que se le han escapado.

-Un poco-admite. Alarga los brazos, que han adelgazado porque desde _entonces_ comer es una obligación y no un placer, y atrae a su hija mayor hacia sí. Le da un beso en la frente-. Juliet, ¿quieres ir esta tarde a jugar con Noah?

Para su sorpresa, la niña niega con la cabeza.

-Quiero ver al primo Jack-explica-. Noah me ha dicho que ella estuvo con él hace unos días. ¿Por qué no vamos, mami? Además, como la tita Minnie ya no viene a jugar conmigo, hace tiempo que no la veo.

Victoire se queda helada.

-No, Juliet. No vamos a ver a tu primo-dice con voz neutra.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu tía está muy ocupada y no tiene tiempo para recibirnos-miente.

Si Victoire hubiera dicho la verdad, de sus labios hubiera salido algo como _Porque no quiero ver a Minnie feliz con lo que yo no tengo_.

Pero esas palabras son demasiado grandes para una niña tan pequeña como Juliet.

* * *

Cuando Tom está repuesto casi del todo de su enfermedad, recibe una visita a la habitación de la casa de los Nott, en que ha pasado los últimos días. Su visitante no es lo es lo que se dice agradable.

Al ver a Tony, el muchacho mira la mesita de noche para asegurarse de tener su varita a mano; Lisbeth le contó su reacción al descubrir su embarazo, y no le apetece ser el objeto de su rabia.

-Buenas tardes-lo saluda, incorporándose hasta quedarse sentado, apoyado en el cabecero de la cama.

Tony gruñe.

-Menos cachondeo, Watson. Te recuerdo que por tu culpa Lisbeth está enferma.

El moreno lo mira y arquea las cejas.

-Tenía entendido que estaba embarazada-aunque intenta hacerse el sueco, sabe a lo que se refiere. Demasiado bien.

-Como a Lisbeth le pase algo por culpa de ese mocoso te arrepentirás de haberla mirado-lo amenaza Tony con un gruñido.

Tom intenta aparentar indiferencia. Lo hace bien; lleva mucho tiempo practicando.

-¿Algo más?

Tony gruñe de nuevo, pero no dice nada más. Se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Tom baja la vista. Sabe que el joven tiene razón. Lisbeth está enferma por el bebé. Porque está embarazada. Y está embarazada de él, así que lo que le ocurra es responsabilidad suya. Tom se siente increíblemente idiota: tanto tiempo intentando protegerla y ahora corre peligro precisamente por su culpa.

Sin embargo, una cosa sí tiene clara: va a hacer todo lo que esté en su mano para que no le ocurra nada. No va a permitir que empeore. Y cuando nazca el bebé…

Bueno, Tom ha de admitir que no ha pensado en eso. Pero supone que intentará que tampoco le pase nada; después de todo, es una parte de Lisbeth. Y de sí mismo.

* * *

Lorcan ha pasado los últimos tres días recibiendo visitas de Rose.

Siempre llega a las cinco y veintisiete de la tarde, siempre con el pelo rojizo recogido en una coleta o una trenza, y siempre sonriendo. Siempre habla con él de lo que a Lorcan le apetezca, y siempre le responde con la misma paciencia a la pregunta de si le ha hecho algo a su madre.

Uno pensaría que Lorcan ya tiene asimilado que Rose es una persona honrada, e incluso podría considerarse alguien de fiar.

Pero no. A Lorcan le cuesta la vida misma no salir corriendo cuando ve a Rose acercarse. Al menos, al principio. Luego consigue recordar las palabras de sus padres y su hermano, y no necesita tanto esfuerzo para convencerse de que la muchacha no tiene nada en contra de su madre.

No obstante, sus conversaciones van progresando. Al menos, han pasado de acabar jugando al _Tetris_ cada vez que al muchacho no se le ocurre qué decir a lograr cambiar de tema para que la situación no se vuelva muy incómoda.

A veces, Rose le habla de lo que hace en su trabajo, y Lorcan, pese a que ya lo sabe porque la ha oído quejarse mucho de ello, acaba riéndose del estrés de la muchacha, o luchando contra el sueño que le provocan los informes que le mandan a la pelirroja.

Hoy, sin embargo, no hablan del Ministerio. Ni de si Rose torturó o no a Luna Scamander.

Hablan de su relación. De la que tenían hasta que Lorcan fue secuestrado y torturado.

A Lorcan le gusta el tema, porque es uno en el que no le cuesta pensar; casi todos los recuerdos relacionados con ello son agradables. Salvo cuando piensa en cuando vio a Rose besando a Scorpius Malfoy. La muchacha le explicó luego que no había absolutamente nada entre ella y el rubio, que sólo lo habían hecho porque el joven quería poner a prueba a Lily Potter (la cual la superó más que satisfactoriamente cuando le puso a Malfoy un melón por cabeza), pero a Lorcan le costó perdonarle aquello.

-El año pasado fuimos a Italia, ¿te acuerdas?-pregunta Rose, cuyos ojos azules adoptan un brillo soñador siempre que abordan ese tema. Lorcan asiente.

-Te pasaste el viaje corrigiendo al guía-comenta, y no puede evitar sonreír.

-Es que no podía dejar que os hiciera creer burradas a todos-se defiende Rose.

-Creo que te cogió manía-señala Lorcan, que al final de la visita llegó a ver al guía apuntando a Rose con su varita para echarle un maleficio. Claro que la maldición se la llevó él.

Rose lo mira a él.

-Podemos ir a más sitios-sugiere. Se muerde el labio-. Lorcan, sabes que yo no…

-Sí lo sé, pero me cuesta estar seguro-intenta explicar él, mirándose el regazo-. Sé que la Rose que torturó a mi madre no eres tú, pero se parece tanto… al principio, cuando te veo, eres _ella_. Y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso-agrega con tristeza.

-Todavía-dice Rose en voz baja. Lorcan alza la vista y descubre que sonríe un poco.

-Todavía-repite, intentando creer que tiene razón.

* * *

_**Cinco meses después**_

Lizzie lleva más o menos bien su embarazo.

De momento, pese a que no es normal que se maree tanto ni que le duela la cabeza como si fuera a estallarle, ni tampoco los pinchazos que siente en la barriga, las ecografías revelan que el bebé está relativamente bien, que es lo que a ella más le importa. Además, para el dolor de cabeza hay pociones muy efectivas, y en cuanto al mareo…

El hecho de que corra riesgo de caerse durante prácticamente todo el día ha hecho que la joven conozca una faceta de Tom que jamás creyó que existiría: el joven se pasa el tiempo vigilándola, y cuando no lo hace manda a esa serpiente suya, Scherezade (la cual pasó un tiempo escondida para evitar que los de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas le echaran el guante, hasta que Tom consideró que había pasado el peligro de que la encontraran y se la llevó a la casa), a que le eche un vistazo. Y cuando el mareo va a más y Lizzie se desmaya, siempre lo encuentra a su lado al despertar, mirándola preocupado y preguntándole si está bien.

Han pasado cinco meses desde que Tom saliera de Azkaban. Después de que Lizzie les confesara a sus padres y hermanos su embarazo, los dos jóvenes decidieron ir a vivir juntos, porque Tom no quiere tener que estar todo el día entrando y saliendo de una casa que no es la suya y tentando a la suerte y a los hermanos de ella. De todas formas, después del sarcástico "No sé qué me hace más ilusión, si eso o mudarme a Azkaban" que fue la única reacción de Tom cuando Theodore Nott propuso como solución una boda apresurada entre él y su hija menor, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era la mejor opción. De modo que ahora viven en el hogar de él.

Al principio, cuando Lizzie lo vio, pensó que no había visto nada tan soso en su vida. Estaba apenas decorado, con muebles que, según Tom le explicó, conformaban un estilo que los muggles llaman_ minimalista_. Lizzie pasó sus dos primeras semanas ahí redecorando la casa, dándole algo de color. Tiene la impresión de que eso es lo que necesita Tom, algo de alegría.

Una tímida patada saca a la joven de sus pensamientos. Lizzie se acaricia el vientre, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Aunque le duela la cabeza; eso es señal de que su bebé sigue vivo. Y está segura de que todo el sufrimiento se verá compensado cuando lo sostenga en sus brazos.

Aunque ya podrían saber sin problemas el sexo del bebé, Lizzie se ha negado, pese a la insistencia de Tom de que todo esté planificado. Ella opina que una pequeña sorpresa no vendrá mal a nadie. Ni siquiera a él, que odia que pueda haber algo que no controle. Además, tiene la impresión de que será un niño, uno que tendrá el pelo y los ojos de Tom y la dulzura de ella.

Ahora Tom ha salido. No es muy común, pero de vez en cuando el joven sale para dar largos paseos y despejarse. En esos ratos, deja a Scherezade en casa para vigilar a Lizzie. La muchacha ha comprendido que, pese al respeto que le impone el enorme ofidio, si quiere a Tom a su lado tiene que aceptar al reptil. No se queja. La serpiente, según el joven, es muy inteligente y sabe a quién guarda lealtad. Lo único que le molesta es la afición del reptil por esconderse tras las esquinas y salir de repente para sobresaltarla. Tom le ha dicho que su mascota encuentra sumamente divertido darle sustos por el mero hecho de que ella siempre cae como la primera vez.

Lizzie empieza a marearse. Sabiendo por experiencia que en pocos minutos no podrá tenerse en pie, decide subir al dormitorio; quiere estar cómoda. A pasos cortos, se acerca a la escalera, aferrándose a la baranda para no caerse.

Empieza a subir escalones, sintiendo ya cómo todo empieza a girar a su alrededor. No se mueve demasiado rápido, por lo que Lizzie sigue subiendo con cautela. El mundo empieza a girar con mayor celeridad. Obstinada, la joven continúa poniendo un pie en el siguiente escalón, mientras su bebé protesta por la velocidad que está tomando lo que hay a su alrededor con una patada. Lizzie se lleva una mano a su vientre, dándose cuenta de que sólo le quedan dos escalones para conseguirlo, y levanta un pie para ponerlo en el siguiente peldaño.

Su pie nunca llega a posarse en él. Una extraña debilidad se apodera de ella mientras la mano con la que se agarra a la barandilla deja de sujetarla. Lizzie siente que cae hacia atrás, hacia el vacío. Horrorizada, se encoge y rodea su vientre con los brazos, en un intento por proteger al bebé, mientras nota el impacto contra el suelo y oye algo que se rompe. Suelta un grito ahogado por el dolor.

El mareo que ha hecho que se caiga aumenta, intensificado por el golpe que se ha dado en la cabeza al caer. Lizzie intenta incorporarse, pero vuelve a gemir de dolor; no cree siquiera que sea capaz de moverse. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en su hijo. Le duele muchísimo el vientre, y está empezando a sentir cómo los muslos se le empapan de sangre. Y no nota ninguna patada, _nada_.

-No-solloza, aterrada. Su propio dolor no le importa nada en comparación con lo que puede significar la ausencia de las patadas del bebé. Entonces escucha un siseo y ve a la serpiente de Tom acercarse-. Búscalo-le pide, aunque no sabe si Scherezade la entiende-. Dile que venga.

El ofidio da la vuelta y repta alejándose de Lizzie, desapareciendo de su campo de visión. Ella intenta buscar, de nuevo, algún indicio de que su hijo está bien, sin éxito. Lágrimas de terror abandonan sus ojos, mientras ella se niega a aceptarlo.

Cierra los ojos. Tom tiene que llegar. Tiene que encontrarla y llevarla a San Mungo para que hagan algo por el bebé, y…

_Por favor_, suplica ella mientras la consciencia se le escapa poco a poco. _Por favor, que el bebé esté bien._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: La mención de Lorcan a la "infidelidad" de Rose es lo más parecido a un Rose/Scorpius que vais a conseguir sacarme. Así que disfrutad con esas dos líneas de una pareja que detesto, y luego seguimos preocupándonos por Lorcan y Rose. He dicho.

Por cierto, ya sabéis qué es mi cumple... ¿me regaláis un review? Es gratis y a mí me hace mucha ilusión :)


	21. Avisos de serpiente y besos con aftersun

¡Hola!

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Testudine Black**, **Pecas**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **I'mCruelAndPretty**, **Mery Vedder**, **SilverWeasley**, **Julietaa**, **Gaby Sara**, **damcastillo**, **CallMeStrange**, y **Anyablack** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Creo que voy a cumplir años más a menudo... (y ni aun así envejeceré; tengo la impresión de que voy a tener que ir con el carné por delante durante varios años xD)

* * *

_Capítulo vigésimo: Avisos de serpiente y besos con aftersun_

_Si yo, tú.  
Si caes, yo contigo;  
y nos levantaremos juntos  
en esto unidos.  
_**Txus di Fellatio-Si yo, tú**

A Tom le agradan mucho los bosques. Son, de hecho, los parajes que más le gustan.

Son lugares oscuros, solitarios y tranquilos, y generalmente tienen el ambiente perfecto para reflexionar. Y últimamente el joven está reflexionando bastante sobre muchas cosas, mayoritariamente gracias a (o por culpa de) Lisbeth Nott.

Ha renunciado a seguir con esa venganza suya llevada al extremo. Por ella. Y ahora, también por el bebé que ambos esperan. Tom supone que lo quiere; al menos, cuando piensa en esa criatura la sensación que tiene es cálida y agradable, parecida a lo que siente cuando ve a Lisbeth sonriéndole o mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con esos iris claros que parecen leer su alma oscura y dañada y repararla en la medida de lo posible.

Sabe que la joven, pese a que intenta que no se le note y siempre está risueña con él, cambiando de tema cada vez que sale a colación el asunto de los riesgos que conlleva seguir adelante con su embarazo, no está bien, ni por asomo. Le duele la cabeza tanto que, de no ser por las pociones, acabaría chillando de dolor; de hecho, en una ocasión en que se les acabaron lo hizo. Tom lo pasó francamente mal aquella tarde. Por suerte, en San Mungo les sobraban y no tuvieron ningún problema en darle una. No obstante, el dolor tuvo a Lisbeth aturdida durante varias horas más después de tomar la poción.

Pero lo que más le preocupa, sin duda alguna, son los mareos. No sólo porque Lisbeth pierde el sentido casi siempre (que también), sino porque eso conlleva inevitablemente que pierda el equilibrio, y siempre ha de haber alguien junto a ella para sujetarla y cogerla, generalmente Tom, para que el bebé no sufra daños por el golpe.

Ha salido, aprovechando que Lisbeth estaba tranquila, sentada en el salón y leyendo un libro. No cree que vaya a pasarle nada en la hora que va a pasar fuera; después de todo, la joven se está tomando muy en serio todas las precauciones necesarias para que no les ocurra nada malo, ni a ella ni al bebé.

-_Tom_.

Tom gira la cabeza, extrañado. Le ha parecido oír una voz… no, un siseo. Y no le ha costado absolutamente nada reconocerlo. Pero, ¿qué hace Scherezade ahí? Se supone que está en casa, vigilando a Lisbeth para avisarlo si pasa algo…

El habitualmente pálido rostro de Tom se pone aún más blanco al comprenderlo. Mira alrededor, asustado, buscando a la serpiente. Tras unos segundos, la ve reptando hacia él. Debe de haber ocurrido algo realmente malo, porque el ofidio ni siquiera se ha molestado en quitarse las hojas y ramas que se le han quedado adheridas a las escamas, que generalmente la agobian.

-_¿Qué pasa?_-pregunta Tom en pársel.

-_Tu compañera hembra se ha caído_-explica la serpiente, alzando la cabeza-. _Creo que su cría ha muerto_-agrega, aunque parece decirlo más para sí misma que para su amo.

Inmediatamente, Tom toca a Scherezade y se esfuma del bosque. Se materializa en el vestíbulo de la casa.

Encuentra a Lisbeth Nott tumbada en el suelo, de lado, al pie de las escaleras. No tiene que pensar mucho para deducir sin probabilidad de error lo que ha ocurrido. Su rostro va perdiendo el poco color que le queda a medida que se acerca y descubre la sangre que empapa el suelo y las piernas de la muchacha. Lisbeth tiene los ojos cerrados y no se mueve.

Tom se deja caer a su lado, deduciendo, por la posición en la que tiene los brazos, que Lisbeth ha intentado proteger al bebé antes que a ella en su caída. Tiene una brecha en la cabeza que tizna de rojo su cabello rubio.

-Lisbeth-Tom le acaricia el pelo, preocupado-. Lisbeth…-la llama de nuevo. Ella no responde, ni se despierta, ni le sonríe de esa forma que consigue que Tom crea que el mundo es un lugar en el que vale la pena estar. Entonces el joven mira a Scherezade, que contempla la escena algo apartada-. _¿Cuánto hace que se ha caído?_

-_En cuanto he visto que no podía levantarse he ido a buscarte_-responde ella simplemente. Tom recuerda entonces que las matemáticas no son precisamente el punto fuerte de su mascota, ni de ninguna serpiente con la que él haya hablado.

Horrorizado, calcula que debe de haber pasado una media hora. Con cuidado, incorpora un poco a Lisbeth, estrechándola entre sus brazos, y respira hondo antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

Dominique podría pasarse horas, días e incluso años sin hacer otra cosa más que contemplar embobada a su hijo.

Es cierto que Jack no es capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo despierto, pero tiene apenas cinco meses y está demostrando que, cuando está con los ojos abiertos, es todo un terremoto. Hace unas semanas descubrió que tiene manos y puede usarlas, y se pasa la mitad del tiempo tirando del pelo a su madre y la otra mitad tratando de agarrar las orejas de su padre.

Sonríe bastante; sobre todo, cuando, después de darle el pecho, Minnie lo toma en brazos y camina con él por la casa, meciéndolo con suavidad y cantándole nanas en francés, de ésas que su madre le cantaba a ella cuando era pequeña. Sus ojos han adquirido un color concreto que, finalmente, ha resultado ser el castaño de los iris de Frank. Dominique no podría estar más contenta.

Sin embargo, su alegría se ve mermada cuando piensa en Victoire. Según lo que le ha contado Frank, cuando su familia entró por primera vez a la habitación para conocer a Jack, Victoire no dijo nada. Ni siquiera quiso cogerlo, y se fue enseguida, con los ojos húmedos. Dominique ha descubierto que, por primera vez en su vida, es su hermana la que tiene envidia de ella. Porque Victoire dio a luz un niño muerto. En cambio, en Jack todo es vitalidad, siempre agitando los brazos y riendo cuando su madre le habla, y observando con una sonrisa las volutas de humo de diversos colores que su padre hace aparecer para él.

Dominique considera injusto el comportamiento de su hermana. Ella, por descontado, lamenta la muerte, antes de nacer siquiera, de su sobrino, y también lo mal que lo está pasando Victoire, pero no es su culpa. Y Minnie también tuvo su dosis de miedo por si algo no salía bien. Y Vic no tiene ningún derecho a mirarla como si hubiese matado a su hijo.

Jack alarga las manos hacia su cara y agarra su nariz. El descubrimiento de esa curiosa protuberancia en el rostro de su madre hace que se ría suavemente. Dominique se quita la mano de su hijo de la cara y la besa, antes de abrazarlo.

Merlín, cuánto lo quiere. Aunque no haya dormido una noche entera por él, porque a Jack _siempre_ le entra hambre a las cuatro y veinte de la madrugada, y luego llora cuando ella lo deja en la cuna, por lo que no puede hacerlo hasta que no está completamente dormido, casi una hora y media más tarde. Por suerte, Frank se ha solidarizado con ella (bajo amenaza de raparlo mientras esté dormido) y se queda todo el tiempo sentado a su lado, observando cómo a Jack se le cierran los ojos de cansancio.

-¿Tú crees que debería hablar con Vic?-le pregunta Dominique entonces al bebé. Jack sonríe por toda respuesta-. Nunca te ha tenido en brazos-comenta. Entonces se le ocurre que puede que su hermana odie a su hijo sólo por estar vivo, y lo pega a su pecho.

Se dice que tiene que hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas y aclararle que nadie más que los que la liaron en el discurso de investidura de Anne Green tiene la culpa de la suerte del hermano de Juliet.

* * *

Tom tiene la impresión de que Lisbeth sigue demasiado pálida para estar bien.

No le gusta ni un ápice verla así. Está sepultada por varias mantas, en un intento de los sanadores para que conserve el calor. Al parecer, mientras esté tan débil no puede mantener del todo su temperatura corporal, por lo que hay que echarle una mano. Le han curado la brecha de la cabeza y soldado la cadera, fracturada al caer, y después de asegurarse de que la madre estuviera bien han comprobado el estado del bebé.

Tom aún no puede creer que siga vivo. Pero debe de ser cierto. Una de las primeras cosas que ha hecho cuando le han permitido ver a Lisbeth ha sido, precisamente, poner una mano sobre su vientre, expectante. Tras varios angustiosos segundos, ha notado la respuesta de su hijo.

Sin embargo, Lisbeth tendrá que pasar un tiempo en el hospital. Tiene la tensión muy alta, motivo de los dolores de cabeza que tanta agonía le causan, y los sanadores quieren controlarlo. Tom está de acuerdo; la idea de que a la joven le ocurra algo peor le da tanto miedo como la de que pierdan al bebé.

El joven le acaricia el pelo, intentando pensar con optimismo. No le resulta fácil, pero finalmente consigue ver el lado bueno de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Lisbeth lleva seis meses de embarazo. A lo sumo, le quedan tres para dar a luz, y entonces todo se acabará, ella no sufrirá más malestar por el bebé y el pequeño nacerá y crecerá sano y fuerte, como cualquier niño normal. Y entonces pasarán de ser una de las parejas más extrañas que se hayan visto a convertirse en una familia, también bastante rara, por descontado.

Es entonces cuando Lisbeth despierta. No lo hace de golpe, sino que mueve la cabeza un poco en dirección a la mano con la que Tom le acaricia el pelo durante unos segundos, y después abre los ojos lentamente. Parpadea varias veces y mira alrededor. Entonces descubre a Tom, sentado en el borde de la cama. Sonríe un poco.

-Hola-lo saluda con la voz extremadamente débil.

-Hola-responde él-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele todo-confesa Lisbeth en voz baja-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Me he desmayado otra vez?

Tom asiente.

-Scherezade me ha dicho que te mareaste subiendo las escaleras y te caíste-explica. Se muerde el labio.

Sin embargo, la joven no se da cuenta. En cuanto el ex Slytherin menciona su caída, sus ojos se desvían a su abultado vientre, y sus manos lo aferran con fuerza.

-¿El bebé está…?-empieza, absolutamente aterrada.

-Está vivo-responde Tom. Inmediatamente, Lisbeth se tranquiliza, aunque sigue acariciando a su hijo a través de su piel-. Los sanadores dicen que lo protegiste muy bien cuando te caíste.

Ella se sonroja un poco.

-No quiero que le pase nada-explica en voz baja. Tom le acaricia el pelo de nuevo. _Tan buena_, piensa, no por primera vez. La forma de ser de Lizzie ha pasado de causarle incomprensión a ser motivo de admiración-. ¿Cómo supiste…?

-Scherezade me buscó y me lo dijo-Tom aparta la vista-. Pensaba que estabas…-no consigue terminar la frase. La idea de quedarse sin Lisbeth es tan horrible que no puede concebirla; sería como tener un dementor viviendo en su interior.

Lisbeth parece comprender lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

-Eh, no me voy a morir-susurra-. Te lo prometo.

Tom la cree.

* * *

Lena no entiende por qué, con lo fácil que es, no empezó a salir antes con Tony. Siente que ha desperdiciado media vida saliendo con otros chicos, y sabe que él piensa de forma parecida. Merlín, si están a las mil maravillas juntos.

Se da la vuelta en la cama, poniéndose boca abajo. Le duele la espalda; ha debido de dormir en una mala postura. Sin embargo, sonríe, porque sabe que ha soñado algo bonito. Está por jurar que tenía que ver con su padre.

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia cuando nota un beso en el cuello. Sin embargo, no se mueve; tiene curiosidad por ver qué va a hacer Tony ahora. Siente el cálido aliento del joven bajando por su espalda, aderezado con un beso cada cinco vértebras.

-Sé que estás despierta-susurra. Lena se encoge un poco; le hace cosquillas-. ¿Ves?

Resignada, la joven se gira hasta quedar boca arriba para poder mirarlo.

-Intentaba dormir. Y me duele la espalda.

Tony arquea las cejas.

-Son las ocho de la tarde-le recuerda; Lena cae en la cuenta de que es cierto. Hoy ha salido antes del trabajo, y ha ido a ver cómo siguen Lizzie y su hijo (para ser francos, no demasiado bien; sobre todo la joven), donde ha encontrado a Tony visitando a su hermana y fulminando con la mirada a Tom Watson, en presencia del cual Lena se siente extrañamente incómoda. Lo ha sacado de la habitación para evitar que sus gruñidos despertaran a Lizzie, y después de eso se han aparecido a la casa del joven, que pese a no estar vacía es tan grande que no corren riesgo de que sus padres los oigan.

-¿Tus padres siguen aquí?-inquiere Lena entonces.

-No-responde Tony-. Mientras estabas dormida se han ido a ver a mi hermana-entonces suspira.

Lena sabe lo que le ocurre. Está mortalmente preocupado por Lizzie. A decir verdad, ella también teme que su estado empeore más, pero no puede decírselo.

-Mira el lado bueno-intenta animarlo-. Cuando el bebé nazca estará mejor.

Tony sonríe un poco.

-Pero ahora está _mal_. Y debería haberse deshecho de esa cosa cuando estuvo a tiempo; la está matando por dentro.

-No digas eso-lo riñe la joven-. Mira, es un bebé. Es tu sobrino.

-Por su culpa mi hermana se cayó por las escaleras-gruñe Tony-. Y también por culpa de Watson. Él la ha dejado embarazada.

Lena le acaricia el pelo rubio con suavidad. A decir verdad, ella tampoco termina de comprender la relación de su amiga con el ex Slytherin. Sabe que Lizzie lo quiere, y en cierto modo supone que él también (porque la expresión desesperada de su rostro cuando se apareció con ella en San Mungo no era, ni por asomo, normal), pero hay algo en el joven que no termina de gustarle.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Si quieres, puedo pedir que me dejen asistirla en el parto.

-¿En serio?-inquiere Tony. Lena asiente-. Vale-acepta.

-No ocurrirá nada malo, pero si así estás más tranquilo…

Tony la interrumpe dándole un beso, tumbado sobre ella. Lena se aferra con ambas manos a su cuello, notando cómo las manos del joven van tamborileando rítmicamente sobre su cuerpo, bajando por su estómago y más allá, haciendo que la muchacha se estremezca.

-Es mejor recordar lo que hacemos-comenta, sonriendo. Tony vuelve a besarla, aunque Lena se da cuenta de que sigue preocupado-. Todo va a salir bien-le asegura, pese a que nadie lo puede saber con certeza-. Pero no seas tan negativo, que te va a salir una úlcera o algo.

-La negatividad se me pasa contigo aquí-le asegura Tony.

* * *

Lorcan volvió hace unos meses a su casa.

Los sanadores ya consideran que no hay ningún problema con su cabeza, a excepción del miedo que nunca se irá, así que le han permitido regresar al piso que comparte con Lysander, Rose y Tatiana. El joven se alegra sinceramente; empezaba a olvidar lo que es la luz del día.

Por eso, hoy, que no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo, se le ha ocurrido salir a la terraza a tomar el sol. Se tumba boca abajo en la hamaca con los ojos cerrados, sin camiseta, sonriendo, contento de que por fin las cosas parezcan estar enderezándose.

En los últimos meses ha terminado de convencerse de que el recuerdo de Rose torturando a su madre es más que falso, porque ella es demasiado buena para cometer semejante crueldad. Lorcan ha redescubierto por qué estaba… _está_ tan enamorado de la joven: le encanta el modo en que sus ojos se achinan cuando sonríe, y la peca que tiene debajo de la ceja que se ve siempre. Y también la forma en la que el viento le despeina el cabello rojizo. Y la cara de sueño que tiene cuando baja a desayunar. Y… y todo, en realidad. Rose es la cosa más bonita en cinco universos a la redonda. Incluso esa racionalidad en sus pensamientos, que la hace tan cuadriculada, le resulta en cierto modo encantadora.

Pero no se lo ha dicho. Lorcan supone que es porque no encuentra el momento apropiado, aunque la realidad es que cada vez que la ve tiene que recordarse que ella no le ha hecho nada, al menos al principio. Luego bastan sólo unos minutos de conversación para que el joven se convenza de que Rose es buena.

-Lorcan, ¿tú te has visto?

Es Rose. Haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar el recuerdo que lo torturó durante semanas de su mente, Lorcan abre los ojos lo justo para ver, para que el sol no le haga daño a la vista. Descubre a la joven, con la cabellera pelirroja recogida en un moño apresurado, mirándolo con los ojos entornados en actitud severa y los brazos en jarras.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta, sin comprender.

Rose pone los ojos en blanco.

-Hazme el favor de mirarte la espalda-Lorcan obedece, con cierta dificultad, y observa que la tiene roja como un cangrejo.

-Me he quemado-observa.

Rose arquea las cejas con frialdad.

-Muy agudo, Lorcan.

-Bueno… a lo mejor debería echarme crema o algo-comenta él, levantándose y entrando en la casa. Rose lo sigue y cierra la puerta de la terraza tras ellos-. Eh… Oye, Rose, ¿qué bote es?

A Lorcan no le importa que Rose se ría. Es que hay tantas cosas y tan distintas en el armario del baño que él ya no sabe cuál es el _aftersun_. La culpa es de la pelirroja, y también de Tatiana, piensa con cierto rencor; son ellas las que necesitan echarse cinco mil novecientos noventa y cuatro potingues distintos (aproximadamente) en pelo, cara y cuerpo para estar perfectísimas y divinas de la muerte a la hora de salir. Con lo guapas que son las dos al natural.

La joven pone los ojos en blanco y lo aparta para coger el bote en cuestión. Se vuelve hacia Lorcan.

-Vete al sofá y siéntate, anda. Dudo que te llegues tú solo.

Lorcan obedece. Rose se sienta tras él y le echa crema, y luego empieza a extenderla. Pese a que de momento no le duele, Lorcan agradece el frescor. Sonríe al notar los círculos que Rose hace en su espalda.

-Oye, Rose-la llama.

-Dime.

-Antes de todo esto, tú y yo estábamos saliendo, ¿verdad?

Rose deja su masaje durante una fracción de segundo antes de reanudarlo. Lorcan lamenta estar dándole la espalda; le hubiese gustado ver su cara.

-Sí-responde tras unos segundos.

Lorcan esperaba que preguntara el porqué de la cuestión, pero para su decepción la joven no lo hace. Se muerde el labio, buscando una manera de plantearle lo que quiere decirle. Un plan B, ya que el A acaba de ser abortado por la concisión y brevedad de Rose Weasley.

-Y… Rose-prueba de nuevo.

-Dime-repite ella-. Por cierto, esto ya está-Lorcan va a hablar, pero entonces nota una dolorosa palmada en la espalda-. ¡Uy, lo siento!-se disculpa Rose-. No me he dado cuenta… Tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-Llena de torposoplos-apunta Lorcan, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su piel quemada, volviéndose hacia ella.

Rose pone los ojos en blanco.

-Eso no existe. Simplemente estaba pensando en otra cosa-sentencia.

-¿Por qué eres tan cuadriculada?-inquiere el joven. Rose arquea las cejas.

-Pues por el mismo motivo por el que tú tienes la cabeza en las nubes. Porque sí. Y además es más práctico. Es mejor saber lo que va a pasar, para así pod…

Rose se interrumpe cuando Lorcan, abortados los planes A, B y todo el alfabeto, la besa. Porque el joven nunca ha creído en los planes; cuadricularse es cosa de Rose. Y Lorcan no es como ella, ni mucho menos. Por eso le atrae tanto.

Rose se abraza a él, pero un respingo le indica que está tocando territorio quemado. De modo que deja que Lorcan la hunda en el sofá, conformándose con acariciar su pelo rubio y sentir sus manos agarrándola a ella, de esa forma que hace meses que no lo ha hecho, pero con más intensidad, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y, por primera vez, Lorcan no tiene que esforzarse para apartar el horrible recuerdo de su mente. Ahora está más convencido que nunca de que es sólo un mal sueño. Uno muy realista, sí, pero que jamás sucedió.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Dejando de lado los problemas de Lizzie con su embarazo… ¡qué monos son Rose y Lorcan! Tenía esta escena en la cabeza desde que escribí el secuestro de él (sí, todo lo que pasó el pobre fue fruto de mi mente retorcida, todo para que se llegara a esta escena).

¿Reviews?


	22. No te apagues

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **ANYABLACK**, **AnnaGreen**, **Gaby Sara**, **Annimo** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Capítulo vigesimoprimero: "No te apagues"_

_Grita el silencio al sordo que  
todo va mal, nada está bien.  
Corre la estatua a evitar  
que salpique el olvido,  
que moje el agua del mar.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Finisterra**

En los días siguientes, el estado de Lizzie y su bebé no mejora en absoluto. Más bien al contrario: pese a que tiene a varios sanadores pendientes sólo de ella y de la criatura, cada vez el dolor de cabeza es más intenso, y ya ni las pociones ayudan a eliminarlo, sólo rebajan su intensidad.

La joven sabe que Tom está preocupado. No va a negar que ella también teme que, después de todo lo que está sufriendo, algún contratiempo le arrebate a su bebé, pero intenta apartarlo de su mente y pensar en otra cosa, porque los ojos del joven dejan de brillar cada vez que la ve cogerse la cabeza en un intento por amainar el dolor.

Hoy, sin embargo, se siente mejor al despertar. Abre los ojos y parpadea, para ver a Tom sentado en una silla junto a la cama, dormido.

Lizzie le ha dicho ya varias veces que tiene que ir a dormir a su casa, a una cama, donde su cuerpo esté cómodo, porque va a acabar con un dolor de espalda enorme. Y, si le duele la espalda, no podrá coger a su hijo.

Como si tuviera un sexto sentido, Tom se despierta entonces. Contiene un bostezo y observa a Lizzie, que le sonríe. Él se levanta y se acerca a la cama, dejándose caer en el borde.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta con seriedad.

-Mejor-Tom arquea las cejas, escéptico-. De verdad-insiste ella. Nota una suave patada y se lleva una mano al lugar de donde procede. Merlín, qué ganas tiene de poder abrazar a su bebé. Tom observa su gesto sin moverse.

-Todo es culpa del bebé-comenta en voz baja. Lizzie lo mira escandalizada.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto-se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas-. Él sólo quiere vivir, no tiene la culpa de…

-Como quieras-Tom sacude la cabeza y mira al suelo. No le apetece discutir.

Lizzie no habla en un buen rato. Sólo se incorpora hasta quedar sentada en la cama, observándolo con tristeza y algo de rabia. Tristeza, porque sabe que toda la situación le está afectando más de lo que quiere admitir. Rabia, porque no es justo que culpe de todo a una criatura cuyo único delito es aferrarse a la vida con tanta determinación.

-Tom-lo llama entonces. Él vuelve a mirarla-. ¿Me abrazas?

Tom se acerca a ella y la rodea con los brazos. Lisbeth también lo hace, y apoya la cabeza en el pecho del joven, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Nota que él apoya la cara sobre su propia cabeza y le acaricia la espalda, y sonríe. Después de todo, el joven ha acabado desarrollando algo de inteligencia emocional.

-Todo va a estar bien.

Lizzie no tiene claro si Tom intenta convencerla a ella o a sí mismo.

* * *

Desde que Lorcan consiguió besar a Rose, se le hace algo más llevadera la rutina de repetirse que no tiene ningún motivo para temerla u odiarla, lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza cuando la ve. Aunque quizá ahora no busca tanto el contacto físico con ella, en beneficio de las charlas que son capaces de mantener durante toda la noche, y que sólo terminan cuando alguno de los dos –generalmente Rose– se queda dormido, y el otro –generalmente Lorcan– tiene que arroparlo para que no coja frío. Cuando está dormida es el momento en que Lorcan se siente más tranquilo, y pese a que sabe que debería ir a dormir a su cuarto siempre cae rendido al sueño a su lado.

Ahora no están dormidos. Han salido temprano, porque Rose se levantó ayer con un humor de perros diciendo que está más gorda que Tatiana. Lorcan opina que eso no es muy difícil, ya que la novia de Lys es tan delgada que siempre da la impresión de que se la va a llevar el viento, pero antes de que haya podido expresar su parecer Rose lo ha arrastrado para salir a correr con ella.

-Rose…, ¿podemos…volver?-Lorcan no está nada acostumbrado al ejercicio físico y a los cinco minutos ya va prácticamente arrastrándose.

-No, quejica. Vuelve tú si quieres-el joven está a punto de darse la vuelta, pero entonces Rose toma su mano y tira de él-. Era mentira. A ti también te vendrá bien moverte un poco; te pasas la vida sin hacer nada.

De modo que a Lorcan no le queda más remedio que seguirla. Cuando llevan veinte minutos, sin embargo, tiene la impresión de que como dé un solo paso más va a reventar. Rose se compadece de él y ambos vuelven a la casa, mientras la pelirroja se dedica a contarle el último cotilleo familiar: al parecer, su primo James ha roto con Elijah, lo cual es una pena, pues hacían una pareja preciosa, y nadie sabe el motivo con certeza.

Sin embargo, cuando abren la puerta de entrada, alcanzan a oír un fragmento de la conversación que mantiene Lysander con Tatiana en la cocina.

-Lys, no seas idiota. Ni tú ni Lorcan ganáis nada si se lo cuentas.

-¡Es mi hermano!-protesta Lysander-. Y esto le incumbe… debería decírselo.

-¿Y cómo lo harías?-replica la muchacha-. "Por cierto, Lorcan, mi novia te oyó gritar mientras te torturaban y no hizo nada. Ah, y que no se te olvide comprar el pan"-su voz tiene un deje de amargura-. Por Merlín, sólo conseguirías recordárselo más, y ahora que ha vuelto con Rose…

Y precisamente Rose es más rápida que él en reaccionar.

-¿QUÉ?-echa a andar a grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, generando ondas de furia-. ¿Que tú qué?

Lorcan la sigue, demasiado impresionado por lo que acaba de oír para decir nada. Antes de entrar, escucha unos golpes provenientes del interior y la voz de Lys intentando apaciguar a su novia:

-¡Rose, no…!-para cuando el muchacho llega, descubre a Rose apuntando con la varita a Lysander, que se ha puesto delante de Tatiana para escudarla, con los ojos echando fuego. Su hermano también tiene su varita en la mano, y Tatiana, que parece asustada, imita su gesto. Entonces Lys se fija en su hermano y palidece al darse cuenta-. Lor, lo de…

-Cállate-le ordena Lorcan, consiguiendo sonar por primera vez en su vida tan autoritario como su padre-. No necesito oír más.

* * *

Tony se aparece en la recepción de San Mungo. Echa a andar con determinación a la habitación en la que tienen ingresada a su hermana, intentando recordar todos los motivos por los que no debe matar al imbécil por culpa del cual su estado no hace sino empeorar. Y como a Lizzie le pase algo, Tom Watson lamentará hasta haberla mirado.

Cuando enfila el pasillo en el que está Lizzie, nota unos brazos que lo rodean por detrás. Un beso en el cuello le indica que es Lena. Sonriendo, el joven se da la vuelta y la saluda con otro beso, esta vez en los labios.

-Hola.

-Hola-replica ella-. ¿Has venido a ver a Lizzie?-Tony asiente-. Hoy está mejor-anuncia en tono confidencial-. Hasta se ha levantado para andar un poco.

La cara del joven se ilumina, y se pone en marcha de nuevo, llevando a Lena de la mano tras él.

Efectivamente, su hermana parece estar un poco menos pálida. Está sentada en el borde de la cama, junto a Tom Watson, que sonríe con una extraña alegría que Tony no cree haber visto jamás en él. El ex Slytherin entorna los ojos cuando lo ve entrar; desde el inicio del embarazo de Lizzie (y no es como si hubieran hablado mucho en el colegio), lo aguanta tan poco como Tony a él. Ambos se guardan de expresar su opinión sobre el otro cuando Lizzie está cerca, sin embargo.

-Ey, Tony-lo saluda. Se levanta con cierta dificultad y se acerca a él para abrazarlo-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien-replica él-. ¿Y tú? Estás mejor, me han dicho.

Lizzie asiente, y él le da un beso en la mejilla, acariciándole el pelo. Entonces, la pregunta de _qué pasaría si…_ se cuela en su mente. Tony abraza a su hermana con más fuerza. Van a estar siempre juntos, piensa decidido.

Como si el Destino, ese gran capullo, le hubiera leído el pensamiento y quisiera mofarse de él, en ese momento Lizzie suelta un grito de dolor, separándose de Tony y aferrando su abultado vientre. Tom se acerca a ella, alarmado, y la sujeta para que no se caiga. El hermano de la joven ayuda al ex Slytherin a dejarla en la cama de nuevo, mientras Lena se acerca para averiguar qué le ocurre, preocupada.

-Lizzie, vas a dar a luz-anuncia tras unos segundos.

La joven parpadea para contener las lágrimas al oírla. Tom le acaricia el pelo, y Tony aferra su mano para tratar de calmarla.

-Pero es muy pronto-solloza-. Apenas estoy de siete meses, esto no debería…

-Ha venido así-replica Lena. Mira a Tony y a Tom-. Quedaos con ella un poco mientras voy a avisar a los demás sanadores-_sin discutir, o lo lamentaréis_, parece añadir su mirada.

Tony ve a su novia salir, mientras algo horrible y viscoso se adhiere al interior de su estómago. Tiene un mal presentimiento, uno que no puede expulsar ni siquiera diciéndose que Lizzie es fuerte y no le pasará nada. Está asustándose tanto como ella. Sin embargo, cuando su hermana lo mira, sonríe un poco, intentando transmitirle una confianza y una seguridad que pocas veces ha estado tan lejos de sentir. A su lado, Tom ni siquiera lo intenta. Simplemente no se atreve a mirar a Lisbeth.

Un poco más tarde, por la puerta entra Lena, con aspecto preocupado, seguida de cinco sanadores, dos de los cuales llevan una camilla. Entre todos logran dejar a Lizzie, que intenta sin éxito contener las lágrimas, en ella. Tony y Tom echan a andar detrás de la comitiva de sanadores cuando éstos salen al pasillo.

-Tom-llama entonces Lena al ex Slytherin, Él la mira; parece tan asustado como Tony-. ¿Quieres entrar con ella?

La respuesta del joven es tan corta como obvia:

-Sí.

Lena se muerde el labio.

-Entonces, tú no puedes, Tony-dice mirando a su novio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es mi hermana, tengo todo el derecho a…

-Sólo puede entrar una persona con ella, son las reglas-lo interrumpe Lena con todo el dolor de su corazón-. Y se da preferencia al padre del bebé-agrega, mirando a Tom-. Eso si todo va bien.

Tony abre mucho los ojos. _¿"Si todo va bien"? ¿Qué podría ir mal? A Lizzie no puede pasarle nada, ella es fuerte…_ Lena le aprieta la mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo, y luego se adelanta para ver cómo va Lizzie. Tony observa a su hermana, aterrado. Ella, que va de espaldas, sonríe ligeramente al percatarse de su mirada, como intentando evitar que se asuste. El joven se acerca para tomar su mano…

… pero entonces ella entra en la sala que es su destino. Los sanadores, junto a Tom, entran, pero dos guardas agarran a Tony por los brazos.

-Tú no puedes entrar-le dice uno.

-Es mi hermana-musita Tony, mientras las puertas se cierran ante él. Lo ignoran.

La última imagen que tiene de Lizzie es la de su rostro sonriente y lloroso a la vez, y sus manos aferrando el vientre, mientras a su lado Tom le acaricia la mejilla.

* * *

Lizzie está convencida de que no va a sobrevivir al parto.

En realidad, hace ya unos cuantos días que comprendió que era muy difícil que los dos, su hijo (o hija) y ella, vivieran después de ese momento para contarlo, pero no se había parado a meditarlo mucho, porque Tom la tenía abrazada, algo que no suele hacer mucho, y Lizzie es incapaz de preocuparse con él en esa situación.

Pero ahora, cada contracción le cuesta la vida. Y le duele muchísimo. Por no hablar de que su cabeza está a punto de explotar; incluso le sangra la nariz, contrastando con la palidez de su rostro. Intenta obedecer en todo a los sanadores, pero cada contracción la deja más cerca de la inconsciencia. Lizzie lucha con cabezonería contra la idea de perder el conocimiento.

A su lado, Tom sostiene su mano, y sólo la mira a ella; el bebé no parece preocuparle lo más mínimo. Lizzie prefiere no establecer contacto visual con él, porque teme que el joven vea lo asustada que está. Sin embargo, cuando oye a alguien decir que el bebé está empezando a tener problemas para respirar, no puede evitar que sus ojos claros se claven en los negros de él

-Todo va a estar bien-le asegura Tom, pese a que la palidez de su rostro parece querer competir con la de la joven-. Lisbeth, eres fuerte-dice con un hilo de voz.

-Todos me llaman Lizzie-comenta ella entonces, justo después de una contracción que hace que más lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos-. ¿Por qué tú no?

Tom sonríe por unos instantes, y parece olvidarse de la situación en la que están cuando responde:

-Tu nombre es bonito. Nadie te odia por llevarlo. No veo motivos para usar un diminutivo.

Lizzie cierra un momento los ojos. Le duele mucho la cabeza, por no hablar de que siente que sus entrañas se están desgarrando al paso del bebé.

Entonces nota un dolor agudo, diferente al resto, que hace que suelte un alarido sin poder evitarlo. Tom le acaricia el pelo y, por primera vez, mira a los sanadores. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y la frente perlada de sudor, Lizzie también clava los ojos en ellos. No entiende muchas de las palabras, por lo que mira a Lena, que tiene los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta a su amiga. Lena se acerca a ella.

-El bebé tiene insuficiencia de oxígeno-explica. Al ver que a Lizzie se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos en contra de su voluntad, Tom le da un pequeño y doloroso pellizco en el dorso de la mano que, pese a no dejarle marca, logra que la joven se espabile un poco para escuchar a Lena-. Y te ha roto una vena a su paso-agrega. Tom se pone aún más blanco al oírla-. Pero no te preocupes; se puede curar si nos damos prisa.

Lizzie no ha oído lo último. Los ojos vuelven a cerrársele, y esta vez ni siquiera el pellizco de Tom logra hacer que los abra. Está aterrorizada ante la idea de que a su hijo pueda pasarle algo; ni siquiera se plantea que ella se está desangrando. Un sanador se aleja de ella para coger algo, pero Lizzie no logra averiguar adónde va. El agotamiento la está venciendo.

-Lisbeth-susurra Tom, inclinándose para acercar su cara a la de ella. Lizzie escucha una orden de un sanador, pero no logra comprenderla-. Sigue despierta-ordena con firmeza. Parece casi una amenaza, aunque no concreta lo que ocurrirá si la joven no obedece el mandato-. Todo va a estar bien-le promete en voz baja.

Quizá sea la debilidad, pero Lizzie cree ver lágrimas en los ojos del joven.

-El bebé estará bien-musita, confiada-. Si es niño, quiero que se llame Dorian. Y si es niña, Jolene-Tom se muerde el labio.

-No digas eso-suplica, dándole un beso en la sien-. Todavía no lo habíamos decidido.

-Son mis propuestas. Haz lo que quieras con ellas-replica Lizzie. Tom le da unas bofetadas suaves en la cara, intentando espabilarla, pero Lizzie apenas las siente. Se está sumiendo en un sopor cada vez más profundo, del que no puede salir por mucho que lo intente-. Eres la persona más extraña que conozco-dice entonces, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Eres todo lo que el mundo no es-a Lizzie la voz del joven le llega como si proviniera de un lugar muy lejano-. Luminosa-sonríe al recordar todas las veces que él ha pronunciado esas palabras-. No te apagues-Lizzie apenas lo oye, sólo ve sus labios moverse y su cerebro compone las palabras de Tom.

La muchacha pierde entonces el sentido. Su mano deja de aferrarse a la de Tom y cae, inerte, colgando a un lado de la camilla.

* * *

Tom observa, horrorizado, cómo la mano de Lisbeth resbala entre las suyas.

-Lisbeth-la joven tiene los ojos entreabiertos, pero sólo se ve blanco entre sus párpados. Mil veces más asustado que los días que pasó en Azkaban, Tom le agarra los hombros y la sacude, primero con suavidad, después con desesperación, al ver que no surte ningún efecto-. ¡Lisbeth! ¡Lisbeth!-la llama con insistencia.

Varios sanadores se ponen alrededor de la joven, murmurando hechizos que Tom no conoce, ignorándolo. Lena los observa con horror. Por el rabillo del ojo, Tom percibe a otro hombre acercarse a la joven sanadora y susurrarle algo al oído.

Tom vuelve a mirar a Lisbeth. Cada vez está más blanca. Se dispone a acariciarle el pelo de nuevo, pero de un tirón en el brazo alguien lo aparta de la camilla y empieza a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta.

-Tienes que salir de aquí-Tom reconoce la voz de Helena Wood. La joven pronuncia esas palabras de una forma que hace que él palidezca casi tanto como la inerte Lisbeth, que sigue inconsciente en la camilla. Desde luego, Lena parece estar al borde del llanto, y ha dictado la orden como si no hubiera nada que le doliese más que alejarlo de la luz más cálida que Tom conoce.

-No-intenta revolverse, pero no consigue soltarse. Entonces descubre que no es la joven, sino un sanador enorme y corpulento, de veintitantos años, quien lo arrastra hacia la salida-. Suéltame-le ordena-. Quiero estar con ella.

-No puedes-vuelve a decir Lena, que camina junto a él.

El hombre abre la puerta y saca a Tom de la estancia de un empujón. Para cuando el joven se gira, han vuelto a cerrar la puerta. Furioso y aterrado, se abalanza sobre ella y empieza a aporrearla, sin importarle que los guardas lo estén viendo.

-¡Dejadme entrar!-exige-. No podéis alejarla de mí-agrega en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa, Watson?

Tom entonces se gira y descubre al hermano mellizo de Lisbeth, Anthony, observándolo con sospecha. No, no es sospecha; es una promesa de que, como algo le pase a la joven, él sufrirá las consecuencias. Tom conoce demasiado bien ese tipo de miradas. No sabe qué contestarle, porque ni siquiera él logra articular correctamente sus ideas y apenas es capaz de hablar, de modo que desiste en su empeño de conseguir entrar con Lisbeth, pasa junto a Anthony y se sienta en una silla, observando el suelo, sumido en sus cavilaciones.

Sin embargo, Nott no está para tonterías. Se acerca a Tom con expresión intimidante y repite la pregunta, esta vez acompañada de la amenaza que el joven ha visto antes en sus ojos. De modo que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consigue aclarar su mente lo justo para responder:

-El bebé tiene insuficiencia de oxígeno-calca las palabras de Lena Wood-. Y a ella se le ha roto una vena.

Lo observa palidecer, sin sentir ningún tipo de lástima por él. El miedo es demasiado grande para permitir que más sentimientos se agolpen en el interior de Tom.

-Si a Lizzie le pasa algo…-empieza Tony.

Tom no escucha el final de la amenaza; simplemente clava los ojos en el suelo, mientras Anthony Nott se deja caer en otra silla, buscando algo en lo que no sea doloroso pensar. Finalmente, saca de su bolsillo el pergamino doblado y roto por los bordes que Lisbeth le regaló hace unos días, en el que lo plasmó a él sentado en el suelo junto a Scherezade. Entonces descubre por primera vez que la joven escribió algo en la parte inferior derecha, una sola frase anotada con letra tan diminuta que apenas se entiende:

"_Si sólo ves oscuridad, es porque estás a la sombra. Sólo hay que seguir andando para que te dé la luz_"

Tom se pregunta qué diablos puede significar eso. Bueno, lo que es entenderlo, lo entiende, al menos el sentido literal… ¿pero para qué le escribió ella eso? Apoya la cabeza en la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el bebé haya nacido y Lisbeth esté bien, piensa, se lo preguntará. Porque tiene que explicárselo, tiene que decirle el sentido de esa frase, pese a que él ya lo intuye. Se aferra a esa posibilidad como a un clavo ardiendo, por primera vez en su vida temiendo la oscuridad en lugar de aceptándola. Se ha acostumbrado demasiado a la luz de Lisbeth Nott.

Tras varias horas, la puerta se abre y por ella sale Helena Wood. Tom cae en la cuenta entonces: él mató a su padre. Claro que ella nunca lo sabrá. La joven tiene los ojos algo llorosos, y tiembla ligeramente.

Anthony Nott se abalanza sobre ella para abrazarla. Ella le acaricia el pelo y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Tom observa la escena con impaciencia, deseando que la joven diga de una maldita vez cómo está Lisbeth. Y el bebé.

-Ha habido muchas complicaciones-dice Lena finalmente-. Y el bebé es más pequeño de lo que pensábamos… pero sobrevivirá.

-¿Y mi hermana?-pregunta Tony entonces, exteriorizando lo que Tom piensa-. ¿Cómo está Lizzie?

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sí, os voy a dejar con la intriga. Siento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto.


	23. Para evitar desavenencias

¡Buenos días!

Gracias a **SilverWeasley**, **Mery Vedder**, **damcastillo**, **Pecas**, **Julietaa**, **AnnaGreen**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **CallMeStrange** (y su madre), **Gaby Sara** y **Ruth** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Y antes de nada, algo que os tengo que decir a todos: la mención del anterior capítulo de que James y Elijah han roto es por otro fic que estoy escribiendo. Con esto quiero decir que eso no se explica (ni siquiera se menciona más) aquí. Y, por otra parte, parece que os importa más esta pareja que si Lizzie vive o muere. Eso es que he conseguido que os guste, así que me siento bien :)

En respuesta a **SilverWeasley**: Soy cruel y juego con los sentimientos de las personas, sí. Por ello dejé el capítulo así.

En respuesta a **Pecas**: Sí, la muerte de Lizzie conllevaría un buen castigo para Tom...

En respuesta a **Ruth**: Punto uno, ¡hola! Punto dos, no me gusta el Rose/Scorpius en ninguna de sus variantes, ni me gustará, porque me gustó un tiempo y me empaché al ver que nadie parecía ser capaz de escribir algo distinto. Y el Rose/Lorcan es infinitamente más cuco, y el Lily/Scorpius también. Y no sé por qué he puesto los "puntos", porque sólo tenía que decir eso xD**  
**

En fin, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo vigesimosegundo: Para evitar desavenencias_

_Tú me preguntabas  
cuánto te quería yo:  
"Te quiero siempre, amor"  
_**Mägo de Oz-Siempre**

No está muerta.

Es un pobre consuelo.

Claro que si lo que viene inmediatamente después de esas tres palabras es un _Pero no sabemos si… si pasará la noche_, y se acompaña con _De momento, nadie puede pasar a verla_, lo que parece es una burla. Una burla cruel e increíblemente dolorosa. Infinitamente más que el largo corte que le recorre el brazo.

Tom ignora por qué lo ha hecho. Bueno, en realidad, lo sabe perfectamente. Lo que no comprende exactamente es qué esperaba conseguir cortándose con ese bisturí que ha encontrado en el almacén que ha resultado ser el primer sitio en que ha podido esconderse para tratar de huir de la dura e implacable realidad. Quizá que Lisbeth volviera a aparecer para salvarlo de la oscuridad.

Se mira el brazo izquierdo. Apenas ve su piel pálida, oculta tras los ríos de sangre que salen de la herida recta, limpia, que se ha hecho él mismo, canalizados por las antiguas cicatrices de cortes anteriores. La sangre gotea al suelo y contrasta con el blanco impoluto de las baldosas del suelo.

Y no cambia absolutamente _nada_. A él le duele el brazo, le duelen las lágrimas que se escapan en contra de su voluntad y le duelen los casi dos años que han pasado desde que se hizo daño por última vez, y sigue estando a un paso de perder lo que más le importa.

Entonces recuerda que el bebé está bien. Algo en su interior se remueve, pero Tom no sabe por qué. ¿Qué motivos tiene él para estar contento? ¿Que el ser que lleva meses haciendo que Lisbeth sufra continuos dolores de cabeza y fuertes mareos ha salido al mundo? ¿Que lo haya hecho sin importarle que su madre esté a punto de morir por él?

Tom sacude la cabeza. Supone que ese (_su_) mocoso no es culpable de nada, pero no puede evitar detestarlo aun sin haberlo visto. Una vocecilla insidiosa comenta que hubiera sido más práctico que _eso_ hubiera muerto cuando su madre se cayó por las escaleras. Y si Lisbeth… si Lisbeth _se apaga_, esa _cosa_ tendrá sus rasgos. Y su vida.

El muchacho suelta el bisturí, que hace un ruido metálico al caer al suelo y lo mancha aún más de sangre, en parte asqueado de sus propios pensamientos. Luego intenta taparse la herida con la mano derecha, tiñéndola de ese rojo parecido al vino también. No es hasta ese momento que se percata de que no puede mover los dedos de la mano izquierda. Ha debido de cortarse también algún tendón.

Suspira, preguntándose a quién puede decírselo para que se lo arregle y no suelte prenda sobre lo que ha visto, porque se le ocurren más bien pocas mentiras que pudieran convencer a alguien de que se ha cortado de esa manera tan violenta por accidente. Tras unos segundos, concluye que probablemente sea mejor no decírselo a nadie. Se plantea también el interrogante de si ese tipo de lesiones se curarán por sí mismas.

De todas formas, piensa, si a Lisbeth le pasa algo no habrá sanador que pueda curarlo.

* * *

Que Watson haya sido lo suficientemente idiota como para salir corriendo en un intento de huir de los problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos no quiere decir que Tony tenga pensado hacer lo mismo.

Pese a la prohibición expresa de que cualquiera vea a su hermana, él _no es capaz_ de quedarse quieto sabiendo que Lizzie puede… que puede que él no vuelva a verla. De modo que se ha hecho un encantamiento desilusionador para camuflarse y ahora camina por un pasillo tras una sanadora de mediana edad.

Sin embargo, se distrae al ver a Lena saliendo con expresión abatida de una habitación. No le dice nada a su novia, pero su tez camuflada palidece. Con el presentimiento de que Lizzie está en el lugar del que acaba de salir la muchacha, Tony entra cuando Lena y la otra sanadora desaparecen por el pasillo.

Lo primero que piensa, antes incluso del desesperado _Merlín, que se ponga bien_ y del ingenuo _Al menos está viva,_ es que daría lo que fuera por ser él quien estuviera en esa cama luchando por su vida. Lizzie es demasiado buena, demasiado inocente y demasiado frágil como para estar pasando por una experiencia tan horrible. Ella debería estar en otra habitación, sosteniendo a su bebé –al cual Tony aún no ha visto ni desea ver– y decidiendo su nombre junto al idiota de Watson.

Lizzie está más pálida de lo que él la ha visto en su vida. Más que al inicio de su embarazo, cuando creían que los mareos se debían a algún virus con muy mala uva; más que cuando volvió temblorosa de estar en Azkaban visitando a Tom; más que cuando se cayó por las escaleras y estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé. Su pelo rubio casi parece oscuro al lado del rostro cerúleo, que podría confundirse con la almohada sobre la que reposa su cabeza, salvo por sus labios amoratados, como si se hubiera metido en una piscina de agua helada. El único brazo que queda fuera de las sábanas, con una aguja introduciendo un líquido transparente en sus venas por el dorso de la mano, parece poder quebrarse al más mínimo roce, y tiene las puntas de los dedos también amoratadas.

Tony atina a deshacer el hechizo desilusionador que lo hace invisible y se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirando a su hermana con súplica, como si así fuera a conseguir que se recuperase. Merlín, viéndola resulta más fácil que nunca creer las palabras de Lena: _Pero no sabemos si… si pasará la noche_. Tony aparta ese pensamiento de su mente. Lizzie no puede abandonarlo. Se lo prometió. Y también le debe una a su hijo.

-Lizzie-la llama en voz baja. Toma su mano con cuidado y se estremece al notarla fría-. Por favor, Lizzie, por mí, por ese bebé o por el idiota de Watson si quieres; por lo que sea, pero cumple lo que prometes-le ruega.

* * *

Está anocheciendo, y Lysander aún sigue buscando a Lorcan.

Cuando su hermano ha descubierto lo que él y Tatiana llevan varios meses ocultando por su propio bien, no ha reaccionado mal, salvo la amarga orden para que Lys se callase. La que se lo ha tomado mal ha sido Rose, que sigue queriendo estrangular a Tatiana. Si lo piensa fríamente, Lysander no se lo puede reprochar.

Se siente fatal. Sabe que Lorcan tiene motivos para estar enfadado, y también que haber vuelto con Tatiana después de saber lo que hizo supone una traición para su hermano, pero ella es capaz de hacer que olvide asuntos relativos a la moral con sólo mirarlo. Y Merlín, Tatiana se arrepiente de lo que hizo; si no, no lo habría dicho. A la joven le cuesta mucho disculparse, y no es capaz de hacerlo cuando la conciencia no le remuerde de verdad.

Lorcan ha salido "a dar un paseo" cuando ha conseguido volver a pensar, amenazando con maldecir a quien se le ocurriera seguirlo. Lysander sabe que la posibilidad de que su hermano mellizo lo maldiga es realmente baja, pero no ha ido tras él por respeto (y porque tenía que evitar que Tatiana y Rose se mataran). No obstante, el sol ya se ha ido hace rato y aún no ha vuelto, y el recuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez que Lorcan desapareció es demasiado reciente, demasiado vívido y demasiado horroroso como para quedarse en casa esperando a que su hermano vuelva con un más que justificado humor de perros.

Tatiana, por su parte, ha mantenido una acalorada discusión con Rose Weasley, que ha ido desde los reproches de la pelirroja por no haber hecho nada por Lorcan hasta los francamente infundados _puta_ que han acabado gritándose la una a la otra; por fortuna, no han llegado al punto de querer sacarse los ojos, y cada una se ha ido a su cuarto para despotricar de la otra en voz baja.

Pero Lysander sigue sin encontrar a Lorcan. El pánico bulle en su interior mientras intenta apartar de su mente la idea de que vaya a ocurrirle algo malo; su hermano es más cauto desde que salió de San Mungo, seguro que no ocurre nada…

Pero una vocecilla insidiosa se empeña en recordarle que pueden hacerle daño de muchas formas a su hermano.

Cuando está a punto de asfixiarse de pura angustia, lo ve. Lorcan está sentado en el banco de un parque, mirando los columpios de los que una madre muggle intenta bajar a tres niños, que Lys supone que serán sus hijos. Su hermano no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que Lysander llega hasta su lado.

-Te he dicho que no me siguieras-gruñe, observando cómo la madre baja del tobogán a la que parece más pequeña, una niña de unos cuatro años.

-Llevas todo el día fuera-replica Lysander-. Empezaba a preocuparme. Eres un inmaduro-concluye, repitiendo lo mismo que ha estado diciendo desde que tiene uso de razón.

Lorcan lo mira con rabia. La madre logra desenganchar del columpio a un niño que no tendrá más de seis años.

-¿Me estás llamando inmaduro? ¿A mí? ¿Te recuerdo lo que has hecho _tú_?

Lysander suspira. Para ganar algo de tiempo, observa a la mujer muggle rescatar a su tercer hijo y llevárselos a los tres mientras les riñe.

-Sé que te molesta… y lo entiendo. Pero Tatiana se arrepiente y…

-¿Y? ¿Y qué, Lys?-replica Lorcan-. Eso no sirve ya de nada. Que Tatiana se arrepienta no quita que yo haya estado diez días…-no logra terminar. Ni siquiera ahora. Es demasiado horrible para Lorcan, y nunca puede decirlo en voz alta. Lysander se muerde el labio.

Tras unos segundos, lo intenta de nuevo:

-Oye, Lorcan… te vas a cabrear… pero no puedo dejar a Tatiana. Aunque sepa lo que ha hecho. La quiero. Además, sé que si ella hubiese sabido que eras tú, habría hecho algo. Y sé que…

-No, no sabes nada-lo interrumpe Lorcan-. Te crees que por haberte pasado todos esos días pegado a mí en el hospital entiendes lo que es _eso_, y no es así. Aunque pensaba que te preocupabas un poco por mí…-sacude la cabeza-. No lo sabes, Lysander, ni siquiera por encima. Si lo supieras, no habrías vuelto con tu novia.

Pese a que Lorcan no ha gritado, ni siquiera ha levantado la voz por encima de su volumen normal, esas palabras han sido lo que más ha dolido a Lysander. Porque él sabe, más o menos, lo que le pasó a su hermano, que fue doloroso, que pasó semanas completamente aterrorizado y sin atreverse a hablar siquiera… no es justo que Lorcan le diga eso. Pero si lo piensa desde esa perspectiva, el adjetivo _monstruo_, tal y como su hermano lo aplicaba a Rose cuando estaba confundido respecto a ella, es idóneo para Tatiana.

-Lorcan, no puedes obligarme a que la deje-dice, sin embargo. No quiere estar alejado de ella.

Él entorna los ojos.

-Yo no te estoy obligando a nada. Pero no entiendo cómo dices que te preocupas tanto por mí y por la noche vas a follarte a la que permitió que me… que ocurriera todo eso.

Lysander baja la vista. Aunque no haya sonado como una orden, está claro que es lo que Lorcan pretendía: que rompa con Tatiana Zabini. Su hermano menor siempre ha sido, de los dos, el más parecido a su madre, y en ese aspecto también: nunca exige nada directamente, pero lo da a entender de una forma abrumadora.

Sacude la cabeza y echa a andar de vuelta a casa. No cree que Lorcan vaya a tardar mucho. Su hermano lo sigue y camina a su lado, pero no lo mira en todo el trayecto.

Esa noche, Lysander no logra pegar ojo.

Lorcan tampoco.

* * *

Al amanecer, Lena sale de la habitación de Lizzie con algo más de optimismo: su amiga sigue viva. Débil, tanto que han estado a punto de perderla en una ocasión, pero aferrándose con uñas y dientes a la vida, como una auténtica luchadora. Quizá incluso la posibilidad de que se recupere sea factible.

Pasa por la sala de espera, donde ve a Tony durmiendo; con todo el dolor de su corazón, se vio obligada a echarlo anoche de la habitación de su hermana, y él le dijo cosas francamente horribles. Lena no le ha dado demasiada importancia; sabe de sobra que Tony no puede pensar cuando algo le preocupa, y que cuando se trata de Lizzie el joven sencillamente no logra hacer razonamientos más complejos que _Tengo que estar con ella para que no le pase nada_. Y supone que no tardará en pedirle perdón, a su manera. No lo despierta; pese a que está en una postura francamente incómoda y luego le dolerá la espalda, es preferible eso a que no duerma.

Pasa de largo, con la intención de coger un bote de poción vigorizante para tomársela y poder pasar más tiempo vigilando a Lizzie; sin embargo, cuando entra en el almacén, lo encuentra ocupado. Tom Watson está encogido en un rincón, dormido.

Eso no es lo que alerta a Lena. Lo que le preocupa es la mancha oscura que hay a su lado, que ella puede jurar que es sangre, en cuyo centro hay un bisturí plateado. Y su brazo izquierdo, cubierto también de ese líquido.

-Oh, Merlín-musita, acercándose a él. Lo zarandea casi con violencia. No puede haber… Por Merlín, no puede ser tan idiota como para haber intentado lo que ella cree, ¿verdad?

Tom abre los ojos, confundido. Cuando ve a Lena intenta retroceder, antes de darse cuenta de quién es ella y de que la pared le impide alejarse de la muchacha.

-¿Qué haces…?-entonces ve su brazo y trata de esconderlo, pero Lena es más rápida y le agarra la muñeca con la fuerza que todas las peleas con su hermano mayor le han conferido-. Suelta. Suéltame.

-Tengo que curarte eso-replica Lena con calma, ignorando los intentos del muchacho por apartar el brazo de su vista-. ¿Puedes mover la mano?

Tom deja de intentar resistirse y aprieta las mandíbulas.

-No-admite a regañadientes-. ¿Se cura?-Lena asiente y saca su varita. No es ningún procedimiento complicado-. ¿Lisbeth está…?

Lena aparta la vista de la herida, que ha dejado de supurar sangre. Se levanta y saca varias gasas y una venda de una de las cajas.

-Sigue viva-le informa-. De milagro, pero lo está-le coloca las gasas con cuidado en la herida y le venda el antebrazo. Cuando termina se levanta-: ¿No quieres ver al bebé?

Tom se encoge de hombros, y Lena ve en sus ojos que le agradece sinceramente el no estar interrogándolo sobre lo que hay en su brazo, no sólo la herida, sino también las otras cicatrices. Pero sus ojos son más negros que nunca.

-¿Por qué querría yo ver a _eso_?-escupe con rencor.

Lena se muerde el labio.

-Eres su padre-argumenta-. Y si… si Lizzie no… no sobrevive, te tendría a ti.

Tom entorna los ojos.

-No pienso cuidar al culpable de que ella no esté-declara. Lena suspira.

-Al menos, tienes que conocerlo-Tom agacha la cabeza, vencido. Aunque Lena no lo sepa, lo único que subyace bajo el ínfimo deseo de conocer a su hijo es la necesidad de tener unos rasgos a los que odiar.

-Vamos a conocerlo, entonces.

* * *

Cuando, por la mañana, Rose baja a la cocina para desayunar, se plantea ir a una cafetería.

Jamás ha visto tanta tensión entre Lorcan y Lysander. No es que no se hablen, sino que ni siquiera se miran, y sólo se dirigen al otro con formalidad y palabras secas y carentes de sentimiento. Sin embargo, mientras que Lorcan no deja de moverse cogiendo galletas y mordisqueándolas mientras se pasea por toda la cocina, demostrando así su nerviosismo, Lysander está sentado con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa, la taza de leche blanca –ya fría– frente a él y las tostadas intactas unos centímetros a la derecha de la taza; sus ojos azules, más saltones que de costumbre por las ojeras que los adornan, están fijos en un punto concreto en medio de ninguna parte.

-Buenos días, Rose-dice Lorcan. Ella sonríe un poco, y francamente se sorprende cuando el joven le da un beso en la mejilla al pasar por su lado. Lorcan está intentando volver a ser cariñoso con ella, pero le cuesta un poco, por lo que la pelirroja valora mucho cada detalle, por ínfimo que sea, que el joven tiene con ella.

-Pásame el aceite-le pide Lys a su hermano en un tono tan neutro que da miedo. Él se lo da, y cuando Rose está preguntándose para qué diablos va a echar aceite en una tostada de mantequilla y mermelada, ve a Lysander echándola en la leche, aunque parece tener demasiado sueño –o estar demasiado distraído– para darse cuenta.

Rose se acerca a él y le arrebata la botella de las manos.

-Vamos a ver, ¿os importaría explicarme qué pasa aquí? Lorcan, ¿por qué no te estás quieto? Y tú, Lys, ¿se puede saber en qué diablos estás pensando para echar aceite en un vaso de leche?

Los dos hermanos se miran. Lorcan tiene un brillo triunfante en la mirada, que no obstante está empañado por algo que Rose no reconoce. Lysander, por su parte, pese a no tener los ojos llorosos, es la viva imagen de la desesperación y la impotencia.

-Díselo tú, Lysander-propone Lorcan.

Él encaja el golpe apretando los puños y bajando la vista hacia su taza de leche con aceite.

-Tatiana se ha ido a casa de sus padres.

-¿Has roto con ella?-la alegría que impregna su voz al decirlo resulta inevitable; Rose no puede negar que lleva deseándolo desde que ayer descubrió lo que hizo la persona a la que consideraba su amiga, y considera que, cuanto más lejos la tenga, mejor. Sin embargo, Lysander niega con la cabeza y mira a su hermano con rencor.

-Díselo tú, Lorcan-sugiere, en un tono parecido al que el rubio ha usado hace unos segundos-. Es lo que estabas deseando, ¿no?-escupe con amargura.

Lorcan se muerde el labio. Da la impresión de que, de alguna forma retorcida y extraña, lo que ha ocurrido no es lo que él deseaba, pese a que él le confesó a Rose que no había nada que desease más que el que Tatiana se alejara de su hermano, porque es demasiado mezquina como para merecer estar con alguien como Lys.

-Es Tatiana la que ha roto con él-explica-. Ha dicho que lo hace para "evitar desavenencias" entre nosotros por su culpa.

Rose se muerde el labio. Ahora comprende lo que le ocurre a Lysander.

Y lo que es peor, comprende que se ha acabado todo lo que pudiera haber habido entre Lys y Tatiana.

Y, pese a que sabe que es lo correcto, no puede evitar sentir lástima.

* * *

Pese a que Tom tenía pensado detestar a ese ser por culpa del cual está a un respiro de perder a Lisbeth, lo cierto es que cuando mira a la criatura que hay en el interior de la cuna no es capaz de sentir ni siquiera una pizca de aversión hacia ella.

Porque ese bebé es una miniatura de Lisbeth. Pese a los tubos y cables que la rodean, introduciéndose en su cuerpo diminuto por una aguja en la planta del pie, no resulta muy difícil darse cuenta de que tiene sus orejas, su barbilla… incluso sus manitas son una réplica en pequeño de las de su madre. Tom sólo encuentra su pelo y su nariz en la criatura. Y desea no encontrar sus ojos cuando los abra. Los de Lisbeth son más bonitos.

-Es precioso-constata.

-_Preciosa_-lo corrige Helena, que está a su lado. Tom la mira con los ojos como platos.

-¿Es una niña?

Ella asiente.

-Se parece bastante a Lizzie, ¿verdad?-comenta. Tom no responde. Acaba de recordar que él mató al padre de la joven que hace unos minutos le ha arreglado los tendones. Algo parecido al remordimiento se apodera de él, y no logra seguir manteniéndole la mirada. De modo que observa de nuevo a su hija-. ¿Quieres cogerla?

Tom asiente, alegrándose de que la conversación le dé algo que no sea turbador para pensar. Lena coge al bebé, con cuidado para no enredarla en ningún cable, y se lo tiende. Tras unos segundos de duda en los que intenta mantener a raya el temblor –de nervios, de curiosidad, de preocupación, de _todo_–, el joven sostiene a su primera hija en brazos.

Pesa poquísimo. Además, su cuerpecito parece demasiado delgado para estar sana. No obstante, a Tom no le importa mucho en ese momento. Está viva. Y Lisbeth también, con lo que puede que… puede que finalmente todo salga bien. Lo que antes le parecía una utopía ahora parece meramente una posibilidad poco probable.

-Eres como ella-le asegura al bebé. La nena no da más muestras de haberlo oído que agitar un poco los brazos, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame?-pregunta entonces Lena. Tom alza sus ojos negros hacia ella, intentando ignorar el punzante sentimiento que ha nacido en la boca de su estómago, y la muchacha se remueve incómoda-. Esto no debería hacerse así-admite en voz baja-. Pero… no podemos preguntárselo a Lizzie, ni ella respondernos a lo que le digamos… y el bebé tiene que tener un nombre, ¿no?

Tom acerca un poco más al bebé a su pecho, recordando una de las últimas cosas que oyó decir a Lisbeth antes de perderla de vista.

Y obtiene su respuesta.

-Jolene. Se llamará Jolene.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Respecto a Lizzie, está viva. De momento.

Respecto a Lysander y compañía… Lorcan se alegra de que Lys haya roto con su novia, pero a la vez se siente mal por él. Lysander supone que ha hecho lo correcto, pero sigue queriendo a su novia. Y Tatiana no quiere que por su culpa su (ahora ex) novio se pelee con su hermano, así que se ha quitado de en medio. Vamos, un batiburrillo enorme.

¿Reviews?


	24. Niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verda

¡Hola! Últimamente estoy subiendo un montón de historias para retos y casi se me olvida ésta... ¡con el cariño que le tengo!

Gracias a **damcastillo**, **Mery Vedder**, **CallMeStrange**, **Sirina Black**, **Ruth**, **AnnaGreen**, **Julietaa **y **aries weasley** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.**  
**

En respuesta a **Sirina Black**: Sé quién eres xD Y sí, lo de los "cuatro fantásticos" es un lío tremendo...

En respuesta a **Ruth**: ¡Ay, no me sentó mal! En serio. Lo que pasa es que tiendo a ser muy borde... Pero cada uno tiene una opinión distinta e igualmente válida. Lo que pasa es que yo directamente detesto el Rose/Scorpius, quizá por eso soné tan radical... pero no fue por tu comentario, de verdad.

Hala, y como lo que yo os diga no os interesa, os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo vigesimotercero: Niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verdad_

_All alone, he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death.  
Terrified of what's inside, to save his life  
he crawls like a worm from a bird.  
_**The Used-The bird and the worm**

Durante la primera semana de vida de Jolene Watson, su madre permanece aislada y no permiten a nadie pasar a verla.

Tony tiene ganas de estrangular a los sanadores. A todos. Excepto quizá a Lena. Uno por uno. Hasta que le dejen estar con su melliza de una vez. Lo ha intentado él, lo ha intentado Tom, lo han intentado sus padres y lo han intentado sus hermanos, y ninguno puede verla. Tony recuerda cómo estaba cuando la vio, el día que nació su sobrina, y trata de animarse repitiéndose que no puede estar peor que entonces; de hecho, Lena le ha dicho que Lisbeth está recuperándose, muy lentamente. También que de vez en cuando despierta y pregunta por todos, sobre todo por su hija, y que de tener algo más de energía ya se habría escapado para ver a Jolene.

Él no puede negar que está un poco más relajado. Aunque está deseando que le permitan verla para darle un abrazo de oso y no separarse de ella nunca jamás de los jamases, tiene la impresión de que lo peor ya ha pasado. Y él también puede decir con orgullo que ha conseguido un gran logro: ya ni siquiera desea partirle la cara a Watson.

Con el que, por cierto, también ha enterrado el hacha de guerra. Ambos pasan el día con Jolene, admirando lo mucho que se parece a Lizzie y esperando hasta que les permitan verla, y muchas veces acaban hablando de diversos temas, pese a que Tom no parece ser muy dado a las conversaciones largas con nadie que no sea Lizzie. Tony se siente un poco intrigado respecto a él; Lena le ordenó hace unos días que no fuera desagradable con el muchacho, pero no le quiso decir el motivo. De modo que Tony es cortés con su… cuñado, supone, y después trata de sonsacarle a Lena la razón por la que ella quiere que se comporte.

A Tony le gusta tener a su sobrina en brazos. No sólo por lo mucho que se parece a Lizzie, sino porque él es uno de los pocos afortunados que pueden coger al bebé sin que se eche a llorar y demuestre que los pulmones sí que los tiene bien formados. El otro es Tom. Tony supone que Jolene se ha acostumbrado al olor de los dos y por eso está tan tranquila en brazos de su padre y de su tío, honor que no tienen ni siquiera Theodore y Daphne Nott.

Ahora, Tom ha ido a su casa a ducharse, de modo que Tony tiene al bebé sólo para él. Jolene ha ganado peso en los últimos días, aunque sigue siendo un poco flacucha, pero sus órganos van formándose correctamente y a buen ritmo. El bebé ya ha abierto los ojos, y, pese a que al principio eran grises, como los de todos los bebés, están cambiando, y a Tony le hace ilusión darse cuenta de que van camino de ser como los de Lizzie y no como los de su padre.

-Dentro de poco conocerás a tu madre-le promete al bebé, acariciándole la mejilla-. Y entonces podrá volver a tener una vida normal… dentro de lo normal que puede ser teniendo a tu padre por novio-Jolene lo observa largamente, como si comprendiese todo lo que dice-. Y cuando tú salgas de aquí te malcriaré-agrega, sonriendo.

* * *

Cuando Lysander ya no puede mantener la cabeza erguida y el rumor de la persistente lluvia empieza a parecerle realmente molesto es cuando empieza a aceptar que quizá, sólo quizá, haya bebido demasiado whisky de fuego.

_Bueno, ésta y ya lo dejo_, se promete mentalmente, llenándose el vaso con un movimiento de su varita. Entonces cae en la cuenta de que ha pensado eso mismo hace cuatro vasos. _Bah, de todas formas, ya estoy borracho, _concluye. _La resaca será igual sin importar cuánto beba. Y si me da un coma etílico, Lor no tardará en volver. No creo que me deje morir sin hacer nada; por muy mosqueados que estemos, seguimos siendo hermanos_.

Pensar en Lorcan hace que se sienta mal. Porque sabe que su hermano menor no tiene la culpa de todo lo que le ha pasado, ni tampoco puede reprocharle que lo obligara a dejar a Tatiana. Pero Lysander _no quiere_ no estar con ella. Sólo hace una semana que se ha ido y es como varios siglos.

Y sabe que sólo permitir a Tatiana Zabini colarse en sus pensamientos equivale a cometer la peor de las traiciones hacia su hermano, pero no puede evitar echarla de menos. Por Merlín, ella se arrepintió de lo que hizo… y todos se equivocan. Incluso Lorcan. No es justo que le hiciera elegir entre él y ella. Podría haber puesto un balón de playa en el otro lado de la ecuación; así sería infinitamente más fácil para Lys dilucidar la cuestión.

Suspira, preguntándose qué hacer. Las ganas de ver a Tatiana empiezan a dolerle físicamente. Porque ahora no es como cuando él se enfadó con ella, cuando su orgullo le impedía admitir la añoranza; ahora se ha alejado de ella por Lorcan.

Entonces se le ocurre poner en una balanza a Lorcan y Tatiana, y decidir qué pesa más. La visualiza mentalmente: en un plato, su hermano menor, sonriendo, y en el otro Tatiana, también sonriendo pero no por ello dejando de lado su mirada altiva. _Vale, Lys. Ahora piensa: ¿quién es más importante?_

La respuesta es clara. O quizá no tanto.

_Lor…canyTatiana_.

Y su balanza mental se rompe.

Frustrado, Lysander se termina el vaso de un trago. Por Merlín, ¿qué ha hecho él para merecer esto? Prueba de nuevo. _¿Quién es más importante? ¿Con quién debería enfadarme? ¿Lorcan podría perdonar a Tatiana si yo se lo pidiera? ¿Existe Dios? ¿Y el Mal? ¿De dónde venimos y adónde vamos?_ Llega a la conclusión de que no tiene la respuesta de ninguna de esas preguntas. Entierra la cara entre las manos y suelta un gemido, arrepintiéndose de haber bebido. Así no hay quien piense.

Entonces toma una decisión. Lysander se levanta, apoyándose en la mesa para que el whisky de fuego no logre derribarlo, y echa a andar con cuidado hacia la calle. Cierra la puerta de la casa tras de sí y se interna entre la gente que pasa, empapándose con la lluvia.

* * *

Tom fulmina con la mirada a la sanadora.

Técnicamente, el único delito de esa mujer es impedirle ver a Lisbeth. Un delito que, para él, supone el peor de los crímenes. Él sólo quiere asegurarse de que lo que dice Helena Wood, que está mejorando, es cierto.

Sin embargo, _no se permiten visitas_ parece ser un argumento irrebatible para esa gente. Tom se pregunta si, en caso de estar en un hospital muggle, le permitirían estar con ella. Luego cae en la cuenta que, de estar en un hospital muggle, Lisbeth probablemente no seguiría con vida.

Con un suspiro, se da la vuelta y se encamina a la habitación de Jolene. No puede negar que tiene tantas ganas de pasar tiempo con ella como de hacerlo con Lisbeth; quizá tenga algo que ver con lo mucho que se parece su hija a su madre.

Como es habitual, encuentra a Anthony Nott ahí. Lo que no espera, sin embargo, es ver al resto de los hermanos de Lisbeth, junto a sus padres, en esa habitación. Todos lo miran en cuanto entra. Ignorándolos, Tom se acerca a la cuna, coge a su hija en brazos y se sienta en la silla más cercana.

No es que la familia de la joven le caiga mal. Es que él le cae mal a la familia de la joven. Parecen creer, como él mismo en ocasiones, que Tom es el culpable de que Lisbeth aún esté aislada en su habitación, unos pasillos más allá.

Jolene está despierta. Aunque sigue siendo demasiado pequeña y demasiado frágil para que le den el alta aún; tiene que crecer un poco. Cuando nota la caricia de su padre, estira un bracito todo lo que puede y lo mueve mientras abre y cierra la mano, buscando algo a lo que asirse. Tom le ofrece un dedo, e inmediatamente el bebé deja de removerse, como si hubieran llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo. Sus ojos, que cada vez se parecen más a los de Lisbeth, lo observan fijamente hasta que el sueño empieza a apoderarse de ella. Tom sonríe.

-¿Cómo es que contigo no llora?

El muchacho levanta la vista. La pregunta la ha hecho una joven que tendrá unos cuatro años más que él, que si Lisbeth no le mintió y él no recuerda mal se llama Nicole. Tom recuerda que fue una de las que peor reaccionó cuando le comunicaron a su familia la noticia del embarazo de Lisbeth, que le aseguró a su hermana que era una imprudente y le dijo que era demasiado joven para hacerse cargo de un bebé, y que lo mejor tanto para ella como para la criatura era que abortara. Después de que hiciera llorar a Lisbeth, lo cierto es que esa muchacha no le inspira mucha simpatía.

-Está acostumbrada a mí-responde simplemente, y vuelve a mirar a Jolene. Casi nota las ondas de rencor que genera la muchacha por no poder coger a su sobrina sin que ésta se eche a llorar y que alguien sí tenga ese privilegio. El bebé bosteza y se aferra al dedo de su padre con la otra mano, mientras se le cierran los ojos de sueño.

Tom mece un poco a Jolene para que se duerma del todo y la arropa mejor para que esté cómoda y no pase frío, mientras sonríe de nuevo al ver a su hija con los ojos cerrados y la boca sin dientes un poco abierta. No entiende cómo pudo odiar algo tan hermoso en algún momento.

* * *

Dominique se encarga de cubrir de besos a Jack cuando lo saca de la bañera. El bebé, que ya tiene casi seis meses y cada día está más guapo, emite una risita.

-Guapo, guapo y guapo-le dice, secándole el cabello castaño rojizo. Lo viste con cuidado y le pone el chupete, sabiendo que nada de lo que diga o haga logrará quitárselo de la boca a partir de ahora.

Lo mete en el carro, se viste ella rápidamente y sale a la calle. Coge el metro y cambia de línea varias veces, leyendo y releyendo las instrucciones que le dio la tía Audrey para moverse por la ciudad, hasta que llega al lugar que estaba buscando. Jack mira con curiosidad la casa de Teddy y Vic; nunca la ha visto. Dominique no ha reunido valor suficiente para hablar con su hermana hasta ahora (las cartas cortas e insulsas con las que llevan comunicándose desde que naciera Jack no cuentan).

Cuando llega, llama a la puerta. El sonido del timbre hace que Jack abra mucho los ojos con curiosidad y mueva la cabeza buscando el origen. El bebé mira la puerta en cuanto ésta empieza a abrirse, y Minnie contiene la respiración.

Por suerte, Vic ya no parece estar tan demacrada como la última vez que Dominique la vio. Sus ojos azules siguen desvaídos y tristes, pero al menos su pelo vuelve a tener brillo, señal de que ha vuelto a mimarlo. Mira durante unos instantes a Jack y luego observa a su hermana, haciendo notables intentos por sonreír que, no obstante, no dan mucho resultado.

-Hola, Minnie-la saluda en voz baja.

-Hola-Dominique se muerde el labio-. ¿Podemos pasar?

Vic se encoge de hombros.

-Claro-se aparta para que el carrito tenga espacio-. Vaya, qué grande está-comenta al observar detenidamente a Jack.

-Sí, seis meses dan para mucho-replica Minnie, siendo mordaz sin desearlo. Entra en el salón y, tras dejar el carro en una esquina, donde no molesta, saca a Jack de él y se sienta en el sofá con su hijo en el regazo-. ¿Dónde está Juliet?-agrega, mirando alrededor.

-Teddy se la ha llevado a comprarle algo de la tienda del tío George-responde Victoire, sentándose frente a ella. Entonces suspira-. Minnie… siento no haber ido a ver a tu hijo-se disculpa-. Pero no podía-agrega-. Tú… mi hijo nació muerto, y este niño-mira a Jack, que parece estar intentando fusionarse con su chupete-es tan saludable… sé que no es ninguna excusa, pero supongo que estaba celosa. Aunque no quiero que le pase nada-le asegura-. Yo sólo… quería que Juliet tuviera un hermano.

Dominique se muerde el labio.

-Lo entiendo-susurra-. Es decir… supongo que si hubiera sido al revés-abraza a Jack con fuerza, intentando ignorar el pánico a que pueda ocurrir algo remotamente parecido a su insinuación-, yo habría hecho algo así…

Victoire baja la mirada a su regazo. Luego mira a su hermana pequeña.

-¿Puedo cogerlo?-pregunta en voz baja-. A Jack-Dominique la mira sorprendida-. Se llama Jack, ¿no?

Minnie asiente. Se levanta y camina hasta su hermana, y deja al bebé en su regazo. Jack observa a su tía con curiosidad y alza una manita hacia su rostro. Victoire sonríe, y su sobrino abre la boca sorprendido, dejando caer el chupete.

-Le caes mejor que Louis-comenta Minnie, sonriendo también y recogiéndolo-. Cada vez que lo ve acercarse, se pone a llorar.

Victoire se echa a reír.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?-propone-. Avisa a Frank para que venga, si quieres… Juliet se pondrá muy contenta cuando vea a Jack.

Dominique sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Claro que sí-y se alegra, de verdad, porque al fin ha arreglado las cosas con su hermana; pero, sobre todo, porque acaba de darse cuenta de que Vic por fin está superando la muerte de su hijo.

* * *

Pese a que sus padres están convencidos de que ha vuelto por una gran discusión con su novio, no es ni por asomo así. Tatiana Zabini no ha roto con Lysander porque se hayan peleado, sino porque entre la lista de cosas que está dispuesta a llevarse por delante para conseguir lo que quiere (que es bastante larga) no está la relación de su ahora ex novio con Lorcan.

Y sabe que Lysander no hubiera sido capaz de romper con ella, porque entre dos cosas importantes nunca sabe cuál tiene que considerar más importante. Pero Tatiana también es plenamente consciente de que ella jamás se perdonaría ser el motivo de una disputa entre dos hermanos tan cercanos como Lorcan y Lysander.

No ha salido de su habitación en toda la semana, salvo para comer, ir al baño y ducharse. No está de humor para nada más. Porque ha hecho lo correcto, pero duele. Merlín, y tanto que duele. Lo que más desea Tatiana es ir a por Lysander y quedarse atrapada entre sus brazos, y no puede. Y eso hace que sienta unas omnipresentes ganas de llorar y ni siquiera tenga ánimo para responder a las bromas de su padre.

Se despide de sus padres, que van a una fiesta a la Mansión Malfoy, tratando de sonar alegre. No obstante, su madre intuye que le ocurre algo y le da un beso en la cabeza antes de irse; incluso su padre parece darse cuenta, y no hace ninguna broma para quedarse con ella. Ella se queda observando las carreras que las gotas de lluvia hacen bajando por el cristal del enorme ventanal de su habitación, escuchando el silbido del viento y agradeciendo estar tranquilamente sentada en su cama, con un camisón blanco bastante bonito.

Es entonces cuando escucha a alguien llamar a la enorme puerta de su casa. Tatiana no se mueve; ya abrirá Taracea, la elfina, y le dirá quién es. Efectivamente, unos segundos después de oír el chirrido de la puerta su sirvienta se materializa ante ella, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ama Tatiana, el señor Scamander ha venido-le informa-. Está esperando en la puerta. ¿Lo dejo pasar?

-Scamander… ¿Qué Scamander?-en el fondo, Tatiana sabe la respuesta, pero casi desea que se trate de Lorcan o del propio padre de los mellizos.

-El señorito Lysander, ama Tatiana.

Tatiana abre los ojos con alarma. ¿Qué diablos hace Lysander ahí? Lo más importante: ¿por qué diablos Taracea ha permitido que se quede fuera con la que está cayendo? Preocupada, se levanta de un salto, sale de su dormitorio, baja la escalera a todo correr, recorre el pasillo y llega a la puerta.

Lysander Scamander está apostado en la entrada, con la lluvia cayendo implacablemente sobre él; tiene el pelo chorreando, y el flequillo se le pega a la cara, por la que corren ríos de lluvia, asemejándose a lágrimas. Tatiana adivina que lleva un rato caminando bajo el chaparrón, lo cual hace que se asuste. El muchacho tirita de forma perceptible y está pálido, con los labios amoratados por el frío y los ojos azules extrañamente ausentes. No obstante, sonríe un poco al verla.

-Ese camisón te lo regalé yo-comenta, con la voz ronca.

Tatiana ni siquiera se para a replicarle, a admitir que tiene razón o a plantearse si ése es el motivo de que se lo haya puesto; ni siquiera le reprocha ser tan rematadamente imbécil como para haber atravesado media ciudad bajo la lluvia. Agarra a Lysander por la muñeca y lo arrastra por toda la casa hasta llegar a su dormitorio, donde lo obliga a sentarse en su cama mientras rebusca en su armario. Saca una manta enorme y vuelve a acercarse a Lys, pero antes de echársela por encima le quita la ropa mojada y la echa al suelo.

Sólo cuando el muchacho está desnudo lo arropa con la manta y se sienta a su lado. Lysander se encoge por el frío y cierra los ojos. Tatiana no puede evitar abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia ella para intentar que entre en calor.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-exige saber, intentando que su voz no muestre lo preocupada que está. A juzgar por cómo la mira Lysander, deduce que ha fracasado en su empresa.

-Te echo de menos-susurra el joven-. Y… estaba intentando pensar, y creo que no debería verte más por Lorcan, porque… porque por tu culpa lo pasó muy mal-frunce el ceño para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos-. Pero quería verte y todo eso me ha dado igual. Creo. Pero que yo esté aquí está mal. Creo.

Extrañada al oír sus desordenados razonamientos, Tatiana lo mira de nuevo a los ojos. Y entonces lo comprende:

-Lys, has bebido-lo acusa.

-No-niega él-. Bueno, sí-admite tras unos segundos-. Sólo un poco-la muchacha arquea las cejas-. Y después otro poco.

Tatiana suspira.

-¡Taracea!-inmediatamente, la elfina se materializa ante ella-. Ve a secar la ropa de Lysander-ordena.

La elfina mira detenidamente a Lysander y luego hace una reverencia.

-Sí, ama Tatiana-y sale corriendo del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tatiana se muerde el labio y aparta los brazos de Lysander, alejándose un poco de él, pero aún sentada en la cama. Odia hacerlo, porque le resulta antinatural rechazar el contacto del joven, pero no puede ignorar el pensamiento de que, definitivamente, eso no es correcto.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunta Lys con la voz un poco ronca. Sus ojos han adquirido un brillo perdido cuando Tatiana se ha separado de él.

-De momento, callarte para que no te duela la garganta, descansar un par de horas y volver a estar sobrio para pensar en condiciones-responde ella. Lysander se tumba con la cabeza en el regazo de la joven, mojando su camisón blanco.

-Descanso-murmura en voz baja, como queriendo obedecer también la primera orden de Tatiana.

-Lysander, por mi culpa tu hermano casi se vuelve loco por la cruciatus-le recuerda ella.

-Creo que lo sé.

-¿Crees?

Lysander se muerde el labio.

-Ya no sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal-susurra-. Creo que no debiste ignorar a Lorcan. Y también creo que tiene motivos para odiarte y para no querer que estés conmigo. Y que lo más lógico sería que yo también te odiara. Pero… no lo _sé_, al menos no estoy del todo seguro-cierra los ojos, y cuando Tatiana le acaricia la mejilla atrapa su mano cálida entre las heladas de él, sin hacerle daño, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para no permitir que la aparte-. Con seguridad… Yo lo único que sé es que te quiero.

Tatiana parpadea para contener las lágrimas, conmovida. No es como si Lysander nunca le hubiera dicho algo bonito, pero oírlo así, con tanta simpleza, en un momento en que sabe que él no puede mentir… y pensar que probablemente coja una buena pulmonía por haber ido a verla… por Merlín, Lysander se merece a alguien mucho mejor que ella.

-Lys, no puede ser-replica. Esas palabras le raspan la garganta y le hacen daño-. No quiero que Lorcan se enfade contigo por mi culpa.

-¿Y no podemos estar juntos sin que Lor se enfade?-pregunta el joven, acariciando su mano, con una inocencia que recuerda a la forma de hablar de su madre.

Tatiana suspira.

-Creo que no-Lys suelta un sollozo al oírla. Es obvio que no le ha gustado nada esa respuesta.

Se incorpora hasta quedarse a su altura. Las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos, aunque Tatiana sabe que no va a llorar. Lysander no llora casi nunca, salvo en casos extremos. Entonces él se acerca a la joven y la besa.

Cuando se separa de ella, mantiene su frente pegada a la de Tatiana, mirándola a los ojos. Luego toma su cara entre las manos, como si no quisiera que se le escapase.

-Si Lorcan no lo sabe, no está mal, ¿verdad?-susurra.

Tatiana huye de su mirada azul.

_Lysander, deja de complicarlo más_, ruega mentalmente.

-Sigue estando mal, porque yo sigo teniendo la culpa de lo que ha pasado-explica. Lysander abre la boca para replicar, pero Tatiana se le adelanta-. Pero me quieres-agrega. Esa verdad le inspira alegría y tristeza a partes iguales-. Lo sé. Y…-se muerde el labio-. Te juro que yo a ti también. Pero ahora… esto ya no tiene solución.

-Mi madre dice todo tiene solución, menos la muerte-dice Lys-. Puedo hablar con mi hermano. A lo mejor… A lo mejor…

Tatiana no quiere escucharlo. No quiere que siga dándole esperanzas vanas, no quiere que se aleje de Lorcan. Pero tampoco quiere que se aleje de ella. No ahora que lo tiene tan cerca. Ahora es ella quien lo besa. Lysander rodea su cintura con los brazos, pero rápidamente baja una mano hacia sus muslos y desde ahí empieza a subir bajo el vestido.

-No, no, no-Tatiana se separa de él bruscamente-. Lysander, no pienso acostarme contigo mientras estés borracho-declara con firmeza. Ella también tiene principios, y sabe que el joven no está en pleno uso de sus facultades.

-No sería la primera vez-replica Lys.

-Yo también estaba borracha entonces-alega Tatiana-. Deberías volver a tu casa.

-Tengo frío-protesta el joven.

Ella suspira y se tumba en la cama, arrastrando a Lysander con ella. Lys se acomoda en el hueco de su cuello y respira profundamente, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y cerrando los ojos cuando su ex novia lo tapa con cierta dificultad. Parece haberse tomado bien la negativa de Tatiana a tener sexo, porque sonríe un poco. O quizá simplemente sea que se conforma con estar con ella.

-Lys-lo llama Tatiana; el cabello del joven le moja el cuello, pero no le importa-. No quiero que te alejes de tu hermano.

Lysander tarda tanto en responder que Tatiana casi está segura de que se ha quedado dormido. No obstante, al final, con la voz ronca por el frío, el sueño y el alcohol, replica:

-Yo no quiero alejarme de él-saca una mano temblorosa de debajo de la manta y, a tientas, busca la mejilla de Tatiana y la acaricia-. Pero tampoco de ti-y unos segundos más tarde, añade-: Déjame quedarme hoy. No te molestaré, sólo quiero estar contigo, aunque esté mal. Por favor… Sólo esta noche.

Tatiana piensa en qué pasaría si a sus padres se les ocurre entrar por la noche en su dormitorio y la encuentran abrazada a su ex novio desnudo. Coge la mano que Lys tiene posada sobre su rostro y la besa con suavidad, descubriendo que lo que piensen Blaise y Pansy Zabini de ella le importa más bien poco en ese momento.

-Sólo esta noche.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Uy, sí, Lysander está "traicionando" a su hermano… mentiría si dijera que me costó escribirlo xD Además, Lisbeth sigue viva.


	25. Sólo esta noche

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Roxy Everdeen**, **damcastillo**, **Julietaa**, **AnnaGreen**, **Guest** (¿Mery Vedder, puede ser?) y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

* * *

_Capítulo vigesimocuarto: Sólo esta noche_

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.  
Now, it looks as though they're here to stay.  
__Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
_**The Beatles-Yesterday**

Al día siguiente, Lysander vuelve a su casa bastante temprano.

Pese a que se siente extrañamente bien tras haber dormido con Tatiana, conforme entra en el hogar que comparte con su hermano y con Rose el remordimiento, apoyado por la resaca y el resfriado que cogió anoche, empieza a hacer mella en él. Merlín, no debería haberlo hecho… Lorcan se va a acabar enterando, y entonces va a pensar que él es un traidor… aunque Lys ya es un traidor por el mero hecho de no haber logrado sacarse a Tatiana de la cabeza.

-Buenos días.

Lys da un respingo y mira hacia la cocina. Lorcan está sentado a la mesa, comiéndose una tostada.

-Buenos días-responde. Se dirige a su cuarto, dispuesto a dormir para quitarse el dolor de cabeza (_Juro que no volveré a probar una gota de alcohol en mi vida_), pero Lorcan no piensa dejarlo estar:

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De dar un paseo-Lysander se siente mal al mentir a su hermano, pero prefiere eso a que Lorcan sepa lo que ha hecho.

-¿Sabes que mamá estuvo ayer aquí y preguntó por ti?-inquiere su hermano.

-Oh-Lys se rasca la cabeza-. ¿De verdad?

-Tanto como tu paseo-y entonces comprende que Lorcan no está en Ravenclaw porque sí. Sin embargo, para su alivio, su hermano no parece haber descubierto el quid de la cuestión. O quizá ha decidido hacerse el sueco-. Por cierto, supongo que eso-señala dos botellas vacías de whisky de fuego que hay en un rincón de la encimera-fuiste tú. Que sepas que sólo tenemos un hígado-le informa.

Lysander está a punto de reírse.

-Lo sé-le asegura. Sospecha que Lorcan sabe (o supone) lo que ha estado haciendo esta noche, pero no entiende por qué no se lo echa en cara.

De todas formas, decide que ya lo pensará cuando deje de dolerle la cabeza.

* * *

Jolene está a unas horas de cumplir trece días de vida cuando Lena, con una sonrisa que no le cabe en el rostro, irrumpe en la habitación en que la tienen y anuncia a su padre y a su tío que los sanadores han decidido autorizar las visitas a su madre, porque consideran que Lisbeth Nott ya está fuera de peligro.

-¿Podemos verla? ¿En serio?-inquiere Tony, incrédulo. Lena asiente, pero no tiene tiempo para decir nada, porque entonces él la levanta del suelo y la besa-. ¡Es genial! ¡Quiero verla!-exige.

Tom, por su parte, sigue teniendo a Jolene en brazos, observando a Lena con sorpresa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Está…?-Lena asiente desde los brazos de Tony, y él deja a Jolene en su cuna, liberando su dedo del agarre del bebé. Lena sale de la habitación delante de ellos.

Recorren toda el área de maternidad de San Mungo, hasta que llegan a la habitación en la que Tony se coló el día que nació Jolene. Lena entra primero, y los dos muchachos la siguen.

Tony no puede evitar sonreír. Porque en la cama, recostada entre un montón de almohadas, se encuentra su hermana, despierta y observándolo también con una ligera sonrisa.

Tom, por su parte, se queda quieto, mirándola una y otra vez de arriba abajo, fijándose en lo pálida que está y en lo frágil que parece. No puede evitar sentir una oleada de rencor hacia Jolene, aunque luego se recuerda que su hija no ha tenido la culpa, o al menos no ha tenido la menor intención de hacer daño a su madre.

Tony se lanza a los brazos de su hermana, estrechándola contra él.

-Estás bien, estás bien, estás bien…-repite una y otra vez, como si se le hubiera olvidado que existen más palabras en el diccionario.

-Estoy bien-le asegura Lizzie-. Bueno, todavía me duele la espalda-admite-. Pero dicen que se me pasará, y si a vosotros os han dejado entrar es porque no me voy a morir…-entonces mira a Tom y sonríe.

Es la única señal que él necesita para acercarse a ella, apartar a Tony sin cuidado alguno y refugiarse en su hombro. Lizzie nota su temblor al abrazarlo, y le acaricia el pelo para calmarlo. Lena le ha dicho que lo ha pasado muy mal, tanto que… Se siente tentada de comentárselo, pero no lo cree conveniente con su hermano escuchando. De modo que sólo le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Tom, sin embargo, sólo dice tres palabras:

-Ya hay luz-y sonríe.

Lisbeth sonríe también.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Eh?-Tom la mira confundido.

-Jolene-responde ella-. Lena me ha dicho que se llama así…

Tom asiente.

-Un nombre horroroso, si quieres mi opinión-interviene Tony-. Claro, que como el maltrato nominal infantil está permitido si quienes lo ejercen son los padres del niño… ¿no podías haberle puesto un nombre más bonito?

-¿Como, por ejemplo, el tuyo?-sugiere Lisbeth. Su hermano asiente-. Es una niña.

-Anthony–a, entonces-sugiere Tony-. Cualquier cosa mejor que tu nombre raro-refunfuña.

Lizzie pone los ojos en blanco.

-Mira, hermanito-dice, poniéndole una mano en el hombro con esfuerzo-. Cuando _tú_ tengas _tus_ hijos, _tú_ eliges cómo llamarlos. Aunque dudo que a Lena le haga gracia que se llamen Tony uno, Tony dos y Tony tres.

Lena se sonroja sin poder evitarlo, y Tony también.

-El parto te ha dejado idiota, Lizzie-comenta.

Lizzie se apoya en el hombro de Tom.

-Quiero verla-susurra-. A Jolene.

-Todavía es pronto para que te muevas-interviene Lena-. Y ella de momento tampoco puede ir muy lejos; es muy pequeña.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo es-susurra la joven con tristeza-. Es mi hija y no la conozco.

-Es como tú-le asegura Tom.

-Aunque tiene el pelo de éste-agrega Tony-. Pero me parece que va a tener los ojos claros. Y las orejas son totalmente tuyas. Pero la nariz también es de éste-el motivo de que Anthony Nott se niegue a pronunciar el nombre de Tom más de lo necesario es un misterio para los cuatro jóvenes.

-Y es luminosa-le dice Tom al oído-. Igual que tú.

Lizzie sonríe. Después de lo que le han dicho, desea más que nunca ver a Jolene.

* * *

"_Sólo esta noche"_

Tatiana lleva cuatro días dándole esa respuesta a Lysander cuando él llega a su casa y le pide quedarse con ella. No hacen nada, ni siquiera hablan, simplemente se quedan abrazados en la cama de ella hasta quedarse dormidos.

Tatiana sabe que Lysander sabe que lo que está haciendo no es correcto. Quizá sea por eso por lo que, a excepción de la primera noche, cuando tenía más alcohol que sangre en las venas, no ha vuelto a tratar de meter las manos bajo el camisón blanco que él mismo le regaló. Tatiana lo ha lavado todas las mañanas. Pero el olor de Lys no se va, porque él llega por la noche y se encarga de renovarlo e intensificarlo.

La muchacha ya no sabe cómo decirle a Lysander que no vuelva, porque está traicionando a su hermano cada vez que la ve y porque ella se siente una traidora también, pero el joven no escucha. Tumbarse a su lado, aferrado a ella, parece haberse convertido en un proceso biológico más para él, como hacer la digestión o bombear sangre.

La quinta _Sólo esta noche_ que Lysander se queda con ella, Tatiana no concilia el sueño con tanta facilidad como él. Observa a Lysander, tranquilo, abrazado a ella, respirando profundamente, con los ojos cerrados. No obstante, ella sabe que el joven no está dormido aún. Sólo intentando estar en paz con su conciencia una vez más, calmándola con argumentos vacíos.

Tatiana cree que debe hacer algo. No volver a permitir que Lysander ponga un pie en su casa, mandarle un anónimo a Lorcan para que lo encadene a la pata de la cama y no pueda ir a verla… o quizá hablar con el hermano de su nov… ex… nov… am… bueno, lo que quiera que sea Lys respecto a ella en este momento.

Notar que Lysander deja de aferrarse a su cintura con tanta desesperación y sus brazos se relajan es la señal que le indica que finalmente se ha quedado dormido. Tatiana le acaricia el pelo, preguntándose qué hacer. Es obvio que Lys no puede seguir así. Siente que traiciona a su hermano cada vez que piensa en ella siquiera –y, honestamente, Tatiana también lo piensa–, pero a la vez le duele estar lejos de ella. Si hubiera algún modo de que Lorcan pudiera perdonarla…

_Lo haría por Lys_, comprende, viendo en ese momento dónde está su oportunidad. _Si se da cuenta de que toda esta situación le duele, dejaría pasar lo que he hecho. O al menos dejaría de decirle qué hacer_.

Tatiana sonríe un poco y le da un beso en la cabeza a Lysander. Él murmura algo ininteligible y se pega más a ella, sin despertase.

-Tu madre tiene razón, Lys-le susurra Tatiana, pese a saber que el joven no la escucha-. Todo tiene solución, menos la muerte-vuelve a besarle el pelo castaño y cierra los ojos, con una sonrisa que le sabe a esperanza.

* * *

-No te muevas tan rápido.

Lizzie suspira y deja de intentar cambiar de posición, permitiendo que sea Tom quien cargue con todo su peso. El joven la coge en brazos y la deja en la silla de ruedas, y Lena la empuja para moverla. Tom toma su mano derecha, y Tony camina a su izquierda sonriendo. Es obvio que se alegra de que su hermana esté mejor.

En realidad, Lizzie puede caminar. Lo que pasa es que se cansa muy rápido; aún no ha recuperado todas las fuerzas, pese a que hace días que su vida dejó de estar pendiendo de un hilo. No obstante, pese a que ella quiere entrenarse, porque al paso que va cuando quiera acordar no sabrá ni cómo se ponen los pies en el suelo, ni Tony ni Tom le permiten que se fatigue demasiado. En cuanto da un par de vueltas por su habitación, cuando empieza a dejar de tropezar con el aire y empieza a caminar por su habitación, los dos jóvenes se pelean por llevarla de nuevo a la cama.

Pero hoy es un día especial. Después de casi tres semanas, Lizzie va a conocer a su hija. Apenas si puede estarse quieta de la emoción; tiembla de los nervios y la impaciencia. Tom le ha estado informando de la evolución del bebé, según él, "aceptable". Después de haberle preguntado a Lena, Lizzie ha descubierto que el estado de Jolene es más que satisfactorio, pero Tom y su pesimismo crónico no tienen intención alguna de admitirlo. El joven es muy cauteloso, y según Tony protege con un celo inusitado a su hija.

-¿Aquí?-pregunta Lizzie cuando Tony abre una puerta para que pase la silla de ruedas. Lena asiente.

Se encuentra en una habitación débilmente iluminada. Lizzie mira alrededor, parpadeando para acostumbrar su visión a la repentina oscuridad, y entonces se fija en una cuna. Contiene la respiración mientras la silla de ruedas se acerca, con ella encima, hasta ahí. Tom suelta su mano y se adelanta. Se inclina sobre la cuna y, unos segundos más tarde, saca lo que hay en su interior. Luego se acerca a la joven, que está a punto de levantarse de la silla, y deja a Jolene en brazos de su madre.

Lizzie siente deseos de llorar cuando ve a su hija. Se la ha imaginado muchas veces en base a las descripciones de sus hermanos, sus padres y Tom, pero ni la mejor de sus imágenes mentales se acercan a la realidad del bebé que está mirando embelesada. Porque Jolene Watson, pese a ser demasiado pequeña para estar totalmente sana, es perfecta. Es una combinación inmejorable de Tom y ella.

-Como tú-le dice Tom al oído.

Lizzie aprieta a Jolene contra su pecho.

-Es preciosa-su hija alza un bracito y Lizzie lo atrapa con cuidado entre sus dedos para besarlo con cuidado-. Has dado muchos problemas-le informa. La apoya en su pecho-. Pero no me hubiese importado morir por ti-susurra muy bajito, de forma que sólo ella lo oiga.

* * *

Cuando ve a su novio, su amiga y el novio de ésta observando y haciendo carantoñas para arrancar sonrisas del rostro de Jolene, Lena sale de la habitación. No porque se sienta fuera de lugar, sino porque necesita descansar después de tantos días preocupada por Lizzie; al paso que va no durará ni una semana más.

Sin embargo, cuando está doblando la esquina, escucha pasos acercándose a ella. Se da la vuelta, creyendo que será Tony, pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con Tom Watson observándola de forma extraña.

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunta con cautela. Recuerda lo que se encontró al día siguiente del nacimiento de Jolene, y también que Lisbeth le ha asegurado que ha hablado con Tom para que no vuelva a hacerlo. Y ella no se lo ha dicho a nadie más que su amiga, así que no entiende qué puede querer ese muchacho de ella.

-Quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día-responde Tom. Los ojos de la muchacha se van involuntariamente a su brazo durante unos segundos, antes de que logre recuperar la educación y mirar al muchacho de nuevo a los ojos, a los que no se les ha escapado el detalle-. Y también… también pedirte perdón, aunque ya no sirva de mucho.

-¿Perdón por qué?-inquiere Lena, descolocada-. Es decir, no me has hecho nada… ¿por qué te disculpas?

Pero Tom no responde. Se da la vuelta y se encamina de vuelta a la habitación donde está su hija, con un andar algo más ligero que cuando ha salido de ella.

Lena se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino. Definitivamente, ese muchacho es tan extraño que sólo Lizzie podría ser capaz de sentir algo por él.

* * *

Lorcan está preocupado por Lysander.

Porque desde que rompió con Tatiana está muy apagado. Es cierto que su hermano nunca ha sido precisamente un culo de mal asiento, pero últimamente… es como si estuviese enfermo, sólo que no le duele nada. Al menos, nada físico.

Cuando le pidió que la dejara, Lorcan creyó que hacía lo correcto. Después de todo, ella lo había dejado a él abandonado a su suerte, y si hay algo que Lorcan no tolera es la indiferencia ante los problemas ajenos. Además, había un enorme miedo atormentándolo; ¿y si la próxima persona a quien la muchacha ignoraba era su hermano?

Pero ahora no está completamente seguro de que alejarse de Tatiana sea lo mejor para Lysander. En apenas un mes, su hermano ha gastado él solito la mitad del whisky de fuego de la despensa, por no hablar de las noches que pasa por ahí, con Tatiana, o eso supone Lorcan. Curiosamente, no le molesta saberlo. Porque por la mañana Lys vuelve un poco más contento de lo que se fue.

Cuando llaman a la puerta, supone que será su hermano, que quizá haya vuelto algo antes de su paseo nocturno con Tatiana. Lorcan mira su reloj; son las cinco de la madrugada. Se levanta con la intención de decirle a Lys que tenga la decencia de llevarse las llaves, que si él no estuviera despierto porque hoy los recuerdos de su cautiverio son demasiado vívidos para dejarlo dormir se hubiera levantado de muy mal humor. Y cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra con Tatiana Zabini, se queda boquiabierto y sin saber qué decir.

-Cierra la boca, te van a entrar moscas-le espeta la joven-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Lorcan arquea las cejas.

-Pues tú dirás-no le ha ofrecido entrar y tampoco piensa hacerlo. Una cosa es que esté preocupado por Lysander y otra muy distinta que desee ser cortés con ella.

-Mira…-Tatiana baja la vista-. Siento no haber hecho nada cuando te oí, ¿vale? Pensé… bueno, pensé que meterme sólo me traería problemas… y creí que quienquiera que fuese se las podría apañar solo. Eso no es ninguna excusa, lo sé-agrega cuando Lorcan va a hablar-. Y comprendo que estés enfadado conmigo, perfectamente, la cagué a lo grande; muchas veces he intentado imaginármelo al revés y créeme cuando digo que te odiaría…

»Pero a Lysander todo esto le está haciendo daño. Ha estado viniendo a mi casa estas últimas semanas… ¿sabes?, y se siente fatal, porque cree que lo que está haciendo supone una especie de traición hacia ti… Cree que lo odias por ello, y eso hace que esté tan… tan… bueno, tan _así_.

»No te pido que me perdones, Lorcan. Ni que nos des tu bendición Sólo que dejes de decirle qué debe o no debe hacer, porque por mucho que te pese es su vida y él quiere estar conmigo. No le hagas creer que lo odias por pensar en mí. Sólo te pido eso. Si quieres… si quieres, puedo dejar de verlo, prohibirle venir a mi casa, hacer que mi elfina lo eche cada vez que se acerque… eso no le dolerá tanto como hacer algo por lo que cree que lo odias.

Baja la vista, y Lorcan se queda un rato meditando sus palabras. Son sinceras, concluye. Tatiana quiere estar con Lysander, pero no le ha pedido eso, ni siquiera ha tratado de obtener su perdón. Sólo quiere que su hermano no se sienta mal por algo que no puede evitar. Se muerde el labio, indeciso.

-Creo…-empieza finalmente-. Lys te quiere. Mucho. Sabe que debería estar enfadado contigo, y aun así te defiende cada vez que tu nombre sale en alguna conversación y te ve a escondidas y luego asegura que se ha pasado toda la noche de paseo…-sacude la cabeza-. Si… supongo que si quiere estar contigo… tienes razón; es su vida, ¿no?

Tatiana lo mira y sonríe un poco.

-Gracias-dice con sinceridad-. Y lo siento. No espero que me perdones, pero por intentarlo no se pierde nada.

-No lo hago por ti-le asegura Lorcan-. Lo hago porque me preocupan el hígado y la salud mental de mi hermano.

_Y, por mucho que me moleste, Lys la necesita_, razona a regañadientes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Tanto Lorcan como Tatiana miran por la puerta. Al otro lado de la calle, Lysander los observa con sorpresa; bueno, más bien observa con sorpresa a Tatiana, intentando averiguar qué diablos hace en su casa hablando con su hermano. El joven se dispone a cruzar la calle, boquiabierto, para enterarse, pero entonces Lorcan escucha el ruido de un coche acercándose, ruido que su hermano, concentrado en ellos, no ha oído.

-¡Lys!-exclama, alarmado.

Sin pensar en lo que hace, sin planteárselo siquiera, Lorcan echa a correr hacia la carretera y le da un empujón a Lysander, apartándolo de la trayectoria del vehículo, y el joven cae a la acera de espaldas. Sin embargo, Tatiana contempla, horrorizada, cómo el coche se le echa encima al muchacho, que no tiene tiempo para apartarse.

Se escuchan el grito de alerta de Lysander, el intento del coche por frenar y el impacto.

Y luego, un silencio que se hace interminable.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Sólo quedan un capítulo y el epílogo. Pa' que luego digáis que no os he avisado.

Por cierto, "ser un culo de mal asiento" es una expresión que significa "no poder estarse quieto, ser muy nervioso".

¿Reviews? :)


	26. Lo que el tiempo puede arreglar

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Ruth**, **CallMeStrange**, **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **damcastillo**, **Gaby Sara**, **Sakhory**, **Bloopercarro** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Dicho esto, os dejo con el último (pero aún queda el epílogo).

* * *

_Capítulo vigesimoquinto: Lo que el tiempo puede arreglar_

_Y si hay que morir, mejor será luchando;  
y si hay que vivir, será pensando en ti.  
Con tus besos forjé mi espada y mi armadura.  
Podrás contar conmigo, amor: por ti yo moriré.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Puedes contar conmigo**

Lo único que cruza por la mente de Lorcan cuando lo hace es que, a pesar de las peleas, de las desavenencias y de su distanciamiento a causa de Tatiana, él no aguantaría ni un día sin Lysander. Y que jamás quiso decirle que no comprendía lo que le había ocurrido; simplemente estaba enfadado. Y Merlín, Lorcan sabe de sobra que, de no ser por su hermano, él no se habría podido recuperar del horror de su secuestro y tortura.

Cuando lo empuja y él cae al suelo, está a punto de reírse de su expresión sorprendida, ésa que parece decir _¿Y esto a qué viene?_, pero entonces escucha el ruido del coche cerquísima de él, tanto que no puede parar para evitar llevárselo por delante, y ve su ropa iluminada por los faros del vehículo. Lorcan cierra los ojos.

El impacto lo empuja varios metros hacia atrás. Lorcan cae de espaldas y sabe en cuanto toca el suelo que acaba de abrirse las dos muñecas al intentar amortiguar su caída. Confundido, abre los ojos y mira alrededor. No tiene mucho tiempo para ver nada. Un segundo después, se encuentra apresado entre los brazos de Lysander.

-¡Imbécil! Imbécil, imbécil…-parece que ese insulto es la única palabra existente en su vocabulario. Le acaricia el pelo, temblando casi más que el propio Lorcan-. ¿Estás bien?

Lorcan se mira las manos. Se ha raspado las palmas y las yemas de los dedos al intentar amortiguar su caída. Pero hay algo que no encaja. Debería haberse hecho más daño; lo ha atropellado un coche. Mira alrededor con dificultad, por encima del hombro de Lys, y ve el vehículo con el capó destrozado, y a Tatiana acercándose a ellos, aún con la varita en la mano, y lo comprende.

-Pensé que no me daba tiempo-se excusa ella-. He hecho el hechizo tarde, por eso no te ha protegido por completo…

Lorcan no es capaz de hablar. _¿Tatiana acaba de salvarme la vida? ¿A mí?_

-Pero estás bien, ¿verdad?-vuelve a preguntar Lys, esperando con ansiedad la respuesta. Lorcan asiente y su hermano lo abraza de nuevo-. Imbécil.

-Creo recordar que cuando mamá me enseñó a cruzar la calle tú estabas con nosotros-le espeta de malos modos unos segundos más tarde. Acaba de ser atropellado por el despiste de Lys. Cierra los ojos, abrazando a su hermano, porque a pesar de todo no se arrepiente de haber evitado que fuera Lysander y se alegra de que él no esté herido. Luego los abre y mira a Tatiana-. Gracias.

Ella sacude la cabeza, y Lorcan comprende que ahora están un poco más empatados. En ese momento, Lysander parece encajar las piezas del puzle, algo que no ha hecho antes por el único y sencillo motivo de que estaba demasiado preocupado por si a su hermano le había ocurrido algo grave al arrollarlo el coche.

-¿Qué hacías en la casa?-le pregunta a Tatiana.

-Lys-interviene su hermano, antes de que Tatiana pueda responder-. Oye, no comprendo qué le ves… bueno, a lo mejor sí… pero creo que es tu vida y no tengo derecho a decirte con quién puedes o no pasarla-Lysander lo mira boquiabierto-. Además… creo que acaba de salvarme la vida-agrega, mirando a Tatiana.

Como ninguno sabe qué más decir, casi agradecen el jaleo que están montando los coches porque ellos están entorpeciendo la circulación con su escenita (y, como muggles que son, no se han dado cuenta de lo extraño de la situación). Tatiana echa a andar hacia la casa la primera y Lys, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Lorcan, la sigue mientras casi arrastra a su hermano para que no se esfuerce caminando.

Entran en la casa y Lysander se empeña en curar las muñecas de Lorcan, con un "imbécil" todo el rato en la boca. Lor no se lo reprocha; sabe que ha estado asustado. Tatiana, por su parte, está de pie junto a ellos, sin decir nada.

Cuando su hermano le deja las muñecas como nuevas, sin embargo, Lorcan refunfuña que se va a dormir y que está muy cansado. En realidad, supone que ahora está en tablas con Tatiana, pero no quiere demostrárselo tan pronto. Que sufra un poco.

* * *

Para alivio de Tatiana y de Lysander, Lorcan sube directamente a su dormitorio, murmurando quejas vagas; parece demasiado ofuscado para hablar. Lys se sienta con Tatiana. Y en ese momento recuerda algo:

-¿Te parece bonito dejarme en tu cuarto, con tus padres durmiendo a dos habitaciones de distancia, sin decirme que ibas a hablar con mi hermano?

-No sabía si estarías de acuerdo-admite Tatiana.

Lysander sacude la cabeza. Entonces la abraza, sonriendo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que Lorcan no me odia ahora que lo sabe?

-No veo por qué tendría que hacerlo-replica Tatiana-. Es tu vida. Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, y por eso mismo soy egoísta y me da igual todo, sólo quiero estar contigo. Y tú también eres un egoísta, no lo niegues.

Lysander no lo niega. Ni lo confirma. Sólo agacha la cabeza y la besa. Tatiana sonríe y le corresponde, contenta porque al fin ha logrado lo que quería. Que Lorcan no se entrometa. Y quizá algún día consiga incluso que le perdone.

-Me has asustado, ¿sabes?-murmura-. No cuando ha… No sólo cuando a Lorcan lo ha atropellado ese coche, sino antes. Me he despertado y no estabas.

Tatiana se encoge de hombros. Lo cierto es que pensaba decirle que se iba (pero no adónde), pero lo ha visto tan tranquilo durmiendo que no ha sido capaz de despertarlo. Además, pensaba que iba a tardar menos. Y que ningún coche atropellaría a Lorcan Scamander. Se lo comenta a Lysander, recibiendo otro beso por respuesta.

Pero pronto queda claro que Lys no quiere un beso inocente, ni por asomo. Parece como si, ahora que sabe que Lorcan no censura lo que siente por Tatiana, el mecanismo que ha permanecido desactivado casi un mes se hubiera encendido de nuevo. Y Tatiana se deja hacer sin muchos reparos, y cuando se quiere dar cuenta se encuentra desnuda, encerrada entre los brazos de Lysander, sintiéndose curiosamente pequeña, atrapada entre el sofá y él. Sus ojos azules brillan como no han brillado desde que Lorcan descubriera lo que hizo Tatiana.

Juega con él a esquivar sus besos, un entretenimiento tan sencillo como excitante. Cuando Lys deja de encontrarlo divertido y empieza a parecerle frustrante –porque a Tatiana se le da mejor que a él apartar el rostro; Lysander tiene muy poca fuerza de voluntad cuando de resistirse a ella se trata– busca su oreja en lugar de sus labios y susurra:

-¿Ves como mi madre tenía razón?

Tatiana rodea su espalda con los brazos con fuerza para tenerlo más cerca y, más por ella que por él, lo besa para poner fin al juego.

Y se muestra de acuerdo con Lysander y con su madre. Sí, todo tiene solución, excepto la muerte.

* * *

Lizzie recibe el alta unas semanas más tarde.

Pese a que tanto Tom como Tony siguen pegándose a ella como si se fuera a evaporar en cualquier momento (y además, esa costumbre se ha extendido al resto de su familia, de modo que apenas si puede dar dos pasos sin encontrarse con su madre, su padre o alguno de sus hermanos), ella prefiere caminar sin ayuda (dos palabras que nadie parece querer entender) y ha acabado enfadándose más de una vez con ellos. La tercera vez que, cuando fueron a verla, descubrieron que había ido andando por su propio pie a la habitación de Jolene, les quedó algo más claro que Lizzie no depende totalmente de ellos.

Ahora está, precisamente, en la sala débilmente iluminada donde tienen a su hija. Jolene tiene ya más de un mes, y aunque sigue pesando algo menos de lo recomendable, evoluciona correctamente. Si todo va bien, en unos días ella también podrá ir a casa y conocer su hogar.

Lizzie le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. El bebé agarra su dedo pulgar con fuerza, pese a que apenas si puede cerrarlo en torno al dígito de su madre. La joven sonríe con ternura y acerca a Lizzie a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

Una caricia en el pelo le indica que Tom acaba de llegar. Lizzie nunca escucha sus pasos; es demasiado silencioso. El joven se sienta en una silla junto a ella y observa también a Jolene.

Después de que Lizzie hablara con él sobre la herida que Lena le curó al día siguiente de que naciera Jolene, Tom puede jurar que no ha vuelto a hacerse daño. Él intentó explicarle que hacerse cortes era una forma de evitar pensar en la posibilidad que tanto lo aterraba –que Lizzie no lo contara–, pero ella le ha dicho ya mil veces que los cortes no arreglan nada. De modo que Tom ha intentado buscar otros modos de distraerse cuando algo amenace con sobrepasarlo. Y, tras probar ajedrez (las piezas desconfían de él), cartas (no le gustan porque está convencido de que va a acabar siendo lo que los muggles denominan un _ludópata_), cubo de rubik (algo que no funcionó debido a la escasa paciencia de Tom, pero que Tony descubrió al entrar a la habitación y quedó maravillado, y ahora alardea de poder resolverlo en menos de un minuto), música (el sentido del ritmo de Tom está menos desarrollado que su inteligencia emocional) y pintura (algo que le parece una soberana ridiculez, y le molesta no poder hacerlo tan bien como Lizzie), terminó por descubrir que lo que más le ayuda es escribir. Claro que guarda con celo sus escritos, y no permite que absolutamente nadie los vea.

-Es como tú-musita por enésima vez, después de que Lizzie apoye la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Quieres cogerla?-Tom asiente y prácticamente le quita a Jolene de los brazos a su madre. Adora tenerla en brazos. Otra cosa es que vaya a decirlo, lo cual es bastante improbable-. En un par de días vendrá a casa con nosotros-comenta.

-Y con Scherezade-agrega Tom.

Lizzie arquea las cejas.

-¿Estás seguro de que una serpiente es una buena compañía para un bebé? Es decir, según tú, es muy noble y todo eso, pero… ¿Jolene no se asustará?

-Scherezade se queda-dice Tom, inflexible-. Ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo. Además, todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Lizzie comprende que Tom no sería capaz de abandonar a su serpiente por la sencilla razón de que fue la única criatura que estuvo a su lado mientras todo el colegio lo maltrataba o ignoraba. A decir verdad, a ella la serpiente le cae un poco mal, pero es sólo por su ridícula manía de asustarla. Aunque también avisó a Tom cuando se cayó por las escaleras, salvando la vida de Jolene. Eso hace que Lizzie la acepte y sienta algo de agrado por ella.

-Podemos usarla de niñera-comenta, risueña. Tom sonríe un poco-. Oye-empieza, recordando algo-. ¿Y tus padres?

La única vez que Tom le habló de sus progenitores fue unos días antes del nacimiento de Jolene. Se limitó a decirle que, en vistas de lo que tenía planeado, los apartó de él para protegerlos en caso de que alguien lo descubriera y quisiera vengarse, y por extensión no tienen la menor idea ni de lo que ha hecho, ni de su relación con Lizzie, ni mucho menos de que son abuelos.

Sin embargo, ahora el muchacho sonríe un poco, componiendo una mueca irónica.

-Mi padre me desheredará en cuanto se entere de que he tenido una hija sin estar casado-comenta. Lizzie lo mira sorprendida.

-¿En serio?

Tom asiente y se encoge de hombros.

-Tampoco es que me importe. Es decir, es mi padre… pero es demasiado tradicional-mira a Jolene y le da un toquecito en la nariz, haciendo que el bebé lo mire con confusión-. Al tuyo tampoco le ha hecho mucha gracia-agrega, y su sonrisa se vuelve un tanto burlona.

Lizzie sabe que una parte de Theodore Nott deseaba que Jolene no sobreviviese, porque sólo con su nacimiento esa niña mancilló el antiquísimo apellido, pero también ha sorprendido a su padre negándose a pasarle el bebé a otro miembro de la familia durante más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, con lo que supone que, en cierta forma, tanto ella como su hija están perdonadas. Honor del que no goza Tom; el único Nott, además de Tony y la propia Lizzie, que habla con él es Phil, y su hermano volverá en unos días a Irlanda, ahora que el que ellos creen responsable de los asesinatos de magos y brujas de sangre limpia está entre rejas.

-Mi padre lo superará-dice finalmente la joven-. Sólo tienes que decirle que nos casaremos en un futuro para que empieces a caerle algo mejor.

Tom arquea las cejas.

-No pienso casarme. Ni siquiera contigo.

-Ya, pero no es necesario que papá lo sepa-replica Lizzie-. Con que manifiestes tu supuesta intención de tomarme en matrimonio, le caerás bien.

-No quiero _tomarte_ de esa forma-le asegura Tom. Lizzie se sonroja un poco-. Pero puedo decirlo… siempre que no haya boda-insiste, sólo para asegurarse.

-No habrá boda-le asegura Lizzie-. ¿Y por qué no quieres casarte?-pregunta-. Es decir, a mí no me molesta ni nada, pero… no sé, se supone que es lo lógico. Además, cuando era pequeña leía cuentos que acababan con la princesa casándose.

-Esto no es un cuento-refunfuña Tom-. Y no quiero obligarte a nada. Sé que no te importaría casarte-agrega, al ver que la joven va a protestar-. Pero cualquier día puedes dejar de querer estar conmigo; de hecho, no comprendo por qué quieres hacerlo… y si estamos casados te será más difícil irte.

Ahora es Lizzie la que arquea las cejas.

-Yo tampoco entiendo por qué estoy contigo. Es decir, más allá de que te quiero… no sé _por qué_ te quiero, porque motivos racionales nunca he tenido… Pero no pienso irme a ningún lado, y mucho menos ahora. No deseo estar con nadie más que contigo.

Tom la mira con cierta sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta en voz baja.

Lizzie asiente.

-Pues claro. ¿Qué creías?

Él baja la vista.

-Pensaba… pensaba que has estado todos estos meses conmigo por Jolene, y no por…-Lizzie sacude la cabeza-. He pensado demasiado, ¿no?-ella asiente.

* * *

-… y evitó que me atropellara coche. ¿Tú te crees? ¡Y si no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer un escudo, ahora yo estaría en San Mungo! O en el otro barrio-termina de contar Lorcan, en el tono que utilizaría para comunicar que ha sido abducido por una nave espacial extraterrestre.

-Mmm-Rose se mordisquea la uña del dedo pulgar, pensativa-. No sé… es una egoísta asquerosa…-no, no logra perdonar ni olvidar que Tatiana ignoró el tormento de Lorcan-, pero supongo que hasta ella puede ayudar a los demás, ¿no?

Lorcan se encoge de hombros.

-Creo que sí-responde tras reflexionarlo durante unos segundos-. Lys me ha dicho que va a volver a vivir aquí.

Rose suspira.

-Bueno, sólo tendré que ser amable y contenerme para no matarla cada vez que la vea-Lorcan frunce el ceño-. ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que hizo? Es decir, a mí también… pero a veces parece que te enfadas tú más que yo.

Rose suspira.

-Porque me molesta mucho, Lorcan. Si hubiera dicho algo, tú no… dejando aparte que absolutamente nadie creía al principio que te recuperarías-él se estremece-, no sabes lo que me dolía saber que tenías miedo de mí.

-Entonces, tú tampoco la perdonas-deduce Lorcan. La pelirroja se encoge de hombros-. Pero también ha hecho algo bueno-argumenta-. Supongo que he aceptado por Lysander… él ahora está más contento… aunque quizá con el tiempo…

Sin avisar, Rose se acerca a él y lo besa. El primer impulso de Lorcan es darle un empujón, porque no quiere acercarse a la Rose de _ese_ recuerdo, pero luego cae en la cuenta de que la Rose que teme no existe, y rodea su cintura con los brazos.

-El tiempo lo cura todo, ¿no?-murmura.

-No-responde Lorcan-. Pero ayuda a sobrellevar el dolor-y lo dice con sinceridad. Pese a que las pesadillas no terminarán nunca, porque lo que le ha ocurrido es demasiado horrible para olvidarlo, poco a poco está consiguiendo convencerse más rápidamente de que Rose no va a hacerle ningún daño nunca. De que Lysander no va a permitir que nadie utilice la cruciatus con él de nuevo.

Entonces Rose se inclina sobre él. Nada más ver su sonrisa juguetona, Lorcan comprende lo que desea. Desde que volvió con ella, ha evitado que se dé esa situación por todos los medios, porque una cosa es un beso y otra muy distinta acostarse con ella mientras intenta recordarse que no está haciendo el amor con la agresora de su madre.

-Mm… Lorcan-empieza ella con cautela-. Si… si no quieres, lo ent…

El muchacho la atrae hacia sí y la besa, bebiéndose el resto de la frase. Quiere hacerlo. A ser posible, antes de pensarlo dos veces y decidir que no es buena idea. Porque no puede ser mala idea, ¿no? Es Rose, su Rose, la niña marimandona y de mente cuadriculada con la que compartió curso, casa y mucho más.

Algo más tarde, la cabeza de Lorcan tiene demasiadas cosas en su interior como para preocuparse por nimiedades como un recuerdo que no encaja con el resto.

* * *

Jolene Helena Watson sale de San Mungo el primer día de julio.

A estas alturas, con un mes y medio, la pequeña ya está más espabilada que cuando nació, y al ver que su madre la mete en un carrito y la lleva a un lugar desconocido no se duerme, sino que abre los ojitos e intenta mirar el mundo, tarea altamente complicada teniendo en cuenta que aún no logra mantener la cabeza erguida. De modo que opta por lloriquear un poco, y finalmente su padre se compadece de ella y la coge en brazos, permitiéndole ver algo más del novedoso paisaje que se extiende ante sus ojos claros, iguales que los de su madre.

-Me muero de ganas por conocer a tus padres-comenta Lizzie. Tom la mira sorprendido-. ¿Qué? No creo que tu padre sea tan terrible como lo pintas. Eres demasiado pesimista.

-Te aseguro que decir que mi padre es _terrible_ no es ni ser optimista; es ser idiota.

Lizzie sacude la cabeza. Tom es demasiado pesimista, diga él lo que diga. A lo mejor el señor Watson se decepciona un poco al saber que su hijo ha sido padre a los dieciocho años, pero Theodore Nott también pensó lo mismo y ha acabado por encariñarse con Jolene. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lo digiera, piensa Lizzie.

Le da un beso en la mejilla. Tom sonríe un poco.

-Seguro que en cuanto vea a Jolene se le pasa el enfado-augura la muchacha.

-No sería la primera vez que lo consigue-replica él.

Lizzie piensa en todo lo que ha pasado desde la primera vez que besó a Tom. No, no se parece, ni por asomo, a ninguna de las historias que le gustaba leer cuando era pequeña. Y en ningún cuento se habla del miedo a enamorarte de un asesino, ni de la multitud de sentimientos contradictorios que se agolpan en tu corazón al descubrir que no es tan frío como parece; mucho menos de la forma en que te mira la gente cuando tienes dieciocho años y un bebé, como si hubieras desperdiciado tu vida.

Ella no cree que haya desperdiciado nada. Después de todo, sigue teniendo una prometedora carrera, y está segura de que cuando hable con sus superiores podrán cambiarle el horario de las prácticas para que pueda hacerse cargo de Jolene, porque no ha estado al borde de la muerte para dejarla con sus padres o en una guardería y que no la reconozca después.

En cuanto a Tom… el muchacho le ha confesado que no quiere trabajar en el mundo mágico; el temor a que le ocurra lo mismo que en el colegio es demasiado grande. Le ha dicho que quiere estudiar Arquitectura a distancia, para tener un empleo mientras tanto y ayudarla a cuidar de Jolene, y después ponerse a trabajar en algo relacionado con dicho campo. A Lizzie le parece bien, y no puede culparlo por querer pasar la vida en el mundo muggle; el mágico no le ha dado experiencias precisamente satisfactorias.

Se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla. Para su sorpresa, Tom se lo devuelve. Y Lizzie sonríe, contenta porque, después de todo, el joven aprovechó bien su oportunidad para salvarse de la oscuridad.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No sabía cómo ponerlo en el fic sin que sonase redundante, así que… fue Tom quien quiso que el segundo nombre de Jolene fuera Helena; él se siente agradecido porque ella lo curó, y se arrepiente de haber matado a su padre.

¿Reviews?


	27. Epílogo

Hola, por última vez en esta historia.

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Roxy Everdeen**, **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **Julietaa**, **Sakhory** y **Bloopercarro** por los reviews del último capítulo. Sois unos cielos.

* * *

_Epílogo_

_I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine,  
'till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme.  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind;  
and I'll love you always.  
_**Bon Jovi-Always**

El primero de septiembre aún hace calor. Es como si agosto se resistiera a marcharse y estuviera dejando una última estela del verano que, no obstante, terminará por irse.

Una niña de unos once años camina dando saltitos, alejándose unos metros de sus padres para luego volver a su lado. Bufa con cierta exasperación cuando descubre que siguen caminando al mismo ritmo que cuando se ha adelantado.

-¡Más rápido! ¡Sois unos lentos! ¿Y si sale el tren y se me escapa?

-Jolene, el tren sale a las once-replica su padre con esa paciencia que parece infinita-. Son las diez y media y estamos a dos calles de la estación. Mucho tendría que pasar para que no lo cogiéramos.

-¡Pero yo quiero ver el andén!-protesta ella.

-Ya estuviste en Navidad, cuando recogimos a tu primo Alex-apunta su madre.

-Bueno…-la niña se muerde el labio-. ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Quiero ir a Hogwarts ya!-exige.

-No tengas tanta prisa-le recomienda Tom-. Podrías no encontrar lo que esperas.

Frustrada por el paso tan tranquilo de sus padres, Jolene se aferra a la mano de Lisbeth mientras su padre lleva el carrito. Mira alrededor, preguntándose cuántas personas de las que ve son también magos y brujas. Lo averiguará cuando llegue al andén nueve y tres cuartos, piensa. Si sus padres tienen el detalle de acelerar el paso, quizá llegue antes del siglo que viene.

Sin embargo, cuando se planta con sus progenitores ante la barrera, decide que a lo mejor no está tan mal en casa. ¿Y si se choca y se deja la nariz en los ladrillos? O a lo mejor se rompe algo, porque siempre ha sido muy flacucha y frágil. Su madre parece adivinar sus pensamientos:

-No pasará nada. Mira, yo voy primero-suelta la mano de su hija y echa a andar con decisión hacia el muro. Cuando llega, desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jolene mira el lugar del que se ha esfumado su madre, boquiabierta.

-¿Tú no tenías tanta prisa?-pregunta su padre con sarcasmo.

Jolene respira hondo y, tras unos segundos, echa a correr, segura de que va a quedarse sin su preciosa nariz y va a mancharse su pelo negro de sangre. Cuando está casi cerca, cierra los ojos, pero sigue corriendo.

No se entera de que atraviesa la barrera, pero corre varios metros a ciegas por el andén nueve y tres cuartos, hasta que tropieza con algo y cae al suelo cuan larga es. Por suerte, no se deja la nariz en el suelo.

-¡Ahí va!-exclama una voz junto a ella. Jolene abre los ojos y descubre a un niño de su edad, con el pelo rojizo y los ojos castaños, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla-. Te has tropezado con mi pie, pero… no quería ponerte la zancadilla-aclara-. Sólo… bueno, te has caído tú sola-se excusa. Jolene ríe y acepta su mano para levantarse.

-Gracias-dice con sinceridad. Entonces se gira para buscar a sus padres. Los encuentra junto a la barrera; mientras que papá la mira con preocupación por si se ha hecho daño, mamá está apoyada en el carro para no caerse de la risa-. Hasta luego-se despide del niño, echando a andar hacia ellos.

-¿Había algo interesante en el suelo?-pregunta su madre entre carcajadas. Pese a que a ella no le hace gracia, Jolene no puede evitar reírse con ella.

Después de que su padre le eche una mano para meter su baúl en el tren, Jolene recorre varias veces el andén corriendo, pero esta vez con los ojos bien abiertos para no caerse y no perderse nada. El Expreso de Hogwarts le parece más espectacular que cuando recogió a su primo Alex en Navidad; es alucinante. Antes de que se dé cuenta, el reloj de la estación anuncia que son las once de la mañana, hora de irse a su nuevo colegio.

Jolene se despide de sus padres sonriendo. Sin embargo, nota que su padre es un poco reacio a dejarla ir. La niña sabe que papá tiene un carácter un tanto especial, que no obstante ella sabe cómo tratar, porque ha convivido con él desde que antes de tener uso de razón. Su madre le susurra miles de precauciones al oído antes de dejar de abrazarla, y cuando las puertas del tren se están cerrando Jolene sube corriendo.

-Jolene-la llama su padre entonces, acercándose a la ventana-. Lo más mínimo que te ocurra, que te insulten o que hablen mal de ti… dínoslo, ¿quieres?-Jolene asiente, preguntándose a qué viene eso precisamente ahora.

-Que sea de verdad-agrega su madre, mirando a Tom con preocupación-. No dejes que nadie haga que te sientas mal, ¿sí?

Jolene asiente de nuevo, aunque sigue sin comprender el motivo de esa recomendación. En ese momento, el Expreso de Hogwarts echa a andar, y ella se despide de sus padres agitando la mano y sonriendo. Le parece que un poco antes de tomar la curva, las comisuras de los labios de su padre se alzan unos centímetros.

Cuando los ha perdido de vista, echa a andar hacia su compartimento. Sin embargo, una sacudida que no se esperaba hace que tropiece con sus propios pies y caiga de bruces.

-¿Por qué siempre que te veo estás tirada en el suelo?

Jolene alza la vista y se encuentra al mismo chico de antes, de nuevo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla. Al igual que en el andén, la acepta y sonríe.

-Soy muy torpe-admite.

-Me he dado cuenta-le asegura él-. ¿Eres de primero?-Jolene asiente-. Yo también-admite-. ¿Quieres venir a mi compartimento? La idea era que me acompañaran mis primas, pero Noah se ha enfadado y se ha largado a la otra punta del tren y Juliet no mola desde que tiene novio… Y el único primo decente que tengo, Artie, no vendrá a Hogwarts hasta dentro de dos años, con la pesada de mi hermana. En fin. ¿Vienes?

-Vale-acepta Jolene-. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Jack-responde él-. Jack Longbottom.

-Yo, Jolene Watson.

-Qué nombre más raro.

-Mis padres son raros-y Jolene lo dice completamente en serio. La única criatura medianamente normal que hay en su casa es Scherezade. Y ella es una serpiente, así que la niña no está del todo segura de que su mascota y cómplice de diabluras cuente.

Ambos sonríen. Jolene Watson acompaña a Jack Longbottom a su compartimento, charlando con él de cosas banales. Para cuando se dejan caer en los asientos, la niña tiene más que claro que acaba de hacer el primer amigo del curso.

Y se olvida de la recomendación de su padre. No cree que vaya a necesitarla.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Arthur (Artie) viene a ser el tercer hijo de Teddy y Victoire. Supongo que Juliet tenía derecho al hermanito que tanto quería.

PD: La hermana de Jack se llama Amélie; y sí, el nombre lo eligió Frank.

Y ya hemos llegado al final... jo, he de decir que me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo, y leyendo vuestras reacciones, unas veces riéndome y otras -la mayoría, porque soy demasiado aficionada al drama- escondiéndome debajo del escritorio. Aunque sólo con que a una única persona le haya gustado, los quebraderos de cabeza valen la pena.

_Mi, si, la, y para ti chimpún y para mí una cadencia perfecta._


End file.
